Assassin's Creed : The Phantom Guardian
by Mr. thinker
Summary: A year has passed after they defeated Pitch, the world was in peace. However the peace was short-lived. After 'Manny' cast a shadow of an unknown enemy on North's workshop, they have to team up with the Inquisitors of heresy, a guardian of the moon, a weird grim-reaper and... a mysterious guardian who seem to be the root of this problem. Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_In the middle of the journey of our life I came to myself within a dark wood where the straightway was lost."_

_-Dante Alighieri-  
_

* * *

_Near the end of the 18__th__ century_

Darkness…everything around me…Darkness. The void was empty, hollow and eerie. I ttied to move and raise both of my hands but I couldn't see my own limb because of the inky blackness.

My eyes widened in realization; neither wind nor sound was present in this realm. I couldn't feel it I couldn't stay like this. I had no desire to stay in this realm any longer. Not even a second.

_Let me out…_I said but only unnerving silence answered me.

_Let me out!_ I screamed but my voice seen to stop working.

I panic. _I don't want to stay in this world anymore! .Out! _

The darkness above me formed a crack. It was small at first but then it began to crawl. The cracks ran along, spreading further and further. Bits of black material started falling onto me and then, as it was the first time, I saw a light.

* * *

Slowly, the light seemed to lift me away from the darkness, from this vacuum of soundless space. I calmly stared at the light, bewildered but at the same time relieved as I passed through the gaps of the earth. A very cold rush of air began to envelop me. I greedily inhaled and gasped, as if this was the first time I'd breathed, like there's no tomorrow. I stared at the light again only to discover…it was a big, bright, full moon.

The moon, like it had eyes, seemed to looked at me first, wondering what I was doing in that realm maybe, and it slowly put me down.

A sudden coldness swept against me. I whirled around. Where am I…? I looked around and tried to find some landmarks that I knew.

I was in…some kind of a graveyard. Rows and rows of tombstones, mausoleums and statues of angel and saints stood at my sides, forming an open corridor. A wind blew again drawing my gaze to a tombstone, standing behind me and then I saw a peculiar thing. The moon's light was bright enough me for me to read the words, the name of the owner of the grave that I was standing near.

HAYTHAM KENWAY

BORN: DECEMBER 4 1725

DIED: SEPTEMBER 16 1781

The word burned in my eyes since it was glowing. I looked down and saw three things that were neatly put and embedded deep in the snow. A sword, a pistol and last a small green velvet book.

"Hah…" I breathed out an air and thought. Why do I need a pistol…? I looked at the items with tired eyes but somehow for no reason.

I picked up the pistol and put it in my cloak, then the small book to my cloak robe pocket and last the sword, although I still had no idea if it was mine or belonged to someone else.

When I tried to move my leg, pain crawled across my right foot. I clicked my tongue with displeasure and, a little bit disoriented, decided to use the long sword as my cane. And with that, I decided to walk away from the strange man's grave. For some reason, I prayed that the name embedded on the stone wasn't mine.

* * *

Outside the graveyard was a dense forest. I struggled, and made several grunts, as I took a step on the uneven ground. My right foot ached more. I held the sword on my right hand as tightly as I could while still balancing myself, but I soon came to a halt.

In front of me was a crystal, frozen pond. I pondered whether to move closer, to see a face which I couldn't remember. I moved to the pond as fast as I was able and stared at my own reflection.

"This…is…me…?" I slowly muttered as I touched a scar on my middle-aged face. A blue cloak was across my shoulders, and when I turned around, I saw a cape attached to my back, adorned by a symbol of a cross and what seems to be an eagle spreading its wings.

But the strangest thing that I noticed about myself…was the hat on my head, making me look like a traveller.

"Am I a traveller…?" I asked myself, but the wind only blew lightly and made my cloak flutter.

I took one last look and then, slowly, I moved away from the pond.

The path that I took was very long and silent. The branches of the trees were covered in icicles, my feet shivered even though I have brown boots to protect my lower limb.

I continued and as I walk I was also thinking.

_Who am I? Was my name Haytham Kenway, the one etched on the stone…? If so, I'm already dead…but then why am walking right now? Why can I breathe, think and feel the coldness of this white earth-_ "Ah!" I tripped and fell to the snow, face first. I was so busy thinking that I had not paid attention to the path.

As I groaned and lifted myself up, a sign ahead caught my attention.

NEW YORK 10 MILES

"A town…?" A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. Finally, a town; maybe I could ask for help there or search for some clues about my identity.

"New York…" I muttered and started to quicken my pace.

* * *

The town of New York was filled with loud blaring music from the bands; the sky was lit up by different colors of fireworks and light sparklers. But I ignored the festivities, since I had no interest in it and I only need help.

"Happy New Year without the British rats!" A group of men that I passed cheered and shouted in happiness. A lot of people were shouting the same.

What's the celebration…? I thought as I staggered from my tired walk from the graveyard, but my journey paid off after I saw an officer standing among the crowds, cheering in unison.

"Officer…" I mumbled and quickly moved towards him. "O-Officer…" the man didn't even look at me. "O—officer…" He looked and came face to face with me, but instead he waved to the woman standing behind me, as if he didn't see me. "O-officer- I need h-!"

A man, who seemed to be too drunk to walk, wobbled and toppled over me. I quickly reacted but to my horror, he passed right through me.

"H-how…!" I exclaimed, but it seemed no one could hear me. It happened again when a woman passed through me. I almost fell down as a dog and a little boy came running towards me only to phase through my thick cloak like it wasn't there.

My eyes darted frantically. I tried to touch people but my hand passed right through them. Horrified, I started to shout.

"He-help me! Someone-help me!" The people ignored me. No…they couldn't see me. My eyes went wide, my mind went blank. 'Why can't they see me?' was the question that was running in my mind. And then to my horror I remembered the name on the tombstone. Am I really dead?

It seemed that I had lost my consciousness at that moment because after a loud firework exploded and lit up the sky, I woke up from the daze.

"Someone…help me…" I cried. I moved back to a child who ran towards me and saw the same result.

And with that…I ran away, horrified, clueless and in despair.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. I completely forgot my aching right foot; the horrors that I had experienced back at the town continued to play in my mind, which was empty to begin with.

I couldn't remember anything, I don't know my name…who am I? Someone…tell me…please…I'm begging- I tripped and fell to the ground yet again. Still breathing heavily, I tried to stand up, only to face the same tombstone from before.

I had returned to the cemetery.

The name 'Haytham Kenway' was still there, dirty and almost unreadable.

"Haytham…Kenway…" I muttered the name as I stood up. I slowly faced the moon behind me and stared. "Is…that my name…?" The wind blew lightly, my cloak fluttered in silence.

Then, after believing that the wind could be the answer, I interpreted it as a big resounding 'yes', I asked in agony:

"Why…why did you revive me…?" The cemetery had gone silent. "Why!?" I screamed, but the moon only stared at me and didn't answer. Slowly I saw the clouds begin to move and covered the big white heavenly body until darkness enveloped me.

Just why did you revive me…what is my purpose now…and…what horrors does this world have that I will face…? The question burned painfully in my empty mind. The moon revived me…it resurrected me and yet I wasn't happy at all. I was angry, vengeful and scorned. It didn't give me a life…it gave me something worse. I could feel it.

"Haytham Kenway…" I said. My voice has gone harsh. "…If that is my name…" I raised my long sword and pointed to the covered moon. "Then I'll take it and you'll remember it since it will be the name of the man who will destroy you." I continued, "Let there be war between us, and I swear if you appear before of me, I will rip you apart." I cursed the moon and then I begrudgingly added:

"If you have allies…I'll see them and bring them death, instead of a welcoming face. I swear that I, Haytham Kenway, will bring death to those who conspired to revive me!" I shouted, and with one final thought, concluded.

My name is Haytham Kenway. I was born on December 4, 1725…and laid to rest on September 16, 1781.

And with certainty…I am not, and will never become, a Guardian. Instead, I will destroy the Guardians and those who believe in them.

* * *

Just a few changes and reupdate of this old chapter. Special thanks to JustUptownFuckMeUp for proofreading. :)


	2. Canto I : The Shadow

Canto I

_'From a little spark may burst a flame.'_

_-Dante Alighieri-_

* * *

A sound of a knuckle hitting a bone reverberated on the grey-colored walls of a windowless room. The light beaming from a suspended light bulb swayed and moved, creating menacing shadows of the two occupants of the room.

A man, sitting on a chair with his hands behind him, tied by a strong glowing, metallic barb wire, silently panted. The man wasn't an ordinary one, he wasn't even a human.

His black hair moved as his golden eyes glanced at the taller man in front of him.

"Hehehe…had enough…?" he asked and then he let out a laughter that echoed.

"Not quite," the taller man replied in a grave tone.

Pitch Black, the Nightmare King or to be precise the Guardian of Fear, silently growl and smiled at his interrogator. After he was banished and defeated by the big four and locked up in his own lair, this man…the one who punched him earlier, took him, and started asking him about why he revolted against the man in moon…through intense torture.

"Now…I'll repeat again…" the interrogator lowered his head, his green eyes looked straight at the man's amber eyes, "Why did you revolt against the Man in the Moon?"

Pitch's face was plain but, then he slowly smiled and said, "…Because I hate the guardians…"

The man didn't remove his eyes from him for a second before he straightened his back and towered at the nightmare guardian again. And then in a blink of an eye, his right hand formed a fist and planted it at the pale bloodied face of his prisoner.

Pitch made a resound thud after he fell to the floor, still strapped in his chair. He chuckled and coughed, spitting up blood in the process.

"Haha…its true then…that you…" – he looked up to the man – "the Head of the 2nd Surveillance Spectral Agency of Inquisitor of Heresy of the Great Court of Heaven are brutal to their prisoners even if they tell the truth…"

The man's grey shoes took a step; he kneeled down and blandly said, "No. I just don't take lies for an answer."

His grave voice made the Boogeyman smirk. Seeing his prisoner amused made the interrogator's eyebrow twitch – he was about to kick him in punishment when two girls appeared behind him, stopping his blow.

The two girls saluted him. Their blue hat and neck tie moved along with cleric-like robe in unison.

"Interrogation of the Prisoner no. 1134: Pitch Black, the Guardian of Fear, is over sir," they said in unison as the man stared at them plainly.

The woman on the right, with a long, blonde hair, moved forward, and stomped her black boots and said,

"Allow me to speak, Superintendent Detective Aiden 'H.' Pearce; you're violating Prisoner's Code of Rights due to intense process of unauthorized torture."

The man named Aiden 'H' Pearce made a begrudging glance at the black guardian before answering in dismay.

"I don't give a damn about the rights. I'm just doing my job as a Detective of Inquisitor of Heresy."

This time, the girl on the left with short, brown hair, wearing the same blue hat as her companion's, stomped her black shoes forward.

"Allow me to Speak, Superintendent Detective Aiden 'H.' Pearce, let it be said that it's your job as an Inquisitor to gather Intel, but certain protocols need to be followed."

"And that will take a long time…" Aiden said without looking at them. "And there's no H between Aiden and Pearce. Also, I acted like that because he is lying."

He pointed at the almost dead, revolting Guardian.

The two girls looked at each other's red eyes before the long-haired spoke, her words followed by her companion's.

"The prisoner must be treated with fairness,"

"So he can still be a 'court worthy' when he appears in the court for future trials and execution."

Aiden grumbled silently, somehow he hated being lectured especially by the long haired Gertrude and her bleak subordinate Cornelia.

"Whatever…why were you here anyway?" he asked already annoyed to their long presence in front of him.

"Allow me to speak," Gertrude said, and continued, "Madame Knox has ordered you to go to the Oval Office."

"Allow me to speak," Cornelia said, and continued, "You must proceed there immediately."

_Knox…?_ Aiden stared at the two plainly, thinking why he was being summoned by the higher-up "Madame Knox".

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud cough from the downed guardian who was still on the floor, breathing hard.

"Hehehe…Aiden 'H' Pearce…" Pitch trailed off and continued, "You really want the position of Dlanor A. Knox so badly, am I right…?" Aiden's eyes squinted; he took a step towards him.

"Haha…too bad, you will stay in her shadow for so lo–"The detective didn't let him finish his sentence. He delivered a powerful kick to his head, enough to render him unconscious.

"Superintendent Aiden 'H' –"

"There's no 'H' in my name." Aiden Pearce's grave voice cut off Gertrude's. He was already annoyed and was debating executing the nightmare guardian, authorization be damned.

"Fine…I'll go," he said plainly as the two girls nodded and the three of them disappeared inside the confinement cell leaving the black guardian.

* * *

The hallway of the Great Court of Heaven was wide and silent. The left side was covered with mirrors and reflected the light coming from the outside of the establishment, creating a holy and authoritarian aura inside.

Aiden Pearce, together with Cornelia and Gertrude, strode straight. His shoes made an echoing sound, harmonizing with the rustle of his black, long sleeve, zip-neck, sweater and his fluttering dark blue knee-length trench coat.

_What does she need now…?_ He thought hardly as he fixed his dark blue cap. An insignia of two keys, crossing each other on top of a gavel shone brightly, the symbol of his title, status, and authority to the great court of heaven was embedded.

Aiden stopped in front of large, dual doors. He sighed for a second and slowly opened them.

* * *

The Oval Office, true to its name, was an office with a shape of an oval. The room was dimly-lit and filled with sturdy furniture. The walls were painted lavender and adorned with paintings of the previous title holders of the Guardian of Truth, the predecessors of the current occupant of this room.

Aiden stood by the closed doors before he walked slowly towards the center where a table stood with a holographic computer window serving as the only light.

"Aiden Pearce reporting for duty ma'am." He saluted to the back of a swivel chair, watching as it slowly turned around.

Dlanor A. Knox was the head of the 1st District Repentance Enforcement Agency of the Great Court of Heaven, commonly known as Eiserne Jungfrau. The group was originally belonged to the 7th District; however Dlanor was promoted to a Guardian title holder which made her move up to a higher rank. She was also known by many different names such 'the Archbishop Dlanor, the Iron Lady, and 'Dlanor of the Ten Wedges, but the most famous one was 'Death Sentence Dlanor'.

Dlanor cast her amber eyes unto Aiden. She swiped a holo-window from her face and fixed her blue cap – it bore a similar insignia to the man's, but it had a weighing scale of Maat instead of the gavel.

She stood up from her chair and fixed her blue cleric-like robe as she walked towards him. She was the smaller of the two, only about 5'5 when compared to the towering 6'2 man.

"Aiden H Pearce of the 2nd district, the Surveillance Spectral Agency of the Great Court of Heaven…it's been awhile," she mechanically said as she bowed at him.

"Indeed—"

"Hats off by the way," Dlanor reminded in a voice that might as well have been a command. Aiden removed his hat.

"There's no H in Aiden Pearce, by the way," the man shot back at the woman, avoiding her eyes on the process.

"Hmph… Aiden do you want to know why I called you here?"

"To lecture me on how to handle prisoners,"

"Indeed." She raised her left arm, a limb forged from pure gold, and opened her hand. A mini holo video appeared; it showed Aiden punching and delivering kicks and blows to the Black Guardian.

The man stared at it as if it was nothing, his eyes dull and bored.

"And?" he asked as the woman closed her hand, ending the video.

"Aiden Pearce, how many times do I have to dictate to you the Prisoner's rights? We don't torture people for intel." She moved towards the table and continued, "_Illegally_, you should've reported to me first."

"And that will take a long time," Aiden said as he put his cap back on, only to remove it again after he received a plain glare at Dlanor.

"Remember Aiden that you're only my _apprentice_," she stood up, moved, and added harshly, "Your title, 'The Watchdog' is nothing compared to mine…"

Aiden stared at her amber eyes straightly. He didn't react in any physical, but he was furious with his superior. In his mind, he already killed her in hundreds of different ways in just less than 2 seconds.

"Remember that time when I fished you out of the Deletion Plane?" Dlanor asked suddenly to Aiden, cutting him from his own brutal thoughts.

"Yes…and I am very _glad_ that you picked me up…" Aiden said sarcastically.

"Now then, to the topic at hand." Dlanor opened her golden hand again and projected an image on the floor. The detective squatted and observed the image. It looked like the shadow of a man.

"Who's this?" he asked gravely.

Dlanor simply responded, "The new enemy."

* * *

Burgess

Jamie sat on the snow-covered ground with his back at the snow wall that he made. He raised his head to take a peek. The park was empty, despite its first month before Christmas. His eyes continued scanning the place searching for a familiar glint of the blue colored guardian –

"Ha! Tag!" Jack Frost threw a large snow ball at the kid from above.

"Ah!" Jamie shouted in gleeful surprise. He quickly formed a snow ball and threw it to the air at the snow Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost.

"Jack! Not fair!" the kid protested as the winter sprite landed on a frozen bench, chuckling under his own breath.

The little believer pouted and glared at him first before he sighed and sat down next to him.

"Say Jack, did you know about the series called 'Ghost hunters'? It's super cool!"

"Uh no Jamie –" Jack thought, but then the kid cut in and started explaining each episode with excitement. The winter sprite only smiled and listened with interest as the boy told him many things such as ghost appearing in a mansion during wee hours of the night, a castle that was burned and left a satanic shadow image on the wall, and figure of a long dead man who appeared on a photograph of his family…during his own funeral.

"It's so spooky!"

"Yeah, too spooky for me," Jack laughed as the boy continued.

"And I'm going to watch it with my, um… my… um…" He counted on his fingers. "3rd cousins."

Jack blinked. He suddenly felt excited at Jamie's relative. "Cousins?! Now _that_ will be fun."

"Yup and I should help my mom with cooking dinner at six –" His voice trailed off after he glanced at the clock, petrified by the time. "Oh, no, it's almost six! I've got, like, a minute! I should go home. Bye Jack!"

The boy immediately ran off without looking back at his frosty friend, caught up in the terror of being late to a family meal.

Jack watched, smiling after the sprinting boy fondly. The day's activity, a snowball fight, had been very fun in his opinion.

"Oi, Frostbite."

The white haired guardian turned around and was greeted by a familiar furry rabbit friend, Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund hopped and stopped in front of him and let out an unpleasant exclamation.

"Brrh…so cold."

"Aw, come on… It's kinda warm, I'm actually feeling the effect of Global Warming," Jack spread his arms wide jocularly, teasing the six foot rabbit more.

"Heh! Rack off, frost bite. Anyway, North wants us to be in his workshop" – he tapped the snow-covered ground and a rabbit hole appeared – "pronto, it's an emergency."

Seeming just the slightest bit more hurried than usual, Bunnymund leapt down the hole.

Approaching the bunny hole, Jack Frost wondered, _what emergency, did something happened?_ He began to worry.

* * *

Bolshoi Theatre, Moscow, Russia

November 24 2014

The Bolshoi Theatre, one of Moscow's iconic buildings, stood proudly and brightly lit up by Christmas lights and paraphernalia. The people went up the hardened stairs, towards the entrance, while breathing the fresh cold air of November.

The theatre was playing one of the famous opera versions of 'The Nightmare before Christmas,' written by Tim Burton. The crowd continued their walking, creating traffic at the doorways of the theatre, unaware of a being standing on the roof of the theatre, looking down upon them with unfriendly eyes.

The figure was wearing a cloak, its blue fabric fluttering with a particularly mighty gust of wind. His blue eyes stared at the people impassively.

In silence, he opened his arms wide, jumped, and free fell from the roof. He landed with a silent thud on the pavement with both feet, unharmed and still steady upon his feet, despite the tremendous height that he'd descended from.

Still, the man remained quiet. He took out something from his cloak. If anyone had been close enough to spy upon him, they would've watched him fish out his green velvet book and open it wide.

"Well then…let us begin…" Haytham said gravely, taking his first step towards the entrance.

* * *

Standing still like a statue, Haytham watched the theatre goers enter the main theatre. The lights above him slowly dimmed and just as the last person entered passed the door, he moved and ghosted along with them, entering before the door closed on the cold air outside.

The sweet sound of music reverberated throughout the whole theatre. The play had begun, and every person sat in silence. Haytham stood at the back, silently observing the audience. The book in his hand glowed.

"Now where is he…?" He looked at his book; his fingers strode past a couple of names filling up an entire page. The letters, too, were glowing in green; they only ceased to do so when his fingers paused at one of the names. A thin smile spread across his lips as he moved towards the stairs.

* * *

The center box of the theatre was big enough to hold important people, celebrities, and politician of the country, but as of now a single man was sitting in the middle, watching the play with dead, tired eyes.

He was listening to the merry music so intently that he didn't notice another being who sat behind him.

Haytham removed his blue hat as a sign of courtesy. He stared at the old man for a second, noting the cane resting at his side, before he moved closer and whispered into his ears.

"Good evening…you may not know me…but I know you," he began. The old man grew very, very still, but he didn't turn around. "Your name is Frederic Augustuv, and you are a very important politician."

He paused and still the man didn't even respond, like he didn't hear what he was saying.

"You're here, in this country, to sign an economic peace treaty which would benefit your country and yet… here you are serving your own pleasure instead." Haytham stared at the stage with dark, emotionless eyes. "Sadly…your life ends here."

A hidden blade unsheathed from his right hand and then, in silence, he thrust it into the man's back. The old man didn't move initially, but after a minute stretched agonizingly by, his hand shook so violently his cane fell to the carpeted floor.

The old man clutched his chest tightly. He tried to shout, but his voice croaked. Falling off his chair, the old man hit the floor hard. Trembles wracked his body after his desperate, searching eyes by chance met Haytham's. The assassin was watching his struggling with an unmoved face before darkness took himover.

"That's it all for tonight…" Haytham stood up, put his large hat on his head, and with a flutter of his cape, he walked outside of the center box.

* * *

Location: North Pole, North's Workshop

(1 Hour earlier)

"Hmm…" North silently thought and stared hard at a huge ice block, sitting at his work table. Eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes keen, he wondered what kind of ice sculpture he would create –

_BANG._

A yeti suddenly opened his door while yelling in its own language. The Guardian of Wonder yelped in alarm.

"Aw!" Phil when will you learn how to knock?!" he scolded.

The yeti retreated in an apologetic manner, then rambling again. North's eyes widened in shock as the yeti explained his cause for alarm.

"What, the moon, Manny?" The old man stood up, took his two swords from the wall, and strode outside in a hurry.

* * *

Location: North Pole, Outside North's workshop.

A single step from a being caused a snow to fall on their head. A figure strode the deep, white earth in a slow, turtle-like pace.

"Oh God! Why North Pole?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" the man said, clothed in an elegant red coat hanging on his shoulders.

"Why is it so cold here?! I thought Global Warming already 'did' it's job!" he protested while he fixed his red glasses over his green eyes. His crimson hair floundered after a cold wind brushed pass, igniting his anger more.

"Oh! I'll get to it –! I, Grell Sutcliff, shall get to it –!" His red and black high heeled ankle boots sank deep into the snow as he resumed his walking.

* * *

North Pole, Globe Room

"Shoo little pointy heads," North said as he walked with caution through a group of his little elves preoccupied by looking at the gigantic globe. The Globe room, which was decorated by paintings of children smiling and playing around the wall, was the heart of his workshop. The large globe suspended in the middle of the room, glowed and made low humming sounds as it slowly rotated.

The moon's light, coming from the hole above, shone brightly at the globe. The old Guardian stood in front of a console.

"Good day Manny!" he shouted cheerfully to the moon. "What news do you bring to me, my friend?"

Curious to the moon's action, he waited patiently, and after a second, it released a bright beam. The moon shone at the globe and from it, a light poured out and cast a shadow at the floor where the insignia of the Big 4 Guardian was etched.

North looked at it and exclaimed. A shadow began to form and covered the symbol; it was a menacing silhouette of a man with a hood on his head.

"Oh no…" the old man said worriedly.

_Another enemy…_his mind formed a conclusion and he immediately reacted. His hand grabbed a lever and with a push the globe radiated and cast a colorful aurora in the night sky, a symbol of danger.

* * *

Woo-hoo! First Chap is done, reviews please, anything even if its bad, something for improvement or good Special thanks to wolfluvermh for beta-reading :)


	3. Canto II : The Guardian in Blue

Canto II

There is no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery.

-Dante Alighieri-

Location: Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco

The early morning sun slowly rose from the horizon, bathing the majestic suspension bridge with calm yellow light. The gentle cold breeze swept past the road below. Small cars coming from different roads drove along the bridge in a calm manner. There wasn't even heavy traffic.

A silent figure standing on the top of an archway of the bridge, peered down to the road below.

Haytham calmly took out his green book and opened it, scanning the names that were 'listed' with an expressionless gaze.

"Right on schedule…" His sharp eyes were pinned on a large truck just passing beneath the archway where he stood.

"At this exact moment…" He returned the book to his pocket impassively, "…500 people will die." He smoothly withdrew his pistol from its holster and pointed it to a steel cable. Taking his aim, he muttered lowly, "Nothing more…nothing less…"

Unhesitant, he immediately pulled the trigger. His pistol glowed red ominously before shooting out the bullet with an ear-shattering bang.

A flock of panicked seagulls flapped away from him, squawking in fear. He ignored them; his eyes are focused only on the bullet as it shot straight forward, hitting a steel cable.

A mere cable could not withstand the force of that bullet.

It broke.

The broken cable fell limply forwards and hit another cable, causing it to snap under the increased tension and weight.

And like a game of dominos, one cable fell after another and another and another - sending the bridge to its watery death and bringing along multiple cars with it.

Haytham Kenway watched with unmerciful eyes at the horrors that were taking place beneath him. After a minute of watching the humans sink to their deathbeds, he sighed and looked towards the dawning sky.

"I hope you're watching… Moon."

* * *

Location: North Pole, North's Workshop, Globe Room

"Oh, there's one in Nevada, do you mind making another stop? Honey, that one belongs in the southern drawers."

Tooth was flying around the globe in hyperactive circles with an entourage of her mini look-a-likes following her.

She was busy, busy, busy.

She needed to allocate jobs to her mini fairies and help along the newer ones. She had no time to idle; there was always one thing or another that needed her attention most desperately.

On the other hand, Sandman, the little Guardian of Good Dreams, was floating on one corner sleeping with unfinished eggnog in his hand. Which promptly fell out of his hand when Jack barged into the room, loudly announcing his presence.

"Hey guys I'm here!"

He landed with an excited grin on his face.

"Jack! It's been so long!" Tooth buzzed towards him and engulfed him with a hug. Jack laughed and put up with Tooth's excitable behaviour, but his laughter stopped short when Tooth shoved her fingers in his mouth and proceeded to inspect his teeth.

"Are your teeth well? Oh dear... your left incisor has cavities!" Tooth worriedly examined the winter sprite's teeth with much care.

"Hey there Toothy, still in love with Frostie's teeth?" Bunny chuckled as he stood by the fireplace warming his paws.

The Tooth Fairy immediately moved away, blushing heavily but unrepentant of her excitement for Jack's wonderful, sparkly teeth.

"Greetings, everyone. I'm glad that you're all here." North came out from a room and greeted everyone cheerfully.

"So, North, what's the big emergency?" Jack asked, after all the greetings were said and done.

North stroked his beard, unsure of how to explain the situation.

"Well uh... About that… It-"

"Wait. Is this about Pitch? Did Pitch get out from exile?" Jack asked anxiously, but North shook his head.

"In a way, it's worse than that…"

Everyone glanced at each other nervously. Pitch was their most formidable enemy. What could be worse than that?

"Guardians, we have a new enemy."

Gasps of shocks were heard. An enemy worse than Pitch Black himself.

North was about to speak when Phil appeared beside him and muttering something to him in Yeti.

"My, my... We have visitors... mhm..." North nodded and suddenly exclaimed, "The Knoxes?! Very well. Let them in. Quickly."

"What's that North?" Jack asked curiously, watching Phil running off in a hurry.

"We have visitors, Jack. Not any ol' visitors either. The Knoxes have come to pay us a visit for some reason."

Sandy's face was a picture of pure mortification; his dream sand were making images too quick for the eye to even follow.

Tooth yelped in shock, in unison with her mini fairies who were fluttering about in a flurry of panic.

Bunny spat out the eggnog that he was drinking all over the elf and this all happened right after they heard the word 'Knoxes'.

"Dl—Dlanor! She's here?!"

"Oh no. I have to hide my hidden carrots, my illegal paint jobs!"

The obvious hysteria coming from the normally calm Guardians made the oblivious winter spirit unbelievably curious and slightly afraid.

"Guys! Who's Dlanor and what are the Knoxes?"

The four Guardians stared at him in varying degrees of shock at the clueless Guardian of Fun.

"Jack," Tooth buzzed towards him and said, "Dlanor A. Knox. Simply put, she's the leader of this world's police force, The Knoxes."

"Police-?"

"Oh strewth, here they come!" Bunny hopped towards North, and was definitely not hiding behind him. Jack made a mental note to tease Bunny about this later, he was too curious to do so now.

Only he was eagerly looking towards the lift, anticipating the people that will arrive.

The lift doors opened wide.

A company of three females and a man walked out from the lift.

He noticed two similar looking women; one with long blonde hair and the other was shoulder-length light brown hair. Both were wearing identical blue cleric robe with a hat, bearing an insignia of a pair of crossing keys over a weighing scale of Maat, on their heads.

But his eyes could not help but be drawn to another similarly clad lady with beautiful lavender hair. It wasn't her odd coloured hair that grabbing his attention. No. It was her left hand, not surprising since it was made of gold.

After getting over his shock at the strange sight, he observed her companion, the only man in their company of four.

He painted an intimidating picture, being six foot tall and clothed in a knee-length dark blue trench coat and a hat with an insignia of a pair of crossing keys over a gavel. His face seemed to be perpetually set in that grave expression.

"Madame Dlanor, it's been a while since your last visit here," the Guardian of Wonder boomed. The golden-eyed woman bowed in response.

"It is a pleasure to be here, Sir North. However, we mustn't tarry any longer with the pleasantries. There is a grave matter here," She said with a serious expression on her face.

* * *

Jack flew towards a slightly wary Bunnymund that was not cowering behind an armchair.

"Hey, Kangaroo. Who are they?"

"They are the 1st branch of Inquisitor of Heresy, the Eiserne Jungfrau. See that lady there talking to North? That's Dlanor A. Knox and the others are her subordinates. She is the Guardian of Truth and she is one tough cookie. She is also known as The Death Sentence Dlanor," Bunny didn't even react to that dratted nickname Jack insisted on giving him, but to be fair, he was probably still shock over the fact that Dlanor, herself was in the workshop.

Jack was surprised. Bunny's description of Dlanor made her seem like a terrifying person despite her appearance.

"Uh… Then what about that guy?" Jack pointed at the tall man who was standing still beside the control panel, eyes scanning the workshop carefully.

"Oh him... never heard much 'bout of him. I just know that his name is Aiden 'H' Pearce, he is Dlanor's successor. He doesn't have Guardianship, but he goes by the titles of... the Anti-Heretical Detective, the Fox, and the Watchdog," Bunny rambled.

For_ 'not hearing much about him',_ Bunny sure knows a lot. Jack mused.

But speak of the devil and he'll appear, well at least in this case, he'll notice you. Bunny suddenly turned mute and resumed his cowering position behind the armchair when a pair of intense green eyes stared them down.

Jack stared back at the green-eyed man for a moment but quickly looked away. Those eyes are scary.

Suddenly, Phil the Yeti came up from the stairs and hurriedly ran to North. North let Phil talk, interrupting Dlanor who was in the process of reporting an issue to him, making her look slightly cross.

"Another visitor? Lady Tsukiyomi? Why…"

Dlanor cleared her throat, cutting into North's confusion. North turned to Dlanor, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I called her here. We need her and I know you're acquainted with her."

"Uh... well then. Phil, quickly let her in," North commanded. The Yeti sighed and hurried off again. Jack wondered, now who's Lady Tsukiyomi?

"Oh wonderful! Tsukiyomi's here! Jack, do you know her?" Tooth landed beside him and asked him excitedly.

The winter spirit only shook his head and shrugged helplessly.

"North and I first met her during the Y2K problem in Japan and China. She helped us make the children believe again."

Jack was surprised. The Y2K Problem was a problem for both digital and non-digital documentation and data storage situations, which resulted from the practice of abbreviating a four-digit year to two digits. This made year 2000 indistinguishable from 1900. Despite companies and organisations worldwide checking and fixing their computer programmes, there were multiple cases of computer failures and lost much valuable information.

It also caused widespread paranoia as the problem, too, affected the weapon defence systems of America and other powerful countries, activating and nearly launching their missiles against each other.

The fear, panic, and paranoia of the adults had affected every child. The negativity surrounding them constantly, had taken its toll on the children's minds, poisoning their belief of the Guardians... But it was stopped by a single woman – Lady Tsukiyomi.

"Oh, there she is! Tsuki-chan!" Tooth immediately bee-lined towards her, a grin stretching across her face.

Jack turned around, wanting to follow Tooth but stopped in his tracks to stare the Japanese beauty just across the room.

She was gorgeous. Dressed in a flowery white kimono with her dark silver hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, she gave off an aura of ethereal grace and beauty.

That aura seemed to have completely destroyed the winter spirit's self-consciousness and struck him dumb because he couldn't even will himself to avert his eyes from the Lady. Not even when her beautiful silver eyes stared directly into his.

"And here he is! This is Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun," Toothiana excitedly guided Tsukiyomi to the ironically frozen stiff Jack.

Lady Tsukiyomi bowed and spoke in a clear ringing voice,

"It's nice to meet you, Jack-san. Tooth-san and North-sama always talk about you whenever they visit my shrine."

Jack instantly turned redder than a tomato after hearing the sweet Asian accent of the woman. Before he could even string two words together, the Lady was called away.

"Tsukiyomi-san, over here."

Dlanor's no-nonsense tone immediately grabbed Tsukiyomi's attention. Sparing Jack and Tooth a slight smile and bow, she begged her pardon and left, leaving Jack in a tongue-tied mess and Tooth manically smiling at the obviously crushing winter spirit.

"Aw. Rack off, Snowy," Bunny nudged him in the arm and laughed.

The Guardian of Fun scowled at him and floated up, rubbing his slightly bruised arm and asked crossly,

"What?"

"What do ya mean 'what'? It's obvious. You're crushing on her." Bunny waggled his eyebrows.

Jack's face burned bright red.

"What? No. I- How could you say that?"

Tooth giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, stop your denials. It's obvious that you're crushing on her. It's perfectly normal."

"You can crush all you want, Frostbite. But you can't date her. Trust me. I've tried." Bunny shrugged nonchalantly. "Didn't even pass the flirting stage."

Jack blinked in surprise. _He tried to date her...?_ He started laughing uproariously as he tried imagining Bunny's attempts at hitting on Lady Tsukiyomi.

"North, I forgot to inform you. We will be having one more visitor..."

North silently groaned in protest at the Guardian of Truth's statement. He really disliked unexpected visitors. They're really too much trouble to deal with.

Phil entered the room, huffing and puffing. Before he could even utter a word, North waved a hand at him.

"I know, I know." North sighed. "Let them in."

Phil wheezed a little, before stumbling, running off.

Minutes later, the lift came up and everyone, except for the Inquisitors, were staring in varying degrees of shock and surprise at the huge block of ice being pushed into the room by Phil and another of his fellow Yeti.

Phil grumbled slightly before letting out a sigh. He lifted a giant ice pick above his head and sent it crashing down onto the ice, practically cleaving the block into two.

"Oh God! Finally, somewhere warm!"

To everyone's surprise, a person was revealed from the crushed ice block.

Jack stared to the visitor. The first thing that popped into his mind was that he was very… red.

The man had long blood red hair and had a similarly red coat that hanging around his elbows along with a red and white striped bow tie over his black vest.

"Dlanor-! If you're going to contact Will, please make sure you make an appointment!" He grouched, crossing his arms and stomping his red and black high-heeled ankle boots at small, unmoved Guardian.

"Very well. I will remember that next time." Dlanor's simple response just made him even more aggravated.

The man made a frustrated sound at the back of his throat, before he spun around, deciding to ignore the source of his anger.

Seeing North's raised eyebrows at his behaviour, the man cleared his throat and grinned, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Greetings, Mister North. My name is Grell Sutcliff and I'm a fabulous, mongoose-tin, Grim Reaper!" He ended his animated introduction with a flamboyant flip of his hair.

Grell gave the room's occupants a quick glance, but once his eyes landed on Jack, he completely changed into another person.

"Oh my! Aren't you the most adorable thing on earth!" He practically squealed. Before Jack could even think about fleeing, the Grim Reaper launched himself towards Jack, trapping him in a hug, rubbing his cheek against his head of snow-white hair.

"Such a cutie!"

"G-get ofv-" The winter Guardian tried to struggle out off the red head's impossibly tight grip.

"However, my Sebas-chan is more of a hottie!" Grell decided, releasing Jack from his stranglehold

He quickly whisked away and stood beside Aiden Pearce shooting him a wink. The Detective, in response, aimed a menacing glare at him, warning the Red Grim Reaper not to even think about bursting his personal space bubble.

"Now then," Dlanor called out to everyone. "Since everyone is here... We may begin the meeting."

* * *

England, West Sussex, Hellingly Asylum

November 25 2014

Hellingly Asylum, commonly called as Hellingly Hospital, stood out against the starless night sky. The establishment was located near a silent, tranquil village of Hellingly.

The mental asylum was now abandoned due to the loss of financial interest in its maintenance and the fact that no one dared to tread into its halls.

What could be the reason for this strong fear?

Ghosts.

This asylum is heavily haunted. Haunted by tortured patients who died from medieval methods of curing mental illnesses and doctors that were murdered by the ghosts they killed.

Death upon death.

Vengeance upon vengeance.

Blood upon blood.

This never-ending cycle caused the hospital to close down and have a most fearsome reputation.

It also helped that the hospital is quite isolated. Making it difficult for the locals to even access the place. Not that they even want to, of course.

Not a single living thing dared to go near this haunted ground. Not. A. Single. Thing.

… But nobody said anything about non-living beings.

A silhouette of a man with a dark cape swishing silently behind him, walked across the haunted land.

Haytham Kenway sighed and breathed in the fresh cold air of November. He pushed open the door with a loud creak greeting him and entered the haunted asylum.

The doors of the Theatre Hall of Hellingly Asylum opened wide as Haytham strode in.

The walls and flooring of the room were decaying and crumbling away. A dull painting of smiling angels-its vibrancy long faded away as the years passed-covered the ceiling.

Haytham walked straight ahead towards the end of the great hall, his cape fluttering slightly with every movement.

In this desolate place, dust covered everything like a thick layer of snow. The only exception was a high backed chair in the middle of the stage.

The chair was adorned with a large cross and emitted sense of grandness over the abandoned hall, making it seem like a throne, instead of just a chair.

Haytham sat on his 'throne' and sighed. Exhausted by the day's work, he closed his eyes and rubbed them.

"Welcome home..." his monotonous and melancholic voice echoed throughout the empty hall.

"Welcome home..." he repeated again, sighing. Of course, no one answered him.

Breathing in deeply, he snapped out of his melancholic groove and took out his green book from his coat.

The cover of the book glowed in the same shade of green as the names written on its pristine white pages.

"Now... Show me the world." Reacting to his command, the book started glowing brighter.

Suddenly, the pages of the book released a beam of green light forming thousands and thousands of orbs.

The glowing orbs spiralled towards the vast open space of the hall and began to form an even larger orb.

Haytham watched with interest. Even though he has seen this countless of times before, it never failed to impress him with its light theatrics.

After a while, the orbs finally stilled.

Haytham stared at the large glowing model of the earth hovering in front of him. Its bright light casted eerie shadows on the ceiling and walls, and coloured everything in a toxic green shade.

He raised his hand and rotated the globe slowly. Country by country, his fingers glided over the dots, which glowed in light green.

The dots represented every single living human currently residing in the earth right now. Each dot contained a specific person's picture, their age, gender, date of birth... and the cause and predicted time of death.

"So..." Haytham pressed a dot and a profile of a teenager popped up. "... Who am I going to kill tomorrow?" His blue eyes landed on the name.

"Jamie Bennett…"

* * *

North Pole, North's Workshop, Globe Room

(12 Hours later)

It was the longest and most arduous meeting Jack has ever been. And it hasn't even ended yet!

Jack yawned and silently slumped down in a chair, he watched North trying to convince Dlanor of the new threat they are facing.

"Manny is warning us. He has shown me a shadow. A shadow of an unfamiliar figure. This could only mean one thing! A new enemy has arisen!"

"A silhouette of a hooded man. Are you sure that you haven't encountered any being that matches that description."

Dlanor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I still refuse to believe that there is an unknown threat, that we do not know about."

Dlanor turned to the Red Reaper.

"Grell, what about you?"

"Nope, nada, even if I saw him, I would have probably just ignored him if he wasn't interesting..." Grell shrugged nonchalantly before turning his attention back to flirting with Jack.

Jack squirmed uncomfortably under his attention and pointedly trying to ignore him.

"I'm very sorry... I have not seen anyone of that description in my territory," Lady Tsukiyomi followed.

Sandman waved both of his hands, calling the attention of the Inquisitor, and created several sand images over his head.

"Can he speak?" Aiden said coldly, interrupting the Dream Guardian from creating more sand dialogue.

Sandy slumped his shoulders in hurt.

"Aiden..." Dlanor said warningly.

He pressed his lips in a thin line, appearing to be slightly contrite.

"Sorry. It's just that I don't understand what he's saying."

North helpfully translated. "He's suggesting that we could ask the prisoners back in the court."

"That will take too long." His brief moment of contriteness vanished as the man spoke coldly towards Sandy.

The Guardian of Dreams frowned at his unpleasant disposition and floated away from him, standing beside a sympathetic Toothiana.

Jack, while glaring at Adien, noticed something. The moon was shining brightly against the deep, night sky outside, slowly a bright beam of moonlight shone onto the floor.

"Guys! It's the Man in the Moon!" Jack shouted.

Everyone turned around and stared at the spot of moonlight.

"Look... It is the shadow man again." North squatted and stared at the shadow of the man with a hood, with keen and cautious eyes.

"Same thing as earlier..." Aiden murmured.

"Cornelia, Gertrude, document this," Dlanor ordered. Her two subordinates saluted her in response.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"It looks boring," Grell yawned. Tsukiyomi stared at the disrespectful Reaper with a disapproving look on her face.

"Manny," North looked at the moon and continued, "Tell us more, we're all at a loss. We do not know who the new enemy is."

The shadow disappeared and the moonbeam moved to another spot.

Everyone gasped as a pedestal with a large diamond on top emerged from the floor. It then glowed in a bright, blue light and the light formed into a figure of a man.

"North. Is that-"

"Yes, Toothiana..."

"Really!? Oh strewth…"

"A new Guardian!"

"Gertrude, Cornelia-"

"We're still recording ma'am," Dlanor turned to Aiden who was watching with expressionless eyes.

"Remind me to put this in my report."

"Yeah-," however his sentence was cut when the hazy figure started clearing up and becoming more detailed.

Everyone scrutinized the image.

It was a man with an old face, but handsome features, wearing a blue cloak and a dark blue cape with an insignia of a cross and an eagle spreading its wings. He was also wearing a strange 18th century english hat and wielding a sword in his left hand and gun in his right.

"Oh my!" Grell exclaimed loudly with hearts replacing his eyes, "my death love scope is activating! Mwah!" He stared at the image with drooling mouth.

"Ho ho, who is this?" North stared at the image without a clue who this new Guardian could be.

"I dunno, mate. It's the first time I've seen this prince-like fella," Bunny shrugged. Jack had a confused look in his face with his head cocked to the side.

"Well. It's okay as long he's a good person right?" Tooth asked but Dlanor responded immediately.

"No, North. This is very wrong." North stared at the Guardian of Truth in confusion.

"That man," Aiden Pearce butted in, "is a bad one."

"Why's that?" Jack crossed his arms on his chest, face painted with scepticism. He didn't like people making unbiased judgements; after all he was a victim of them before.

Aiden met straight the white-haired Guardian in the eye and said,

"Because wherever he appears... a disaster happens."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's and places and events that were mentioned. Special thanks to insane panda for proofreading. :) please post positive reviews for this revise chapter please if you're planning to.


	4. Canto III : The Vatican Incident

Canto III

"_A mighty flame followeth a tiny spark."_

_-Dante Alighieri-_

* * *

The machines of the factory within the confines of North's Workshop moved merrily and produced the sounds of progress as the Yetis pressed and operated with energy and restlessness.

The mood of the yetis was all jolly and happy. They either hum Christmas songs while they paint cars, embroidered dresses for dolls merrily, or sung loudly and joyously in their native tongue which was a very unpleasant sound to the Guardians' ears so the yetis elected to do it when they weren't around.

Phil nodded contentedly as he finished dyeing, with edible food coloring, the last of 30 batches of candy canes in red and green colors. He, however, paused and looked up with concern to the Globe above. _How's the meeting gonna end?_ He thought anxiously but shrugged off the feeling of unease and resumed his task.

* * *

"What do you mean 'disaster happens' pal?" Bunny crossed his arms on his furry chest in a ridiculed manner and his green skeptical eyes gazed at Aiden who merely took out a small circular object from his trench coat in response.

"I'll show you," Aiden pressed the object which in turn produced a whirling sound first, then it burst, producing a large beam of white light and then several holo-case pictures popped out and floated about the room.

Everyone, other than Aiden and the rest of Dlanor's group, looked on with astonishment at the hovering pictures. The advanced technology of the group had surprised the others.

"This is the first photograph that one of my 'specters' took." Aiden took one of the holo-photos, enlarged it, and pushed it towards the Globe, putting it on display for all in the room to see.

It was a picture of hundreds of people; all were angry, furious, in despair and pointing at the man, kneeling on an elevated platform that looked an awful lot like a guillotine.

"Hang on a sec, is this the French Rev?" Bunny asked and the Detective gave an almost mechanic nod.

"Now pay attention… see that shadow on the roof of Versailles?" Everyone moved closer to the large photo with curiosity and gazed everywhere, searching for the familiar silhouette of the unknown Guardian. True enough they saw the hazy figure, standing beside a gargoyle and looking down at the people below.

"Heck, that pic's not clear enough…"

"There's more." Aiden then started showing and pointing the man out in each photo that he had scattered about the room.

Jack listened fixedly and was astounded. The new Guardian wasn't really a new one, he was also everywhere. He appeared during the Second French Revolution, where hundreds of innocent people died. In the Russian Revolution where the Russians stormed into the Romanov Palace, killing all the soldiers and servants within.

The man appeared on the day when the famous and ill-fated ship, Titanic, left for New York. He was standing on the railing, looking at the people below as the ship moved. Then he appeared again, as one of the people standing on the sidewalk as the Archduke of Austria, Franz Ferdinand paraded and passed through the crowds. Franz was assassinated later that day which marked the beginning of World War I.

Then there was the sinking of RMS Lusitania during the Second World War, the man was there, standing on the bow.

"This is the most recent photo." Aiden Pearce then enlarged the holo-photo and showed it to the Guardians. The photograph showed a street blocked by trees, leaves and all sorts of debris scattered everywhere, a sign of a devastation that had to be that of a strong typhoon. The man was there again standing on top of the belfry of a church.

"This is…?"

"It was taken in the Republic of the Philippines, during the devastation of Typhoon Haiyan in the City of Tacloban." The guardians looked at each other, bewildered, shocked and somehow… terrified. All of them looked at each other, aghast, mystified, and silently agreed with what the Detective said about the man. The Guardian was, somehow, deeply involved in all of those famous horrible disasters that had taken place around the world.

_Who could this guardian be… and why didn't we notice him earlier…?_ Jack wondered deeply while he stared at the picture were the unknown guardian was shown.

"Aiden-san what about this photo?" Lady Tsukiyomi held a photo in her hand and showed it to the man.

"This…?" Aiden took a look at the picture in order to recall the accompanying tragedy. "That was during the Hindenburg Airship disaster and this is the only clear photo of him."

Jack moved closer to Tsukiyomi and looked at the photo and examined it with keenness. Standing on the top of the airship, with his cape fluttering was the mysterious Guardian, however this time he saw the unidentified man clearly, just not his face-

"Oh my gawd-!" Grell immediately snatched the photo away from the lady and promptly hugged it.

"Aiden-chan, can I keep this photo-"

"No…"

"But he's so cute in here!" Grell pestered but Aiden only stared at him with serious, deadpanned eyes.

Jack and Tsukiyomi only sighed in umbrage. _Boy 'she' is on cloud nine… _he thought, discontentedly, while staring at the grim reaper.

* * *

Grell continued his bickering meanwhile the detective was still unmoved by his action. Aiden continued saying 'no' to the bothersome grim reaper that he had imaginatively killed 238 times in just two seconds. He only sighed in pique and stopped his brutal imagination.

"Oh please just a Xerox copy-"

"No."

"But you have tons of photos of him already!"

"I said no-" he cut himself off before he could finish when he heard the ringing of the phone in his pocket, disrupting the argument. The detective turned his back to the vexatious grim reaper, took out his phone and opened it. The screen lit up in his eyes and showed him a map of some foreign city with a blinking red circle, pointing at one particular building.

"Dlanor… one of my 7 billion specters has recognized an unknown G-aura signature." He reported to the rigid woman who only nodded mechanically.

"Where?"

Aiden moved his thumb all over the screen of his phone, scanning the map and pressing a couple of buttons, before answering.

"He's in…Vatican City."

The Guardians looked at Aiden, confounded by what the man said. "Guardian-aura signature… could it be the mysterious one that Manny showed?" North asked as the Detective put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yes… I've been trying to track him down for centuries ever since… the Russian Revolution."

Jack, stupefied to what the man said, thought with astonishment, _This guy is a hard core…_before saying. "We'll help you track him down." Jack willingly took a step forward as Bunny and the Guardians smiled at him and voiced their agreement in wanting to help.

Aiden Pearce stared at them, still with an impassive face and didn't show any reaction. He glanced at Dlanor with inquiring eyes and waited for her response. The woman who was looking over a photograph closed her eyes and nodded.

"Request granted Aiden," she swiped the holo-picture away from her face and opened her eyes and added in a placid tone, "provided that you will only catch him and I'll be the one to interrogate him."

Aiden blinked and raised his right eyebrow, mentally opposing what his superior conditioned to him; however he only obediently nodded and said, "Yes Ma'am."

Dlanor then took out a small dice-like, object from her cloak pocket. Using her gold hand she pressed it. The little box produced a humming sound and emitted a blue-green colored spark before it shook violently and grew to a medium size.

Jack watched with his mouth hanging open, stunned and dumbfounded again, by the technology that the group possessed.

Cornelia and Gertrude moved and stood in front of their superior before the long haired one opened it and her shorter haired partner took out something. They then moved steadily towards Aiden. Cornelia, rigidly moved her hands and showed the object to the Detective, the object being a large gun made from a black colored metal.

"Detective Aiden Pearce, this is your gun, 'the Dominator,'" Aiden took the gun and raised it at the ceiling. The gun suddenly glowed in blue-green and activated its integrated computer voice which spoke directly to the man's ears.

**REGISTERING USER: DETECTIVE AIDEN 'HUNTER' PEARCE**

**AFFILIATION AND OCCUPATION: DETECTIVE AND HEAD OF SURVEILLANCE SPECTRAL AGENCY**

**REGISTRATION COMPLETE**

**HAPPY HUNTING AND MAY THE TRUTH PREVAIL**

_I said there's no H in my name… _Aiden discreetly griped to the gun's voice as Gertrude and Cornelia dictate about how he must handle his gun.

"Allow me to speak. Detective Aiden Pearce, you're only allowed to use 'Non-Lethal Paralyzer Mode.'"

"Allow me to speak. If you use higher mode without permission or enough reason, you'll be subjected to questioning and will result to imprisonment."

Aiden only nodded before he looked at Dlanor. The woman sighed at the reckless detective before she said.

"I don't want you to torture the prisoner, that's all…" she turned her back to him and swiped a photo out of the way. The man grunted and put 'the Dominator' into his gun holster. He then walked towards the Guardians ready for combat.

"Well let's get going-"

"I'm coming too, if you don't mind…" Grell suddenly appeared beside them and sheepishly smiled at the group, who all silently squirmed in indignation. The annoying Grim reaper smiled at Aiden who ignored and said distinctly.

"Do what you have to do. Your mission I mean."

"I'm with you Aiden-san." Lady Tsukiyomi stood beside him with her eyes cast at Jack whose face went red again. She smiled and added nicely, "Dlanor asked me to come with you."

_More like ordered,_ Aiden thought oppositely as the Asian Guardian looked at Dlanor.

"Well then Aiden," everyone looked at the Guardian of Truth who was looking at the globe with stern eyes. "Commence Operation: Get the unknown Guardian. Dismissed." Aiden bowed as North laughed.

"All-righty everyone! Onto the sleigh!" The guardians yelled in joy and excitement with the exception of Bunnymund who made his displeasure at the thought of flying very clear. Their mission was to retrieve the Guardian who could vanquish the new threat and they will be sure that they got to him.

Aiden silently watched them enter the lift with stagnant eyes. _This isn't a field trip… _he protested and criticized each one of them bitingly. "I'm stuck with bunch of idiots," he silently murmured as he entered the lift.

* * *

Vatican City

November 26 2014

The City of Vatican was brightly lit up by ancient buildings and Christmas lights. Tiny bits of rain silently fell to the ground only to be stepped on by crowds of people, coming to and fro, from shops, restaurants, and other establishments in the area.

_Disgusting… _Haytham Kenway silently criticized a group of teenagers discussing animatedly, inside a coffee shop with dreary eyes. He quietly traversed the crowded, cold, wet sidewalk and passed through some people in the process. He neither bothered dodging a dog that passed through under him nor did he say 'excuse me' after he stepped on a beggar sitting in the dirty street.

How can he care when no one saw him. "The good thing of invisibility," he dictated as he crossed a busy road and passed through some speeding cars.

Hours and hours, he continued his walk tirelessly until he came to a stop.

"Hmm… so much for my great expectations…" Haytham grumbled. The St Peter's Square was crowded by devoted Catholics from all over the world. The basilica shone brightly against the dark, cloudy, afternoon sky.

The man looked around, searching for a vantage point, before he resumed and entered the dense mass of people.

* * *

ABOVE IN THE SKY OF VATICAN CITY

North and the Guardians, using the sleigh, exited the magic portal above the skies of Vatican City. Jack looked down and saw the glimmering lights coming from the buildings. He then asked Aiden who was sitting, unmoved and still, looking down at his little phone.

"Say, Aiden!" the man merely looked at him, "How can we find him and um… what're specters?"

Aiden with a cloth covering his mouth said gravely. "Will-o-wisps… to be exact lost souls whom I employed to work under me."

Jack smiled and simply nodded and looked down again. _Good thing this city is small…_ he breathed the fresh air and wondered. "Who's this guardian hmm…?"

"All right lads! We're going to land there at the Vatican Gardens, hang on tight!" North whipped his reindeer and began a rapid descent.

"Hey, hey! Watch the speed; I don't like vibrations like this!" Grell complained as Sandy and Bunnymund-who was already feeling under just being in the sleigh-tried to ignore him while holding their temper towards the menacing grim reaper at bay.

Bunnymund glanced at Sandman and mentally thought, _Ugh… I want this she-male-like being off the sleigh! Or just get me off at the very least!_ The rabbit grunted as the grim reaper continued his annoying rant.

* * *

Castel Sant'Angelo

The Castel Sant'Angelo stood proudly against the overshadowed clouds that covered the sky. Tourists flocking through the entrances and started to leave the grand piece of architecture. It was closing time and an event will happen in the St. Peter's Square.

"…" Haytham silently watched the crowds as they walked along the bridge that lead to the road with keen eyes. He took out his green book, flipped the pages with his fingers silently and stared at a particular name.

"Wonderful… just wonderful," he murmured, a thin smile appearing on his face. "I guess the lad Jamie Bennett can wait… this one, however, is just out of my curiosity." He spoke as his eyes read the name of his target.

"Interesting… how the world will react when they see one of the most iconic men in the whole world… die while participating in a simple, innocent, mass…" he stared at the grand dome of the Basilica of St Peter's like an eagle watching its prey.

The clouds suddenly cleared and the moon's rays poured out and made the man turn. Haytham silently observed the moon with examining eyes before saying, "Speak of the devil… didn't I tell you what will happen to you when you appear again?"

His tone turned into menacing as he scowled up at the moon.

"Good thing you're up there, looking down at me like I'm some kind of piece on a chess board." He turned his back at the moon and scoffed off, his eye brows were furrowed in anger while he said to himself.

_I don't need your pity._

* * *

Jack flew and scanned the rooftops of buildings. He hovered low, just above the roofs searching for any sign of the unidentified guardian.

"Jack-san, let's look over there…" Lady Tsukiyomi, despite her graceful, sensitive-like, body, ran at almost the same speed as him.

The winter guardian whispered in astonishment, praising the woman and her deceiving looks that covered her real power.

"Maybe he's on the ground." The slender woman jumped from the roof, dropping 10 meters and landed on the road. She ran with both of her arms on her back, making her white flower decorated kimono flutter and gave her the look of some kind of a ninja.

The two then proceeded to enter another Vatican Garden.

* * *

"Aw dang it!" Bunny protested as he hopped to the wet roof top of a building. "Why do I have to be with 'her'?!" He glanced and saw Grell landing beside him. The grim reaper moved her red glasses and beamed his sparkling eyes at the rabbit.

"Nyuhuhu… oh Vatican… nothing has changed…" he giggled and moved ahead of the rabbit and landed on the next building, searching for the familiar guardian.

"Oh I'll get you… Here comes 'lovely Grell'… mwah." He said to himself happily and reached a staggering speed.

* * *

Haytham, with his eyes closed, stood still on top of an arch way of the Castel Sant'Angelo. He blended with the statues so much because of his calm, unmoved, manner of standing.

_10… 9… 8… _he was counting down mentally while he was concentrating. A clock tower, somewhere in the city rang and chimed its bells. The man after he heard the clock's alarm opened his eyes and casted his gaze to the large dome of the holy Basilica where a mass was being held.

"Well then… right on schedule." Haytham took out his gun, raised and pointed it to the Basilica of St Peter's and uttered plainly. "The target is the ambassador of Vespania." His gun then glowed in deep, crimson, red as he put his finger on the trigger.

"Trying to play innocent when you're clearly guilty of embezzling your country's money… and selling military state secrets," a thin smile spread across his face as his finger began toying the trigger of his gun, "A typical politician…" he muttered.

* * *

(1 hour earlier)

Aiden scanned with his sharp green eyes the busy streets of the city. He glanced at the top of a building after he saw a glint, but quickly looked away ignoring it.

Suddenly his phone beeps in his pocket. The man quickly took it out and pressed a button, summoning a map. Another beep reverberated from his phone, showing and detecting a large aura which made his eyes light up.

"Aiden!" he turned around and was greeted by Jack and Lady Tsukiyomi who were running towards him.

"Find him yet?"

"Yes, now let's go, the signature is so great." Aiden then bent his knees and with full power, jumped towards the rooftop of the building. He then ran as Jack and Tsukiyomi ran alongside him.

"Lady Tsukiyomi."

"You can call me Tsuki, Jack-san." Tsuki said as she smiled at Jack while they ran behind the Detective.

Jack smiled and then commented, "Aiden sure is a hardcore man…"

"Indeed he is, he's a good man who does his duties well," Jack stared in awe at Aiden, perplexed and wordlessly applauded the man.

* * *

Haytham silently stared at the St Peter's Basilica with his finger at the trigger, ready to pull. He was pointing his gun at the marvelous building.

"Hmph… this is your end…" he then uttered a command, "Death by Snipe," his gun suddenly glowed in deep, crimson, red as it made a loud thud and the whole barrel changed. It became longer and far deadlier than before.

"…" Haytham, now that his gun had changed into a large, long-range, sniper rifle, gave a small heave and lifted the heavy projectile weapon. His eyes looked through the scope and he smirked before saying.

"May the father of Understanding Guide us-"

"No!"

Haytham, wide eyed in aghast and shock, looked over his shoulder and reflexively moved but he was already too late. A fist, coming from an unknown being, hit his left cheek with a tremendous force and at the same time made his finger press the trigger of his weapon.

A loud shot echoed through the cloudy, starless, night sky.

* * *

Whoa finally updated after for a long while, special thanks to Himawari-no-Ichizoku and SilversunnyD for proofreading. Thanks for those who read my chapters and left a review. Thank you!


	5. Canto IV : Entrapment

Canto IV

Abandoned Hope all ye who enter here

-Dante Alighieri-

* * *

Swishing through the air between the buildings, over the heads of people on a crowded alley an unseen, crimson-colored bullet flew at a tremendous speed.

The projectile object hurled pass a banner and magically bent and turned to the right of a building. It continued travelling across the vast, open, and crowded, St. Peters Square and then it passed through the large doors of the basilica.

Inside the building, it turned sharply to the right and went through the keyhole of the closed, locked, doors of the Sistine Chapel. The bullet flew upward, then made a barrel roll, and speedily went down to hit…an unoccupied chair besides the silently praying, Ambassador of Vespania, the intended target.

Haytham missed the target.

* * *

"Oof!" Haytham yelped as he hit the ground below hard. The gun fell beside him and quickly transform back to its former self. The man, still in a daze, stared at the night sky and harshly pondered.

_Bloody hell…what was that?!-_ his eyes suddenly widened and immediately rolled to the side, forgetting his gun and avoiding a foot from an unknown being. He quickly stood up, unsheathed his long sword and stared at the newcomer.

"What…?" what he saw however startled him. A man dressed in a long dark blue, trench coat, stood in front of him, his face was covered with a scarf, and his green eyes stared at him.

"An enem-"

"Aiden stop!" if the man wasn't shocked enough, he was completely shocked again when he saw an albino haired boy, with a shepherd's staff, land beside the man and continued pleading to him. Then a woman dressed in a white, flowery kimono landed softly on the ground and stood beside the boy.

_Enemies…beings like me…?_ Haytham lowered his sword, bewildered by the newcomers, but he quickly pointed it at the man who unsheathed a short, police baton-like weapon which releases a spark of grey.

"Stay where you're, unknown guardian!" Aiden taunted, his weapon emitted a spark again.

"Aiden stop it, let me handle this," Jack stood in front of him, blocking his target, and talked to the man.

"Hello there, sorry about that, we mean no harm,"

Haytham silently stared at him, unsure and calmly analyzing his action.

_Who're these people…?_

"I'm Jack Frost by the way, Lady Tsukiyomi over there…and Aiden H Pearce behind me,"

"There's no H in my- never mind…"

"We're all guardians just like you," Haytham silently gasped but he didn't show any reaction. _A guardian…?_ He thought and painfully recalled the events back at the graveyard where he begrudgingly cursed the moon and swear that he will destroy the Guardians-

"Guardians you say…?" Haytham answered in a menacing tone.

"Yeah, you and I, Man in Moon had chosen you to become one of us-" Haytham's eyes widened, a sudden burst of anger erupted but he only smiled and calmly answered.

"Really? Well I regret to inform you Jack," he glanced over his gun on the ground, far from him, and continued, "That all of you will die," then he raised his right hand and flicked his hidden blade which made a small clicking sound and ejected from its bracer.

Jack, who was startled by his answer, saw the incoming blade. _What the-_he side stepped and missed the blade, which hit the gun, by inch.

Haytham quickly moved his right hand, hoisting and pulling the gun towards him, and then with a blink of an eye, he quickly held it and pointed it to the stricken trio.

"Shit-!" Aiden quickly charged, his baton was ready, but then the older man pointed his gun at him and said.

"Death by Gas," a loud shot from a gun echoed and then the whole area was enveloped by a thick smoke.

* * *

"Goddamn it!" Aiden coughed up as he pursued the man who was running away. Haytham quickly emerged from the smoke and ran towards the busy, crowded, street of the city.

He jumped over cars, strode past a busy road and entered an alley of restaurants and shops. He glanced behind him and saw the Three Guardians, trailing him.

_They wouldn't give up hmm…_he thought as he raised his right hand, and ejected his right hidden blade again. The blade hit the wall of the building, a mechanism in his right bracer started spinning. The man quickly jumped and hoisted by his bracer upwards on to the roof of the building.

"Wah! Did he just fly?" Jack was shocked to what he saw but the woman beside him said.

"No, the thread of his blades are too thin, it's hard to see it," Tsuki quickly jumped to the roof and together with Jack and Aiden, they continued their pursuit.

"Tch, I'll show him a real gun." The detective grumbled and took out his 'the Dominator'.

**Activating combat mode, artillery type: Air Bullets** an integrated voice said as he aimed it at the guardian and fired.

"Wait Aiden you can't just fire at him!"

"Shut-up!"

Haytham glanced behind him and quickly drew out his long sword. While still running, he quickly jumped, spun in mid air, and moved his sword in a graceful curvature, slashing the bullets. He quickly landed and resumed his parkour running.

"Hmph, interesting gun by the way…" he said as he jumped at the edge of a building, ejecting his left hidden blade, and swung towards the next roof top.

* * *

"He's so quick, despite his cape!" Jack shouted as Aiden also jumped and landed on the street hard.

"I hate this night," he grumbled and ran again but then an idea hit him.

"Jack where's Bunnymund?"

"He was near at the museum of Vatican," Aiden stopped running and took out his phone, summoning a map of the city quickly, then he plot a direction and commanded his group.

"Let's continue to the Museum…the rendezvous with Bunnymund will be early than I expected," he said as the two looked at each other, clueless to what he said, before running again.

* * *

Haytham's foot landed silently like a cat on the roof of a building. He sprinted again after he regained his bearings and darted towards the next building which was the Vatican Museum.

"A short cut through it… will lead me to a train station…" he planned as he leap and sprint with all of his might to the next r

oof. His cape flutters as he suddenly stopped and looked down.

The Vatican Museum glowed in golden radiant light in his eyes. He quickly jumped down after he looked around, checking if his enemy was still in pursuit.

_On to the museum then…_he ran towards the entrance stealthily as he could however he failed to notice a small green orb that was peering above the archway of the museum, recording and watching him moved.

* * *

Vatican Museum

Inside the Museum, everything was silent. The golden chandelier above glowed in a dim light making it cast creepy shadows of the statues that were displayed inside.

Haytham strode heavily upwards the spiral staircase, a famous place in the museum, in a hurry, passing some famous artworks that he ignored.

He quickly turned to a sharp corner, looked around for enemies, and resumed his brisk walking.

"Exit is in the map room…" he murmured after he passed a statue of Hercules and turned around on a corner.

* * *

The Gallery of Maps stood silently as the guardian walked in. Haytham looked around checking for a familiar signs of his enemies, he breathed in after seeing none and resumed his walking.

"Got ya mate!" Haytham quickly unsheathed his sword from his right and blocked a boomerang that hurled towards him after breaking the large glass beside him. A spark of green and blue filled the whole gallery.

Haytham grunted after he slid away from the force and straightened himself after an unknown being entered through the broken window.

He was startled to see a six-footer rabbit who stared at him.

"Boy, you look so ancient, just like back from the n'pole," Bunny laughed, playing with his boomerang in his hand.

_Great mother of Jesus…more of them…_Haytham cursed clicked his tongue after he saw the familiar trio entered from the same entrance and stood beside the proud rabbit.

"There's nowhere to run," Aiden pointed his Dominator to the man but Jack protested.

"Aiden let us at least show him where not dange-"

"He is dangerous; did you see what he did to you? He almost killed you with his blade," an integrated voice suddenly came out from his gun indicating to the detective the status of his prey.

**Crime Coefficient: 555**

**Higher mode is forbidden**

**Enforcement Mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Aim calmly and disable the target.**

_Interesting…_Haytham watched coolly as the albino guardian continued his argument with the detective.

"He's a Guardian,"

"No he's not and he'll never be," Jack frown at the detective and was about to lunged at him when the old man spoke.

"Indeed, I'll never become a Guardian," Jack and all of them turned to him as the man put both of his hand on his back.

"Because I never intend to be one," Haytham suddenly pointed both of his hand and ejected both of his blades at the two.

Aiden quickly dodged a blade while Jack blocked the other one using his staff.

"Oi, that's not proper greeting mate!" Bunny hopped, lunged and took out his boomerangs but the older man swung his left hand and blocked his attack.

"Speak for yourself," Haytham kicked the rabbit away and moved towards the winter sprite and tried connecting his sword at him. Jack dodged the sword, which was glowing in blue, and blocked it using his staff.

He grunted under his own weight as the mysterious guardian pushed him towards the wall, pinning him.

"This is your end," Jack looked down and saw the man's right hand, flicked and summoned his right blade. The man was about to thrust it to the boy but then he sensed an incoming attack and quickly blocked a samurai sword using his right hidden blade.

"What the devil-!"

"Jack, kick him now!" Jack kicked the man who let out a grunt and stood beside Lady Tsukiyomi who was holding a short katana.

Haytham stared at the two with hateful eyes when suddenly the windows behind him shattered.

"Here we are!" North, Tooth and Sandman, entered and landed, in a hurry, to the floor. The three were completely shocked after they saw the man.

"Ho ho! Interesting battle, is the guardian lively?" North said as he pointed his sword at the trio.

_Another three…really…_Haytham complained and cursed his night angrily but he silently stared at the new comer.

"We don't want any more trouble young man, you better put down your sword and talk to us," the old Guardian invitingly said to Haytham who responded with a plain face.

"How about…no," the man quickly raised his gun and fired to the floor, enveloping the gallery under a thick smoke.

"Tooth behind me now!" North said as he suddenly crossed both of his swords, blocking a sword from the man.

"Heh, pretty quick aren't you?"

"I am not," North pushed the man away and charged.

Haytham moved to the right then to the left, jerked backward, dodging and avoiding the sharp attacks, coming from the old guardian.

He quickly took a side-step to the left, avoiding the blade, and violently moved his left hand, his sword, at the Guardian's nape but was blocked by Jack's staff.

"No you don't!" Jack pushed the sword away and violently planted his right feet to the man's belly, pushing him away.

"That's twice boy!" Haytham then suddenly charged, his sword moved in a curve to the right, aiming to the winter sprites neck.

Jack felt the force as he blocked the sword with his staff again. He moved back and continued blocking all of the attack of the man but then he yelped in pain after the blade grazed his right shoulder.

"Ah!"

"That's one," Haytham wildly spun to the right and kicked the albino guardian to the wall, and then, with all of his strength, thrust his sword to the wall, grazing the boy's left shoulder.

"Now that's two-"

BANG* Haytham quickly moved away from the boy, avoiding a color sky blue bullet.

He looked to his left and saw the detective and his gun pointing at him.

**Unauthorized Enforcement Mode Changed: Enforcement Mode is Lethal Eliminator. Aim carefully and eliminate the Target.**

"With pleasure," Aiden fired another bullet but the man jumped to the right avoiding it.

Aiden then took out his sparking police baton and ran towards the man. The man in a quick movement blocked the sparking police baton using his right hidden blade and jumped back away from him.

"I've had enough!" Haytham shouted in anger, he raised his sword to the ceiling. _Guess I have no choice…_Everyone looked at him, in shock, as his sword glowed in bright blue again while he chanted.

"Death by Piercing," Haytham grip his sword tightly after the light crawled onto his left limb, then to his shoulder, eventually wrapping him in a strange blue radiating aura.

* * *

"Time to show you all…how truly powerful I am," he said and right before anyone can move he quickly dashed towards the detective.

Aiden, wide eyed from shock, tried to block it but he was too late. The man moved his sword upward, in a forceful motion, slashing diagonally the chest of the detective who let out a loud grunt.

Aiden was thrown upward, hitting the ceiling, before falling hard to floor. Jack looked at the guardian but then he hit Lady Tsukiyomi behind him after the man's sword slashed across his upper torso and pushed by the immense power. Both were pinned on the wall.

Haytham then looked to the remaining conscious Guardians, a menacing thin smile spread across his lips.

"You'll pay for that!" Bunny threw his boomerangs to the rampaging blue guardian. Haytham quickly jumped and spun in midair, avoiding the boomerang, and at the same time hold his pistol which he raised and fired to the rabbit.

Sandman, who saw the incoming bullet, quickly flew and formed a wall of sand enough to cover both of them and blocked the bullet but he silently cringed, the bullet was as strong as fast stampeding elephants. It pushed them both towards the opposite end of the hall.

"Bunny, Sandy!" Tooth shouted but then North suddenly pushed her away and blocked a sword of the blue Guardian.

"Keh…so this is your true power…?"

"No…this is just a part of it." Haytham then withdrew his sword, kicked North by his stomach and raised his right hand, aiming his pistol to his head.

"Stop now!" Tooth lunged herself and grabbed the man's right hand before he could completely pull the trigger. North let out a gasped as he felt the bullet grazed his left cheek and hit his head on the wall, putting him unconscious.

"You're so annoying!" Haytham hit Tooth's head by the hilt of sword and threw her towards the wall. Tooth's vision was then enveloped by darkness.

* * *

"Huff…huff…" Haytham calmly breathe the cold air while he looked down to the unconscious guardians without remorse. His blue eyes then wandered after he heard a loud grunt behind him.

He saw Jack Frost, moaning in pain, whose hands were stretched towards his staff which was lying a meter away from him. The man's eyes narrowed as he moved towards the struggling little boy.

"Just…furt-ah!" Jack screamed in pain as Haytham stepped on his right hand. He looked up and was horrified to see a barrel of a gun looming over his face.

"Well, well…looked at the mighty guardians…" the man mocked him.

"Jack Frost I'm sorry to tell you…all of you will die here tonight,"

"No…man in moon choose you-"

"Which I do not give a damn," Haytham thundered back, his pistol began to glow in red.

"My night is ruined because of you," he smiled and pressed the trigger of his pistol. Jack yelped in pain, his right leg began to bleed from the bullet hole.

"But don't worry…I had fun tonight…let me repay you for that," he released the boy's hand, walked over to the unconscious detective Aiden and picked up his 'the Dominator' gun.

Haytham stared at the gun with unmoved, appraisal, eyes. He looked over to the winter sprite before he moved closer and pointed its nozzle to him.

**Warning, unauthorized user-autho-ri—ri-zed u-u-u-ser-detec-**

The gun's integrated voice cringed as his aura enveloped it, changing its color to deep, velvet blue, emitting spark in the process, and proceeded to indicate,

**Au—au-thenticating new user: Hay-tham K—Ke-Ke-Kenway**

**Authen—ti—ti-cation com-plete**

**Enforcement Mode is Destroy Decomposer. Target will be completely annihilated. Please be careful…Master Kenway**

Jack's eyes were wide. The gun of Aiden Pearce, the one that was solely intended for him, was now changing to something deadlier. The upper portion of the gun opened, slide, and protrude a new barrel, the lower portion opened wide, emitting a bright spark of blue in the process.

"Any last words…Frost?" he asked as the frightened Guardian stared at him with terrified eyes.

"Wa—wait…please…"

"A poor choice."

The gun began to glow in blue as Haytham aimed to the guardians head.

"Goodbye Frost…" Jack raised his left hand, attempting to block the gun's power even though it was no use, "and may the father of understanding…guide you to the abyss…" Haytham smiled and just as he was about to pull the trigger…he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

* * *

"Ah!" Haytham let go of 'the Dominator' after he felt a sharp prickling pain in his neck. The gun fell to the floor and stopped emitting blue sparks and changed back to its original mode.

His right hand clutched his neck and felt a warm liquid rushing through. The man slowly withdrew and looked at his hand and he was horrified. Blood, his whole hand was soaked with blood.

"How-how…" he slowly turned around and saw another being that answered his question.

"Ohohohoho-! My death scythe ached more than my love scope, oh!" Haytham 'wide eyed and terrified, stared at the being with red hair, wearing a red vest and white shirt and brown pants, smiling at him.

"However…my death scythe can be called…love stick! Ohoho, I purged my love stick in you cutie pie!" Grell winked at the blood soaked Haytham who moved his left leg back, for support, the surprise attack weakened him.

"Now, now Hay-chan…I want to see you…dye in red," Haytham tried to move but he was dumbfounded after he heard a whirring, loud sound. He saw the being raised both of his hand and revealed a blood soaked chainsaw.

_That's…his…scythe…_his eyes were stricken by terror, his legs didn't move in fear. _Mus…mo-_

"Here I go!" Grell Sutcliff with a happy smile on his face plunged and thrust his chainsaw at man's chest, spraying blood all over the walls in the process. Haytham screamed loudly in pain, he felt the chainsaw grinding and gnashing his rib cage, cutting some important nerves…and finally severing what-seem-to-be his heart.

_No…I'm going…to die…_his mind panicked as he hit the floor hard.

"Oh how beautiful…" Grell squirmed in delight as liters of liters of blood sprayed from the opened chest of Haytham Kenway.

"Haytham you're truly beautiful…" Grell said and stared at the dying man's blue eyes, his face was completely aghast. The man felt heavy as the darkness began to envelop him.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Finally updated, specials thanks to Himawari-no-Ichizoku and Silversunnyd for beta-reading, leave some reviews please :)


	6. Canto V : Caged Guardian

Canto V

_Do not be afraid; our fate_

_Cannot be taken from us; it is a gift._

_-Dante Alighieri- _

* * *

"Don't move!" Aiden quickly commanded to the Grim Reappear who made a mocking glanced and smiled at him. The detective quickly, grunting as he stood up, clutched his injured chest and walked towards the bleeding guardian.

Jack was horrified after he saw what happened to the man. He quickly moved to him as fast he could with his injured right leg. He grunted in pain after he looked at the man's eyes with a worrying look.

"What have you done Grell?!"

"Well I stabbed him with my scythe-"

"I'm warning you that any decision, movement, or words that you say will be used against you and considered as obstruction of justice!" The detective thundered at him as he approached the man.

"Tooth, Tsuki, help me here, he's bleeding!" Haytham stared at the winter sprite, his blue eyes were beginning to lose its shine and were also bleeding. He tried to mumble but he felt a surging pain from his neck causing him to vomit blood, splattering some at the winter Guardian's face.

"He's bleeding internally, we must apply operation or first aid or whatever," Tooth flew and buzzed around hurriedly, looking for a familiar first aid box inside the hall. Tsuki, after she immediately saw the chest wound, calmly raised her right hand and ripped off her kimono's right sleeve. She quickly folded it and tucked it in the wound.

"This will stop the bleeding but we must get him to an infirmary. North's workshop might do-"

"No, the Court of Heaven is a better place," Jack turned around and was startled to see Aiden, pointing his Dominator gun at the injured man.

**Target's Psycho-Pass Updated:**

**Crime Coefficient: 189**

**Enforcement Method is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and disable the target.**

The integrated voice said plainly to Aiden who looked down at him with sharp, unmerciful predatory eyes, which angered the winter sprite.

"Look Aiden. He's injured and he needs proper medical attention."

"The Court of Heaven has a good medical bay…he'll be treated inside a cell."

Jack grumbled and Bunny butted in and complained, "Boy, he needs to be in bed, not in jail."

"He's a latent criminal, he deserves to be in a cell," Aiden said with an authoritarian tone. Jack frowned at him, anger starting to rise in his head and planned to hit the man with his staff but he only shouted.

"North, take out the globe. We'll transport the man to the North Pole,"

"And what makes you think that you've got the rights to do that?"

"Because I want to." Aiden glared his green eyes to the unmoved rebellious blue eyes of the winter guardian. He glanced at his gun in his right hand and then grumbled. Suddenly he raised it and pointed it to Bunnymund and North who were attempting to move the man.

"Stop right there! Any more attempt to move him will be considered as Federal Offense to the Inquisitor of Heresy." The two stared at him and his gun, which blinked in a sky blue light.

"Will you please stop it?! You're the first one who broke the law Aiden!" The man glanced at the Tooth fairy, whose face was red and clouded in anger, and asked her.

"Me? What's your proof on that?"

"Dlanor instructed you not to use any 'higher mode' of your gun!" Aiden stared at her and asked again mechanically.

"And?"

"I heard your gun earlier and it changed to something it wasn't supposed to. You'll certainly be subjected for questioning and I will testify against you." She threatened the detective whose eyes were plain. Aiden stared and thought over it. He recalled Cornelia and Gertrude warning him about his gun and his 'method of capture'. He clicked his tongue and reasoned.

"Yes…but I can say to her that I have enough reason-"

"Yeah sure go ahead, tell her that…I think she hasn't heard a good statement filled with _lies for a long time_ anyway," Jack smiled triumphantly as the detective scowled at them. Aiden calmly processed every word that they said. He clicked his tongue in displeasure and gripped the gun tightly.

What he did earlier was completely questionable by the Court of Heaven. A conclusion formed in his mind which made him even more aggravated. His 'reasons' weren't clear enough since it wasn't a life and death situation. He could certainly tackle him if he wakes up.

"What now detective?" The rabbit asked him with a smile on his face, cutting his thoughts short. The man looked at the injured guardian and said,

"Fine…the North Pole it is," he put his Dominator back to his holster and added, "but he will be under a strict surveillance by me…do you all understand?" the guardians nodded, agreeing to what he said.

"Then let's go,"

* * *

_Darkness…again…_I thought plainly and looked around the vast empty, black, vacuum space that seemed to stretch for eternity. I tried to move but I couldn't. Just like before.

I was somehow as still as a log and as unmoving as a rock while I floated throughout the darkness.

"The void…" I murmured and only closed my eyes after I felt a warm liquid began to sip in my chest.

* * *

North Pole, North's workshop, Infirmary

Jack watched in awe at the water that was hovering and moving on the man's wound, curing it in the process. Lady Tsukiyomi silently moved her hand around the water, manipulatively and magically cleaning the wound of the man who was lying on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"His hand just twitched."

"He's hurt badly," Tsuki said as the water stopped and the woman took it and put it in the wash bin beside her. She sighed and removed the surgical mask from her face.

"Well that's it for now. Where's North and everybody else?"

Jack looked behind and saw that their companions were not there anymore. He quickly shrugged and unknowingly guessed.

"Maybe at North's study…anyway I better call Aiden, he'll be angry if there's only one person guarding his prisoner." The winter sprite pouted and strode outside the room.

* * *

Aiden struggled to sit on a small chair and watched North on the table inspecting the man's weapon and gadgetry. Grell yawned and took a cookie from a passing elf and chewed loudly and lazily, disturbing the silent atmosphere and making the other occupants move away from him.

"This pair of bracers…" North raised two bracers in the light and examined the symbols in it. One possessed an upside down V and other one had a large cross, both sigils didn't post a clue about the man's identity. He put it down and examined the next one, the long sword and the pistol.

"This…well…its looks like a court sword or cutlass…" North then read the words that were embedded on the blade with eagerness and interest. "May the father of understanding guide us, huh…" his eyes landed on the pistol after reading the words and examined it thoroughly.

"What is he, a priest?" Bunny asked after he picked up the elegant pistol and also observed it, "Anyway, he's one dangerous man. He almost killed us all," he added as the Old Guardian then observed the book from the table.

"The biggest mystery of all however is this book," He picked up the book, opened the pages and was startled. The whole and the next succeeding ones were all names of people. Names after names he simmered each one.

"These are names,"

"Of people who were bound to the afterlife." Grell butted in as he opened his right hand to North, telling him to give it to him. The grim reaper quickly flipped all of the pages, and as he looked, his eyes began to shine and widen.

"Oh my…oh my…this is very interesting! Finally my mission here is over!" he said crazily as he groveled over it.

The guardians looked at him, confused and startled to his reaction, and asked.

"What exactly is your mission Grell?"

"Me? Oh 'Will-sama', my superior, has ordered me to observe this Blue guardian that the moon showed to us because right after he showed up, there were countless irregular deaths that occurred and recorded all over the world and the death society was alarmed by it," He finished and smiled over at an elf who hurriedly ran off in fright.

"Aren't you a grim reaper? Isn't your job is to ferry the souls of the dead? Those things should be clear to you."

"That's the problem, dear Aiden," he fixed his glasses and moved closer to him. "The souls didn't 'pass on', they 'disappeared without a trace'," he smiled and immediately strode outside the room yelling, "Finally a nice cup of tea awaits for me in Death Society!" before prancing down the stairs and exiting North's workshop, right after he banged the door closed.

The guardians looked at each other, oblivious and somehow relieved, to the actions of the weird grim reaper.

"Good thing the queer man is gone."

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Jack entered but then he pouted after he made eye contact with Aiden who ignored him and passed by him.

"Hmph, he better not torture him…So what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing Jack…good thing Grell went away, we were about to discuss what will be our response to the man, if he wakes up." North said as the five of them sat down and began their meeting.

* * *

"Guh…" Haytham groaned as he heavily opened his eyes. The brown ceiling above greeted him silently as he stared at it. He was still in a daze while he questioned the place after he caught a familiar scent of medical Alcohol.

"Where…am I…?" he blinked twice, however when he heard a soft rustle beside him, he looked to his side and saw a woman wearing a pure white kimono, standing in front of a table.

The woman turned and smiled to the unwary man. _Black hair…? _He thought as the guardian bowed to him and said.

"Good morning! Now don't move yet, your wounds are not fully closed," she turned her back at him again as the man slowly sat straight up. Haytham's eyes stared at her back as he began to recall the events last night.

_As far as I know, I was cornered inside the Vatican Museum…I almost defeated all of them, but I was stab by-_his eyes suddenly widened after he finished his recollection. _They're the enemy _he concluded predatorily, his eyes narrowed to the table beside him where a sharp surgical knife was lying.

He silently took it and stood up. He stealthily walked towards her, footsteps as silent as a cat and his right hand wrapped tightly around the surgical knife.

The woman, who was busily fixing a bandage, glanced at the water basin beside her. She saw him and, with a quick calm action, immediately turned around. She grabbed the man by his right arm, just as he was about to thrust the knife into her back, and pulled his arm towards his back.

Haytham fought back and tried to knock her out. To his surprise, the woman wrapped her left hand on his waist, bent backwards, pulled him upwards, and slammed him down to the floor, finishing a German suplex technique.

"Ah!"

"You shouldn't have done that," Tsuki said as her left arm tightened around the man's waist.

"And you shouldn't have turned your back to me woman," Haytham said but then the door opened and both of them were startled to see Aiden enter and plainly say,

"Looking lively prisoner," he quickly closed the door, took out his gun and pointed it at the man who stood up after the woman released him.

**Target's Psycho-Pass updated:**

**Crime Coefficient: 10**

**Target not legible for enforcement, trigger is locking. **The gun's integrated voice said, making the Detective smugly smile, and sat down on a chair.

Haytham stared at Aiden with dark, hateful eyes as the detective crossed his legs and comfortably looked at him.

"Well well, I never thought I would be caught like this," The man sat down on the bed and sighed, "I guess I underestimated you, and them. So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I'm here to arrest you. You've caused too much trouble to the world." Haytham's eyebrow twitched. He almost smiled at the man's statement.

He was about to speak when the door of the infirmary opened and he was greeted by the familiar albino guardian who flew towards the ceiling above him with a smile spread on his face.

"Good morning old man, you've been snoring forever since we brought you here. I thought you were dead." Haytham's right eyebrow twitched again, offended at being called 'old man' by a bratty, idiot, little boy.

"I see. Hmm…" North, Bunny and the rest also entered and all were smiling at him and welcoming him like he was already a part of them.

"Hello their young man, are you all right? We're very sorry for what Grell did to you," the old guardian said as Haytham only stared at him with plain blue eyes. He sighed and replied mechanically to him.

"Whatever he did to me it's completely unforgivable," He ran his left hand over his shoulder-length black hair and added, "And if you're planning on recruiting me as one of your members…then you're absolutely wrong." The guardians were silent. They both looked at each other, startled from the man's response, and thought what they would say to him.

"What's your name lad?"

"…Haytham Kenway," Haytham replied without looking. He stared at the frosty window and the white tundra outside.

_Snow, _he thought as the Guardians continued their welcoming remarks.

"Well Haytham, you can leave and do whatever you like but as of now, the whole world needs your help," North said in an authoritarian like to the man who ignored him. He then grunted and added, "Not to mention Man in Moon chose you to become a Guardian!"

Haytham frowned and was about to shout at them however the old Guardian added, "Get dressed, your Lordship, and we'll meet you at the globe room," the guardians immediately went out of the room cheerfully, leaving the man with a disorganized look.

_Are they aware that I can escape right now, or kill them all? _The man thought with assurance but then his thoughts disappeared when he saw himself in the mirror. He clicked his tongue, displeasured and disappointed, while staring at the scar on his chest.

"Hah…" then against all odds he stood up and took his white shirt on the dresser.

Haytham, even though he felt he was dragging himself, walked outside the room without his cloak and cape. He tried to ignore the Yetis, which he didn't let out a gasp of surprise after seeing them, who rumbled under their own language.

* * *

_Yetis…? If this is Santa's workshop where are the-_He quickly stopped and saw a group of mini-elves, dancing, prancing, and messing around Christmas lights. "Oh…fascinating," he said sarcastically and proceeded.

He entered the globe room and was greeted by the smiling faces of the Guardians who he ignored again.

"All right, now where were we earlier?"

"Oh right about... " North smiled and stood in front of a podium where a large book was opened. Haytham watched with plain eyes as the old man cleared his throat.

"Now then, Haytham Kenway, you're now Guardian!"

"Wha-?" The man exclaimed, startled at what the guardian said, but then the whole room was suddenly filled with music. Blaring trumpets, banging cymbals immediately filled the room as the blue Guardian darted his eyes everywhere, disoriented to what was happening.

_What does he think I am? 5 years old-_he suddenly moved back, avoiding a group of Tooth fairies buzzing towards his head with a gold flower crown.

He looked around and saw the Guardians, other than Aiden the detective, smiling at him and seemed to be welcoming him to their group. He began rumbling in his mind and tried to understand his situation.

_Man In Moon chose me to be a Guardian…To be one of them?_ He glanced towards the ceiling and saw the moon in the day-light sky.

_What is this? what is he planning this time?_ He thought cautiously and eventually recalled the events when he was revived.

_He revived me, without a purpose, without goals or a noble cause. I am just like a pawn that was thrown in a game that I do not know how to play, _his eyebrows furrowed, his lips perched up.

_And now he wants me to join this foolish charade, _and then with a clench of his fist and a final thought in his mind, _To hell with this nonsense!_

He raised his left hand, stared at the guardians and with a tremendous force, he swung it to the air. The harsh wind blew towards the Guardians, scattering thousands of paper and dismantling some toys lying around.

He quickly straightened his pace and looked with angry eyes to the disoriented Guardians.

"And what kind of heavenly authority does the Man in Moon possess that he can decide my fate?!" He thundered at them and the Old North answered,

"Well, he just chose you-"

"Oh so he just chose me, a dead man who is lying in the ground peacefully, hoping to wake up in hell or heaven?" Haytham said with sarcasm and added arrogantly, "To hell with this! I am not going to be a guardian and I certainly never will be!" His face formed a scowl as the winter sprite flew and landed beside him.

"Don't hate the moon Haytham, don't hate us-"

"Didn't I declare to you that I'm going to kill Man in Moon and all of you?" He glared at Jack Frost who was unmoving and considered his threat empty.

"Why do you hate us so much mate?" Bunny, already annoyed at his powerful force, asked.

"Because you follow the moon blindly and without a cause," Haytham answered and added, "If this Man in Moon is so good, then he should've talked to one of you, verbally, and say why he had done it or what we should do!" He turned his back to the Guardians and glanced at the moon with angry eyes. "Not leave me in the dark…" Jack stared at him with sadness, his tone becoming heavy.

Everyone stared at him and understood what he meant. They looked at each other, unable to comply to his statement, before Aiden moved forward.

"All right enough with the drama, he's going to the Court of Heav-"

"Aiden not now," North over took his path and looked at him. "Boy, don't make me testify against you," The detective stared at him with plain eyes. He licked his tongue and mentally withdrew his arrest on the man.

"Haytham,"

"What?"

North smiled at him and asked, "Mind if we take a walk for a moment, just a short one?"

* * *

The lift came to a halt and the two occupants strode out. Haytham silently followed the Old North, despite his silent protest, as they both strode to the workshop's main floor.

He saw more Yetis, engrossed in their toy building, painting drawings, candy making and cookie baking, and even book binding jobs. He judged them swiftly and bitterly without taking a glance to North.

"You know, I'm impressed on how calm you are."

"What?"

"Most of the Guardians that I invite here were all shocked to see the Yetis were the ones working on toys, not the elves."

Haytham sighed as he passed a couple of elves, messing and coloring themselves with food coloring around a candy dyeing machine. The Old Guardian opened a door and they both went inside.

Inside North's study room the man silently sat down on a chair and observed the book shelves beside him. Toys, books, and even an artifact lined up neatly in a row, a sign that the Old Guardian was a tidy clean freak, despite his untidy appearance.

"Tea? Cupcakes?" North asked.

"No Thanks," He sat down on a chair with his eyes closed, thinking what he will say to Old Guardian who invited him to talk inside a room alone. He was very annoyed to the fact that the Guardian wasn't even scared at him at all-

"Now that I got you completely defenseless Haytham, let's get down to tacks and fist, shall we?"

"What-" The door banged closed behind him, making him look in that direction, failing to see the Old Guardian moving towards him. He quickly stood up after he saw his action. The man darted his eyes everywhere, looking for a weapon, but the Old Guardian suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder and asked him,

"Who're you really, Haytham Kenway?"

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally updated! Special thanks to my new beta-readers: NewAnimeLover7951 and Invisibleamericanburgers! You guys were great!


	7. Canto VI : Court of Heaven is down

Canto VI

"I did not die, and yet I lost life's breath"

-Dante Alighieri-

The Divine Comedy

* * *

The Gates of the Court of Heaven stood proudly against the early morning sky. The metal rings that formed the shapes of the gate shone brightly in gold as the early sun's rays poured out from the clouds.

In the ground right behind the tall gates, standing erect in a rectangular body, are 10 security drones. The drone's heads, with three dotted blinking lights in the middle, were reacting to the wind that brushed their metallic skins, activating sensors. Some of them moved their two wheels that made them stand firmly after they detected a movement above the sky.

Suddenly all of their heads turned, their three dotted lights blinked again and focused on whatever they detected on the other side of the gate.

Outside the gate, a figure materialized out of the wind and cast a shadow on the ground. His cape fluttered as the wind passed through him and his face was covered with a mask with two colors: red on the right and black on the left. A drone in the middle whirled and moved closer to the gate. Its integrated speaker crackled before a computer voice warned the figure,

"**Halt any beings that stood before the gate will be punished and persecuted, unless they have an appointment."**The figure didn't move which made the drone produce a sky blue light from its head and scan the being.

**Psycho-Pass recording:**

**Crime Coefficient: -unknown-**

**Target not legible for enforcement, trigger will be locking-**

The drone suddenly short circuited and shut down indefinitely after a what-seemed-to-be black spear that formed from the man's shadow come out and impale the head, destroying it in the process.

The man's shadow began to wiggle, multiply, and move. The slithery black liquid crawled inside the gate and onto the drones that were standing still. The shadow eventually reached the drones, pooling around their bases, when several spear-like things jutted upwards, impaling them all.

* * *

(1 hour before)

Haytham stared at the Old Guardian's large blue eyes, thinking and pondering how he will answer to him. The question startled him but he quickly answered and shrugged it off.

"I don't know..." he took a step back and continued, "When I woke up from that graveyard I couldn't remember my name let alone my past memories." He scoffed and then made a thin smile.

"And that's why I'm angry. I was alone and clueless but one thing is for sure and that is I am dead." He sat down and looked out the window beside him. The white, cold, desert of North Pole greeted his eyes and made his head calm down from anger.

"I'm supposed to go to the afterlife, not stuck here. It's a disgrace to become an earthbound spirit." North grumbled while he stared at the man with keen interest. He ran his right hand through his white beard, stroking it while he pondered.

"Even if you're bound for hell?"

"Even if I'm bound for Satan, yes, I should pass on. Everyone should pass on, that's how life should work." Haytham said warily without being disturbed to what he said. The Old North thought and formed a conclusion about the man, he was scorned and somehow…lonely and in distraught. He examined him, forming many ideas that can make the man, a little bit more sociable with him. And then an idea struck him.

He looked at the cupboard where a babushka doll stood. He quickly took it, smiling at it since he created it shortly after the man arrived. He spoke to him gently.

"Haytham, this is what you think about yourself, am I correct?" he showed the doll to the man who bleakly took it and observed it. Haytham stared at the babushka doll with a repulsed look. The doll was painted according to his features and the first one, the outside doll, has a still face just like him.

"I am downright…serious. Why thank you No-"

"No no, it's not yet finished, open it." The man sighed and decided to open it to the next small doll, inside.

"I am…calm." The next doll showed his face in relaxed state.

"Ok next,"

"I am…smart…rational…collective…charismatic…reasonable…brutal?" he stopped and stared at small babushka which showed his face, plastering a menacing smile. "Great…and leader-like," he continued even though he was already annoyed by it but then he stopped again after he opened and looked at the final, smallest, babushka doll. He stared at the small toy and said.

"Its…not painted," he showed the blank, colorless, toy to North who only made an empathetic smile.

"Yes it's not painted Haytham," the old Guardian chuckled, his face shining brightly, "Because we don't know you…and you don't know yourself yet." The man blinked and sighed after he realized what the Old Guardian was trying to do to him.

"Oh now I know where this is going. You're using reverse psychology on me to join-"

"Nope but now that the moon revived you, don't you want to know who you really are Haytham?" North paused after he picked up a paper, began folding it and forming in into something, and continued, "Don't you want to discover your past and perhaps your 'center'?"

Haytham stopped in his tracks. The question of the Guardian hit him somewhere which made his mind begin to curiously ponder.

_I don't know myself and I don't have a clue to my past,_ he looked at North who was still busy with the paper, thinking and rationally formulating choices. _Who am I and why I was resurrected? There's more to this than meets the eye-_

"I just don't get it," he sighed after he saw North pouring an unknown clear liquid on a mug. His thoughts rumbled for a moment after he created some choices on: choosing what he will do, what he will say, and what its effect will do to him. He based his judgment on his memories from the past when he was revived and roamed the earth and then to the deeds that he had done many years ago, which was all about the disasters that he had started.

"Fine I'll join your cause," North was completely overjoyed to what the man said, he was planning to shout joyfully but he kept his excitement to himself.

"However," Haytham suddenly thundered, his eyes became serious, and dictated. "Under three conditions: Condition One: 'I will not tolerate tomfoolery in this group. If my patience runs out, I will kill you'. Condition Two: 'I don't want to be commanded; I'll make my own choices. Condition Three: 'In case that both conditions are violated or that my memory has failed to come back even if we killed the enemy or not, I will kill you all'." Haytham moved closer to North, looking at the mug that he was holding before he swiftly snatched it from his hand and continued.

"Is that clear?" The Old Guardian only nodded before the man added. "By the way, it's an abomination to drink tea from mugs." He put the rim of the mug in his lips before he tilted his head and bottomed up its liquid contents.

He put down the mug on the table and then let out short cough.

"Um…Haytham," North took the mug and added, "That isn't actually tea-",

"I know-*cough*-It's pure, clear, Vodka. My God and you're a Guardian of Wonders, you're a child's figure. You drink-*cough*!" Haytham coughed and wobbled after feeling the full effect of the vodka in his system. The alcohol was very strong for him.

"Well, nothing beats vodka but pure good friendship—"

"_Alliance_ old man, I have no plans to make relationships-*Cough!*-with you," Haytham breathed in, his face completely red from the liquor and its effects to him.

North happily stared at the man. He was about to speak when a loud knock interrupted their conversation. The door to North's study opened and Aiden came in. He looked at Haytham with plain eyes before he spoke.

"Mr. North I have to go, there's trouble at the Court of Heaven," he dictated as he walked towards the old Guardian. North was startled to what he said, grumbling for a moment, and then cast his blue eyes at Haytham.

"Well then Haytham, should we go now?"

"There's no 'we'-"

"He will go because he's my prisoner." Aiden dictated and, without looking at the Guardian who cast a dark glare at him, walked outside of the room. The Old Guardian happily smiled again at Haytham and pointed at the door before he too walked out.

"Oh, this is just great." The Guardian said as he eventually walked outside.

* * *

Court of Heaven, Cell Block no 13.

Pitch, with his eyes closed, cast his right hand into the air and released small, grainy, black sand. The black matter began to swirl as the Guardian began to concentrate and imagine its movement. The silence of his windowless cell provides him more ample time for such skill.

Suddenly his concentration was disrupted after he heard a sharp explosion right outside his door.

"Hah police these days, they don't know privacy do they-" he paused after the door made a loud thud, beginning to crumple like it was paper, and eventually broke down from its hinges, showing him the outside empty hall.

Pitch shielded his squinting eyes with his right hand. He struggled to looked outside but was startled after the light outside was partially blocked by a being clothed in a very dark robe with a hood.

The mask shone brightly against the Boogeyman's face. The Nightmare King slowly stood up and asked the mysterious being uneasily, "Who're you?"

The man's bi-color mask moved. "Freedom," it uttered a single word to the Nightmare King who smiled menacingly after he realized that the being had freed him from this hellish confinement cell.

"Well then let's go-"

"There's one more…" Pitch clicked his tongue, dismayed. He quickly walked pass the masked man and into the hallway. He turned around and asked rudely.

"All right, who's next?"

The man's robe fluttered after he moved and leaned on him and whispered, "The Monkey King."

* * *

Court of Heaven

High above the mountains of Nepal, near the top of the world' tallest mountain, a magical portal appeared. North's sleigh magically flew past before the exit of the portal disappeared. He whipped his reindeer forcefully to gain speed against the bitter, cold wind of the mountains.

"I have to say North, you have very interesting mode of transportation, reindeers…" Haytham stood beside him, his austerely eyes looking straight ahead at the super structure that stood on a cloud, floating magnificently near the top of Mount Everest. _So that's Court of Heaven huh…it does look like it's in heaven_ the man thought with silent appraisal.

"Oi, Matey British lad, can you sit down, you might rock the sleigh." Haytham didn't move, his hands were both locked behind him, which made the rabbit behind him frown in discomfort.

"Oi mate-!"

"Oh, me?" After clicking his tongue in dismay, he gave in. He glanced over his shoulder to the Guardian of Hope.

"Yeah, we can't see the view from' ere'!"

"Then look at my cape, I am much more of a better view." Haytham said and mentally smiled after he heard a short, satisfying grunt of annoyance coming from the Rabbit, he teased him successfully.

"Hey Haytham!" the man silently turned and looked at Jack who was wearing a smile.

"We, Guardians, didn't introduce ourselves properly. This one's Toothfairy,"

"Hi, Sir Haytham," The Toothfairy waved her right hand gleefully to the unmoved eyes of the blue Guardian.

"Then this is Sandy, the Good dream guardian, Tsukiyomi, the Guardian of the Moon, she's good at healing and I think you already know Bunnymund the Guardian of Hope,"

"Heh, whatever tea drinker," Bunny rolled his eyes and looked away from the British man who simply and silently made a mocking glance at him.

"Interesting," Haytham merely replied and looked forward again, leaving the snow spirit bewildered to his response.

"Guys we're going to land." North whipped his reindeer again and quickly descended towards the gates of the Court.

* * *

Aiden quickly jumped off the sleigh, grunting, and ran towards the ruined gate. It's beautiful, wielded metal frame work was now bended, buckled, and broken from its hinges. The Guardians quickly followed him except for Haytham who stood first and looked around with curiosity before he eventually followed them.

"Shit, the drones are down," Aiden cursed and looked at the Guardians behind him. "Everyone follow me. Hey Bunny keep an eye on my P-1 ok." Bunny, confused to what the Detective said, tried to ask but the man had already ran towards the entrance.

"What's P-1-oh boy," he sighed in disappointment after he guessed what the term means.

"Oi, Haytham-"

"Let's go." Haytham quickly walked away from him, leaving the rabbit completely aggravated to his attitude.

"Whoa…" Jack who followed behind him looked around in amazement. Despite its name, the Court of Heaven looked like the Palace of Versailles in France. The sky above them was very close and almost reachable if he hovered and flew for a minute. He couldn't believe that this peaceful palace-like court was also a home for the notorious Guardians who had gone rogue against Man in Moon.

"This looks like a palace of Versailles,"

"Right before French revolution stormed in." Haytham commented, uninterestingly, as the trio quickly ran towards the entrance.

* * *

**Wing E**

The Wing E of the Court of Heaven was churned up in smoke. Hundreds and hundreds of rows of closed cell block doors glowed in calm blue-green light, indicating that it was close. The sound system above was blaring a loud annoying alarm and made the occupants of the cells exclaim or angrily bang their fists on their doors. This chaos started after one of the prisoners had escaped.

**Enforcement Mode is Lethal Eliminator. Aim carefully and eliminate the target.**

Cornelia bleakly grunted and fired at a horse with glowing amber eyes made from black sand, a familiar of the rogue guardian Pitch Black. She quickly aimed her Dominator to another horse and fired.

Gertrude then came running, stopped beside her partner, and aimed her gun at a black horse that was galloping towards her. Her gun glowed, changed and transformed into Lethal Eliminator mode, and fired a sky blue light and hit the horse.

"Too many of them,"

"Agreed,"

"Keep them busy," Dlanor came and stood between her subordinates. Her eyes are still dull and plain. Then after she scanned the horde of nightmare creatures in front and came in contact with Pitch, who was standing with a mysterious hooded person whom she recognized as the new enemy standing in front of a door leading to a connecting passage, she raised her golden left limb.

Her prosthetic hand moved and went inside the metal frame, reshaping the limb into a large golden barrel that began to glow in gold.

**Crime Coefficient: 408, Target legible for enforcement method. Please Fire at will.**

_With pleasure_ and then she fired a single orb of golden light. The orb ran through the nightmare King's familiars towards the target, Pitch Black.

"Come on! Open up!" Pitch grunted, his black sands entered the numeric pads on the door, attempting to open it. The dark being beside him quickly moved and stood behind him, his mask looked straight towards the Guardian of Truth and the oncoming orb.

Dlanor watched and then moved her eyes, a sign of silent shock, as the being took the orb by his chest and absorbed it easily by his black cloak.

_What on earth _Dlanor dully exclaimed. Her subordinates, after they saw what happened and were startled, pointed their Dominators and were surprised by the result.

**Crime Coefficient: Error, being is unknown, trigger will be locking.**

"Allow me to speak, the target isn't readable,"

"Allow me to speak, may we suggest to activate contingency method,"

Dlanor stared at the being greyly but with alertness and caution. "Very well do it-"

"Got it!" the door in front of Pitch opened wide and the Nightmare King grabbed the being by his cloak and dragged him towards the next wing. Dlanor was about to move but she pointed her left limb cannon to the door behind her after it burst open.

"Dlanor, we're here." Aiden and the Guardian company went in and stopped in front of them.

"Ah, you're late." Dlanor's eyes scanned the group and landed at the guardian clothed in blue cloak and possessed a weird hat on his head. She spoke dully.

"Is this the guardian who can defeat the enemy?"

"Yes,"

"You're very slow Aiden. Pitch and the mysterious enemy opened the door to Wing F. Comprehend them before they release any prisoners." Haytham eyed the woman with discreet observing eyes. He silently criticized her for her height and lazy act of commanding-

"Stop judging me Haytham Kenway or I might file a case against you on Irrational Action against Authorized Officers and Personnel," The man rose his right brow in skepticism and spoke.

"Looks like I don't have to introduce myself then,"

"Now all of you go. We'll take this horde of horses in front." The Guardian looked to the other end of the hallway, passed through a horde of horses, towards the opened doorway. They all looked at each other and charged towards the door, kicking and pushing horses away.

* * *

**Wing F**

Pitch ran silently across the floor of the new wing that he entered together with his companion. He took a mouthful of breaths, tired and somehow nervous from the earlier encounter with the Inquisitors.

He frowned however when he sensed his companion behind him and turned around.

"So, whose next?"

"Monkey King." The figure austerely responded and then walked away from the irritated guardian and stood in front of a confinement cell. His eyes, hidden beneath the bi-color opera-like mask, looked to the solid surface and at the holo-label, blinking at the side.

Pitch watched and then stopped his thoughts after he saw the shadow of the man on the floor, wiggling and wobbling and crawling upwards to the door and its hinges.

The black matter continued its ascending crawling, discreetly, at the door until the whole thing was covered. Then, without the being moving a single muscle, the door made a resounding buckling thud and fell to the floor.

The darkness of the cell greeted the man and his mask. Pitch clicked his tongue again and moved beside him and peered to the seemingly empty cell until he heard a cough from the inside.

"Aw great, what is it that you want?" An annoyed, rough voice of a humanoid being barked at the two of them. The Nightmare King was about to respond but he stop when the occupant took a step towards them and let the light outside the cell shine upon him.

The Monkey King, with his hands crossed against his muscled toned bare, hairy chest, stared at them with his orange eyes. The Nightmare King didn't respond, baffled to the being's appearance.

"Oi, fell in love with me sweet heart?"

"What-? No! Get out of there now, we're busting out." The sentence of the Boogeyman made the Monkey King's pale lips form into an exciting smile. His right hand ran on his brown hair and then fixed the eye patch that was covering his left eye.

"Well, shall we go-"

"There's one more." The shadow man transparently said which made the Boogeyman casts his amber eyes at him, irritably, but before he could scowl at him, the man moved to the next door on the right side of the Monkey King who made a doubting remark.

"Oi, you can't be serious. Him too?" He put his hands in the pocket of his prisoner's dark-violet pants, the only clothing that he was wearing.

"Why, who's in there?"

The Monkey King looked at him and said. "It's the-" his sentence was cut short when the door made a loud thud and buckled from its doorframe. The shadow man, together with the two other escaping prisoners, peered to the darkness of the cell.

Silence greeted them at first but then the Boogeyman's eyes widened after he heard a menacing voice approaching them from the inside.

"Ba…Ba…Dook, Dook, Dook,"

"Oh shit, here he goes again." The Monkey King, annoyed from the voice, protested.

Pitch moved a step back as he saw the being begin to emerge from the darkness and walk towards the light above them. He was startled to its appearance. Its body was covered in a very long black cloak, its hands, especially its fingers, were made from sharp, metallic blades that resembled scissors. It didn't have a head; instead the base of the tall top hat that it was wearing was stuck and stitched to the collar of his cloak.

_Now this looks…promising_ The Boogeyman smiled in appraisal as he moved closer and spoke, "Hello there…interesting being, what's your name?"

"Ba…Ba…Dook, Dook, Dook,"

"Ok…You're Babadook," Pitch said happily and asked, "So what guardian are you?"

"Ba…ba…Dook, Dook, Dook," Pitch's eyebrows twitched, the weird answer of the Babadook beginning to annoy him.

A loud thud came from the end of the wing disrupted their façade-like peaceful introduction. The Monkey King looked across the hall and onto the broken door where a group of people entered and right behind them were security drones.

"Oh shit pal, we need to get the hell out of here and pronto!" The Monkey King shouted but he was surprised when the Babadook moved forward and stood with its black cloak facing him.

"Oi what're you doing-?"

"Ba…ba…dook, dook, dook," the usual reply making the Monkey King cringe once more.

"Oh fuck, now he wants to fight," The Shadow man after what the prisoner said moved and stood beside him, he turned and bore his mask at the top hat being and silently stared and then he lightly nodded his head, seemingly approving him on facing off against the Guardians.

"Oh shit…" Monkey King groaned in protest while the Boogeyman clicked his tongue in protest. "Fine but a short battle you two."

"Arghh…" the Monkey King stood beside the Babadook with a pout. The four of them stood and watched The Guardians and security drones approach and were ready to defeat them.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally updated! Special thanks to NewAnimeLover7951 and Invisibleamericanburgers for proofreading! SO included characters from william joyce's books, The Guardians of Childhood series...and yeah its a villain.


	8. Canto VII : Cross-Road

Canto VII

"_Through me the way into the suffering city,_

_Through me the way into eternal pain,_

_Through me the way that runs among the lost."_

_-Dante Alighieri-_

**Wing F**

"Drones 1 – 10, go forward and surround them!" Aiden commanded as the drones behind him blinked their lights and moved at a rapid speed. It all stopped after they formed a straight line in front of the escaping prisoners, blocking and cornering them to the end of the hall.

_Dead end behind us _Pitch glanced behind him and then back to the front and smiled after he saw his familiar nemesis, Jack Frost, standing beside the guardians who defeated him.

"Freeze all four of you!" the Detective taunted, his Dominator pointed dangerously at the group.

"My, my, hello there Jack Frost and the Guardians," Pitch said menacingly, his face produced a wide grin. The Guardians uneasily stared at the Nightmare King, ready and determined to defeat him once again.

"Pitch you really don't know how to give up huh," Jack said and pointed his staff at the Boogeyman, his eyes were sharp.

"Pitch you have new friends," North spoke while he scanned the other two prisoners and then stopped after he silently gasped at the hooded figure that he recognized as the shadow that was cast by the Moon, the enemy who will threaten their existence.

_It's him…_ "Yo if it isn't the Toothfairy," Tooth silently gasped after she recognized the Monkey King whose face formed a menacing smile.

"You," her eyes began to fill with furry.

"Yes it's me. This might be a touchy reunion right?"

Bunny frowned at the Monkey King and quickly whispered to Tooth.

"Tooth it's all right…he'll go down in no time,"

"Oh what's this? You have the rabbit as your boyfriend now?" The Tooth fairy cringed in anger. She almost charged first but then Bunnymund held her left hand tightly, stopping her.

Pitch smiled to the reaction of the Toothfairy but then his eyes landed quickly to the newcomer whom he noticed because of his appearance and his strange head apparel.

"Who's this North? A new ally?"

"He's our new Guardian. Man in Moon chose him and he will defeat you," North said proudly as the Nightmare King turned and asked the man.

"What's your name, old man?" Haytham's eyebrow moved to the middle, annoyed of being called 'old man', twice, by the nightmarish Guardian. His looked straight to him and said plainly,

"My name is Haytham Kenway and I am 30 years old,"

"Haytham Kenway? What an awful name, how does it feel being a new pawn that the moon had cast on his game board hmm?" The Blue Guardian sighed and locked both of his hands behind him, a habit that he created when his patience had almost run out or when he was already losing his temper.

"One thing's for sure, I am not a pawn and I am not a Guardian. I just joined out of…curiosity."

"Oh a curios lad. Too bad, I expect more from you than your elaborate clothing and that 'genourmous' hat on your head." Haytham mentally clicked his tongue and held back, preventing from saying something, after Aiden raised his right hand.

"Enough chatter, drones charge," the drones in front of the prisoners began to move and corner them. North held his dual blades and shouted, "Everyone charged!" before the Guardians moved and attacked the group of prisoners.

* * *

A sound of a gun echoed throughout the hallway followed by a loud whining sound a horse made from black sand. Haytham, with his sword in his left hand, spun and buried the edges of his blade at the neck of a horse, slitting it in the process. The horse disappeared leaving a pile of black sand.

He quickly pointed his gun at another horse and fired at its head and then pointed his sword and plunged it to a neck of a horse, growling behind him.

"There're too many of them!" He shouted as his back hit the Detective who was breathing hard. The two of them were then surrounded by horses made from black sand coming from the Nightmare King.

The man saw the being smiling at them. Pitch opened both of his hands and produced swirling black sand that quickly transformed into a pair of horse that galloped towards the two, entrapping them more.

Haytham observed the man with keen eyes and then he smiled.

"Aiden,"

"What?"

"Hold on," he wrapped his left hand around the man's waist, raised his right hand to the ceiling and fired his right hidden blade. Aiden grunted as the two of them hoisted and pulled by the man's bracer. Pitch watched in shock as the two quickly landed in front of him and the Detective lunged at him, pinning him on the floor.

"Pitch you're under-" his sentence was cut when he let go of his prisoner, jumping to the left to avoid a spear that protruded from the floor.

_What the devil? _Haytham observed in alertness as the spear wobbled and retracted from the man's shadow on the floor. The man with the mask silently landed its gaze on him while his shadow moved.

"Great, an interesting fellow." Haytham praised but his eyes were still and locked on the man.

* * *

"Hiyaa!" Tooth punched the jaw of the Monkey King who jumped back in pain. He groaned and clutched his jaw and smiled. He then moved back again, avoiding another punch then jumped high and attached his lower limbs to a hanging light.

"Heh, so strong just like last time when I invaded your home!" He let go of the lamp and landed on the floor.

"Yes, and this time I will defeat you again!" Tooth opened both of her hands. The scales on her forearms moved and spun on the middle of her palms creating a ninja-like shuriken. She threw the blades at the primate who bent and jumped in the air, avoiding it.

The Tooth fairy made more projectile blades and launched it at her enemy, her eyes filled with anger. The Monkey King continued in defense as he jumped, landed, and bent his body back, avoiding the shuriken.

The Tooth fairy made a war cry and threw a blade at him. The primate's eyes saw the approaching blade and with adrenaline rush. He raised his right hand, spun to the right, and caught the blade. Then with force and while still spinning, he jumped to the air and launched it towards the open Tooth fairy.

Tooth watched in horror as the blade hurled towards her. She crossed her arms over her head for impact after knowing that it was already too late for her to avoid it.

"Got ya Tooth!" Bunny jumped in, took out his pair of boomerangs, and swung and hit the shuriken with force, stopping its trajectory and sending it to the floor.

"B-Bunny," Tooth smiled and landed beside him.

"What about Jack?"

"He's with Lady Tsukiyomi, battling that top hat dude." Bunny said without his green eyes leaving the smiling Monkey King.

"Oh great Romeo came to the rescue," the primate said mockingly at the two.

* * *

"Jack, behind me!" Lady Tsukiyomi ordered and blocked the left sharp fingers of the Babadook, creating a spark on her Katana. She grunted as the being pushed and weighted down his left hand at the woman.

"Hey, top hat!" Jack flew above him and then fell. He moved his right hand and swung his staff at the being's top hat but then to his surprise, the Babadook reflexively moved his right hand and hit the winter sprite's staff, creating sparks of grey in the process.

The being silently moved back, his dark cloak fluttering softly like a liquid, and stood in a corner. Jack smiled, he and Tsuki had cornered one of Pitch's new ally. The winter sprite then jeered.

"It's over, now drop to-" he paused when the being raised both of his sharp hands, his top hat raised slightly, and then both of his limbs, along with his body, rotated 360 degrees. The speed of the rotation suddenly increased and before both of them could react, the Babadook lunged at them.

Jack yelped as he pushed Lady Tsukiyomi away from him, avoiding the scissor sharp fingers of the rotating Babadook. He looked up and sprung to the right, missing the ghastly blade a hair away. The Babadook then spun and moved towards the Winter Sprite who skip step backward, avoiding the creature's attack.

"Wah!" Jack yelped after his right foot slipped on the floor. The Babadook, seeing the boy's accident, charged forward after he saw an opening. The boy was wide eyed in panic and slanted his staff to his chest as his last defense. The cloak being continued its approach and just when it was about to slash the boy's body in half, a spark of silver blinded his eyes.

"No, you'll not hurt him!" Tsuki grunted and parried her katana to the being's scissor hands, disrupting its spinning attack. She then planted her right foot at the abdomen, kicking and creating a space between her and the creature.

"Madame, would you like to bend away for me?" Tsuki looked behind her and immediately bent her legs after she saw the end of the gun of Haytham, pointing directly at her face, a bright red bullet ejected from the barrel and traveled fast towards the Babadook. The dark being tried to evade but it was already too late. The crimson bullet hit his cloaked chest and his back made a resounding thud after he hit the wall behind him.

"Haytham-san-" Tsukiyomi straightened up but the man gave her a waving hand.

"You're clearly open and you're weak because-" Haytham's sentence was cut off when the Asian Guardian raised her Katana and took a wide step forward and thrust it to the shadow being standing behind him. Unfortunately the being moved down and ran towards the limping Babadook in front of them.

"Are you saying that I'm weak because I'm a woman?" she asked blatantly, brows crossed.

"Yes,"

"You're such a-"

"Sexist, I know. Now for our enemy," Haytham, blunt to his words, looked in front, missing the woman's glare. Jack Frost stood and moved beside him and readied his staff, however the older man criticized him.

"And you Frost, you're lying there like you've been defeated,"

"Look Haytham, the Babadook almost sliced my head off-"

"Ba—ba-dook, dook, dook," The Babadook, while he let out his response, wobbled and stood behind the shadow being, shielding himself and felt afraid of the three. The Blue Guardian looked at the cloaked being; he belittled him with sharp eyes.

"Oh this is just rich," he scoffed and added, "I guess I'll have to take you, shadow man. You're free to drag your…weak friend behind you," Before he raised his sword and impetuously moved toward the Shadow man. The Shadow man quickly jumped to the left, dragging the Babadook behind him.

Haytham made a thin smile and swung his sword in a slant upper-right curved but the being's shadow beneath him protruded a large spike, parrying the sword. The Blue Guardian moved and rapidly thrust his sword, he jumped and spun in the air and attempted to behead the being. The Shadow quickly bent backwards, missing the sharp point of the blade and grazing the upper portion of his Janus mask in the process.

He bolted backwards with, still sticking behind him like a leech, the Babadook whose top hat was trembling. Haytham ridiculed the being silently but then his eyes sharpened after he noticed something.

"Oh, so he can't do that one hm," He stared at the two and spoke to the Shadow being, "I think I already know a little bit of weakness in you, shadow man," Before he raised his sword and pointed up to the ceiling, its edges facing his face.

_I've had enough with this charade _"Time to show what I am truly capable off," His sword began to radiate in blue as his grip around it tightened. Then the light began to crawl along his hands, past his limbs and eventually the whole body of the man.

"Death…by…Metamorphosis." Haytham, while radiating in his aura-like color, chanted. Jack, stunned by the man's power, covered his eyes with his hands after the Blue Guardian's light suddenly increased in brightness and released a harsh gust of wind. Tsukiyomi moved behind him and held onto Jack in shock.

The two stood for a while, and then slowly opened their eyes after they felt the wind die down. Jack looked in front of him to see whatever Haytham released but then he and Tsukiyomi were both shocked to what they saw.

"Ha—Haytham, is that you?" Jack observed the man. The man's cape, which was adorned with beautiful embroidery of an eagle and a large cross underneath, was now tattered and half-torn along with the cloak underneath, the weird hat looked old and filled with loose strings and fabric. The man's clothing had completely transformed into a sinister, war-torn like, looking one from its peaceful previous form.

"Haytham-san?" Tsukiyomi called out but then both of them let out a silent gasp as Haytham turned and looked at them. His face, from his handsome, old one had now transformed into a skull. The winter sprite was stupefied. He saw the man's left eye covered in black, instead of a white one, and his pupils were blue, his right eye however was emitting a blue flame from the inside. The only part of his face that still had skin and muscle was a large upper portion of his left side, the rest was nothing but flaming bones.

"Hahaha…" Haytham laughed in a dark, dooming voice which made the Winter Sprite gulp down in fear. The man's voice had completely changed from its, somewhat perfect British accent to a malevolent, devil-like one. "It's been a while…since I released this part of me," He added and looked at the Shadow Man.

"Now, do you want to see your flesh burning in blue?" The Guardian mocked the Shadow and then suddenly disappeared. _What?_ Jack darted his eyes frantically, searching for the Guardian. The Shadow Man stood still and then quickly moved and jerked his head backwards, avoiding the blade of the man's sword. Haytham reappeared in front of him, his burning skull beaming over the masked man.

He quickly withdrew his sword and thrust it to the man's chest but the shadow being sharpened his shadow beneath him and formed a spear, blocking the attack. He side stepped backward as the Blue Guardian moved and swiftly swung his glowing sword upward, then downward in a slant curvature. Haytham grunted and jumped to the air, he pointed his and lurched downward and emitted a blinding blue spark.

The Shadow Guardian averted the attack; his spear shadow deterred the blade. "What's the matter?" Haytham derided, moving his sword and attempting to break the black spear, "Can't move, I suggest you sacrifice that friend of yours," He sneered and nudged his sword more, cracking the hardened shadow.

The mask man slowly looked and stared at the burning Guardian. He let out a silent grunt and started resisting the man. "Found…you…" Haytham's eyes didn't move but he heard the man's grave voice, coming from his mask. His bony jaw opened a little, a sign that he made a smile.

He was about to respond however the Shadow man swiftly planted his right foot on his stomach. He cringed slightly but moved his sword back, releasing the man from his strong forestalling stance.

"Why you!" Haytham cursed but then he paused after the man took out something from his robe and held it in his right hand. Puzzled, the man only stared, clueless to what the object was as the shadow being pressed something and it began to glow in blue-green and produced a loud beeping sound.

Aiden Pearce, who swung his electric police baton and wedged it inside a nightmare horse's mouth, darted his eyes in panic after he heard the beeping sound, he realized what it was, and shouted in alertness. "Get out of there! It's an Electromagnetic Pulse Grenade!"

Jack and Tsukiyomi looked at him and before they could turn around, to warn Haytham, the Shadow Man threw it to the floor with a force. The round object, bounced and dropped to the floor, still beeping, and then suddenly released a blinding turquoise light.

Haytham grunted and covered his eyes with his right arm, Jack and Tsukiyomi doing the same. The floor of the hall, after the explosion created a crater in it, cracked and gave away, exposing the clouds and the outside world of the Court.

* * *

The Shadow Man, after he held onto the Babadook's scissor sharp right hand, made a bow, mocking the Blue Guardian and jumped to the hole and freefell to the earth below.

The Boogeyman immediately ran. He created a black horse from his black sand and shielded himself from Aiden's turquoise bullet which was aimed at him.

He smirked after he saw Aiden's scowling face and jumped to his freedom.

The Monkey King, who was holding the Toothfairy on the neck by his right hand and punching the Rabbit Guardian with his left rapidly, saw the hole and smiled.

"Well, good bye lovebirds!" He said and quickly sprinted towards the opening and before he jumped, he raised his right hand and made a bad finger at the two.

The two Guardians stared in anger and horror, the Detective cursed under his breath, and Jack and Lady Tsukiyomi cringed in resentment as the light from the hole flooded the whole wing. "They got away," Haytham said gravely, he peered down to the clouds below with his, still burning, furry eyes.

North and Sandman let out a sigh of disappointment. Their enemies, even though they got the Blue Guardian, whom the moon had predicted will stop them, had escaped right under their noses.

* * *

Jack clicked his tongue in disappointment. He moved and stood beside the burning Guardian and also looked down. _They were just here, we almost defeated them _he protested in silent temper for a while. Unmoved and deep in frustration, the winter sprite continued to shout in his mind until his attention moved to Haytham who was still staring at the clouds below.

Jack observed the man. He was still releasing a blue-aura like flame that surrounded his body. His face was still in a hideously, rotten form showing his skull. He gulped down as he felt a little bit of fear begin to creep over his back.

"Haytham?" he almost jumped in shock as the man turned and cast his fiery eyes at him.

"Are you…all right?" the winter sprite gulped down but then puzzled after the guardian's mouth moved.

"G—guardians," Haytham hissed the word like a devil. Jack gave an abashing look at the Guardian and just as he was about to speak, he let out a loud yelp as he bent his body backward, avoiding a blade.

Haytham grunted as raised his sword with his left hand and swung it downward but the winter sprite blocked it with his staff, releasing a blue spark in the process.

"Ha-Haytham! What're doing!?" Jack asked, disoriented from the man's sudden attack, and moved his left foot backward. He withdrew himself and side stepped to the left, avoiding the sword which grazed his left shoulder and made him gasp in pain. He attempted to jump back but then his back hit a corner of the wall. His eyes went wide, he was cornered and right in front of him was Haytham in a derange state.

"Must…kill…" Haytham stopped moving and reached and held tightly on his pistol on his left holster. He slowly took it out and pointed it at the frightened winter sprite who was backed into a corner of a wall, "all…Guardians!"

The man's right hand trembled; his index finger grasped the trigger. Haytham's gun began to glow in red; his scorching eyes loomed over the winter sprite.

"Haytham it's me! Jack! You're a guardian!" Jack shouted but the Blue Guardian only seethed.

"Guardian…die…-!" And just before the man pulled the trigger, a loud pop sound echoed throughout the wing and then he let out a short shout. Haytham cowered and let go of his gun, staggering and beginning to wobble, disoriented, and then fell to the ground unconsciously.

* * *

**Target's Psycho-Pass updated:**

**Crime Coefficient: 999**

**Enforcement Mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Aim calmly and disable the Target.**

Jack's eyes moved in shocked and landed at Aiden whose hands were raised and held tightly around his weapon, the Dominator. The detective scoffed and clicked his tongue and said arrogantly, "I told you, he's dangerous," He stood up as his gun retracted to its normal size and put it in his holster on his back. The Guardians were bewildered to what Haytham did to Jack.

_Haytham…_Jack then looked back to the man and was startled as he saw the man's face begin to transform back to his original one. He pondered deeply, _just what are you? _

* * *

_Again Darkness…_I calmly opened my eyes and let out a simply sigh of familiarity. The whole place where I am was the same whenever I rest my eyes from exhaustion or even close it for a minute when I think.

"Now they've seen me..." I stopped my daze and open my eyes. I looked above the endless inky, pitch black sky and started reflecting on the actions that I've done earlier back in the court. I remember the feeling of my blood running through veins. I began to feel hot inside my body which then increased to an almost unbearable heat. And then before I know it, I transformed into my hideous form.

"Heh," As I recall, I formed a smirk after I remember all of my memories whenever I use that form. One was during a cold winter night in a town in Ukraine, I got angry after I watched someone get mugged on the street and I didn't help the victim and the next thing I knew I accidentally set a nuclear reactor on its meltdown stage which then exploded.

"What happens in Chernobyl…stays in Chernobyl…" I restrained myself from laughing, excusing myself from rudeness since the effect of the incident was very catastrophic.

I stare at the darkness again and eventually my happiness dies down, soon a feeling of loneliness crept into my chest, the same annoying feeling that dragged me more than my cape on my back.

_If only this heart can stop beating again…I mightn't feel this loneliness _my chest tightened in agony. I am already dead, my heart shouldn't beat.

"_You're…not…alone…_" my eyes darted in alertness; my blood becomes alive in vigilance after I hear a voice from the distance. A voice that wasn't here before and before I could ask, I felt a pain in my head.

* * *

**Wing A: Infirmary No 1**

"Aah!" Haytham gasped from his disrupted sleep. His eyes were wide in shock and his breathing pace was fast. A cold sweat ran across his cheeks as he sat straight up on his bed and sighed. He was somehow completely drained from the dream and a little bit disturbed.

_Who was that?_ He closed and rubbed his eyes using his right hand, disquieted and disoriented. _I heard that voice…somewhere_ he looked up to the ceiling and bore his questioning blue eyes to its grey-white colors.

"That voice…I know that voice-"his thoughts were cut off when he heard the door open behind him. The man moved and landed his dazed gaze on the door and steely stared at the short, cleric-robed woman and her ascetic subordinate Aiden Pearce.

Aiden passed to the foot of his bed and stood beside him. He gave him an unrelenting look and took out his Dominator which Haytham silently labeled as 'annoying-yet-powerful gun'. The Dominator lit up and talked in its usual female, rigid, electronic, tone.

**Target's Psycho-Pass Updated:**

**Crime Coefficient: 1**

**Target is not legible for Enforcement Method. Trigger will be locked.**

"Fascinating Aiden," Haytham sarcastically remarked and added in assertion, "I'm innocent and yes, I caused some major disaster but it was all accident."

"Save your traps to your britches, Haytham." Aiden gave him a cold stare and put his gun back to his holster. They both turned after they heard a loud 'ahem' coming from the short superior woman, Dlanor A. Knox.

Dlanor moved and landed her amber eyes on the man and sternly said. "Sorry about my subordinate's actions Sir Haytham, I am Dlanor A Knox by the way, the Guardian of Truth."

Haytham raised his eyebrow in amusement. He couldn't help but form a small smirk on his lips, in incredulity.

"I have to say…you're pretty small for a guardian."

"And I have to say, you're such a fine gentlemen," the guardian paused, looked and inspected her right hand's fingernails, and continued, "that even today's women will find you weird and would rather avoid you."

Haytham scoffed and crossed his arms on his bare chest and began to discuss in a casual way. Somehow he liked how the woman talked about the issue.

"How long was I out anyway?"

"1 day that's all,"

"Oh, now about those prisoners that escaped?" the woman made a thin smile at him and dictated.

"There were three of them; Monkey King who was a _Maharajah _of a certain Asian Kingdom. He was prideful hunter until one day when he was cursed by faeries and transformed into a monkey."

Haytham raised a skeptical eyebrow; he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now even though it sounded very informative. However he only shrugged off the feeling and asked,

"What did he do and why did the 'faeries' curse him?" He tried to speak normal but he couldn't help but silently ridicule the fact that the criminal was cursed by some things created by adults to fuel a children's imagination-

"He murdered a flying Elephant and that was a deity to them," he paused his ridiculing thoughts and closed his mouth in dismay; _This will take a long day_ the man let out a long sigh, inwardly.

"So he became a common thief and that is where he found Rashmi and Haroom, a former Tooth fairy, after he snuck into the Palace of Punjam Hy Loo, the place of the current Tooth fairy, and murdered them." Haytham opened his eyes after he heard the grave word murder. He reflected what the Guardian said and queried more.

"Were Haroom and Rashmi… Ms. Tooth's parents?"

"Yes," Dlanor bluntly nodded and the man retreated from asking. He recalled the attack yesterday, especially the part where that Monkey King taunted the Tooth fairy. _So that's why she's angry huh, _he pondered deeply and bent his body forward, resting both of his elbow on his knees.

"The Babadook, however was a new demonic being that terrorized a certain individual's home. He doesn't have affiliations and occupations. In short he just appeared out of nowhere." Haytham retreated from his thoughts and listened intently again.

"And what's his crime?"

Dlanor glanced at Aiden who closed his green eyes and said. "He was flagged down by one of my surveillance specters, his Psycho-Pass was too high and he was at a level of a rogue Guardian."

"That's it?" The man didn't show any expression and nodded. The Blue Guardian let out a chagrin sigh. _No wonder why then…_he cleared his throat in an autocratic manner and asked.

"And what about…Pitch Black?"

"He's the Nightmare King, AKA the Boogeyman. He rebelled against Man in Moon 1 year ago and the Big 4 Guardians defeated him. That's all." Dlanor bleakly reported with a straight eye. The Blue Guardian then wondered and re-thinks his thoughts about the Nightmare King. He considered the Black Guardian as a weakling.

_Most likely his form of attack will be at a psychological level…_ a conclusion formed in his mind and made him smile.

"I think that's all we know about them," Aiden crossed his arms on his chest and continued, "but we mustn't let our guard down because 'the unknown' being was leading them,"

Haytham only nodded, agreeing with the Detective, and Dlanor cleared her throat before saying.

"Can you get dressed Haytham, the Guardians are waiting for you by the way." Dlanor stood up and walked towards the door. The man also did the same and fetched his clothes that were neatly folded on a table. He sighed as he put on his white slacks. _Great, meeting them again, _he thought fretfully.

* * *

**Dlanor's Office**

Jack gawked up at the portrait of a woman clad in a blue cleric robe, same as the Guardian of Truth's. He gulped down and took in the splendor of the round brown eyes of the woman.

"Akane…Tsu-ne-mori?" The winter sprite struggled to pronounce the name of the subject of the portrait, the woman on his mind. '_The first guardian of Truth…whoa' _the boy stared in awe.

North, Bunny and Tooth were talking to each other on the very far side of the room. The old Guardian let out a heartbroken sigh and landed his wistful eyes on the Toothfairy. Tooth however didn't see his condoling expression; she stared through the window, outside at the courtyard of the Court of Heaven. Even the place gives off a peaceful aura. It didn't change the somber feeling inside the woman.

"Poor Tooth…that Monkey King will pay for what he had done." Bunny said with enmity, his brows furrowed at the sight of the distressed Fairy. The only thing that he can do for his friend right now was to console her and that angers him more.

Sandman, hovering on the sofa, silently sighed and rested his back. Lady Tsukiyomi, sitting on the opposite chair of the good dream Guardian, looked across the room at Tooth with apprehension. She too was a little bit disturbed to what happened to her friend.

The heavy mood however was disrupted when the door opened with a loud thud. Dlanor and Aiden entered with their heavy footsteps and trailing behind them, while still fixing his hair, was Haytham.

"Ah, Haytham, how's the injury?" North greeted him with a happy face and the Blue Guardian simply ignored it.

"Fine, now why's everyone gathered here?"

"Waiting for you mate," The man turned to the Rabbit Guardian mechanically, "What you did yesterday was completely unbelievable, you must almost kill Frostbite."

Haytham's brow crossed from the Rabbit's accusation but he controlled his annoyance and only answered. "I did say that I'm not planning to stay in this group for long, I do not care if some of you will get hurt from my powers."

The Guardians let out a short groan of displeasure but the man ignored it and sat down beside Sandy who was still sleeping.

"I think I need fresh air," Bunny turned to Tooth who said it in a low tone. She silently bowed to him and flew slowly towards the door and eventually exited the room. Bunny, after a brief moment, sighed and followed her.

"Well then shall we begin the meeting, we don't have all day." Haytham suggested as the Guardian of Truth summoned a holographic window. The Guardians gathered and without any more delay, the meeting begun.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Fanfic update! Who love's Psycho-Pass? I do! Special thanks to Invisibleamericanburgers and NewAnimeLover7951 for beta-reading!


	9. Canto VIII : Sword of Eden

Canto VIII

"_Man's memory shapes_

_Its own Eden within."_

_-Jorges Luis Borges- _

* * *

November 28 2014

_Great, this is going nowhere _Monkey King kicked with light force a small rock that fell to the deep abyss below him. He ran his gaze around the place where he was in, the lair of Pitch Black. Everything, even the atmosphere that gave off, was colored in black and grey. The rocks that formed the interior were all shaped in steep angles, the pillars that stood on his sides were old and decaying, and it was like he was in a sinking city of Venice only much scarier and creepy.

"Talking about 'Pimp my House,' this place needs a little bit of makeover, sheesh!" He fussed in a plain tone as he resumed his walking.

The Monkey King, with his arms crossed around his chest, snarled at a Nightmare Horse, Pitch's fearlings, after he saw it peaking from behind a pillar discreetly. He clicked his tongue in dismay and grumbled.

_Piss off _The ape hated being watched by them, only protested mentally. He didn't have the courage to kill it since it would anger the Nightmare King and might complain to the Shadow Man, whom he considered as his 'new found' friend. He had seen him fight and he was absolutely amazed but a little bit terrified, he didn't want him to get angry over his petty annoyance.

"Hmph, he's lucky that I don't know him—"

"Ba, ba, dook?" He almost yelped in shock but he restrained his voice and turned around. The Babadook stood behind him motionless, his top hat looming over him, he seemed to be following him.

"What do you want…Oh I'm guessing your guarding me and you'll tell Pitch if I do something funny eh," the Primate rose a brow, annoyed and miffed at the dark being's surveillance method.

The Babadook shook his head, moving his top hat and denying what the Monkey King said, and spoke again. The Primate listened to him and then rolled his eyes.

"Great now what does he want?" He groaned and sighed and resumed his slow pace and lazy walk towards the main chamber of the Nightmare King, still annoyed and irritated.

* * *

The main chamber was just like the hallway outside; dark, gloomy, and menacing-like. The ceiling above was grey and black and hundreds of cages, attached and suspended, made a low creaking sound after the Monkey King passed through below it.

Pitch Black and his 'friend' stood in front of a large globe. The large sphere-shape contraption glowed in ominous gold as the Shadow Man stared at it, observing and probably thinking something sinister.

"You summoned me?" Pitch slowly turned to the Monkey King and made a smile. He moved closer and loomed over him and spoke.

"Yes, Monkey King, I know your history. It was very unfortunate for you am I right?"

"Heh, whatever," the Primate said and picked his ears. Pitch Black, after he saw the reaction of the Monkey King, frowned and moved away. He was expecting him to scowl from being offended but to no avail. He stood beside the Shadow Man and asked,

"So…what's the plan?"

The Shadow Man didn't immediately answer; his Bi-color mask glowed as it reflected the lights coming from the globe. He stood there, contemplating and then finally spoke in a raspy voice.

"I want you…to tell me anything about the Guardians…" He shifted his gaze and bore his mask at the listening Nightmare King and added, "and their weaknesses…"

Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, slowly created a wicked smile on his pale face. He locked his hands behind him and walked towards the globe. "Well then…" he paused as he raised his right hand, opened it and summoned a small cloud of black sand, and continued, "It'll be long…but very, very entertaining,"

* * *

**Great Court of Heaven – Oval Office**

**(24 hours later)**

Haytham, with his eyes close and legs crossed, listened intently. The meeting that was ongoing right now didn't do anything but waste his time, space…and his patience. 24 hours after it started, they still couldn't move to the same topic that was bugging him from the very beginning: Who is the Shadow Man.

"It's unknown and he's too strong." Dlanor put her elbow on her table, her chin rested on her crossed fingers, suggested. The man only rolled his eyes in her oblivious suggestion.

"And you see how he moves, it's almost liquid like." Jack took a sip of the tea that he was drinking; he looked at Haytham, across the table, and asked worriedly.

"What do you think Haytham?" _Oh now I can get the spotlight _the man shifted from his sitting position before he stood up and walked towards the window. He stared at the clouds as he organized his thoughts for an answer.

"Indeed he moves like water, I purged my sword at him, and it only passed through," He shifted from his stand and turned around stiffly, locking his hands behind him and moving slowly.

"However I notice something about him, his abilities I mean," His gaze moved towards the portrait of a woman dressed in blue cleric uniform, and began his reasoning. "When I delivered a thrust that time he immediately moved and backed himself to a corner with the Babadroll-"

"Babadook," He paused and gave a serious stare at Dlanor who simply corrected him. He hated being disrupted in his mid-argument, "'Babadook,' and then he summoned a spike from his shadow, blocking my attack, and that's when I noticed it," He stopped below a portrait of a man and stated. "The shadow of Babadook and him, were half overlapping, but the spike only came out his shadow which means…that he cannot manipulate someone's shadow other than his."

The Guardians looked at each other, unable to comply and digest what he said. Haytham briefly observed their reactions and let out a sigh of disappointment. _I just can't believe that this group of Guardians, who were in charge of protecting millions of children, can't simply understand what I am talking about!_ He criticizes them and added.

"What I am saying is, if we want to defeat this guardian, we must corner him to a place without light," the Guardians smiled and nodded their heads. They finally understood what the blue Guardian was saying.

Jack was about to say something to the man when suddenly the door of to the office opened. Bunnymund panted as he entered and hopped towards North, whose sentence was cut from his sudden entrance.

"North, we have an emergency." Haytham cast his eyes in suspicion at the rabbit Guardian. _They strike first _his hunch was correct after North exclaimed.

"Tooth's palace, under attack?"

"Yes, Tooth already flew away we have to hurry!" North clicked his tongue in alarm. He took his swords from the wall and swung them into his hilt. "Everyone we must help Tooth, I don't know what they're planning but we will not let them succeed," The guardian thundered as everyone nodded and began to exit the room.

Aiden, standing beside Dlanor, moved his green eyes beside him with a requesting look. The Guardian of Truth nodded and said to him, "Find out who's this Guardian and bring him to this court," in a blunt tone, without looking at him.

The Detective moved away and said to Haytham, who was still standing beside the doorway, "Missions not yet over…"

"I know…This meeting was a waste of time by the way." The Blue Guardian noted plainly as they both walked towards the outside of the court of Heaven.

* * *

**Burgess**

_Top News for the week: the Minister of Economy of Vespania, was found dead during a theatrical play of Nightmare before Christmas in Bolshoi Theatre in Moscow, Russia. Authorities suspected assassination or foul play since the man has many enemies within Russia but they ruled it out after a medical autopsy report reveals that the man had severed from heart attack. Meanwhile, friends and Family mourned together, especially the Ambassador of Vespania, who was very alarmed from his death._

_This is VNN's top stories for now, stay tuned_

Jamie listened to the news from the T.V. He shivered outside an electronic store after a cold wind brushed against his winter jacket. He only smiled after he looked up and saw the grey sky began to release snow that slowly freefell to the ground.

"Jack sure is a fun friend of mine," He giggled from the happy imagination. "Oh…I think that's all." The brunette haired boy turned around and cast his happy eyes at a boy. The boy was wearing a thick brown winter cloak that covered his body up to his knees.

"Oh Mikey, did you buy it?"

"Yeah," The brown haired Mikey took out an inhaler from a bag and puffed it to his mouth; he closed his eyes and relaxed after he felt the medicine to take effect. "Thanks Jamie cousin, I hope I didn't disturb your friends," His brown eyes cast a worried look at his cousin Jamie.

"Oh no they're fine," Jamie Bennet looked at him with amusement. His cousin Mikey was the same age as him. His shoulder length hair waved as cold air swept pass them, his skin was tan like he had a heritage of a Native American, which was probably the case.

The two discussed happily as they walked along the sidewalk of the main town of Burgess, enjoying the snow season.

"Say do you have a Native American heritage?"

"Yes…well I'm half, my father too but he said that his ancestors were Native Americans," The boy said, they stood at a pedestrian walk and his cousin asked him again.

"Cool! I never knew I had a half Native American cousin. How's your dad, my uncle I mean?" The boy's face was displaying a smile towards the Indian boy but then he was startled after he saw his cousin's face change to a sad one.

"Well um, he's dead, cancer took him in," Jamie gulped down, shocked and saddened by what the boy said. Mikey let out a gloomy sigh, but then he smile to the saddened Jamie after a minute long of awkward silence to cheer him up.

"Now now cousin, don't get sad, it's Christmas,"

Jamie after a minute of observation immediately responded in an elated manner and began to discuss with his other friends, namely the Guardians.

"You should meet Jack Frost and his buddies,"

"Jack Frost," The boy raised his right brow in skepticism, "isn't he just an expres-"

"Hold it! Nope he's not an expression," Jamie defended lively and the boy only laughed at him. The two continued talking as they exchanged words, Mikey, the Indian boy, felt happy and somehow relieve. He would certainly enjoy his reunion and visit here in this town.

* * *

North's sleigh flew at a rapid speed above the clouds of the great court of Heaven. The Guardians behind him silently stared at the horizon as the Old Guardian took out a snow globe.

"North, before you do something, may I ask?" Haytham, as usual in his calm attitude, asked, "Do you have a plan other than mine?"

"Plan, what Plan?" North chuckled, his right hand shook the globe vigorously until it began to glow, "There's one and it's called….attack!" _Oh this is just great, _Haytham only let out a sigh of disappointment as North threw the globe. The Globe shot forward and then exploded and produced a powerful light. The sleigh immediately entered and the Guardians prepared for the battle.

* * *

The sleigh exited the portal and flew throughout the clouds. The Guardians looked towards the horizon and saw the massive Palace of Punjam Hy Loo, the palace of Toothfairy. Haytham viewed with his eyes still on the palace, silently praising its massive seven columns protruding from the ground that made up the shape. It was very beautiful and grandeur, _Interesting palace-_

His eyes suddenly caught something on the horizon. He squinted and adjusted his vision and then when he finally saw it he exclaimed,

"Incoming!" he quickly bent his knees to lower himself, avoiding just in time a horde of black horses that swept closely passed above them. The Guardians looked in front again and was shocked as they saw hundreds of Pitch's Nightmare fearlings swirling and crawling along the columns.

Jack darted his eyes and saw a horse, flying nearby, chasing a group of mini-tooth fairies. "They're kidnapping the tooth fairies again!" He shouted and flew away from the sleigh.

"Goddamnit!" Bunny took out his boomerang and threw it with force at a horse, flying on the right side of the sleigh.

"3 ponies, 6 'o' clock!"

"On it!" Aiden raised his gun, it glowed in blue-green before its barrel opened and transformed.

**Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator—**the man fired immediately and hit the first horse on the right, then the left. He was about to fire a third shot when he grunted after the sleigh shook violently.

"Shit I'll miss-" he exclaimed but then he heard a loud bang from behind and saw a red bullet that swirled pass beside him and hit the third horse.

"Mind if I help detective?" Haytham bore his mocking smile at Aiden who only clicked his tongue in distrust.

"You better not have any idea of shooting me from behind."

"I'm tempted but because I'm curious about this place, I didn't."

The man smugly said in a polite manner and made the detective cast a glance of uncertainty at him.

"Haytham! Lad my boy, I need you to do me a favor!" North, with his one hand at the rope that controlled his reindeer and the other at his blade that he slashed a horse with on the portside of his sleigh, called him in a panicking voice.

The man only sighed and moved beside him.

"What?"

"Drive the sleigh and land it somewhere near."

"North are you aware that I do not drive-"

"Just take it dammit!" North shouted in annoyance at the man who only let out a grumbled sigh and took the rope, the helm of the sleigh. He didn't want to waste any time in arguing with him. "North do I have to remind you about the condition that I gave-"

He turned around but then he was startled after he saw North jump from the sleigh, fell, and landed on the ground filled with Nightmare horses.

"Great," Haytham griped in annoyance but then he quickly pulled the rope after he saw a column in front. He quickly whipped the reindeer, commanding them to gain speed and descend rapidly towards the ground.

"The things that I'm doing right now!" Haytham fret loudly in pique, his temper was about to fuse out from anger but then he controlled it as the sleigh hit and skidded off a platform. He pulled the rope hard, commanding the deer's to a full stop.

* * *

The man quickly jumped out and unsheathed his sword and with quick movement, he swung it and slashed a horse in half that was galloping towards him. He was startled however when a group of familiar little green fairies came out from the insides of the horse, before it turned into a pile of sand.

_Those were…Ms Tooth's familiars. What were they doing-_ his question was answered when he looked up and saw a group of mini-tooth fairies that were chased away by a Nightmare horse.

"So they're eating them," he exclaimed and felt amused, "fascinating-"

"Haytham, 6 o' clock!" The old man immediately pointed his gun behind him and, without turning back, fired. The bullet immediately connected and buried inside the head of horse that was running towards him.

He scanned the whole place cautiously checking for any approaching Fear Stallion, but then his eyes landed instead on Tooth and Monkey King who were both engaging in a fierce battle on a large staircase by the column. He watched for a short while and then concluded.

_That woman isn't going to win,_ he stared at them and felt concern and urge to help the Guardian. And then to his dismay, somehow, the latter won.

"Aiden, I'm going to Tooth, stay here for a while will you?" The Detective swung and planted his electric baton in the head of a horse and turn around to shout and warn the man not to do it, but then he only saw his back, running away from him.

"Shit, now I'm stuck here!" he only cursed in frustration.

* * *

"Heh!" Monkey King, let out a snuggled scoffed, and planted the edge of the sword that he held tightly to the Fairy's dagger in her right hand. Tooth grunted in pain as she felt the immense weight that she took in.

Tooth opened and bears her violet eyes at the primate after she kicked him in his stomach and pushed him further away from her. The sword that he was wielding glowed an ominous gold.

"Oh Toothiana," Monkey King said in a mocking tone, his sword swinging loosely as he held it carelessly in his right hand, "Just give up will ya, and hand it over to me,"

"Never!"

The primate made derisive eyes at the Fairy before he spoke in a stock-up tone. "This weapon of mine called 'Sword of Eden' makes me a powerful being," he looked at her with superiority, "So I suggest you give up now-"

His sentence was cut short however when he senses picked up a danger; he quickly raised the sword to his face, preventing a blade from cutting his head off. A blinding spark of Gold and Blue erupted and flooded the whole floor. _What the-!_ Monkey King was shocked after his eyes landed on Haytham, his sword parrying his.

* * *

"Heh well, well, well," Monkey King smiled and jumped away from the man and laughed lightly and spoke in derogatory tone. "If it isn't the great and amazing Haytham Kenway, you're kinda famous by the way."

Haytham raised his right eyebrow skeptically, doubting what the primate said.

"If that is so then I don't need to introduce myself to you am I right?" He flipped his sword in his left hand, played with it for a second, before pointing it again at the Primate King. He produced a confident aura but in his mind he pondered deeply, he noticed something weird earlier when he parried the enemy's weapon.

_That sword earlier…it somehow 'pushed' me away_ "Haytham, be careful!" He glanced over his right shoulder as the Toothfairy dictated cautiously. "His sword, it's like it has its own force field."

After hearing what the Fairy said, a smile formed on his face. _A force field you say..._Haytham, as if the warning was just invitation to attack, quickly raised his gun and fired a single bullet. Monkey King saw the incoming metal and quickly moved his sword upward, deflecting the bullet but released a gold spark in the process.

He grunted however when he felt the immense force that pushed him a little. "What the-!" he exclaimed, startled to what happened.

_Indeed it has, well then..._Haytham, after finding out the power of the weapon, quickly charged towards him, his sword at the ready. He lunged and spun in the air and hit the sword of Monkey King who blocked his attack. The man landed and careened forward and aimed at the Monkey's head but the enemy dodged his attack.

"Oi! Don't ya get tired!" Monkey King side-stepped to the left in devious manner and connected his sword to Haytham, making him cringe after he felt his strength.

"That's my question Monkey King," Haytham withdrew his sword and in a fast motion, kicked the Primate in his stomach. The Monkey King faltered backward but then he jerked back again, avoiding the Guardian's blade.

_How's this possible? My sword, no, this Sword of Eden is supposed to make me invincible!_ He thought in fear of losing against the man who merely attacked him without breaking a single sweat as he quickly ran away from him. He was about to leap off the ledge when he felt a sharp pain in his right leg, making him trip and hit the ground.

"May I ask where you're going?" Haytham moved towards the fallen Monkey King. The enemy looked behind him and was terrified to see the looming face of the man, his blue eyes shining sharply over him.

_Shit-! I'm going to lose!_ His thoughts scrambled as he attempted to move.

"Monkey King," the Blue Guardian loomed over him, his eyes gave a disgusted look, "How about I give you a chance to escape?" The statement made the Toothfairy give a sharp look at his back.

"Haytham you can't-"

"What're you saying...?" The man ignored the Fairy's protest as he moved closer to the fallen Primate. He bent down and grabbed the enemy by his neck and lifted him up and made him stand.

The Monkey King staggered for a bit but he supported himself with the Sword of Eden.

Haytham moved away, gaining some distance, but then he faced and pointed his gun at him. "The rules are simple; deflect as many bullets as you can until my gun chamber runs empty," The Monkey King looked at him with suspicion, analyzing what the man had proposed, he judged his situation and mentally clicking his tongue after he concluded that the only way to get out of here...was to get shot in the head-

"My patience is wearing thin..."

"Ok..," Monkey King raised his sword and gulped as the man prepared his gun. He quickly moved his sword in a curvature motion after he saw an incoming bullet, his sword came in contact but then he felt an immense force that made him slide off the ground.

"Wha—" He cut his thoughts immediately as he swung his sword, dodging another bullet, and experiencing the same result. The sword pushed him more.

"What the hell!"

"That, Little Primate," Haytham fired again and hit the sword, "is Conservation of Linear Momentum," He fired again and hit the Sword of Eden. The Monkey King teetered and held his weapon tightly with both of his hands.

The man aimed his gun again and then fired, the Primate watched as the bullet traveled towards him and when he saw it near to his distance he quickly pivoted his right arm and with force, swung it to dodge the bullet. And just as the edges of the sword touched the bullet, it suddenly exploded.

"AAghh!" Monkey King screamed in pain as a fragment of the sword, pierced the eye patch that was covering his left eye, blood began to pour out from his already empty left eye socket as he fell to the ground.

_And that is law of conservation of energy…physics, _

* * *

Haytham, formed a satisfying smile, watched him his eyes were unmoved and without remorse. He slowly moved towards the Monkey King, grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up without any effort. He moved towards the edge of the ground.

"St...stop..." Monkey King uttered and pleaded, his orange eyes looked at Haytham's.

"Is that what Tooth's parents said to you before you mercilessly killed them?" Tooth's eyes, which were filled with shock from what she witnessed, looked at Haytham in an understanding gaze. _So that's why he was cruel to him._

The Monkey King didn't answer him as Haytham spoke again in a harsh tone, "I didn't do this out of sympathy for Ms. Tooth. I did this out of my curiosity on what will be her reaction," His grip tightened around the neck, making the Primate gasped for air.

"Now...go back to your master's rat hole." The man stared at him and then let him go. The Monkey King fell towards the ground, passing several floors. Jack and Bunny, who were both busy destroying horses, saw a glimpse of the Monkey King as he free fell to the ground below them.

* * *

"Haytham you don't have to-!" The man ignored Tooth's protest as he saw the Monkey King below, begin to glow in green and burst into flames and disappear, a tell-tale sign of magic teleportation.

"Good..." Haytham uttered as North and the Guardians reached their floor. They were all huffing and puffing, tired from defending the whole castle against the horde of Black Horses.

"Guys!" Tooth immediately flew towards the Guardians and hugged them tightly. She was relieved everyone was all right, although tired and almost worn out from defending her place. She quickly told them what happened and everyone only stared in amazement at Haytham who was still wondering around the palace.

_Well, this is a nice place for summer vacation-_

"You did all that Haytham, for Tooth?" The man heard North and merely let out a sigh of displeasure. He was clear enough earlier that it wasn't but then with heaviness he answered.

"No, I want him to go back to his masters so I can end them when they come out. I want to put an end to this 'worthless charade'," He landed his eyes on North and blatantly added, "And immediately sever my alliance with you."

The Guardians let out a short groan of protest and daunt, the man's hatred hadn't faltered a bit. Haytham then looked at Tooth who hovered and knelt on the floor and slowly picked up several cylindrical, gold canisters in a slow bereaved-like pace.

"By the way, Tooth," the Fairy turned around and wiped some tears away from her face and hid her sad expression but the man already saw and heeded no interest at her dismal situation.

"Why did they attack you first?"

Tooth didn't answer for a moment, she let out a sigh of anxiety and looked at a column near her, and then she spoke. "These columns Haytham, contains canisters. The canisters like this, contains the teeth of children."

The man was slightly taken-a-back but he quickly straightened himself mentally, after he recalled Ms. Tooth's identity as the Toothfairy, and asked more, "Teeth?"

"Because a child's tooth contains many good memories and if they want to recall or remember a particular good memory, we help them." She looked at a broken canister with melancholy. "It also affects their belief of us, Guardians. However…"

"However?" Haytham nudged for more answer, he tried to act calm but deep inside he was thinking hard.

"They stole all of the canisters and the children's teeth…except for one." She smiled and whistled loudly. Several mini-Tooth fairies flew and descended from above and then flew behind a column. The Guardians watched and waited for several seconds before the small group appeared again, this time carrying a canister similar to what Tooth was holding.

It stopped in front of Tooth and the Toothfairy showed it to Haytham, with a slight smile of excitement.

"This canister…" She paused as her face changed to melancholic one again and said, "Contains your teeth Haytham, and also your Good memories,"

Haytham stared with un-moved eyes at the Tooth fairy. What the woman said was just like a bomb that exploded in front of him, he was completely stunned, shocked, and somehow…relieved. He didn't show his expression but he felt the sudden surge of curiosity and eagerness and excitement.

"My…memories…" He slowly spoke in astonishment. He looked at the canister before he took it from Tooth. He examined it with keen eyes and saw an innocent child's face, drawn on the side. _This is me…?_He thought as he looked at the drawing before he asked again.

"These are my memories…"

"Yes,"

"That means, I will finally know who I really am," Tooth merely nodded and smiled. She examined the man, although his face was a little bit stiff and stern, he was clearly bewildered and shaken up. She saw it all despite his attempts to hide it from everyone and that made her feel happy.

"Do you want to see it now?" she asked as the man looked with a quietude eyes. Haytham began to recall all those years where he tried to search about himself in every parts of the world; a single clue would've made him satisfied however he found nothing. It was like he didn't ever exist at all.

_My memories…at last, _he let out a sigh of reprieve and said with vehemence. "Please, show me."

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Finally Updated! Special thanks to NewAnimeLover7951 for proofreading. Stay tuned for more!


	10. Canto IX : Haytham's Precursor Box

Canto IX

"The devil is not as black as he is painted."

-Dante Alighieri, _The Divine Comedy_-

Tooth and Haytham stood in front of a small lake, below the enormous 7 columns, at the ground level of the palace. The place gives a peaceful radiance and aura and made the Guardian in Blue relaxed in calmness. His gaze wandered around the walls, observing the murals of Tooth Fairies and little happy children, sitting in their beds. _Impressive murals_ the man remarked positively at the paintings, depicting Tooth Fairies and their roles as givers of good memories to the children.

"Now then…it might hurt a little…" Haytham's attention then turned to Tooth. The Fairy warned him but the man gave no reluctance. His eagerness for the return of his memory prevails.

"I'm prepared…now if you please…" Haytham showed the canister. The Toothfairy gave one last look of excitement to him before she touched it. The object glowed and let out a bright light.

Haytham was still, he stood firmly and his eyes didn't leave the object even though it was giving off a very bright light. And then slowly, around him, the place began to change.

* * *

Haytham darted his eyes everywhere. He was no longer in the mystical and magnificent palace of Punjam Hy Loo. He looked up and saw the dark clouds, his nose twitch after he caught a familiar scent of smog, and his ears rang as thousands of voice entered his hearing.

Then he gazed through rows of buildings made from bricks, and its roofs with their chimney sprouting high smoke. He was in the city of London.

"City of London…this is my memory." He concluded in a relaxed manner.

The streets were crowded with people, walking beside him. He looked in front and observed the building and then to the roadside after he heard a whirring of horses and a carriage stopped in front of him.

The man watched as the door opened and a man slowly emerged. He observed the man who possessed a gold-blonde hair, wearing a coat that seems to protect him from the cold. The man turned around and called the other occupant.

"Haytham lad, time to go down, the play is about to start," Haytham's eyes widened, his heart, which never beat loudly, beat fast in a furious manner. He let out a reticent gasp of shock as he saw a child emerged from the carriage and stood beside the taller man.

_That's me…?_ Haytham observed the child who smiled at the man. His gaze landed and concluded immediately about the identity of the man._ He…must be my father…_a feeling of melancholic and déjà vu sets in. he slowly formed a smile and said.

"I now remembered…" he watched as the two walked towards the entrance of the theatre. The child happily skipped along his steps and the Father watched with a calm smile on his face. "This memory is from my childhood…the first time I watched a theatre play." A feeling of gladness and sweet peace flowed in his heart. "Edward…father…" he murmured with a contended smile on his face as the whole scenery began to fade.

* * *

Pitch's lair

"Aaah!" Monkey King yelped in pain and kicked the horse who was just peacefully guardian him. He grunted and breathed tons of air as he sat straight up and clutched his injured, already-empty, left eye.

Pitch hearing the commotion, stopped and stood on the doorway of the room where the injured Monkey King was staying and treated by his fearlings, the horses. The primate glared at him and scowled.

"Now are you happy?! That plan of his is a mistake!" the Nightmare King merely nodded, but cast a look of disagreement at him, before saying, "But you jumped into it, you didn't even ask his goal."

The words of the Boogeyman burned and almost made him burst in anger, but he controlled it by making a gulp. He just cringed in annoyance and touched his left eye.

"Do not fret, however, the Shadow Man has formed a new plan and this time you might want to hear the purpose of his plan." The Boogey Man said in a calm manner of delight and attempted to amuse the Primate.

The Monkey King however only seethed and asked in a vexed manner.

"What? Steal every child's tooth again?"

"No," Pitch paused and then smiled in thrill, "it involves with only one person," he then opened the palm of his right hand, small grains of black sands began to swirl and formed a shape of a person as the Nightmare King dictated, "Haytham…Kenway."

* * *

The Blue Guardian silently watched in complete reminiscence. The memory that was unfolding in front of him has gave him a nostalgic feeling. Haytham recall and accept the memory as he saw himself, more like his past child-self, moving in a graceful manner with a sword in his hand.

He was standing on a small, but grand, garden of a house which he happily commemorated as his own.

"Alright lad, ah! That's a good one!" the older man laughed as the little child only smiled gleefully as his father patted his head. Haytham's eyes never left the blonde haired man and then to the child.

He was still in complete awe. _I have…a family. _He closed his eyes and thought tranquilly, _What happened then? What happened to me…_he tried to search for any clues about himself from the previous memories that he had witnessed in a hurried manner. His thoughts were cut however when he opened his eyes and saw his memory began to fade, a sign that it was already finish.

"I hope there's more…" he eagerly said in a serene manner.

* * *

Haytham calmly looked around. The walls around him were painted in blue with designs of ships and other nautical related, in maritime, themes. His gaze landed on a pile of books on one corner of the room, and a mountain of novelties on the other. An obvious fact that he was inside a child's room and he concluded that it was his.

"Ouch…" he finished his observation and landed his eyes at the bed where his child version was sitting on the edge and a woman, dressed in a red dress, was kneeling in front of him and tending to the wounds on his left cheek.

"Now, hold still little sailor," the woman said firmly but in a jocular way. "How could you gain such a wound…? You only took one punch from him,"

"I protected my friend," the boy said proudly to the woman who merely raised an eyebrow, skeptic on what the boy dictated.

"Really, Haytham, so landing the first punch is now a 'form' of protection, my little brother," _Little brother?_ The man looked at the woman, his eyes showed a light of rumination on the woman's identity, and then as if it returned to him, he finally recognize her.

"Jenny…Kenway…my sister…" he said slowly, his memory has completely returned and he finally remembered his whole family and the fact that he was a truly human before. And then for a long time he face move and formed a smile, his recollection had brought him a perfect amity in his heart and made his eyes so watery... that a single tear formed, and dropped down across his right cheek.

The man let out a sigh; the feeling of the warm, lone, tear had brought him to his senses and wished that it will never stop.

"I now remembered…father told me something here…" he slowly looked towards the doorway of the room, expecting his father to appear. And he was correct. The man possessed a golden hair showed and stood by the doorway, observing the child with a look of amusement and pride.

"Father…you never really know what shame is…" Haytham said and silently listened as his father spoke to his child version. He closed his eyes and began to relive the part where he said something about himself.

_That's why...I idolize you...no...I love you so much..._happiness and other joyous feeling, clouded his mind and weight his heart while he watch his father spoke to the child who listened to him with a smile. He didn't hear the words because all he can feel at that time was the thumping of his relieved heart. Haytham, as of now, was happy.

* * *

Haytham serenely sighed as the memory faded and brought him back to the place where he was standing on. The sounds of water falling from the waterfall greeted him first, then the rays of the sun that began to bathe him in its radiant light from the sky.

"Haytham…are you finished?" Tooth landed beside the taller man who glanced at her.

"Yes…"

"So…how was it?" the intrigued Toothfairy asked, her ears caught the light tone of the man which indicated that his mood was good.

"It's uh…fine." Haytham stared at the canister as he recalled all of the memories that he witness and regained. Even though he felt happy that he finally remembered something about himself, and knew that he had a family who cared for him, he noticed something missing.

"Ms Tooth. Well about my memory, it seems to be…a little bit short." He looked at his canister, observed it with keen eyes and wondered about his memories. The canister indeed showed him his memories, but there were only the good ones. The man thought that there should be more than those good memories.

"Really, how odd. Usually the Precursor Box extracts, records, and store every good memories from a child's teeth." Haytham, after hearing the word, felt a prickling pain in his head. He lightly touched and pressed his right hand on his forehead and tried to ignore it but to no avail, the word as if it was a bullet, made his head send an agonizing pain throughout his body and made his legs light under his own weight.

Tooth was puzzled after she saw Haytham who suddenly took a heavy breathed, her hands immediately went to his shoulder to support his balance as the man took a step back.

"Haytham, are you ok?"

"Yes…I am fine," the man immediately moved away from the worried Tooth Fairy, preventing to create a scene. He mentally clicked his tongue in pain. _Great now what…? _He grunted silently and ailed the pain on his head, wishing it to go away.

Tooth observed him more and began to think. The problem was that the man memory wasn't complete. He knew something about himself, something about his true identity and that wasn't found on the memory canister that she was storing. The Tooth fairy silently analyzed and interpreted everything that Haytham said and then an idea struck her.

"I think I know how we can fully bring your memories back Haytham."

The man turned to her with a silent curious look. The Tooth fairy caught his interest.

"How?"

"Well it involves with-ah!" Tooth suddenly landed and fell, she almost hit her head on the ground but the Blue Guardian immediately rush and reacted and caught her before she fully hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a grave manner, puzzled to what happened to the Toothfairy.

"M-my wings…" Tooth glanced behind her and tried to move her humming bird-like wings but it didn't, "its stop moving."

Haytham, still puzzled to what she said, stood up and was about to walked away to call the other guardians for help, even though that he found Tooth's situation a little bit of a burden for him, when he stopped and noticed something.

The walls and the rocks that surround the waterfall which were painted with murals of the Tooth Fairy in brightly colored pink are now changing its colors to a deep dull grey. Haytham was clueless to what was happening right now to the murals when the Tooth fairy answered his questioning look.

"It's children…they no longer believe in me…"

_No longer believe in you...? _The man turned around, baffled to what she said. "Does this happen before?"

"Yes, but we brought it back-"

"Tooth, you ok?" Jack swiftly hovered and landed beside the weak Guardian of Good Memories, his eyes were full of concern.

"Yes I'm ok,"

"They've stolen your powers again, and I think the same thing might work," Tooth smile at the winter sprite and nodded, "And not to mention it will work very fast since we have new one here." She landed her excited gaze at Haytham who looked at them with puzzled look.

_What do they mean by—oh no…_a realization suddenly pops into his head and his eyes shifted to a distrustful one. "What're you two scheming-?"

"Ahoy you three! Tooth you power's gone again." North and all of the Guardians arrived after inspecting the whole palace for damage from the assault of Pitch's familiars. The Tooth Fairy immediately walked towards the old Guardian and told her '_plan' _on bringing back her powers and the belief of Children to her.

North nodded and nodded and exclaimed in a joyful manner.

"Yes that can certainly work!"

"Yeah, since Haytham is here." Haytham gave a sharp glare at Jack who didn't heed it. Aiden stood behind him and quickly said.

"You don't have any choice then…"

"…" The silently stared at the group with ridiculed eyes, he silently thought and tried to create an argument against them. _I do have a choice!_ He glanced at the Tooth Fairy and slowly calmed down. The Tooth Fairy still held a clue about his memory and now that she was strip off from her powers, her ability to make someone remember was already gone. He let out a short grunt and internally cursed, he finally reached a decision that he didn't want.

"Now…what are you planning everyone?" _Well, 'curiosity killed the cat' is a good example for my situation right now…I am the cat, _the Guardians smiled at him as he prepared himself, _but…satisfaction brought it back_. He finished his thought as North cleared his throat and announced.

"Haytham! Tomorrow is Christmas Day! And we'll help Tooth by taking the children's teeth and give them presents." Haytham silently stared at them, his face was still as he let out a long sigh of dispirit. _I hope I received this satisfaction…and bring me back to my peaceful yonder self…_he only pondered mechanically. He didn't like the plan however he didn't have a choice; he only agreed to help them.

* * *

"Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop! Will they visit?" Sophie, a little blonde girl, energetically jumped on her bed. She fixed her ribbon on her pajamas as her big brother Jamie entered and sighed, the boy was tired from all of the activities that he had done today.

"Ok Sophie, to bed now, Mikey and I were about to sleep." Jamie said and her little sister quickly obeyed after he added, "They might visit tonight so earn up your energy since everyone will play with the Guardians later, ok?" the little girl only nodded and immediately tucked herself to bed.

Jamie smiled and quickly closed the door, letting her little sister enter in her deep sleep.

* * *

"Whew, my sister is asleep," Jamie closed the door of his room and slumped down on his bed. His cousin, Mikey, was in his desk with a drawing pad on his hands, he was silent as his hands guided his pencil on the smooth surface.

"What're you doing, cous?"

"Ah this, I'm drawing something," Mikey proudly showed his drawing to the boy who only exclaimed. The drawing a well-detailed of a little girl in a white dress, her face was covered with a long black hair that seem to stretch to her feet.

"Isn't that 'Sadako' the Japanese Ghost?"

"Yup, I figured that I must draw her since we match together with our friends. It was fun by the way." Mikey giggled as he resumed his drawing. The two were silent for a moment before the boy spoke again. "My dream is to become a web-toon graphic artist."

"Really? Cool! Aren't they that ones who drew scary, comic books,"

"Yeah, isn't that amazing!" Jamie felt interested to the Cousin's dream said happily. The two discussed in a much more heated, but 'nerdy', way about webtoons and comics. Mikey, as he told his cousin more about himself, began to felt at peace as his cousin questions his hobby and talent in interested way.

"Aw you're so cool, Mikey! Did you said earlier that your mother was a painter that restores others painting?"

"Yes, it's her job back from Washington D.C. She's working on a art museum there, but she retired early. "The boy looked at the window and recalled his memories back at the capital city. As far as he can recall it was a little bit lonely. The boy doesn't have much friends and his mother was always busy and as for his father he couldn't recall much.

"Mikey?"

"Ah so sorry I space out," Mikey quickly looked away from the window and added, "anyway my Mom is restoring a painting here in Burgess, for its Founding celebration."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Burgess foundation day will be also a big celebration 3 days after Christmas."

"It's gonna be fun then, especially the local authorities found a painting that belongs to main family branch of the founders, the Burgess family themselves,"

"Cool!" Jamie said and then he smiled wickedly and spoke in a jocular menacing tone, "And the portrait is cursed and will doomed this town forever!" Mikey laughed heartily at his cousin's joke. The two was heavily talking and exchanging remarks with each other and completely absorbed to one another's interest, that they didn't notice the fast changing pace time.

"I'm very excited to meet your friends, the Guardians, Jamie, are they really interesting?" Mikey asked in a fascinated tone. The two of them had an animated discussion earlier together with Jamie's group of friends who all claimed that they were the 'only ones' that could see them. The native boy's curiosity on the guardians didn't falter till now, he was completely interested.

"Yes they were especially Jack Frost, you'll meet him soon enough," Jamie said as he yawned from sleepiness.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally Updated! Thanks for reading my fanfics, please leave some reviews or like my story if you like it :) Special thanks to NewAnimeLover7951 for proofreading.


	11. Canto X : Because I said so (Part 1)

Canto X

"Oh blind, oh ignorant, self-seeking cupidity which spurs as so in the short mortal life and steeps as through all eternity."

-Dante Alighieri-

* * *

December 25 2015

The gates, which lead to a room where North's precious reindeers and his sleigh were kept, made a loud resounding thud as it was slowly opened by North's big Yetis. With their strong hands, the yetis grunted and stopped opening the gate after they heard a loud grumbling of reindeers from the inside.

North and the Guardians were all smiling in excitement, except for the Blue Guardian and the Detective. Haytham stared with an ignominious look. He watched the sleigh as it pulled by the reindeers with a heavy heart of shame; he didn't like the plan so much that he considered it as a side mission.

He looked over beside him and talked to Aiden.

"Pearce, you seem to accept this plan wholeheartedly. Do you like the sleigh so much?"

The detective's green eyes scanned the reindeers in thinness before he answered him. "I just noticed. There's no Rudolph,"

"That's because it's one of North's 'gimmicks' on stealing children's belief." The man ridiculed without discretion.

North joyfully whistled which made the two Yetis look at him.

"All right lads! Bring in the sack!" The Yetis yelled in their native tongue and ran to the stairs. Minutes later, they all heard a loud thud and looked up. A group Yetis slowly descended, step by step, on the stairs and in their arms, colored in deep red, was a huge sack.

"Ho, ho, ho! Now this is a sack! Whad'ya think 'aytham?" Haytham didn't respond and only stared at the sack with still eyes. _Guess I have no choice but to go along then…_a though ran across his mind and, against his will, made him accept the 'side mission' on bringing back his memories.

"All right! Since there are millions of children across the globe, we have to split apart and go in groups!" North faced the guardians and began planning. The plan would be that everyone will split and distribute gifts to their assigned country.

"Me and Sandy will be at Europe and Russia, Tooth and Bunny at Africa and Australia, Jack and Lady Tsukiyomi will be at…North America and South America and Haytham and Aiden will be at Middle East and India,"

North proudly dictated, his plan would be perfect, he thought and analyzed all the possibilities that could cause some problems and he now knew how to avoid each one-

"North, I object on this plan," Haytham stepped in stiffly, his eyes were still but showed a hint of annoyance.

North startled to what the blue Guardian said asked with a questioning look. "Which part?"

"The Middle East Part, I don't want to be partnered with," he paused and made a side glance at Aiden who cast a sharp glare with his green eyes, "Aiden here,"

"You have any problem with that? As far as I know I am stationed to watch you until you complete your quest on retrieving your memory…and then I'll escort you to your cell after that," Haytham's eyes narrowed at the detective. He made a short blow and answered.

"Oh I didn't know you were so caring, Aiden. Perhaps you'll be so kind to hold hands and provide words of encouragement to me while we give Christmas gifts to naïve children hmm?" This time the detective snorted and moved closer to him, offended on what he said. He leveled his eyes at the man's and answered him with a grave tone.

"Well do you want my fist, my gun or my laser-grid hand cuffed to speak for you then?"

"Oh definitely hand cuffs. I'm very into it-!"

"Guys, knock it out!" Jack boomed, disrupting the argument between the two before it escalated into a blood bath. He stood between the two men strongly, giving each other an angry look, and made a suggestion to North.

"North, these two will come with us, and we'll include Middle East and India to our list," The Boy said and the old Guardian then chuckled and appraised the boy's suggestion.

"Very Good Jack, A plus for effort!"

"I'm going to watch you two," Jack then turned around and warned the two grown men, annoyed to the childish bickering he added, "You're all acting like children, set aside everything will you?"

Haytham eyed the boy sharply, his eyebrows settling to the middle. He was disgusted to what he said and moreover to what he commanded but he only closed his lips tightly and refrained himself from answering him. He thought arguing with Jack Frost was useless and a waste of time.

"Now then!" North happily interlude and brightened the tensing atmosphere. "Shall we go?"

* * *

**Mumbai, India**

The main city street of Mumbai stood silent. The cold wind of December swept pass between tall buildings, dark alleys, and on the road sending chill to some who were still strolling outside.

Right in the middle of the city, in front of the very beautiful building called Bombay Terminus, were the 4 Guardians standing and gazing around the city.

"Ok, Mumbai, first stop," Jack looked at the majestic Terminus building, which was bathed in radiant golden light, with excitement.

"Shall we separate then?" Lady Tsukiyomi suggested but Haytham intervened.

"Yes, it's much easier to work alone, without any disturbance," He slowly picked up a small on his feet and looked at it with disgust. The 4 of them, before North and the others went to their own way, were given a separate sack. The sacks are the same as the one being carried by North's sleigh except that it only contains an exact amount of presents for the children of the country that they'd been assigned to. _After India next is Middle East,_ Haytham grumbled and silently observed the whole place.

"Right now there are 12 million and five hundred plus in Mumbai…not all of them were children," Aiden stare at his phone and said bluntly. He was researching the place's demographics in a mechanical way.

"Which were going to start-"

"Let's start already," Haytham quickly strode away and the detective only let out a grunt and followed him. Jack and Tsuki looked at each other and only sighed heavily. The mission has only just begun but with the two men, whose tension were not dwindling, it feels it has already started but they were were stuck in a middle.

* * *

3 Hours later

"Augh…" Haytham slowly walked and stopped in front of a large gate of a house. He rested his back on the wall and heavily breathed the calm cold air. He was tired and heavy from running, jumping and being hoisted by his bracer to go up.

After the mission started, he quickly swung from house to house that contained children. He disregarded the idea of entering their homes through the chimney, which he thought very weird and disgusting and unlikely for him. Luckily he had his hidden blades; he used it to pick locks on windows and doors so he can open them and let himself enter.

"I think this is the last one," He slowly glanced behind and looked up and saw an old beaten up sign.

**Happy Angel Orphanage House**

_Great…_he lightly clicked his tongue in dismay. He had seen many children already, all were sleeping. Other than 'not liking' children, he didn't like the idea of entering into their rooms. He imagined himself like a petty thief or even worse, a kidnapper, and that made him appalled. Haytham always wondered about him hating other kids but he only concluded after he recalled his only 'retrieved' memories.

"I only have one friend…whom I'm not sure if he was," He smiled and snorted.

"And there you are," Aiden appeared in front of him, with the sack hanging on his shoulder. The man grunted as he fixed the sack up.

"Tired old man?"

"I'm not that old! And yes I am," Haytham, offended, shouted and snapped, tired from being called 'old man' when he doesn't look like one.

"This is the last house, we're going in,"

"Yes, you will go in and I will stay here and rest. Here's my sack and please do the rest for me." The man sat down on the ground and calmly relaxed his back on the wall again but the detective raised his brow and complained.

"And what makes you think I'll do it for you?"

The man looked at him and said, "Because I said so, now go," before he smiled in a mischievous way, provoking the already frowning, annoyed Detective.

"What gives slowpokes?" The two looked up and was greeted by Jack and his partner, Lady Tsukiyomi. Jack quickly hovered from an electric post and landed quietly on the ground, looking at the two men and answering his question when he saw Aiden's grumpy face and Haytham's impish smile.

"You're not fighting aren't you?"

"Please Jack, since when did you become my nanny. Aiden and I where just having…_a very nice_ conversation here," Haytham answered with a hint of sarcasm, scoffing and ignoring the Winter Sprite's pouting face.

"This is our last stop for this country, shall we?" Lady Tsukiyomi quickly said with a calm smile, her manner of speaking having completely stopped the brewing conflict.

The two men stared at her smiling face. They wanted to protest more but they only kept their words inside after they felt a feeling of shame. Aiden only let out a clearing of the throat in mortification, Jack moved his foot and shifted his pose in debase. Haytham however only closed his eyes and remained in silence, feeling a little bit contempt.

And then they all only nodded and entered the establishment.

* * *

The Blue Guardian, after he and the Guardians checked the whole building, looked up to the second floor window above him. All of the doors and windows were locked from the inside and they all wanted an entrance directly to the children.

"I guess that's the only entrance," He muttered and raised his left hand, flicked his wrist, and activated his hidden blade which ejected from his holster and stuck onto a wood above the window. He immediately launched upwards and stopped.

He then pointed his right hand and unsheathed his second hidden blade and quickly wedged it into tiny gaps between the window's frames. The blade magically fit in the tight gap and, with a light thrust upward, unlatched it.

_Open Sesame _he thought as he immediately entered to a large room, with 12 beds lined up on each side and all contained sleeping child.

"That was cool," Jack flew in from the outside and quickly went over to a bed and smiled.

"Here we go," Lady Tsukiyomi landed on the window's frames together with Aiden. The Vigilante Detective quickly strode pass and bore his eyes on the child on his left side.

"Ok, now for their names," Jack quickly took out a scroll from his jacket pocket and quickly unrolled it. The scroll immediately unfurled and its end rolled over to the floor, showing him a long list of the names of the children in the whole world. His eyes quickly searched for their names but the Blue Guardian let out a groan.

"This will take a while," Impatiently, he quickly took out his book from its holster and opened it and whispered, "Give me their names," on the white pages. The pages of his book give off a bright green light before 12 orbs suddenly shot out from its pages.

The orbs travelled towards the children and then stopped above their heads. A group of names appeared on the page which the man looked into.

"All right, naughty, naughty, naughty…they're all getting coal for this Christmas," Haytham proudly concluded and quickly closed his book. Jack, bewildered to what he did, quickly answered.

"No Haytham, we must give them gifts,"

"Don't bother complaining Frost, that man's selfishness is larger than his enormous hat." Haytham rolled his eyes and ignored the man's judgment to him, the Winter Sprite however denied.

"Haytham, we're doing this mission for Tooth, she needs her power now in order to help children remember their good memories, and yours too,"

The Blue Guardian let out a sigh of disappointment; he heard the same reason over and over from the Tooth Fairy and something about retrieving his memory which he desired now. However an idea cast on his mind and affected him and changed his view on the Guardians.

"What is with you Guardians and your powers?" He turned around and faced Jack who was puzzled to his question.

"I mean, does the whole world clearly depend on you? And not to mention have you ever thought about the outcome of your actions on serving the children of the world?" Jack ran his right hand on the back of his head and scratch lightly. The question caught him off guard and he was very lost in it.

"I don't know-"

"I'm asking does this world really need Guardians?" Jack pouted again; the man's word had somehow triggered a nerve in him. He was about to answer him but then he moved back after he saw the man flicked his right wrist, unsheathing his hidden blade.

Haytham quickly turned, pointed his blade and launched it towards a sleeping child. Aiden was about to withdraw his gun but then he saw that the blade slide pass beneath the pillow of the child. The blade easily passed through from bed to bed of the children since all of them were lined up in a straight line.

The man quickly pulled back the blade after it stopped its fast movement, back to his right bracer together with all of the children's teeth.

"We'll discuss this elsewhere, I must have Tooth's power restored so I can relieve my memories," Haytham said after he put the teeth in his pocket and walked pass them while he moved his English tricorn hat. The three guardians looked at him with uneasiness. The man showed another dark side of him, a side that made the Guardians think about the decision of the Man in the Moon about Haytham, and his guardianship. _Can he truly be a Guardian…or can he be our next enemy … _

* * *

Burgess

Jack quickly strode out from the magic portal and darted his blue eyes everywhere with excitement. The place he was in right now was his home base, Burgess. He was always happy whenever he arrived, because this was the place where he gained his first believer and become a full-fledged Guardian. Also, this was the place where he was resurrected as a guardian by the Man in the Moon.

_Ah…it never changes_ the winter sprite happily thought, his feet quickly brushing the snow underneath him.

"Our last stop, finally." Haytham however, bleakly said as he breathed in the cold, Christmas themed air that surrounded him. The whole town, even the dead leafless trees, roads, and roofs of the houses were all covered in peaceful white, heavy, snow. Small snow had landed on the man's tricorn hat which he removed by brushing it away with his right hand in a gentle manner.

"Pearce, let's get this over with, I expect our rendezvous with North's group will be early." Aiden, with his lower face covered with his black scarf, let out a short groan. He lifted his sack in a grouchy manner and completely ignored the whole tranquil scenery.

Jack Frost turned and looked at Haytham who was still inspecting the houses beside them keenly. _Haytham…_he felt a feeling of pity towards the man even though he didn't clearly know him. The man was somehow rude or scary to him however he noticed something back at Mumbai.

_I think that's why he was acting like that..._before they went out of that orphanage. Jack caught a glimpse of the man's piercing blue eyes. And he saw that it wasn't really that sharp, there was a hint of loneliness. He wasn't really that bad as he looked, he was just distancing himself away from them like he was hiding something, and that was what the Winter Sprite perceived.

Frost was afraid to speak to him; the man might get the wrong idea and think that he was being ridiculed instead.

He closed his fist tightly, built up the courage, and then asked the man "Haytham, why don't I become your partner for tonight instead?" With comprehension making the older man turn to him, startled to what the boy asked, merely answered.

"Why not," he glanced at Aiden who gave him a look of doubt.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Detective." Jack reminded seriously,

"Yes he will Aiden," _Finally away from him,_ Haytham supported but he formed a frisky-like smile after and made the Detective's eyes glare in distrust.

* * *

North, Sandy, Bunny and Tooth were all standing in the middle of the park of Burgess. The four were facing each other, creating a circle, and were discussing on a very discreet way. The topic was about Tooth's battle with Monkey King, it got heated suddenly after the Toothfairy mentioned the enemy's weapon.

"What…?"

"That's impossible," Bunny crossed his arms on his furry chest, his face projects grimly. North stroked his chin in a slow pacing, yet his eyes were firm but he was very alarmed to the meeting's topic.

_The Sword of Eden…a piece of Eden…the Pieces of Eden it can't be…_he closed and thought in grimace. "It can't exist right now, it cannot! _He_ made sure it would never reach a human's hand again," The Old Guardian shouted steely, denying the Tooth Fairy's witness account.

"Yeah, but that bastard isn't human," Bunny said, with a face of grieve.

Sandy's, who quickly butted in, sand made several formations above his head, asking how it got into their enemy's hand. The three looked at each other, giving some thoughts and forming ideas for answers but they failed.

"The pieces of Eden…" North started, his tone was a little bit tired from his anger that was boiling inside him, "how is this possible? It was clearly hidden, no one can reach it…" He added with heavy heart.

He slowly looked away to gaze at the sky, across a clearing made by clouds, and onto to the moon. _We failed…'Manny' (Man in the Moon)_, finally he sighed and accepted the fact.

The accursed objects, the so called Pieces of Eden, were back and their enemy had possessed one. And the Shadow Man that they encountered was probably much more powerful than them and could easily defeat their ace member, the new Guardian, Haytham Kenway.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally updated! thanks to NewAnimeLover 7951 for proofreading!


	12. Canto XI : Because I said so (Part 2)

Canto XI

"There is no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery."

— Dante Alighieri

Jack's blue eyes wandered around the child's messy room. He looked at the walls which were all covered with posters of famous basketball players, and shelves with trophies from a basketball tournament. He glanced at the kid, concluding that he was a sporty fellow, who was sleeping silently and buried underneath the comforter.

"Sporty aren't you? Well here's your gift." The winter sprite dug his hands inside the red sack on his right hand and took out a round object covered in bright red Christmas paper.

"I hope he likes it,"

"Why of course Frost…," Haytham, resting his back on an opened window's frame, said with certainty, "every naive child will accept anything during Christmas."

Jack turned to him with still eyes. The rudeness of this British man seemed endless, he began to rethink his decision earlier on making him his partner for a while but he just stood silent and forced himself to think the purpose of why he did it. He wanted to ask him peacefully, without Aiden's intervention, about himself.

"Let's move to the other house," _Wrong answer, great…_Jack thought painfully by glancing to his right with sheepish eyes, missing his opportunity as the blue Guardian jumped outside first and then he followed him.

* * *

On the other side of the previous house, inside the living room where a Christmas tree loomed and decorated by lit-up Christmas lights, Jack silently stood and stared with amazement. He then opened the sack that he was carrying, grumbled as he tried to pick which gifts were for the children in a merry way.

"Ah this one," the winter sprite happily put the presents in all different sizes at the base. Then he let out a satisfying sigh before he nodded.

"Ok it's finished, Haytham?" He called the Blue Guardian as he turned around but he was puzzled after he saw the man walking up on the stairs, leaving him alone. The Winter Sprite, with curious and questioning eyes, followed hurriedly.

He ascended the stairs silently and peaked his head out an open door. His eyes landed at the back of his companion who stood beside the bed, then glanced at his side and saw some machines that produced short beeps, standing beside the bed. It was a heart rate monitor which made the Winter Sprite guessed that the occupant was sick.

"Frost, come here for a minute," Haytham's voice made Jack darted his eyes at him. He quietly entered and walked towards him and looked at the human who was sleeping on the bed. It was a very old man.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Ronald…Daviers. Occupation: Retired General of U.S. Army…" Haytham beamed his blue eyes at the book in his hand then he shifted his vision to the old man after he saw it move.

"He's going to die tonight,"

"What?" Jack exclaimed. His eyes were filled with pity for the old man and sadness began to fill his heart after he knew what would happen to him.

"Impressive…" Haytham, on the other hand, smiled and raised his right hand, summoning his hidden blade. He glanced at the old man and saw that his eyes were slowly opening, the older man pointing his blade at his chest and just as he was about to plunge it, Jack grabbed him by his forearm.

"What are you doing!?" Jack said in a terrified voice. Haytham's action shocked him.

"Frost," The Blue Guardian shifted his eyes and bore it at the winter sprite's before he spoke, "watch and learn," in a grave annoyed tone. The piercing eyes of Haytham made him let go of his forearm in fear. His eyes were very intense and unmerciful which made him obey.

"Are…you—" Haytham looked at the old man, after he heard him speak. He loomed over him again and saw his tired old eyes.

"Are you…my Angel?" the old man said slowly in a dying tone. Haytham's eyes were still as he responded plainly.

"I am not an Angel,"

"Are you here to…fetch me?" This time he closed his eyes and smirked which the Winter Sprite, still watching his actions, found offensive for the dying man.

"Yes…now rest in peace," the Blue Guardian said as he pointed his right hidden blade again and slowly penetrated his chest. Jack watched in horror but then his face changed into a look of bewilderment after he saw the old man's face forming a serene smile, he wasn't in pain at all despite the blade that was buried underneath his skin.

"What?"

"Here it comes," Haytham said as his eyes glued on his blade while he pulled out…and together with it, a small white orb came out from the opened chest wound that mysteriously healed and disappeared.

Haytham looked at the orb in his hand without any expression on his face. Then he put it in the book that he was still holding. The orb then slowly entered a page and let out a bright glow before it disappeared.

"He's gone," Haytham simply closed the book, put it back in its holster and faced Jack, whose mouth was half open from mystification.

"How did you-?"

"That's my power Jack…and this certainly proves that I am innocent to this so-called 'crimes' that that Detective charged on me." He moved and fixed his tricorn hat in a calm manner and explained in an authoritarian tone, "the disaster's that had happened before…are the things that I didn't foresee, therefore it's nothing but a pure _accident_."

"He saw you-"Jack said slowly. The old man earlier clearly saw Haytham despite that no one even believed in him, the event puzzling the winter Guardian and making the older Guardian sigh in frustration. He would have to explain more about himself to the curious winter sprite.

"Yes everyone, every person who is on the brink of death, sees me before I put their orbs inside this book." The man waved the green velvet book at Jack's face proudly before he put it back again. He then walked over to the window, opened it, and jumped outside.

* * *

"Ok this one's finished too," Aiden pointed his dominator at a sleeping kid. As usual the integrated voice spoke in his ears, dictating the child's mental health status before he picked the teeth underneath the pillow.

Lady Tsukiyomi watched with curious eyes, the Detective's gun was lit up by blue-green color, before the man put it back on his holster behind him. She then shifted her view to Aiden whose lower face was wrapped under his black scarf.

"Aiden-san,"

"Yes?" The detective responded immediately, he faced the woman who formed a smile.

"I'm curious, I've heard of your many stories about your work at the Court but I've only heard some small rumors about your origin." She moved closer to the bed and looked over the child with serenity.

"And?"

"Well…where did you come from and why did you become a guardian?" Aiden stared at the woman's back. His green eyes moved as he remembered the time when the Guardian of Truth, Dlanor A. Knox, found him floating in the Sea of Zero or commonly called by the Guardians as 'the Deletion Plane'.

He closed his eyes, moved his black hat down, shadowing his face. The memory that he recalled was still painful for him and always brought him the feeling of floating inside that plane.

"I came from the Deletion Plane," Tsukiyomi darted her eyes in a gentle manner at Aiden. The man let out a sigh as he took out his 'Dominator', his eyes gazed the black metallic object with reminiscence.

"The sea of Zero…isn't that where all souls and life energy from all over the existing living universe that were forgotten are put?" Tsukiyomi answered, her voice filled with worry and silently displayed an apologetic expression. She didn't know the origin of the man would be this painful.

Aiden glanced and saw the woman's rueful reaction and he answered in frankness, "It's all right, the pain doesn't bother me anyway. I'm glad that she found me,"

The Vigilante bore his green eyes at the child, his face was light but expressionless.

"Out of 700x1021 fragment souls, she found me and picked me up…like I was a prize in a crane game," The Detective's right hand glided and brushed the brown hair of the kid in a placid pace and continued.

"Then after that, she gave me a job, made me her apprentice. I was confused at first, she only knew my name but she never questioned my background," Tsukiyomi smile and recalled the woman, Dlanor's attitude. She knew her as a strong unmerciful to the wronged and rogue Guardians whose only plan was to bring harm to the children but her other side shows the opposite; she was very caring for her subordinates.

"I think you can stop there Aiden," Tsukiyomi made a light bow to him and apologized, "sorry if it brings pain to your heart when you recalled those memories that you kept inside." Aiden Pearce then slowly removed the scarf that was covering the lower portion of his face and slowly smiled.

"It's all right, no harm done I guess." He said with calmness as the Guardian of the Moon bore her silvery eyes. She now at least, knew something about him and that deepened her trust for him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the town…

_Hmm..._Jack Frost's blue eyes stared at the fluttering cape of Haytham as they both walked along an empty sidewalk. The older man was silently observing the town houses, with a little bit of amusement, thinking how this country progressed in technology.

The Winter Sprite however was rumbling on in curiosity and eagerness, asking himself on what he will ask to the older Guardian. He wanted to know more about him, and help him in any way he can.

"Say, Haytham," At last he built up the courage and asked with his face forming a contrite smile.

"Yes?"

"Well...the thing you said earlier about us Guardians and our existence-"

"Which is a waste of space on earth," The Winter Spirit quickly frowned and glowered. The man seems indeed endless when it comes to the Guardians but then he stopped his pouting and answered him.

"No we're not, and we help people Haytham, we help them believe and live their life to the fullest." Jack Frost's voice reached the Blue Guardian's ears which perked after he heard the statement. He suddenly spun around, his cape and cloak fluttered violently, and beamed his frowning face and his sharp blue eyes.

The Winter Sprite almost tripped and lost his balance due to the man's movement. He was puzzled and a little bit frightened after he saw Haytham's dark menacing glare that seemed to pierce and crush his soul.

"Believe? Help them?" Haytham slowly formed a smile but not a joyful one; it was a smile of disgust and doubt.

"Frost what you just said is nothing but a joke." He took off his tricorn hat and brushed off the snow that built up as he explained. "You Guardians, even if your existence had transcended even before my birth or humanity's birth, did nothing at all but look down upon us, the earthlings."

Jack felt the word like a spear that hit his chest, he was about to retort but the older man continued.

"What kind of help did you offer to humanity; beliefs that life is fun, full of wonders that will amaze our knowledge, give us good dreams and memories, even hope that can make us live everyday like we want?" He paused and beamed his words. "No, nothing! You and your Guardians did nothing at all...except watch us kill each other for survival and self-preservation."

"No that's not true-!" Jack couldn't take Haytham's hurtful accusation about them, the Guardians, and tried to counter but the Blue Guardian grabbed his left shoulder.

"Oh really? If that's so then why's the history of this country, or every country in this world, so violent?" The question cast a doubtful but questioning look to the face of the Winter Spirit. Jack bit his lower lip, frustrated that he couldn't answer the blue Guardian's question.

Haytham saw the boy's reaction and frowned. _Everyone is clearly clueless…_a bitter thought ran through his mind as he subjectively answered. "In history of mankind, humans tend to be guided by their own ideas. Some used it for reality and then they used it to influence others." He let go of the winter sprite's shoulder and continued.

"The Saxon's, Mongolians, and Persians, they all conquered lands, rivers and mountains just to expand their empires or to create their ideal world…and they all have one common thing. And that is the desire to have more and more." The man breathed in, his anger has reached its limit and he didn't want to snap in front of Jack and his trifling argument.

"Now do tell me," He slowly faced his back to the boy and looked straight towards the end of the road, "the men who lead those armada's and armies on conquering, usurping, and extorting lands from the common people…they were once a child that you Guardians solemnly swore to protect, right?"

The winter sprite shifted his gaze from him, down to the snow. He felt bitter and sad after Haytham lectured him about history of gruesome conquerors, being right about them. Those men were once children, filled with dreams and hopes for a better world…and they all died, and hated by many people for the things they had done.

He began to think deeply about the meaning of being a Guardian. _A guardian should protect and teach children about how good life is…_he closed his eyes and pondered deeply, standing still, _but when they grow up, they will no longer believe in us…and then they will live life according to their own ideas, which then causes conflicts_…he shifted his position and glanced to his right, towards a house, dejectedly.

"The children have innocence…" He began in a slow dismal tone. Haytham looked over his shoulder with a pessimistic gaze, "which we Guardians should protect-"

"Which will disappear if they grow up," Haytham countered firmly, his right hand on his sword's hilt, grasping and feeling the coldness of the metal.

"Innocence makes a child, a man, naïve," He looked above to the clouds on the night sky, after noticing the snow had stopped falling, and saw the moon beaming. "It will not protect them from the world, the reality, that they lived in…and will make them unaware of its true form"

He turned around and beamed his stoic face at Jack and added sternly, "And its true form is…it's harsh, cruel, barbaric and filled with chaos," Haytham stared at Jack, and concluded. His words of bitterness had reached the boy's ears and didn't even console him as he saw his sad face.

Haytham swiftly turned his head away from him, and ignored him. He wouldn't plan to say something nice to him after all; the things that he said all came from his experience when he lived after he was resurrected. He had witnessed both world wars, terrorism attacks and many notable conflicts which made his description to the world correct.

Jack clutched his right shoulder and let out a sigh of forlorn but then an idea struck his head. A smile came back to his face before he silently moved closer to the man.

"Haytham," Haytham silently groaned, his brows move to the center, in an annoyed manner.

"What?"

"You're wrong in everything," the man blinked twice after he heard Jack's words. _Me? Wrong? _He thought and perched his lips in an irked way. The winter sprite has clearly hit a nerve and he wanted to shout at him in anger but curiosity screamed in his mind which made him ask in an un-amused manner.

"Do tell me,"

"I'll show you, he's just 5 blocks away," _he? _The Blue Guardian raised his right eyebrow, the answer completely mystifying him. Jack quickly ran towards the house where he pointed too, while skipping steps in excitement.

Haytham watched him galloping towards the end of the street with stern eyes of disbelief before he shortly followed him.

* * *

Pitch's Lair – December 25 2015

Pitch silently stood and stared at the large globe in the middle of his dark, menacing chamber. Beside him was the shadow man who was kneeling on the ground, etching and drawing on the rough surface using a small chalk.

The Boogeyman then turned his attention and sighed from boredom. After he notified Monkey King about his plan involving the new Guardian, he expected a good explanation from him however he only found him in this position already.

"What're etching anyway…?" He loomed over with annoyance and curiosity. He blinked twice however when he saw a circle. Mystified, he asked again, "what's that."

The Shadow Man's right hand stopped dragging the chalk suddenly, his mask beamed closely and inspected the symbols. What he drew was a pair of circles, the outer ones were separated into 10 segments, each were drawn with ancient alchemist symbols, such as the symbol of Jupiter and the Sun while the inner one, drawn on the middle was a Triangle with one eye on the center.

Pitch observed the symbol without any interest, the Triangle looks like the well-known Eye of Providence which was a symbol for the American currency.

"What's that-"

"Call everyone." Pitch raised his right brow, as a sign of protest from being commanded, but he only clicked his tongue and walked away, avoiding an argument that might delay them.

Minutes later, he came back with the still frustrated Monkey King on his wounded left eye, and the Babadook who trailed behind him in a slow gliding movement. The three of them reached and the Man in the black robe stood from his position on the ground.

He looked at the circle that he drew, making one last check, before he raised both of his arms towards the dark ceiling above him, making him look like that he was about to summon something, which was probably the case.

Pitch and the two looked at each other, baffled and weird-out from what the man was doing, but before they could ask, the Man began to chant which turned into a shout.

"Triangulum, entangulum. meteforis dominus ventium. meteforis venetisarium. Triangulum, entagulum, meteforis dominus ventium, meteforis venetisarium!" As he chanted the three behind him all noticed a golden speck of glowing dust that began to form in the circle that the Shadow Man drew.

"What on earth…"

"The hell is goin-"

"TRIANGULUM, ENTANGULUM, METEFORIS DOMINUS VENTIUM, METEFORIS VENETISARIUM!" And then suddenly, after the final chant, the circle exploded and released a blinding wave of golden light.

The three squirmed in the sudden brightness and struggled after a harsh wind blowed them away.

"The hell! He's going nuts!" Monkey King said in a panicking voice while he grunted and felt the sharp scissor fingers of Babadook, hanging for his life on his orange pants. "Get off me you useless wrench!"

"Wha—what is that?!" Pitch peaked and saw the Shadow Man, unmoved from his position, and the shape that began to form above him. He watched as three lines appeared and formed a large triangle similar to the drawing and then a top hat and a ribbon below a large eye on its center. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now.

"We meet again…" The shadow man said as the wind died down and the eye on the large triangle move and glanced at him. "I know how to end them and he's doing a fine job on blending in with them… now the Pieces of Eden if you please." His mask moved slightly as his lips formed an evil smile beneath it.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Finally updated! Ok guys! Has anyone watched gravity falls here? It's so awesome! Special thanks to NewAnimeLover7951 for beta-reading.


	13. Canto XII : Innocence

Canto XII

"Into the eternal darkness, into fire and into ice."

-Dante Alighieri, the Divine Comedy-

Inside Jamie Bennet's room, Jamie silently snored and moved in his bed. He buried himself slowly in between the comforter and the pillow that he was lying on, making him smile because of the comfort.

Mikey, cuddling a pillow between its arms, breathed slowly in a calm pace. He felt comfortable in slumber even though he was inside a sleeping bag on the floor. The two boys were in deep sleep, dreaming of good things and some plans for tomorrows after Christmas party.

However, the two were unaware that the window beside the boy's bed silently creaked open and a figure stood on the frames.

"Good thing they're sleeping," A familiar albino Guardian, Jack Frost, slowly poked his head in and looked at them. He entered and lightly took a step on the floor and whispered to Haytham.

"Haytham come up here, this is what I want to show you," Haytham, standing below the second floor window, mentally clicked his tongue in displeasure. He was still bitterly thinking about the things that he said earlier that made his argument wrong.

"Haytham!"

"I'm coming!" _Oh for God's sake!_He protested and kicked the snow beneath his right foot hardly. He raised his right hand and ejected his right hidden blade and move up towards the window.

Unlike Jack's discreet entrance, he entered and landed on the floor with a loud thud which made the winter sprite shush him, warning him of the kid's deep slumber which the Guardian didn't heed.

"Haytham…move in secrecy ok,"

"I don't care, now whose house did we enter?"

The Winter Sprite smiled and threw his head towards the bed and answered with excitement. "My first believer, Jamie Bennet," The Blue Guardian silently scoffed, he wasn't wrong earlier about his view to the world. This Guardian is trying to change his view which he made sure would never happen.

The man quietly walked to the side and looked at the child who was sleeping calmly. He observed the boy with innocent face for a minute then he asked the winter sprite.

"And…what's your counter argue for it,"

"Him, Haytham…to be specific, the child's innocence." Haytham rolled his eyes in annoyance. The answer of the Guardian was completely farfetched to what he had anticipated. It holds no water to his, he deemed himself to be the correct one.

"Which again will disappear together with their beliefs in you-"

"It doesn't matter," Jack Frost said and his words made The Blue Guardian pause. He was puzzled and completely lost to his response.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter Haytham, if he no longer believes in me." Jack slowly moved his right hand and poked Jamie's cheek, a serene smile was displayed on his face as he spoke, "What matters is what I gave-no, taught to him. You see Haytham, some kids come and go and as they do, we teach them about life."

Haytham stared at Jack with bleakness and answered.

"Which were you're wrong. Mankind makes life harder for them because they were easily tempted into their own weaknesses, the human nature."

Jack looked at him; his face didn't falter from smiling and said. "That is why we exist during their childhood." He opened his right hand and created a small snowflake which then flew out of his hand and onto the boy.

"A child should grow and as they grow they will still carry our dreams, wonders, and hope. And when life gives them obstacles, such as temptation or the manifestation of severe human nature; they can use it as a weapon against it." He looked over at Jamie and brushed his hair with his hand in calmness.

Haytham formed a frown. The words of the Guardian of Fun had confused him even more. He let out a short deprecated breath, controlling himself from his anger, and asked with a hint of objection to the boy's words.

"And…? How does innocence," he paused and scoffed in a ridiculing manner, "'_magically _make this world a better place?"

Jack Frost looked at him, and with an innocent smile and certainty, said. "By making a human, a human."

Haytham bore his blue eyes at him for a second and after absorbing what he said, rolled his eyes. The answer didn't give him anything that he expected. He was still clueless to what the boy said. However he felt a slight feeling of curiosity.

Even though he said something that came from his naivety, it somehow contained something deep about the definition of humanity.

"I don't get whatsoever you're saying." He said slowly in a bemusement like state. Jack's smile grew wider as he observed the older Guardian's eyes that were filled with perplexity. He sighed and calmly stated.

"Haytham, innocence is very important. Although it has pros and cons, such as cuteness with naivety or happiness but without awareness to the harsh reality, it still helps humans to thrive and thus make this world a better place." He quickly pushed himself lightly from the floor and hovered above the bed of the kid and spoke with a positive tone.

"And, Haytham, if there's a world without innocence, then it's not one. If a child doesn't have one, it will be the end of our existence, and especially human race for they will destroy themselves." Haytham, this time, smiled with a grimace and quickly said.

"Which is happening right now?"

"No," The winter Guardia tilted his head innocently and said. "If that is so then, Haytham, everyone should've already gone, don't you think." Jack giggled after he saw Haytham's reaction. The man's face quickly relaxed and in awe.

The answer had completely taken him aback, he wasn't expecting what the Guardian of Fun said to him.

_This boy…_Haytham thought in disagreement, _he may be naïve but...he's smart_ he scoffed off and looked away towards the boy on floor, tucked in by his sleeping bag, who let out a short groan of comfort.

"Oh Jamie's cousin… so this is him huh," The winter sprite quickly landed beside the sleeping boy and chuckled in excitement, "he has a hint of an Indian, he should be fun to play with,"

Haytham only stared at Jack, still mesmerized from his answer. He was still thinking many things that he could throw against him but his words held no water.

Indeed, he deemed humans as hopeless animals for they can be easily tempted, succumbed to their sins and complained what they did wrong when they met him. The man had met a lot of souls and all were asking and begging in agonizing tones on what they had done wrong while they're alive. Haytham always stared at them with disgust and amusement to the irony of their questions and that made him think of how ugly the world had become due to human nature which he considered as the true enemy.

_Really Frost…_the older man sternly sighed and closed his eyes due to the heavy thinking that he had done.

* * *

"Oi, there! 'aytham!" The familiar tone of North greeted the Guardian in Blue and made him turn towards the window. North, quietly but quickly, entered and chuckled in delight from seeing the two then following behind him was Sandy who waved at him in a gleeful manner and Tooth who buzzed in and flew to the ceiling while greeting him.

"Glad we completed it Haytham!" The man merely nodded in agreement and asked.

"Ms. Tooth your powers?"

"Oh, I think it's back, I feel believed in," The Tooth Fairy quickly flew beside him and reported with delight.

"Oi there, matey's!" A hole suddenly appeared beside North on the floor and then a familiar pair of furry ears popped out and then the Guardian of Hope quickly hopped out. Following behind him were the other two guardians, Aiden and Lady Tsukiyomi, who all quietly climbed up from the magical hole.

"Oh, that was kinda fun," Lady Tsukiyomi said gleefully as her hands swept some dust from her kimono. Aiden only grumbled and sternly said.

"I don't like rabbit holes." He sighed and looked around, his eyes landing on the Blue Guardian beside the winter sprite.

"So you didn't run away hmm,"

Haytham only smirked as he saw the plain face of the detective and merely said. "Well now I'm true to my words, I expect you to be lenient to me detective," his tone had a hint of arrogance and made the Vigilante grunt mentally.

"Whatever…now for the teeth," the detective said and took out a medium sized sack from his black cloak. A light smile formed on his face, as if he was proud for the teeth that he collected, and lightly wave it around his hand.

"Oh I apologize Aiden…" Haytham who raised his right eyebrow from the detective's proud showcase, raised his sack from his back, hidden beneath his cloak and added with smugness, "that my sack might offend yours because of its size." He also waved it around in conceitedness, mocking the detective's portion.

"Whoa, guys sorry to break it up to all of you but uh…" Bunny chuckled, his smile forming as he raised his already huge sack filled with children's teeth and boastfully added "I think both of you are tied…in the lowest rank."

The two men silently groaned because the rabbit's words were true but the Guardian of Wonder quickly intervened with jolliness and proudly said. "Guys this isn't a competition…" he quickly grabbed his sack from the floor beside him and added joyfully "because if this is then I win!"

North slammed the sack on the floor again, making a loud thud, and danced around in happiness. The Guardians with alertness quickly tried to warn him about the children who were sleeping in front of them but they were already too late.

* * *

"Mhmm…Jack…?" Jamie grumbled as he slowly sat straight up from his bed and looked with his dead tired eyes. He gazed around his room before he saw Jack who made a nervous smile.

"Hi Jamie, Merry Christmas!"

"Jack!" Jamie quickly widened his eyes and was happy to see Jack and the big four Guardians all standing on the foot of his bed. He quickly got out of his sheets and shook his cousin on the floor.

"Mikey! Wake up, they're here!" Mikey slowly groaned and grumbled from his disturbed deep sleep. The boy slowly sat and rubbed his eyes, removing its heaviness and making him fully awake. He wandered around but saw nothing.

"I don't see them-"

"Jack will you please," Jamie asked as his friend, the winter sprite, smiled and opened his right hand. A snow flake formed in his palm before he blew it. The snow flake travelled towards the boy before it hit his nose and his eyes were enveloped with glittery blue color.

"What-!" Mikey's eyes widened in shock. Right in front of him seven beings that he couldn't describe had appeared and stood before him. He glanced at Jamie who cleared his throat and eagerly began to introduce each one of them in a gleeful manner.

"This North, Santa Clause, Tooth, the Tooth Fairy, Sandy, the Good Dream Sandman, Bunny the Easter Rabbit…and Jack Frost the Guardian of Fun!" Jack quickly hovered to the boy who was still in shock and waved his hand around. The boy's expression quickly changed into a happy one and laughed.

"My God…they're real!"

"Hey there Mikey fella," The boy's mouth opened in amazement as the rabbit stood proudly against his little frame with a proud smile on its furry face.

"Hi there Mikey Bennet!" The boy chuckled as the Tooth fairy zoomed in and quickly looked at his mouth and mumbled as she began inspecting his teeth. "Oh sweet lover aren't we, brush your teeth always," the boy merely laughed in awe, the Guardians, as his cousin says, were real and breathing and standing in front of him.

He couldn't believe that such things do exist in this world. His eyes then eventually left them and landed on the two figures by the window which he saw in his peripheral vision earlier and looked with marvel.

"Oh and they…uhm…" Jamie quickly pointed at the two but then he trailed off. His eyes showed curiosity to the two new Guardians whom he didn't know.

"Who're they?"

"Ah they're Lady Tsukiyomi, she's the Guardian of the Moon and Aiden…the Watchdog detective and whatever," North said quickly and didn't notice the glancing eyes of the detective who found his introduction to him a little bit offensive but he let it go and only stared at the kids.

"Cool! He's just like a detective and the Lady looks like a uh…" Jamie giggled and said, "a Japanese Geisha!" Lady Tsukiyomi laughed at the boy's description; she quickly kneeled down gracefully and patted Jamie on his head.

"My, such active imagination," the boy felt a light chill as the woman's gentle smile beamed at him. _She's so pretty…_Mikey and Jamie both blushed and felt the light chill. The woman's beauty had clearly enticed them.

Lady Tsukiyomi stood up and glanced at Aiden while she gave a signal to him to smile. The man looked down at the two kids, his eyes narrowed at the smiles. He grunted and glanced at the wall while he greeted.

"Hello kids…stay good," Mikey only smiled at the stern detective after his cheeks brightened in red. _I think he's shy…_he thought and looked around in astonishment to the Guardians. _They're all real_ he chuckled as he saw North discussing with Bunny about the child's gift and to Jack Frost who was talking to Jamie in an animated fashion.

* * *

Haytham stared at the event in front of him with tense eyes. The man's face didn't move from a rigid one but in his mind he was a little bit disturbed and disappointed to what the Guardians were doing.

_You let them touch you…_he thought in a ridiculing way…_such naivety and stupidity _he slowly took a step back and rested his back on a wall and shut his eyes to the mundane things the Guardians were doing now.

"Hey Haytham, don't be a wall thorn and join us," he opened them again and bore it at Jack's positive face.

"Great so they can see you…all of us." Jack sighed to what he said and answered in a contrite tone.

"Well…not all of us…they can't see you." The man's eyes narrowed to what the Guardians said. He let out a short blow from his hardened nose and glanced at the window. _Pfft…I don't need to show up to them…_he thought bitterly but mentally clicked his tongue.

Haytham stood there and didn't look at them. He was irritated to the children's laughter which seemed to reverberate along the walls. However, a feeling of annoyance made him put an irked expression on his face after he felt his heart harden which he only felt whenever he envied something.

He slowly made a glance secretly at the children who were both laughing at Bunny who magically produced an egg in his hand and this his face became rigid.

"I don't need to be believed in…" he said with certainty and with heaviness. Haytham then recalled all of the memories that he recovered. He noticed something other than its lacking scene. In all of the scenes that unfolded only one showed to him that he had a child friend which made him think that he was a solitary child.

_I remember…I am a solitary child, my father's business made me always stay at home_ he paused his thoughts and looked at the window beside him and trail the falling snow from the sky as a feeling of melancholy began to set inside him.

"Curious…though…what was my father's business-"

"Who's that?" The man didn't turn around at first as Mikey asked Jack, standing beside him, whose eyes widened in surprise. _Can it be…he can see him_? The Guardian was still in disbelief and asked to answer his question.

"Who's who Mikey?"

"That one…the man with a blue cloak by the window." Haytham, after he heard the boy's words which describe his appearance, quickly turned around. The children shouldn't see him because no one believed in him, and yet his blue eyes had made contact with the small child's brown eyes staring at him. The man's mouth was half open from being startled, his face became less hardened and began to change to a perplexed expression. The child in front of him could really see him.

* * *

Mikey stare in awe, he felt a little bit nervous due to the man's height which towered and belittled him but he gulped down after he saw his hat on his head, he looks like a predatory bird. Jack, seeing Haytham's surprised reaction, smiled in delight.

"Haytham he sees you…!"

"Indeed-"

"What're you looking at Mikey?" Jamie quickly went over to his side and looked at the wall where the tall Guardian was standing. The boy quickly pointed and in excitement.

"Can't you see him, he's so cool!" Mikey eagerly stared at the man who stiffly smiled at him. He was absolutely thrilled however the boy beside him pouted and said.

"There's nothing there."

_He can't see me…_Haytham's face slowly turned into a bleak one, discontented. He glanced at the boy who couldn't see him no matter how hard he tried, with adversity, and then to the boy who could. He was confused however a little bit glad that someone could see him.

"Jack! So when can we play?" Jamie suddenly asked as the winter sprite smiled nervously after he saw Haytham quickly cast a blunt glance at him, reminding him that they still have a mission.

"Sorry Jamie me and the Guardians have a mission…it involves this Guardian whom you can't see right now," The boy quickly pouted from disappointment that he and his human friends couldn't play with them but his face brightened up, understanding what his Guardian friend said.

"Ok then but um… what's your mission?"

"That's none of your concern," Jack turned around and was startled to see Haytham, with his right arm raised, holding his gun and pointed at the oblivious child who couldn't see him.

"What—on earth Haytham!" He quickly jumped in and shouted.

"Oi that's not right mate!" Bunny quickly hopped into action but then he was blocked by Aiden who appeared beside the old Blue Guardian, his 'Dominator Gun' lit up in readiness, already pointing at his head. The detective's green eyes sharpened in vigilant as he spoke.

"Haytham…you're well aware that it's a child."

"Yes…that's why my bullet is sleeping dart so he can actually sleep-"

"Haytham… there's a- uh actually a much more peaceful method for making children sleep." North lightly approached him and convinced the man. The Blue Guardian frowned and put his gun back to his holster, obeying the Guardian of Wonder.

"All right Sandy, you're up." Sandy looked over at North and nodded with a smile. He opened his right hand and produced a single ball of his golden dream from his swirling gold sand.

The man only watched with still eyes, ignoring Jack's hardened face who was watching him closely if he tried any dangerous things in front of the children.

Sandman was about to aim at Jamie and Mikey who were both looking at his golden sand ball with curiosity when they all heard a low groan of an animal.

Jack and Haytham quickly turned around to the opened door and were greeted by a large greyhound that was growling at them. Bunnymund after he saw the dog, yelped and took a step back in fright which puzzled the Blue Guardian from his reaction.

"Well Bunny what're you-oh…" a realization crossed his mind and made him form a smirk. _Now that I think about…I like greyhounds…especially their hunting skill _he glanced at the rabbit with a sly smile on his face and asked.

"My my Rabbitman, it seems the dog really likes you."

"Well uhm…" Bunny trailed off in fear as the dog began its approach to him but he scoffed and played tough to the Blue Guardian, "We-well he can't handle my martial arts techniques, I'm a master of tai-chi, judo and-"

The man sighed and rolled his eyes and then without warning, raised his gun and fired at the ceiling, causing the Bunnymund to react in shock and reflexively jump which unfortunately triggered the dog's hunting instinct and quickly barked and lunged at him.

"No! Bunny quickly hopped away and around the room. The two boys quickly shouted and tried to stop the dog but they failed. The Guardians scrambled as the dog hit North who fell down and toppled Sandy who accidentally threw the sleeping enhance ball as the larger man crashed over him.

Lady Tsukiyomi tripped after the dog shoved her legs, hitting her back on the wall. "Oh I think I'm—" the gold ball that Sandy had made, which still bounced to every corner, hit her head and rendering her unconscious because of the power of the ball.

Haytham chuckled in a refined gentleman manner as the chaos in front of him unfolded. Jack however quickly scolded him after he saw his amusing expression.

"Haytham what did you do?!"

"Well as you can see Frost-ah!" the karma had taken effect immediately on him after the Greyhound hit both his legs, downing him to the floor, back first. The gun on his hand gave a loud shot after the Blue Guardian unintentionally pressed the trigger, releasing another sleeping bullet which however rebounded and bounced against the corner of the room.

"Ah!" Jamie and Mikey quickly ducked down as the bullet, now together with the ball, bounced in all direction. Tooth and Aiden watched the two projectiles with alertness as they tried to figure out what they would do.

"Oh no Kids, it's a stray bullet—oh…" the golden ball hit her back and the effect quickly rendered her unconscious. Bunny who was still hopping around in panic shouted in fright.

"Please someone put her to sleep-AH!" The bullet hit him right on the forehead, passed through and hit the dog that was chasing him, and they both quickly wobbled and fell to the bed, knocked out from its effect. North who stood up and looked around to the ongoing commotion shouted with jolliness.

"Yipee! It didn't hit me-oh!" the golden dream ball, together with the still speeding sleeping bullet of Haytham's, hit him bulls' eye on his head. "Oh dang it…candy canes…" the old man swayed from side to side in a daze and slammed his head on the bed, in a deep slumber.

* * *

Jack, Haytham and the two remaining guardians slowly looked around to their companions. Aiden and Sandy looked at each other with doubting eyes as to whose fault was it that started the event and then both of them slowly looked at Haytham who face was still.

"Well played," the old Blue Guardian raised both of his shoulder and smiled and added bleakly, "I guess."

"You guess!?" Aiden shouted in anger. His green eyes were furious and seemed to pierce through Haytham's unmoved gaze.

"You pointed a gun on a 12 year old kid!"

"Actually we're both 13-" Jamie tried to explain but the detective rambled on.

"And you fired a gun twice intentionally!"

"Hey!" Haytham shouted in and began to argue, "the first one was because I felt like pulling everyone's leg, the second one, was an accident! And I wasn't trying to murder everyone since the bullet that I loaded is sleeping one and it's for the kids!" he defended but the detective counter argued in an authoritarian tone.

"Um…" the two of them suddenly stopped as Mikey cleared his throat and said slowly. "I'm sorry…but I don't like fighting." The child glanced with a deplorable look at the two men. Aiden gulped down and looked away, he couldn't stand the child's dismal eyes. Haytham merely glanced at him and cleared his throat.

He lowered himself and asked Mikey in a calm tone. He too was a little bit discouraged from the child's words.

"Mikey was it…" the child nodded as the man continued "well, you should sleep now it's bad for a child's health to stay up late." He raised his right hand and as he was about to touch the child's shoulder lightly, his eyes widened in shock. His hand past through Mikey who took step back away from him in surprise.

"Why…" Haytham puzzled moved away and the Guardian of Fun quickly went to him, he too was confused to what happened.

"He can see you…why can't he touch you…" the winter Guardian asked but he closed his mouth in a tight lip after he saw Haytham's eyes. They were filled with questioning, confusement, and a hint of sadness.

_Oh no…_a grave feeling enveloped his heart as Haytham let out a disappointing sigh and move away, towards the window in a slow pace. Jack looked at him with despondence. He was very close on convincing how beautiful life was by showing to him his first believer. He quickly shrugged off the feeling and called the two boys.

"Ok you two to bed now, Sandy." Sandman, who was still staring at Haytham's back with a woeful look, quickly opened his both of hands. He blew right through it, producing countless sleepy sands which then traveled and put a spell of slumber to the two kids who both yawned in synchronization.

Aiden slowly carried them both gently in his arms. He looked over the bed and groaned as he saw North, Bunnymund and the human's family dog occupying most of its space. He looked over to the floor where a huge sleeping bag was unfolded and he tucked them both there in a soft manner.

"Good nights kiddos…" He stood up and added with a light smile, "stay good."

Jack smiled and shifted his gaze at Haytham standing by the window, watching the snow outside as it fell to the ground. Concerned and saddened to what happened earlier, he approached him silently.

"Haytham-"

"Shush," the winter sprite was taken aback to the man's response. He called again and got the same reply.

"What's wrong-"

"I'm hearing something…" his ears had picked up something just before the Winter Sprite approached him. The sound of an animal galloping on the snow made his eyes sharpen in alertness.

Aiden approached him after noticing his frozen pose but before he could speak, a loud sound coming from his phone filled the whole room. He took it out and let its screen flood his eyes with its brightness as he tried to figure out what triggered such alarm and he grunted.

"Jack, I'm sensing 2 dark aura signatures approaching this house," He looked over the window and just as everyone was about to move, a sound of a horse whirring echoed from the street.

Haytham watched with predatory eyes as two horses galloped below the window, on the street, and ran away. His face hardened after he saw that the horses possessed a pair of golden eyes, its whole body covered with black sandy-like material, confirming its identity as Pitch's familiar.

"Well, well…things are getting a little bit interesting," He said with arrogance as his right hand found the hilt of his sword and quickly unsheathed it.

"They finally make another move,"

Jack looked at him, confused to what he said. "What do you mean Haytham?"

"They're after me." He took out his gun. It glowed red as he prepared it for battle.

"After you, why would they-?"

"So many questions," he glanced at Jack and smirked, "yet we have little time to answer all." He quickly opened the window in front of him and burst out of the room and landed on the snow covered ground. Aiden, with his Dominator lit up and ready for battle, immediately followed behind him and ran on the streets.

Jack and Sandman looked at each other, puzzled to what the Blue Guardian had said but they too jumped out and ready themselves for the ambush that they would face.

* * *

Woo-HOO! Finally updated for a long time! Guys leave a review behind if you like it. I'll accept anything and maybe gain some hints on how can I progress my story. See you then! Special thanks for NewAnimeLover7951 for proofreading.


	14. Canto XIII : Ambush

Canto XIII

"The well heeded well heard."

― Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy-

* * *

The night during Christmas Day in Burgess was always dead silent. The snow covering the ground glowed in a luminous white as the light from the moon reflected on it. A little bit of falling snowflakes coming from the night sky was the only thing that creates small, inaudible, sound hitting the snow.

Suddenly a loud rustle of the snow disrupted the peaceful state of the soundless street. Haytham slid along the slippery side walk and jumped towards the roof of a house, hoisted by his hidden blades, of a house. He ran at a staggering speed, without faltering. Galloping ahead in front of him was a pair of black horses. The black horse made of black sand whirled and jumped from the roof and landed on the street below.

"You like running hmm…" The man smirked and followed, landing on the ground.

"Haytham! We gotta corner him!" Jack quickly said. He hovered beside him as he too chased the two nightmare familiars.

"You don't say Jack," Haytham grumbled.

"They split up!" Aiden, riding on a golden sand cloud, created by Sandy who was driving it, flew beside the man. The detective kneeled and pointed his gun which lit up as he pointed it at the horses.

The Horses split up after they reached an intersection.

"I'll take the right! Both of you take the left!" Haytham grunted and ejected his right hidden blade and hoisted himself up to the roof of a building and was followed by Jack leaving the duo to chase the other horse.

_Where're you going…?_ Haytham eyed the horse fiercely like a prey. His speed surged after he saw a wide gap, between the building that he was running to and the opposite. He let out a growl and with all the force he could muster, jumped across. While in midair, he took out his gun and pointed at the horse with his right hand.

* * *

Jack who was flying behind him stared in amazement. The man's pose was so stunning and at the same time awesome to him. The light of the moon created his shadow below on the street and made him look like a predatory bird.

_Wow…Haytham's shadow looks like…an eagle or something…_Jack gulped, stunned by the man's formidable shadow as he flew.

_Just a tad…_Haytham aimed his gun at the horse and fired as it glowed in red. The horse was about to lift off to the ground for another lengthy jump but it screamed in pain as the bullet hit its hind legs.

The horse collapsed at the edge of the building as the Guardians landed near it.

"Well, well…that was a nice exercise…" Haytham beamed in a sarcastic tone as he approached the horse. He stood beside it and planted his fierce blue eyes into the gold-colored horse's eyes. A relaxed smile formed on his face after he heard it whinny.

"Interesting this horse…"

"Is made of nightmares? Yeah," Jack noted as the man examined the creature with keenness, observing its black sandy figure with curiosity. _So they're literally made of sand hmm…_his fingers on his left hand wondered to his chin, pressing lightly while speculating the nightmarish figure more. He was completely absorbed by its shape that he failed to notice a figure that appeared and slowly approached him from behind.

"Kenway was it…?" Haytham's eyes sharpened and quietly spun around and pointed his gun at the person. The end of his weapon met the startled Pitch, the Nightmare Guardian.

Jack pointed his staff, his face displayed anger."What're doing here Pitch!?" he thundered as the Guardian backed away in trepidation.

"Well I'm here to have a _pleasant _chat with Benway—"

"It's Kenway!" Haytham corrected, his eyes never leaving the Black Guardian.

Pitch looked at the two. He was completely cornered and has nowhere to run too.

"Well…Haytham Kenway…I came here to talk to you," he began as the Blue Guardian scoffed.

"And what is it?"

"Well, for curiosity reasons, you seemed to be with them for a long time…the Guardians I mean," His eyes wandered around in a nervous manner but he tried to hide it with a sly smile.

The Blue Guardians glanced at Jack who was still pointing his staff at the enemy and spoke.

"Well…that is my habit and I'm on a mission to retrieve my memories…" his eyes gazed sharply at the Boogeyman as his face hardened, "which by the way makes you primary target after you attack Tooth's Palace and disable her powers."

Pitch raised his right eye brow, confuse to the man's statement. "I thought you never cared for them…?"

"I don't still…but sometimes men change their decisions," Haytham eyes then looked beside the Black Guardian and added with a smile, "am I right Sandman?"

Pitch was puzzled as to what he said and looked beside him only to be whipped by a golden whip made from golden sand. Sandy's hand moved at a rapid pace as he whipped Pitch again. One of his whips attached to the leg of the man and quickly pulled it hard and lashed it towards the streets dragging the Nightmare Guardian.

* * *

Haytham watched with amusement. He was a little bit amazed to the golden Guardian's agility despite its little size.

"Very nice…Sandman…" he watched as the Boogeyman screamed as he fell towards the ground. He looked below and quickly jumped to the ground and faced the injured rebellious Guardian.

"Now do you still want to talk to me…?" he said with a smirk on his face, his tone was arrogant. "I'm still busy but …if you want, I will personally feed you with your teeth."

Pitch grunted in pain as he stood up and staggered on his balance. His eyes wandered to the guardian in fear of losing and then he clicked his tongue when he saw Aiden, the detective, landing beside Haytham and quickly pointed his gun at him.

"Stay there…rebel," Aiden's voice was utterly authoritative.

"Aiden you're late by the way," Haytham reminded and the vigilante answered with a scoff.

"Fine! Fine! I give up" Pitch Black stammered, he backed away but was prevented after the Watchdog shouted at him to stop.

"Good for you then…Pitch Black," Haytham said with his acerbic tone.

"Yes Haytham I give up…" he lowered his head and the slowly he muttered in a menacing tone, "on one condition, that you'll all kneel in fright." He raised his head but this time a creepy crooked smile had formed and beamed at the Blue Guardian.

Haytham was puzzled by the man's creepy smile. He didn't expect the reaction. He was about to attack him when he sensed a presence on the roof above him. He quickly looked up and saw that on the edges of the buildings, sneering and whinnying at them were tons of nightmare horses.

* * *

_What the bloody-_"How did they get here…? My sensors didn't pick them up…" Aiden's green eyes looked sharply at the horses above him and on his side while the two Guardians stared at the horde. But to make matters worse they all heard a familiar laughter.

"Haha! Got ya'll for reapin'," Monkey King, from the rooftop of the building, jumped and landed beside the Nightmare Guardian, together with the Babadook whose hat was still tall as before.

_Hmm…they trapped us huh…?It means that he's also here…_Haytham's ears heard a familiar sound of a fluttering cloak and didn't bother to look up. He already knew who it was.

The Shadow Man landed in the middle beside the Boogeyman from the roof, his mask shone clearly at Haytham who merely stared at him without any reaction.

The Blue Guardian contemplated and bleakly said. "Well played…for trapping us."

The Shadow man tilted his head to the right, making his hood move. Haytham, in an instant, caught something shiny hanging on the man's neck. The object was circular with 3 little spikes protruding around its edges and it was bathe in radiating golden light.

_Curious object…_ he stared at it for a moment and then he landed his gaze on the Monkey King who began ranting with arrogance.

"You all gonna die this time weaklings!" He took out his sword, a similar one that was destroyed by the Blue Guardian in the previous battle, and flipped it in his hand in a flaccid motion and added with pride, "and I'm talking to you too…Baytham,"

"And I have to cut off your head this time…for mispronouncing my name," Haytham's tone changed into a grave one.

Pitch Black then pointed with his bony right finger and said. "Now let's have fun…" his face formed a menacing smile before he uttered a word, "boo," and then horses galloped towards them, beginning the ambush.

* * *

"Hya!" Jack planted his right foot forcefully at the head of the horse that tried to bite him. He moved away and hit Sandy's back. The Golden Guardian whipped up a horse then he made a wide spin, hitting many of the horseswith his whips, disintegrating each one.

Aiden gave a roundhouse kick to the head of a horse then pointed his dominator gun to his right and then to his left, firing and releasing a sky blue-colored bullet twice and downing two horses. He then turned around, looked up, and fired at Monkey King who was about to lunge at him with his golden sword.

He quickly bent backward; avoiding its sharp edge then pointed his gun again. But he withdrew it after he took the electric baton out his waist belt using his left hand. He grunted in pain after he felt the force coming from the sword that he blocked using his baton. He immediately jumped back and breathed hard.

"Hehe…" Monkey King laughed and spun his sword on his hand in a playful manner and snarled at the Watchdog. "Too strong eh, Aiden,"

"Shut up," Aiden pointed his dominator and its voice dictated his enemy's mental state.

"TARGET'S PSYCHO PASS UPDATED: CRIME COEFFICIENT: 387, TARGET IS ELEGIBLE FOR ENFORCEMENT METHOD-" The Vigilante fired immediately but the Primate quickly jerked backward to the right, then spun to the left, avoiding the bullets.

"Heh you're weak without your gun!" Monkey King shouted in a joyful manner. He was completely on cloud nine as he pointed his sword at the man and released a ball of light from its blade.

* * *

On the rooftop of an apartment building, above the streets where the massive battle was unfolding, Haytham slid off the ground and grunted forcefully. He charged and plunged his sword at the Shadow Man who summoned a spike from his own shadow and blocked it without any effort.

The man took a step back, making his shadow grow as he stood near a large lit emergency light hanging on the wall above him. Haytham eyed him sharply. He analyzed his action and came up an idea after he saw the light.

_Without light…there'll be no shadow…_He gulped down and stared at the light above and smiled.

"Enjoying the light aren't we…" he asked with his right hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. "Well let's play in the dark shall we?" he yelled triumphantly and jumped, spinning around. As his momentum pushed him he pointed his left hand and launched his hidden blade.

The blade travelled fast and hit the light above the man, destroying it in the process and enveloping them both in blackness. The Blue Guardian grinned and lunged forward.

_This is it…right at this point! _Haytham grunted and thrust forcefully towards the shadow man. His plan had worked after he saw the man shifted his mask towards the broken light, leaving an opening at his chest.

"Say Goodbye!" _Yes this must be the end…and after this I'll uncover your mask-_A bright light suddenly appeared in front of him and made him squinted his eyes and just as he was about to plung his sword, the Shadow Man bent to his right and thrust forward.

Haytham's eyes widened in shock; a second ago his enemy was standing in a startled state after the light burst out but now his mask was only a breath away from his face and he felt a sharp pain on his waist.

He looked down and gasped. The man's left arm was pointing at him, showing a black sleeve that covered the limb and right on his forearm, sticking out from its bracer around covering his forearm…was a hidden blade.

_What…the bloody hell…_

Haytham immediately reacted in alarm and jumped backward. He grasped the left side of his waist, feeling a little bit of the blood that gushed out from his open skin.

_He's got…the same weapon as me? _

The man clicked his tongue in dismay; he was grazed by the man's weapon.

"You…" he scowled at the being and noticed something. The Shadow Man's mysterious necklace was glowing a much brighter hue than before. The blue Guardian pondered on it.

"That necklace of yours…it has a power doesn't…?"

"Yes…" the Shadow Man answered, his tone was grave but the older Guardian's ears caught a familiar accent coming from the man.

_His accent just now…Irish...?_ He took a step back again and contemplated. He was still bewildered by the man and his evasive maneuver but he concluded that it was a power coming from the necklace that his enemy was wearing.

"Can't hurt to try more then," the man said as he readied himself for another round of attack. The Blue Guardian stared at his opponent sternly, his heart racing fast from nervousness. The man had predicted his attack and he wasn't happy about it.

* * *

"Hullo there, aytham!" Haytham shot a glance above him after he heard the familiar voice of North. He saw the sleigh shoot up above him and fly around in circles. North and the other Guardians who fell asleep earlier were now fully awake and were alarmed by the battle that was ongoing.

"I'm coming!" North took off from his sleigh, together with the other guardians, and landed on rooftop and stood beside him.

Bunny took out his boomerangs and threw it with a strong force towards the Shadow Man. The opponent merely bent his head and avoided the weapon. However the boomerang quickly turned and flew towards the back of his neck.

"It's useless Rabbit man he'll just-" the Blue Guardian was cut in midsentence after he saw the necklace, the object that was hanging, suddenly glowed and without turning his head, the Shadow Man spun and dodge the boomerang.

_What?…That necklace lit up again the same time he avoided it…it predicted the attack…_He observe the Shadow Man more. Then suddenly an idea hit him.

"Bunny, Tooth…go down below and help Jack…now. Lady Tsuki…help Aiden and Sandman too will you,"

The three looked at Haytham with confused looks but then they only closed their mouths after they saw his eyes, which were fierce and seemed to be glowing a brighter blue. They already knew when they saw those eyes on him before.

"Careful then Haytham," Tooth said before the three of them went away to help their other friends, leaving North and the Blue Guardian to face the Shadow Man.

"Well, well…would you like me to help you?" North asked. His hands were already grasping the hilt of his twin saber blade.

Haytham glance at his stance, confirming he was ready, and scoffed with a smile. "I hope you're fast, despite your large belly."

"Observe me then," North, the Guardian of Wonders huffed back.

North unsheathed both of his weapons. He played his two swords with a grinning expression of excitement displayed on his face.

"Now then…go!" Haytham and North quickly charge towards the dark being and both of them were determined to defeat him once and for all.

* * *

Sandman hit the horse in front of him with the might of his whips. He then turn around and swung both of his whips at Pitch who bent and dodge it.

Pitch Black then summoned his weapon, the scythe from his black sands, and swung it forcefully at the little Guardian. Sandy quickly jerked backward, avoiding the sharp edges and then made a step backward again.

Pitch continuously slashed his scythe in a vigorous manner, trapping the Good Dream Guardian at the wall behind him. Sandy fell backwards and escaped the sharpness of the scythe just by a hair away. He then summoned his whips again and jolted his hands, making his weapon crack towards the enemy.

The whips caught Pitch's right foot and he fell down as Sandy pulled it hard towards him. The Sandman recovered from falling and hovered above him, making an advance to the fallen guardian by moving his whips again to many directions, dragging the black Guardian.

Pitch yelped as he was thrown towards the sky which made the Golden Sand Guardian smile victoriously. However his celebration was cut short when the Babadook suddenly appeared above him.

The Babadook's whole body was rotating in a staggering speed but it stopped after he landed beside Pitch who fell from above.

"Thanks there…mute man," Pitch said in recovered arrogance as the Babadook made a light bow at him and both of them faced Sandman. Sandy's eyes became stern and sharp, he was completely outnumbered then he smiled again as Lady Tsukiyomi and Aiden Appeared beside him.

"Reinforcement arrived," Aiden said bleakly, his gun was at ready.

"Bunny and Tooth are okay. They're facing Monkey King," Lady Tsukiyomi said to Sandy who displayed a question mark above his head using his sand. Her Katana was already unsheathed and ready for battle.

"Let's finish this shall we?" the Japanese woman added as Pitch Black laughed at them.

"Oh please…even if you three combined your powers…" Pitch paused as his hands went inside his robe's pocket and took out a circular object, "you're no match…for this!"

The object, which had lines that ran along its surface, glowed powerfully. Sandman's eyes observed at the object, thinking if he knew what was it, and then his eyes widened in terror.

"Impossible…why does he have it…?" Aiden said. He and Lady Tsukiyomi were grief-stricken. The girl gulped down after she recognized the object.

Pitch chuckled in delight after he saw their reaction. He waved the spherical object around proudly and dictated.

"Recognize this? Well I don't have to explain do I?"

"Pitch you son of a bitch!" yelled Aiden fiercely. "Return that Piece of Eden to the court of Heaven now!"

The Watchdog shouted and charged towards the Nightmare Guardian. Pitch grinned maliciously at the detective and raised the Golden Ball to the air.

The object then glowed and suddenly released a strong wind. The Detective grunted in pain as he hit the invisible force field that surrounds the Guardian of Nightmare. He was thrown away and crashed on a car standing beside Sandy.

* * *

Sandman looked at Pitch and glowered at him. He immediately called his whips and charged towards the Black Spectre. Lady Tsukiyomi quickly followed him but she stopped and jolted backwards after the Babadook appeared and blocked her way, cutting her from Sandman.

She raised her Katana in a diagonal position, blocking the scissor hands of the creature as she repositioned her weapon on the opposite, parrying another attack. She was in defense mode as the Babadook moved forward, pushing her further away from Sandman who was engaging with Pitch.

"Tch…I must get there-" she was cut off when she jumped backwards in an evasive manner after the Babadook attempted to slash her legs.

The Babadook then stood still, his limbs extended, and his body then rotated in a fierce manner like a helicopter. The creature then charged at the Japanese Guardian whose weapon was ready to parry his attack,

Tsukiyomi was about to block it when the Vigilante appeared in between them and grunted loudly. His electric baton clashed against the sharp scissor fingers of the creature.

Aiden huffed and puffed as he readied his stance for another attack as the Babadook glided backward.

"I thank you for that Aiden," Tsukiyomi walked beside him and pointed her Katana at the top hat being.

The detective glanced at her and smile in a grateful way. "Can't stand seeing a lady parrying with that thing,"

"Oh that's very…I don't know," the Lady Guardian muttered.

The two faced the Babadook who raised his shoulder in a taunting manner, his metallic hands shone brightly, displaying its sharpness.

"Sandy will be alright for thirty minutes…if the battle tactics of Pitch does not change…" Aiden said as his baton released a spark of silver electricity.

Lady Tsukiyomi scoffed and added, "That's a lot of time for me…to defeat this thing."

Aiden and Tsukiyomi made sinfully delightful expressions at the Babadook and right after that they both charged at the creature with one goal: end its life.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally Updated and running. Special thanks to Noon30ish and NewAnimeLover7951 for proofreading. Please leave reviews or comments if you find something. :) Thinker-out!


	15. Canto XIV : Sandy's gone

Canto XIV

"This mountain's of such sort that climbing it is hardest at the start; but as we rise, the slope grows less unkind."

― Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy-

Haytham grunted as he leaped to the air, backwards, after the shadow man parried with his sword. North then quickly lunged and swung first his left sword, aiming at the man's waist which the Shadow Man blocked by his small blade on his right forearm. The Old Guardian spun and moved his right blade on a curvature manner, attempting to slash the enemy's back.

The necklace let out an alarming glow, projecting a prediction of the attack to the man who quickly made an evasive side step to the right.

Haytham watched and concluded _he avoided it…too early._ He pondered for a short while and smiled. "It's predicting the attack just as I thought…" his eyes sharpened as he grinned after he finally had an idea about the enemy's new power. He then formed a plan.

"Switch on 3 North!" he shouted and pointed his sword at the black Shadow Man and counted mentally, _3…2…1…_"Switch!" he charged forward with rapid speed and just as North spun away he swung his sword upward at the man's chest but it was blocked by the man's hidden blade.

The Blue Guardian quickly planted his left foot, kicking the Black Guardian away, and then charged and moved his sword downward this time, attempting to hack. The Black Shadow manipulator blocked it with his right hidden blade.

_Here goes nothing…_Haytham smiled then, planting his left foot on the ground and with his right foot raised, he spun around to build up force. His right foot then hit the left side of man's jaw with such a tremendous force that he heard the bones crack. The man was then thrown to the right and fell. Seeing his cue, North charged in.

"Have some wonder!" North clenched his left fist around the hilt of his sword tightly and moved his whole left limb upward with immense power then performed a powerful uppercut punch and hit the man's right temple with the hilt of his blade.

The man's head twisted to the left in an odd angle so suddenly that they both heard a loud crack of breaking bones coming from the man's neck, possibly from his shattering neck and clavicle bones. The man didn't stand a chance. He finally fell to the ground, his head bent limply, and his mask bore many cracks but was not shattered.

Haytham stood before him in a superior manner. He looked down with triumphant eyes of a noble hero. North went beside him, grinned at the fallen, and laughed.

"Not bad there 'aytham," the Old Guardian praised the Blue Guardian who merely smiled with pride from what he had done as the Guardian commented more. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"In Tibet, 100 years ago, I observed a school of the Tibetan martial arts there which I found very fascinating," the Blue Guardian said with a hint of bluster, the man was in a bragging mood but he restrained himself from doing so. The two were about to engage in the topic but then their eyes became alert after a being landed in front of them.

"'xcuse me for ruinin' your dates lad," Monkey King said as he entered and beamed his grin at the two. He stood above the fallen leader and moved his left hand inside the left pocket of his orange jail-attire pants and was about to take out something when the Blue Guardian pointed his pistol at him.

"Ah Monkey King, I'm glad that you still have that 'Piece of Eden' sword hmm," Haytham said as the Monkey King laughed at him.

"Ha, so am I, your 'genormous' hat is still larger than Lady Liberty's. I had _fun_ with the crash course on physics that you taught me earlier," the Primate King paused as his left hand finally took out the item on his pocket.

Haytham's eyes showed perplexity after he saw the item, which was a neatly square- folded cloth, but he concluded that it was also a magical item after he saw it glowed in gold. The Monkey King then waved the cloth, vigorously, making it unfurled.

The cloth then turned into a larger one and the Monkey King immediately controlled it and put it on top of the invalid leader.

North who was watching with alertness thought deeply. The item puzzled him but then his eyes widened in terror after he remembered a specific item on the line of 'Pieces of Eden' that was nothing but cloth.

"Oh no Haytham stop him now-!" the Old Guardian shouted in horror, attempting to alert the Blue Guardian but it was already too late. The Monkey King immediately commanded with booming voice.

"Shroud of Turin! Wake this Irish guy up!" the cloak, which bears the name 'Shroud of Turin', let out a blinding glow before any of the duo could react to stop him. Haytham covered his eyes annoyingly but he was alarmed.

The unknown item startled him and gave him a dark idea of what would happen next. _He's going to be revived…_a doom thought flashed on his mind as the light disappeared. The Blue Guardian's eyes immediately went to the man. The Shadow Guardian was still lying there but then after a second he saw the fingers of the man's right hand twitch and then slowly move. Haytham watched with a dissatisfying look as the Shadow Man rose up from the ground. He stood in front of him again and then used both of his hands to twist his head back to its original position, making a disgusting crunching noise of bones restoring to its position. The Blue Guardian let out a disappointed grunt, his lips curl in an annoyed manner after the man had been restored in a miraculous-no-by the power of the cloth.

"Goodness grief…" he said with a heavy tone as his right hand fiddled the hilt of his sword and added; "now I've to cut you both,"

The Monkey King laughed hard, taking the man's threat as a joke, while the Shadow Man bore his mask at the two Guardians.

_Where the hell were those two…Bunny and Tooth-_Haytham thought annoyingly but then he heard a familiar thud of a rabbit's foot and a buzzing sound of rapid flapping wings approaching from behind.

Tooth and Bunny quickly landed beside him, huffing and puffing, with tired faces.

"Sorry Haytham, Monkey King cut me off," Bunny said as he unsheathed his pair of boomerangs.

"Yes, whatsoever. Now can you defeat the Primate?"

"Definitely!" Tooth said and charged in with a furious speed. The Monkey King jerked backward and raised his sword in a diagonal position, blocking the dagger that the Tooth fairy was wielding. Bunny also hopped towards him and swung his right boomerang at the Primate who made a side-step to the left avoiding it. Then the Rabbit spun and hit the Monkey in the back with his right leg.

The Monkey King eventually ran towards the edge but before he jumped he shouted at Haytham with excitement, "I'll be back Brit Boy!" and disappeared below.

"Now that they're gone…" Haytham's eyes glanced at the Shadow Man in silence and just as a wind brushed pass him, making his cloak move; he snatched his gun from his holster and shouted, "Death By Gas," and fired a red bullet.

The Man saw the bullet and immediately his right hand moved. The bullet exploded after it made contact with the man's hidden blade, enveloping him in a thick smoke. The Blue Guardian grabbed the opportunity and charged towards him.

Haytham ran and moved his right hand upward with a staggering speed. The necklace of the Black Shadow man lit up, making him move his left blade, block the man's sword. He moved his right hand, crossing over his parrying left and hit North's sword which was aimed at his neck.

The Black Shadow quickly jolted backward, avoiding a dual kick from the duo after his necklace lit up again, predicting their attack.

Haytham mentally clicked his tongue in dismay. "That necklace of yours is so annoying," he thrust forward attempting to stab the enemy but the man dodged it with his weapon. The Blue Guardian then spun and made a downward curvature swing at the enemy and clashed with his weapon again.

The Shadow Man then jumped backwards, gaining a distance between the two of them, and took out a circular object from his pocket. North, watching the enemy's movement, stopped his running after he immediately saw the object and quickly alerted the Blue Guardian.

"aytham that thing is a-" the Blue Guardian was about to tackle the man but the Shadow Man quickly threw it to the ground, releasing a bright blue spark of electromagnetic field. Haytham gasped as the bright light hit his eyes and a bomb exploded, disorienting him.

The Shadow Man with a flutter of his black cloak, jumped towards the ground below.

"He's getting away!" Haytham shouted, shaking off his dazed eyes, and followed. He dived in as the Guardian of Wonder followed behind.

Pitch made a heavy huff as he swung his scythe at Sandy who dodged to the right. The Golden Dream Guardian swung both of his whips at the Nightmare Guardian. The enemy made an evasive step to the left, avoiding it then swinging his weapon with force.

Sandy fell as he felt the sharpness of the scythe, grazing his chest. His eyes hardened as he saw the grinning face of Pitch who raised his scythe upward, preparing to swing it downward and slash him in half. But then the Shadow Man appeared beside him and made the Black Guardian stop.

"What is it?" Pitch asked in an annoyed manner but his lips formed a smile after he remembered something.

"Oh our cue is up." Pitch's smile grew wider as he opened both of his hands and summoned his black sands. The black sands moved towards their feet at full speed as the Boogeyman shouted at Sandman.

"Sandy…how about we go up!" Pitch and the Shadow Man shot up rapidly, the sands of the nightmare guardian lifting them upward. Sandy watched with a frown as the two rogue guardians flew upwards towards the dark night sky.

"Sandy he's getting away!" Jack who was busy destroying nightmare horses, stopped his attack and saw the Nightmare Guardian ascending on his black sand cloud. He grunted and launched upward to chase them.

Haytham, after landing on the ground, ran towards Sandman. Then he saw the Shadow Man standing on a makeshift black cloud made from nightmare sands, together with the Nightmare Guardian, and his eyes darted to Jack who was flying towards them.

"Sandboy! Give me a cloud now!" Sandy who flittedhis eyes toward Haytham nodded and created a small sand ball. He then threw it at the ground which exploded and created a small makeshift gold cloud.

Haytham stepped on without thinking and his eyes looked upward towards his target. The cloud moved and flew him upward, sensing his thoughts. North smiled in excitement as he saw the ascending Blue Guardian. An aerial battle was about to happen.

"Sandy, follow him! The rest go with me!" North commanded and whistled loudly. The reindeer, flying in a circular path above them, responded to their master's command and descended.

Sandman created another cloud of Golden Sand and he rode it. He flew up at a rapid speed, chasing the Nightmare Guardian.

The Nightmare Guardian eyed the chasing guardian intensely. It was going all according to plan. He glanced at the Shadow Man whose shadows began to grow as the moon's light shone more on him.

"Good," Pitch said and chuckled maliciously.

"Pitch! I'll defeat you here!" The voice of Jack reached Pitch who summoned his scythe again. He spun and moved his scythe above his head, blocking Jack Frost's shepherd's staff, creating a blinding spark of blue and grey.

Pitch pushed the winter sprite away and was about to swing his scythe again when his cloud shook violently.

Haytham, flying at a rapid ascent, burst out of the makeshift nightmare sand cloud, breaking it in half. The part where the Shadow Man was standing quickly disintegrate making him fall off.

"Got you now!" Haytham shouted triumphantly as he pointed his gun and fired. The Shadow Man, with his necklace lit up, moved his right hidden blade, cutting the bullet in half. A black cloud of nightmare, controlled by Pitch, appeared in mid-air and caught him.

The Shadow Man stood firmly but then he crossed his arms, hidden blade facing the other way, as his weapon clashed against Haytham who appeared in front of him. The two faced off with immense force, creating several sparks of blue and red.

The Blue Guardian then kicked the Shadow Man by his stomach, pushing him away, then charged forward with his blade pointed. He was about to stab the enemy but the Shadow Guardian blocked it by producing a sharp spike from his shadow.

The Blue Guardian moved forward, moving his sword upward then down in a furiously rapid motion. The Shadow Guardian then dodged all of it with his hidden blade in a hasten pace and then moved upward back to the black Guardian.

"No you will not!" Haytham scowled and pointed his gun and shot at the man. The man maneuvered his cloud to the right avoiding the bullet. The two chased at each other, aiming and trying to kill the other.

Pitch Black moved back and avoided Jack's staff which almost hit his head. He side stepped to his left in an evasive manner but then the Guardian of Winter swung his staff to his right, hitting the Boogeyman's leg in the process.

"Aghh…let's end this Jack!" Pitch growled at him and swung his scythe at the Blue Guardian who was thrown away after he blocked it with his staff. After gaining a distance, Pitch then raised his right hand, a mysterious circular object shining.

"I command…my fearlings to gain more power to defend me!" Pitch commanded with fierceness as the golden ball released a bright light. The cloud of dark sand beneath his feet suddenly expanded and began to envelop the night sky.

Haytham watched with curiosity and appalment as the black sand began to cover the sky, blocking the moon's sky. He mentally clicked his tongue.

"Great they're all powerful…" he was agitated when he saw the Shadow man landed beside Pitch and looked down at him.

The Nightmare Guardian then raised both of his hands and commanded. "Now…Let the nightmare begin!"

The dark sands that covered the sky let out a low growl that echoed throughout the whole town. The Guardians in the sky darted their eyes everywhere, in alertness for an oncoming attack and then the sands began to move down. Each of the droplets became nightmare horse which began to gallop and attacked each one of them.

Sandman, who was standing on his golden sand cloud, was immediately surrounded by a flying horde of horses which began to ambush him, biting off his sand cloud. The Guardian began to whip each one of them in a furious manner.

Jack flew at a faster rate as a large group of horses chased him. He made a barrel roll and pointed his staff and produce a blue lightning, hitting each one of them. And yet the, because of sheer number, the group's mass didn't change.

Haytham, standing still on his cloud, observed the chaos that was happening in front of him. _Great…more of it…that ball fascinating though…_his mind pondered on the golden ball that was used by the Nightmare Guardian with amusement.

He paused when he saw five horses running towards him.

After making a short blow, he spun to the right, slashing the first one horizontally, then moved his sword upward, slicing the second one in half.

He jumped and hack the third passing horse, and finally he took out his gun again and fired twice, downing the last two horses.

"Now for that Shadow Gentleman…" he looked up and fiercely focused on the cloud and then flew up.

The Shadow Man looked down at the horses that were flying around beneath him. He watched through his two-colored mask, unmoved in his position. Pitch made a villain-like cackle sound of laughter as his arms moved around, controlling and chasing the guardians with his horses.

"One shouldn't leave their back open during war games!" The Black Shadow turned his head and jerked back after Haytham planted his fist at the mask violently.

Haytham then unsheathed his left hidden blade thrust his left arm forward but the Shadow Man blocked it with his right hidden blade. The two then engaged in a fierce blade combat.

Haytham swung his right which was parried by the enemy's right again but then he thrust his left blade towards the stomach but the Shadow Man dodge it as he jumped backward.

Gaining some distance, the Blue Guardian pointed and ejected both of his blade at the Shadow Spectre. In response, the man moved his sharp blade in cross, hitting both blades out.

"I see you can't even launch your poor blades…" Haytham grinned and huffed. The man in front of him was strong and almost on par with him, but then he remembered the necklace that predicted every attack and made him curl his lips.

"I suggest you strip that necklace off if you want to fight like a man," his tone full of arrogance as he stared at the Shadow Man.

The man who looked down towards his necklace then bore his mask again at him replied with a grave voice.

"No."

Haytham sighed and then opened his eyes and charged again, blades at the ready. The Blue Guardian was about to plunge at him when the Shadow Man pointed both of his hidden blade and ejected his weapon.

_What the bloody-!_The Blue Guardian widened his eyes, surprised by the man's weapon, and spun to his left, missing the right blade at his back by an inch then letting the left blade grazed the skin near his waist. He pointed his right hidden blade and fired back.

The Shadow Man jolted to the right, attempting to avoid the incoming weapon but he failed. The blade hit his pendant, making a resounding clang of two metals scraping each other. The pendant let out a glow of gold before it produced a spark and then exploded.

The Shadow Man was thrown off balance and hit his back on the cloud nightmare near the edge. He let out a grunt of pain as he looked up and saw Haytham clutched his injured left waist, huffing and puffing, his tired eyes looming over him.

"I warned you…" the Blue Guardian smile at the Shadow Man on ground and approached him. He was about to push him off so that could fall when something made him stop. Haytham's eyes widen again, his mouth slightly open from shock.

The Man raised his right hand and clasped between his gloved fingers was the green velvet book that was usually on his holster. The Blue Guardian darted his eyes to his left holster and was alarmed. The holster of the book, beside his gun, was broken and hanging loose.

_When did you…! _He thought angrily and darted at the Shadow Man who regained his balance and stood, now with the feeling of triumph was reversed.

"Give me my book back…" Haytham spoke, his tone heavy and dark. His face hardened in enmity. The Shadow Man held the book between the tips of his fingers and hung it loosely at the edge, mocking him.

"No,"

"I said give it back!" Haytham's fury thundered at the man's reply with a hint of a joke. However his intentions for whatever he was planning with his book were real. The Blue Guardian then scowled.

"If you want to live…give it to me now!"

The Shadow Man titled his head which aggravated Haytham's anger further. He stared into his eyes, filled with acrimony.

The Shadow Man uttered a single word. "No," then the Shadow Man bent back and fell overboard the cloud. The Blue Guardian made a dash to the edge but then he was stopped after he heard Jack.

"Haytham!" the Blue Guardian landed his eyes at Jack who was flying and being chased by a group of horse. The winter Sprite swung his staff, casting a rain of ice spears before he shouted. "Haytham shoot Pitch! He's going to fire at Sandy!"

Haytham looked behind him, towards Pitch who was standing twenty meter away from him, and grunted. He saw Pitch grinning and maliciously bore his covetous eyes at Sandy who was still whipping every horse that surrounded him and his cloud. His right hand clutched an arrow with a sharp tip, and bow on his left, all made from black sand. Haytham then darted his eyes to the falling Shadow Man, his book was still in his hand and his mask still stared at him.

His mind was choosing and creating ideas all useless. _Sandy will die…if I go for Shadow Man, I can still get my book…but if I stop Pitch…my book will be lost…_His eyes darted to Pitch and then to the descending Shadow Man. His breathing was irregular and hard, he was tense and made several grunting sounds.

"Oh for…God sake!" Haytham shouted in anger and dived off the cloud. He descended rapidly and chased the Shadow Man whose speed increased after he saw the oncoming Blue Guardian.

Jack who saw Haytham's action grunted and shot forward towards Pitch. His eyes were filled with worry and anger. He remembered how Sandy was killed a long time ago and he promised himself not to do that to him again. However that promise was already broken.

"No!" Jack shouted in horror and cast a powerful thunder of ice towards Pitch and his arrow. The arrow already left his bow as his attack hit and made the Nightmare Guardian let out a short scream of pain as he fell off from his cloud.

The arrow traveled at a tremendous speed, passing through some horses and eventually hitting Sandman's back. Sandman's eyes widened, the pain that he felt made him let go of his whips and then his expression fell. His lips curved downward as he faced Jack flying towards him.

"Sandy! Sandy!" Jack scream in sadness as the golden Guardian began to change its color to black, the nightmare was slowly eating bits of bits of his sand, then slowly destroying him and after a second he exploded.

The Monkey King chuckled as his sword of Eden made a resounded thud after it made contact with Tooth's dagger. The Primate then lifted his left leg and forced back kick at Bunny who was about to stab him from behind with his boomerang.

He jumped back and gained some distance and was about to attack the two when the three of them heard an explosion. Tooth and Bunny looked up and saw that the golden sand cloud of Sandy exploded and Haytham who was chasing the Shadow Man, both of them were still falling from the sky.

"Oh times up…hehehe…" Monkey King chuckled with delight as he jumped to the wall of the building and parkoured away from Tooth and Bunny who was puzzled by his action.

"What was that all about! Stay here!" Bunny hopped and dashed towards Monkey King. The Primate looked in front and saw the Babadook, being mauled and cornered by the two Guardians. He smiled and increased his sprint.

"What was that…" Aiden moved back after he heard a loud explosion, he looked up and saw Sandy's cloud begin to disintegrate and Haytham and the Shadow Man falling from the sky who seemed to be engaged on a heated mid-air dogfight.

"Haytham! What about Sandy-"

"Watch out!" Lady Tsukiyomi, still cornering the Babadook with her katana, shouted and made the Watchdog jump back, avoiding a sharp edge of the sword of the Monkey King. The Monkey King laughed after he the vigilante stood firmly with his baton and gun at ready.

"Oh Aiden I would love to play with you and Tooth…but times up!" the Primate took out a round object and threw it on the ground. The EMP grenade exploded and released a blinding spark at the Detective who squinted from the intense light.

Monkey King, seeing the daze state of his enemy, immediately ran towards the Babadook. The dark creature quickly pushed the Japanese woman away and ran towards the Primate. The two held on each other as the Monkey King took out another circular object that was glowing in green.

He smashed the object on the ground and they both burst into green flames, teleporting themselves out of the scene.

"I can still make it…!" Haytham pointed his gun at the Shadow Man and fired three red bullets. The Shadow Man moved his right hidden blade with speed, deflecting each one of it. He continued his free fall and after sensing that he was near to the ground he put his right hand on his pocket and took out a circular green object.

The man then held the object in his left hand and with a tighter grip he shattered it. The green flame inside enveloped him and he slowly began to disappear.

"No!" Haytham shouted half terrified as he saw the Shadow man slowly disappear from his sight. He was going to escape with his precious book and it put a lot of pressure on him. The book was with him for a long time, so long that he considered it his companion in his boundless journey to the unknown.

Right now several mixed emotions started to pile up and made his chest heavy. _No…! It's my book! It's mine!_ He screamed in his thoughts with rage but he couldn't do anything anymore. For the last thing that he saw was his book, now clutched in the robe's pocket of his sworn enemy, as it disappeared.

He ejected his blade and maneuvered himself towards the ground and landed hard. He panted heavily and his head swirled as the fact that he was defeated loomed again. His face made a poignant expression as he looked up to the moon with dolefulness.

"No…this can't be…" he muttered in bereavement.

* * *

Special thanks to Noon30ish for proofreading. This chapter is fully action! Enjoy reading guys! Remember leave some reviews. Again I do not own anything :)


	16. Canto XV : The Moon Shrine

Canto XV

"Lost are we, and are only so far punished,

That without hope we live on in desire."

― Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy-

Pitch's Lair

"_Triangulum, entangulum. meteforis dominus ventium. meteforis venetisarium!" _the Shadow Man's voice echoed throughout the whole lair. A familiar circle and a triangular shape had appeared and the man spoke of, more like reported, the events that had happened in a serious tone.

Meanwhile, as the meeting continued between the entity and the Shadow Guardian; Pitch, Monkey King and the Babadook were secluded inside a wide underground canal. The room was dark and sinister and damp because of the cold black water that was running from an unknown dark place. Pitch stood on the edge of a platform looking down merrily at the dark waters. His face reflected on the surface, etched with an evil grin.

"Sandy's gone…I'll win this time…" his voice cackled in a victorious manner as he took out his new weapon, the golden ball.

"Heh…my sword's still better," Monkey King arrogantly scoffed. He pointed his sword up to the ceiling and waved it dangerously before his eyes landed on the Babadook.

The Babadook, standing in the very dark corner, moved his top hat, bearing its invisible eyes at the Primate. He extended his scissor sharp hands in a fast manner, catching a large cloth that the Monkey King threw at him.

"Here…don't need that dirty cloth…Shroud of something." Monkey King simply said as his face drew a sympathetic smile. The Babadook stare at the cloth for a moment making the Primate grumbled and groan to his slow response.

"Babadook?"

"Yes I'm giving it to you,"

The Babadook still lay motionless, staring at the cloth until Monkey King sighed and complained. "Fine. Since you can't put it around your neck," he snatched the cloth again, folded it lengthwise and wrapped it around the neck of the dark creature, making it a scarf.

"Now, you happy?"

The Babadook moved his top hat slightly and nodded, making the Primate chuckle in delight.

"Ha, that's what you receive when you let yourself become my listening buddy for years, back from that dreadful place," Monkey snot loudly and laughed with arrogance.

Pitch glanced at the two in a discreet manner and blew air out of his mouth. _What're those two idiots doing…never mind… an idiot is an idiot and only goes with idiots…_he thought proudly and resumed his animated appraisal to himself with some of his own words of encouragement while looking at his reflected image.

The activities of the three men were abruptly stopped after a door at the far corner of the canal opened and the Shadow man walked in with dull footsteps. His meeting was finally over and which made the Nightmare king let out a sigh. The meeting was too long for him and his patience almost ran out.

"So…how was the meeting?" the nightmare guardian began with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Good…" the Shadow Man bleakly replied and continued, "now for the next plan."

The three of them stood in front of him as the man took out in a passive manner the book that he snatched form the Blue Guardian. Pitch gasped and snickered.

"Oh…I'm so excited…tell me what should I do with it?" he tittered and as he extended his hand, about to take the book, the man moved it away from him.

The man then said, "Not yet," after he saw the Nightmare Guardian frown.

He then opened the book which glowed a green color that reflected on his mask. He scanned the pages, observing the names and numbers that counted down each of the people on the list. He looked at Pitch whose face drew an impatient frown.

"Use your imagination…" the man muttered, his Irish accent was just like heaven to Pitch who immediately the book away from him.

"Oh yes…yes…! I will use it…" the Nightmare Guardian's smile grew wicked, his hand then ran to his cloak pocket and took out the golden ball. "I will…" he divulged in and laughed maniacally.

* * *

The darkness around me seems to engulf me more. The rumbling sound from all corners radiated and seemed to create a mournful tone. I sighed deeply and heavily as I recalled the events that had happened last night.

The Shadow Man was there, he got me, my book. I know that some people might laugh at me if they saw me cry over a lost object but they might understand if I tell them that it was equivalent to a long time companion.

Ahh…the first time I discovered the power of my book was when I flipped it open. I was bored that time. The names on the pages glowed and dictated each person's lifespan. It was very fascinating.

I don't know why but somehow I know what I will do. When a person's life runs out, I immediately appeared and told them that I am here to fetch them. A lot of those souls call me death…but I am not death. Why would I be death? Did I do something so bad that I earned that name when I was alive?

"Haa…" I exhaled deeply as several questions flashed from the back of my head. It was annoying. "What should I do now…?" then I asked the question, my heavy tone reverberated throughout the whole dark void. I silently grumbled as I waited for someone to answer me-in vain for I know no one will.

* * *

North Pole, December 26 2015

The empty silence of North's study room was gradually disturbed from a loud breath coming from the Blue Guardian. Haytham, sitting in front of a window, silently opened his eyes, letting the sun from the outside entered his retinas.

He scanned the room with heaviness and emptiness in his heart, looking for something that can fascinate him or catch his interests but he failed which made him let out another sigh.

"They're taking too long." The man noted, irritably. After the fierce battle, the Guardians retreated back to North's workshop. They were all mourning for the loss of one of their comrade, Sandman the Golden Dream Guardian. Haytham was also sad, however, not because of Sandy's death but for what he had lost.

"What're they going to do with my book…" the Blue Guardian asked to himself, his tone become heavy and dark as he began to imagine what they would be doing, and what would that Shadow Man with an Irish accent do first. The images made his lips curl downward.

His face relaxed after the door far from him opened and the familiar sight of the Guardian of Wonders and the Guardian of Fun entered. North's face was still but he smiled in a second after he saw the man, making the mood inside the room lighten a bit.

"Hey there 'aytham, have a good sleep?" the old man boomed his voice in a merry manner.

"Yes…is the funeral rite finished?" Haytham, unamused, asked bleakly and the Winter Sprite answered him.

"Yes…" Jack bore his blue eyes at the man then glanced away, a hint of sadness showed in his eyes which was noticed by the Blue Guardian.

"Sandman…he's a good guardian isn't he?" Haytham asked again, after he felt a slight shame and a little bit of guilt. He remembered Sandman who helped him battle with the enemy and he wanted that to be acknowledged by Jack who might feel a little bit angry at him for leaving Sandy.

"Yes he was…" Jack looked at Haytham and smiled, "are you worried about your book…?"

The questions sent a confusion towards the Blue Guardian who slowly nodded. He wasn't expecting the Guardian of Fun to ask him that. How did Jack know that he was worried about it.

"Yes…"

"I've been observing you for a while and most of the time, your hand never left your book on your holster." Jack added with assurance. _Oh so that's why he knows…_Haytham closed his eyes and lightly blew through his nose.

He moved his tricorn hat and spoke with firmness. "Well I must speak to Tooth about my memories,"

"Oh about that Tooth sent us here to call you. We better go then." North said, remembering. The Blue Guardian silently nodded and they exited the room.

* * *

Tooth and the others watched the globe. Her eyes were discerning as she darted to one light dot that weakened and disappeared. Each of the lights on the globe was a child's belief in the guardians and right now it was decreasing.

Her hands were clutched in her scaly chest as her heart became heavy with woe. The death of Sandy has taken a toll; the children were slowly losing their belief in the Guardians because they could no longer have good dreams.

"This is bad…very bad…" Tooth watched with anguish. Aiden observed the lights and only let out a heavy sigh, he was concerned about the current situation. _I should report this immediately…_he thought, unsettled.

"We're here!" North and the other two Guardians arrived and strode out of the lift. The Old Guardian was happy and merry, trying to remove the depressing atmosphere looming around the Globe room.

"Haytham, I'm glad that you're still okay," Tooth, brushing off the worrying feeling, greeted and formed a smile as she buzzed towards the Blue Guardian. "I thought you might be blaming yourself for Sandy's death," she added as the man made a light smile, but he shifted his feet.

"I'm not that type of a man who will mourn for a long time," Haytham said, his tone was confident, as he looked towards the Globe. His eyes then caught the diminishing lights on the surface, he knew why it was happening and this made him shift nervously.

"The lights are dimming fast," Lady Tsukiyomi said her face unsettled. "It's Pitch isnt?" she added the question as the Winter Sprite floated and hovered on the globe. His face was filled with worry.

"Don't worry…it'll be back in no time." Bunny smile and then scoffed. He hopped towards the center and then stood on his hind legs with pride.

"Guys, knock of your sadbags of your backs, just like before. We can still turn this thing around," he said an optimistic tone. His green eyes then wandered to Haytham and added, "We still have this Brit Haytham, he's our ace member and the only thing he needs right now is his memory. I'm sure if he finds out who really is he will find his center and when he does…" his smile grew to a grin and confidently finished, "he'll kick Pitch's groupie's asses."

A smile appeared on every Guardian's face, including the Blue Guardian's. They all agreed with Bunnymund. _It's a little bit exaggerated but he's right…there's no use if we grieve right now…_Haytham closed his eyes and nodded. They all shouldn't be in distress right now for that will give more time for the enemy to move forward.

"All right! Moving our mission to Phase 2!" Jack, having seen all of their high spirits back, shouted in excitement and continued, "Retrieve Haytham's memories and find out what was his 'center'!"

Haytham stared at him before he formed a smile again and nodded in agreement. "I don't what that 'center' is, but I'm curious about my past,"

"You heard everyone!" Jack said happily again as he spun in the air energetically like he was having fun. Lady Tsukiyomi, seeing the Blue Guardian's smile, then took a step forward and announced.

"Haytham-san, we should all go to my place," her smile beamed at him as she dictated proudly, "The Moon Shrine."

* * *

Mt. Fuji, Japan

North's sleigh whooshed past the closing magic portal. The Guardians breathed in the air that ran past through their faces. The air of Japan was very refreshing and cold at the same time. This made the Guardian of Winter smile in excitement.

"Oh my…Japan never changes!" Tooth said happily as she swooned to the clean atmosphere of the country.

"I agree," Bunny said as he rested his back on the sleigh, calmly and coolly feeling the air.

Haytham observed the whole green scenery in front of him. He too was awe struck by the beauty and grandeur of the land beneath him. His eyes then landed on the mountain in front of him.

Mt. Fuji, standing tall and proud against the skyline, met his gaze. Its snow-covered tip shone brightly as the midday sun reflected the ice. He smirked as he remembered something about the beautiful mountain and the forest on the foot of it.

"Oh by the way, Tsuki-chan," he called to the girl who glanced at him.

"Yes?"

"Wasn't that there an infamous haunted forest called Aokigahara on the foot of this mountain?" The British Man said and the girl merely nodded as her eyes avoided his. The topic was very grim and she didn't like talking about it.

"Yes that's true," Lady Tsukiyomi smiled and brushed the right side of her hair before she continued, "but there are less spirits in there, since I took most of them and gave them jobs in my shrine factory," she giggled as the man cast a questionable glance at her.

_Shrine factory? Jobs?_ "Just what exactly are you doing Tsuki?" Haytham questioned her and the woman's smile only grew as she uttered "you'll see," and looked straight back to the mountain.

"Hey Tsuki-chan, should I start descending," North grunted as he moved the reins, controlling his reindeer, directing them downwards and started their descent in a gentle manner.

Lady Tsukiyomi moved forward and squinted her eyes before she said. "All right continue your approach, and then turn sharply after we pass the crater,"

_Crater? _Haytham moved forward and observed the mountain once more. Then he remembered something after he saw the crater of the mountain. _Oh yes…Mount Fuji is a volcano-wait…_

"Where's your shrine by the way?" a startled Blue Guardian asked.

The woman turned and looked at him and then answered with a smile. "Oh just underneath the crater, near the magma."

…_Fascinating_ Haytham smiled at her as the excitement of seeing a magma made his curiosity pique. He hadn't seen the inside of a volcano before and this was his chance. North's sleigh suddenly spiralled down as the Old Guardian made a sharp turn.

"All right hang on tight!" Lady Tsukiyomi said happily as the Guardians braced themselves. However their eyes became alert after they saw the ground of the middle of the crater. Its grayness made them shout.

"W-wait! Lady Tsukiyomi we're going to hit-!" Jack shouted but then he paused after he saw the ground immediately opened wide making the sleigh enter easily. The group stared in shock as they descended inside the volcano, towards the shrine underneath.

* * *

"And here we are!" North's happy voice echoed loudly throughout the whole underground dome-like clearing. His sleigh scraped the hard ground made from cooled lava and came to a halt.

The Guardian went out and looked around. The whole place was dark but they could see thousands of orange fireflies that surrounded the rocky surface of the dome, giving an ominous glow to some rocks. They were amazed to see the fireflies swirl and descended towards them. The swarm hovered to each of the Guardians, dancing and prancing around their lights, in a welcoming pace.

" All right enough with the greetings." Lady Tsukiyomi clapped her hands twice and like it was a command the fireflies flew away and began to illuminate the rocky ceiling. Lady Tsukiyomi then cleared her throat as she called to all of the Guardians.

"This way…please." Lady Tsukiyomi walked past and the Guardians followed. As they all walked they looked in amazement at the huge welcome arch standing in front of them called Torii. Then beyond the Torii, just a few steps on the stone ground, was a huge building with the design of an ancient Japanese temple.

"Amazing…" Haytham muttered as his blue keen eyes observed the stone roof of the building, the sliding windows made from Japanese papers that seemed to glow from the light inside. True to the woman's words, Lady Tsukiyomi's place was definitely a shrine.

* * *

"Please enter," Lady Tsukiyomi stood beside a sliding door which she pulled. The Guardians entered slowly, still looking everywhere, and after they all entered the Guardian of the Moon went in and closed the door in a gentle manner.

"Well this is nice…" North wandered his eyes around in appraisal. He chuckled as he saw a statue of a mini dragon standing proudly on the leveled floor below the threshold. He was about to step the wooden floor when Lady Tsukiyomi called him.

"Oh North-san, boots off please, its improper to wear shoes around my shrine."

The Old Guardian chuckled lightly, after he remembered the Japanese culture etiquette, as he removed his boots. Aiden seeing the Guardian removed his shoes as well as Haytham who copied him.

The Lady Guardian then clapped her hands again and called, "Soot sprites," she smiled at Haytham and added gleefully, "you're gonna love them,"

"Why?" Haytham asked a questionable look on his face. Then they all heard a loud squeaky sound. They looked at the dark hallway in front of them and after a minute they saw a pair of Japanese Lanterns. The pair paper lantern swayed from side to side and as they approached the startled guardians, the creatures holding it, showed themselves.

Haytham stared at the creatures, which were small, black-colored, fuzzy, circular shapes with round eyes. The black balls were on top of each other with the top one holding the stick. The Blue Guardian then looked beyond the pair and saw that the floor was covered by the swarm of the same creatures holding the lanterns.

"Lady Tsukiyomi…what're those?" he pointed in a ridiculing manner at the black creatures on the floor. S

The Lady Guardian laughed and answered. "They're Soot Sprites and they guard, clean, cook, and work for my shrine."

Jack Frost hovered towards them and picked one up from the floor and chuckled. "They're cute…" he said as the black circle creature jumped from his hand and swished away from him, "and shy…" he added.

"Alright soot sprites, guide our guests towards the waiting room if you please," Lady Tsukiyomi commanded and the Soot Sprites, holding the lantern, moved forward. The soot sprites on the floor moved away, showing the floor board of the hallway once again, it was their 'welcome' to them.

"Cute and shy huh…" Aiden muttered under his breath as he saw a soot sprite look at him with its pair of round shiny eyes, before it went in between the floor boards and disappeared.

"Tsuki-chan…what're Soot Sprites exactly?" Haytham asked again in a curious manner as the Lady Guardian answered simply.

"They're…the lost spirits of suicide victims that I found on the Aokigahara. Most of them were crying in agony, regretting what they'd done." They all listened as they slowly walked down the hallway.

"I felt pity for them so I tried to help them. And the only thing I can do right now…is to gather all of them and turn the spiritual residue energy into soot sprites. After that they felt in debt to me so they started working for me and that's how it is today," Lady Tsukiyomi said proudly after they stopped in front of a single sliding door.

* * *

She gently pushed it aside and let the light from the outside beamed at them. The Guardians were once again amazed. They had arrived at the center of the shrine, which was a square clearing. In the middle of the clearing, surrounded by the tall wooden building of the shrine was a Japanese Zen garden and right in the middle of it, standing proudly was a large Sakura tree.

Jack hovered towards the tree, chuckling in delight. The pink leaves of the Sakura tree, made his eyes shine in bewilderment. It was his first time that he had seen the tree.

"This is amazing!" he yelled as many Sakura leaves began to fall at him bathing him with its pinkness.

"My…it's beautiful," Haytham said in admiration as a he moved his tricorn hat, which was already filled with Sakura's leaves. He touched one and blew it away from his hand and watched it glide away.

"You like it…well you'll like the ceremony of retrieving your memories." Lady Tsukiyomi said and this made the Blue Guardian glanced at her.

He remembered his mission. He cleared his throat and asked. "When will we start?"

"It will be long and it will depend on you," Lady Tsukiyomi then called Jack who was still flying over the Sakura tree and walked away. The Guardians then proceeded to and entered to a large waiting room via a sliding door and there, a meeting was held.

* * *

The Guardians then began discussing their plan. They were sitting on the tatami floor as the Soot Sprites appeared and began serving them tea.

Jack and Haytham looked around the room. The room was large and the walls were wood and decorated with hanging scroll, each of the scrolls contained one wise word about living written in Japanese.

_That one…says "longevity"…that one says…"art"?_ Haytham began to read each one; his face was illuminated by the lamp hanging on the wall beside him. Jack smiled at the tiny Soot Sprite on the tatami floor below him, making it run away in shyness. He then watched the others as they all discussed some matters.

"As far as I know the memory retrieval is easy if it's a child…I wonder if Haytham can _survive it_." Haytham looked at Lady Tsukiyomi after he heard his name.

However he also heard the end of the sentence which piqued up his curiosity. "What do you mean if 'survive it'?"

"Well Haytham…the thing is my technique of retrieving memories involves a soul, leaving its body, and exploring the body's own memory, to be precise the head," the woman paused as she took a sip of her green tea, tasting it bitterness before she continued.

"You see Haytham, whenever a person does something when they're alive, and they want to hide it at all cost, they _suppress their memory_. And the reason for doing so is that they don't like what they'd done or they deeply regret the consequences of their actions." She stared at Haytham whose face was still as he absorbed what he heard from her.

_Suppress memory…?_ "In other words…if they did something bad and they don't want to reveal it…they tried to forget it by suppressing their memory, their… bad memory to be precise." He said as the woman only nodded.

_Then that means…I have many bad memories…_an idea struck the man. Haytham began to feel heavy as he felt his heart skip a beat. _Which means…I did a lot of bad things that I regretted when I was alive…?_ His thoughts put more strain and weight on his chest. His little revelation about himself made a dark, vivid, image of himself as bad man.

"However the person tends to suppress his memory if he loves it too much." His thoughts were cut as Lady Tsukiyomi spoke. She noticed the man's change of face to a dark one, concluding that he was thinking badly about himself.

"For example, Haytham, if you have a happy memory and then you want to keep it just to remind yourself about something, you can actually suppress it and that must be the reason why you can't remember much about yourself." The Lady said with assurance, her smile flashed at the Blue Guardian whose face lightened up.

_I'm overthinking…there's no way that I'm that bad or evil…_Haytham thought and started thinking positively which he seldom did. He mightn't be much of a good man but he can't be too much evil that he suppressed many of his memories. He might've had many good memories that he tried tend to keep to himself, learned from them, and that would have made him wise when he was alive.

_I can't be that bad…I think…_then again, he felt a little doubt after his thoughts trailed.

* * *

YAY! Finally Updated! Special Thanks to Noon30ish for proofreading! If anyone of you were familiar to My Neighbor Totoro or Spirited Away I added them to my story. Aren't they cute? Leave some reviews!


	17. Canto XVI : The Peices of Eden

Canto XVI

"There, pride, avarice, and envy are the tongues men know and heed, Babel of despair"

-Dante Alighieri, the Divine Comedy-

* * *

The meeting was on going as some Soot Sprites crawled along the tatami floor. Several of these black creatures were peering from the high beam above the heads of the occupants, listening to their conversation eagerly.

Haytham was silent as he observed the Soot Sprites rolling and crawling around him with frozen, questioning eyes. He was in deep thought as he pondered about himself. _Why do I lack so many memories…_was the question that was running in the back of his head but he failed to come up with anything.

He only let out a grunt, his brows furrowed, annoyed by his empty backtrack of his memories.

_The moon…it's got to be him…what did he do…-_

"'aytham?" The Blue Guardian looked at North after he called him, cutting his hard inquiring daze.

"Yes?"

"You seem to be quiet, is everything all right?"

"Yes-" the Blue Guardian paused while he stared at the Old Guardian of Wonder's worried eyes that seem to question his state. A question popped out of his mind after he remembered something.

"That's reminds me…that Monkey King, Pitch, and Shadow Man…they all possessed these mysterious objects that seem to grant them mysterious powers…" he trailed off as he observed everyone and continued, "you all seem to know something about it…what're those by the way…?"

"How did you know that we knew somethin' about it…?" Bunny asked, his tone was heavy and his green eyes landed at Haytham with sharpness. It seemed the question had the put the Rabbit Guardian's mood off.

"Well…you battled with Tooth at Burgess, you both charged deliberately like you seem to know the danger of the Monkey King's weapon, the same goes for North. He battled with me against the Shadow Man and his predictive powers didn't even make him falter which means that he knew how the object would help him." The Blue Guardian finished his sentence. The Guardians, the former Big Four, looked at each other and were startled by the man's observation and by his intellectual prowess.

The three remaining Guardians eyed at him first but then North let out a defeated sigh and crossed his arms on his chest as he said. "Yes we know what those items are and what they can do."

The Old Guardian looked at Haytham. He smiled and called Jack who was playing at the corner with Soot Sprites running around away from him because of their natural shyness. The Winter Guardian immediately went and sat beside the Blue Guardian and once more lend his ears.

"What is it North?" Jack asked as the Old Guardian began to stroke his white beard.

"It's something that we, the Big Four, didn't tell you. A story-no more like a _legend,_ of why the Guardians and the world were created." He paused as he observed the inquiring look of Jack, "and why the world is chaotic today."

Jack was surprised and his smile disappeared. He was appalled by what North said. The Blue Guardian blinked once as his eyes rested on North, his curiosity surged as he asked the Guardian of Wonder to continue.

North, looking at the two, straightened his back and began to tell the tale. The legend of how everything started.

* * *

_Long ago, when there was nothing, The Creator, the one who created everything, created a small ball which he then popped with his right index finger. _

_The ball exploded and let out a bright light…and scattered and began to expand. The Creator was happy but his happiness was short-lived when he noticed something was lacking. And so he created countless bright stars and swirling clouds that were made from shining rocks that glowed in relaxing colors. _

_But he still felt something was lacking to his creation and then it struck him. He lacks…a world. _

_The Creator then created another ball, this time made from all kinds of hard objects, such as rocks, dusts and more, more rocks. He was thrilled and just as he was about to put something inside…his mind went blank. _

_Day by day, The Creator grumbled and grumbled. He pondered and thought hard on what he would put…and then an idea struck him. He has to create 'another' Him. A copy of Him that can dictate and tell more good ideas about what He would put inside. _

_He was excited as he created two more omnipotent beings which he came and based it from his two equal personalities. And then two "Creators" were born and their names were…God of Peace and God of Chaos. _

_Peace and Chaos worked hand in hand in creating the world. Peace with a fling of her hand created the nourishing water, the tranquil sky, and the land while Chaos created the opposite. He made dark waters that were poisonous, created clouds that blocked the peaceful sky and shot lightning and poured waters. Then he gave the land an ability to shook and tremble violently. _

_Peace created animals that would nourish the world's entire asset while Chaos created similar animals but with chaotic and opposite intention. _

_And when they already put it all on the world, the Creator happily congratulated both of them. However something struck him again. The world, even though it was already beautiful, still lacked something…and then an idea struck him. _

_He ordered them both to create living beings: a specie that would rule the world while all of them were out or busy creating more worlds. And so the race was on again for the two. _

_Two days had passed, and they finished it. A batch of beings which then they called…the Precursor Race. _

_The Creator was overjoyed and happily thanked the two of them and with final command he said, "Let there be rest on the final day of this creation." And so all of them rested, including the Precursor race, the animals, the land, the sea and even the sky, all except for one: Chaos. _

_As times went by, Chaos watched as the Precursor Race worshipped and thanked all three of them. They took care of the land, the sea and the sky. They ran along the field during day then rested peacefully at night. _

_Chaos began to feel envy, bitter and anger after he noticed something. Even though he was also worshipped they only flocked to Peace whom they loved with all heart. He was left alone. _

_Then an idea struck Chaos, an idea that would certainly make him even with Peace and that would be…to be acknowledged and relied by the ruling specie. _

_One night, under a bright full moon, Chaos threw a large ball of fire down to the World. The fire multiplied to thousands and each one of them landed on the Precursor Race's heads, giving them knowledge of technology and one power which was the freedom of belief. These made the Precursor Race genius and independent. They no longer relied on the love of Peace and they stopped worshipping the Creator because their imaginations and belief made them stronger in mentally. _

_Chaos was thrilled as he saw the Precursor Race cut down trees with they made a chair, table or anything that could make their bodies relaxed. They disturbed the tranquil sky by creating smoke from burned wood that they did not need, the ocean after they learned how to catch fish using fires that exploded underwater and then the land after they learned what mining and urbanizing were. _

_This made Peace and The Creator worried as they saw the Precursor Race began to destroy the world, reshaping it according to their own ideas which He didn't give. And to makes things worse, the Precursor Race invented and created a batch of sub-specie in which its only purpose was to serve their selfish belief. These were…the first humans. _

_The Precursor Race shunned the Creator as they commanded the 'humans' to build towers that stood tall and broke the sky, homes and communities that made land tremble and crack and even establishment that released harmful waters that began to destroy the peaceful ocean. _

_Chaos was happy, overjoyed and thrilled. He had completely recreated the world as the Precursor Race began to move according to what he had planned and then an idea struck him again. After knowing that he had little contribution on creating the Precursor Race, he decided to made the 'humans' his own followers and specie and thus he began influencing them. _

_The Humans, after eons of eons of eons of abuse that they suffered from the Precursor Race's fascist supremacy, began to revolt. _

_The Precursor Race was alarmed and so they called Chaos for help. Chaos, while laughing gave one last piece of knowledge to them and that was…the knowledge to create weapons of mass destruction which he had deemed as a failure since he heavily influenced the Human side. _

_And so the first war began. Blood was shed, the sky was bathed in its redness as the water took in the liquid, the land became dry as explosions shook and broke the surface and the air…became stale from the smoke coming from the weapons that released a harmful gas. _

_The technology, created by the Precursor's, provided only little help to them for the Humans continued to unleash their fury at them. _

_The Creator and Peace watched with sadness. Peace cried all day as she saw all of her creations which she considered her friends were killing each other for nothing. This made the Creator angry and made him stand up from his throne. _

_And with heavy voice, he boomed towards the two fighting species and shouted. "You destroyed our work that we gave to you all out of generosity and humility. You've become monsters; you've slaughtered your brothers for nothing. You'll be eradicated and it doesn't matter to me if anyone of you will survive and if anyone do…I will forgive and give them a second the fire scorch the earth with justice!" And then he commanded the sun to release a powerful gust of hot wind that swept through the world, burning anything, everyone and everything that lay on its path. _

_However a miracle occurred. A large batch of Humans survived and true to His words, The Creator forgave them and let them live…but he would rarely help them for he knew they could still become monsters. _

_And then The Creator punished Chaos and imprisoned him in earth, and there he would stay there for eternity and watch the Humans who would soon overcome his influence to thrive in peace. As for the weapons, the Humans found them and called them, "The Pieces of Eden," the symbol of their previous, lost world, which was called Eden. The Pieces of Eden was then given to the God of Peace who hid them in the deepest corners of Earth, out of reach from the Humans, and then to make sure no one will ever find it, she created 7 holly beings. Those beings were the first batches of Guardians whose purpose was to guard the pieces and help restore the world with Humans and they were called the Arbiters. _

* * *

Haytham stared at North as he took a sip of his jaw-dropping, bitter green tea from his small Japanese tea cup. He relaxed his face after the story was finished and began to digest it in the back of his head.

Jack coughed after he drank the tea; the bitterness shocked him and almost made him vomit.

"So-" Jack coughed hard, "- these Arbiters…they were the first guardians?"

"Yes,"

Jack smiled in excitement at what the Guardian of Wonder said. The story was pretty awesome and entertaining but his thoughts trailed as he saw North's still face expression.

"But…how come Pitch can use it-"

"Clearly Jack, because the Arbiters must've _slacked off_ from their duties, allowing someone, who has big plans for the objects, to take it from whatever place that they were hiding it," Haytham answered briefly and harshly. He grumbled as the fact that these so called "arbiters" failed on their one single job on protecting and hiding the accursed objects.

"These Arbiters…where are they now?" he asked again as Bunny answered.

"Well…they were directly serving the Creator and the God of Peace. I think they must've, noticed some of the Pieces of Eden were missing." Bunny said as he drank his tea and tittered, " I mean they must-"

"Then they're slow on responding…this is clearly their responsibility," Haytham sharply counter argued, making the rabbit shrug his shoulders.

A dull silence loomed in the air as some Soot Sprites continued crawling and rolling on the ground, making squeaky noises as they worked. Tooth looked at Haytham for a moment, watched him breathe in the air and then broke the silence by asking him at last.

"Haytham…are you ready to see your memories…?"

The Blue Guardian looked at her from his tea. His heart beat loud as nervousness sets in. he had almost completely forgotten his mission and this made his tongue clicked in dismay.

"Well…yes,"

"Well then…the first part of the ritual," Lady Tsukiyomi's voice made the man turn to her, he listened closely as he prepared to memorize the ritual that he will take soon. He prepared himself and gave a nod to her. The Woman smiled and said, "You have to relax and take a bath first and then fill your stomach with heavenly food,"

Haytham stared at her with a completely stuck face. An awkward silence loomed again in the air as the Guardians began to absorb what she'd said. Jack glanced at Haytham whose was still unmoved and then uttered a single word of disbelief.

"…What?"

"Hah…I knew this was ridiculous," Haytham was about to stand up but the Lady stopped him.

"No Haytham-san that's really the first part." She said in a hurry as she straightened herself and began to explain again. "What you're about to do was very dangerous because it will put a lot of strain both to your body and mind."

"And why is it dangerous?" Haytham returned with a question and Lady Tsukiyomi answered immediately.

"Because we were about to do an Astral Projection on retrieving your memories and Astral Projection involves the soul leaving the person's body…to be precise your soul, Haytham."

The Blue Guardian was silent after he heard what the woman said. He had heard the term before when he read some paranormal books. Apparently, Astral Projection does involve the soul leaving the body, making it travel to the nether world and in turn, the body was empty and vulnerable to be possessed by other spirits, including bad ones. The ritual always failed making it truly dangerous and terrifying.

"Great…" Haytham grumbled and sighed. _I guess you can't avoid a perilous path while journeying towards the truth hmm…_he mentally said as he nodded after thinking thoroughly about the ritual.

"Great…let us start then…" he said as Lady Tsukiyomi's smile grew wider with excitement.

* * *

"Ha…but still this is pretty ridiculous," Haytham protested again as he stripped off his blue cloak. He was inside a Japanese Bathhouse where he went inside after the meeting has ended.

He took off his red vest and his white shirt and then pulled his cravat out of his chest. His bare self was now exposed to the cold air as the man put the clothes on the wash sink where a bunch of soot sprites where waiting.

The Soot sprites caught his clothes and garments, neatly folding it with their circular shaped bodies, and they rolled away probably to the laundry room, if the shrine had one. Haytham watched them with appraised eyes as they rolled away.

"Funny…those things are," he smirked after he took a white towel to cover his lower exposed parts. He was about to go when he noticed himself in the mirror. His eyes trailed around his body, showing him many scars that he couldn't remember where he got it.

_Memory…my memories…I do not know myself, there might be chance that my body…mightn't originally mine…_"Just…who am I?" his question trailed off as he grumbled and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Haytham walked along the misty garden. He saw many Japanese stone lantern posts that glowed calmly against the mists that surrounded the place. He passed by a couple of bamboos before his gaze landed on the large hot spring in front of him.

"No one's here…" he looked around and saw no traces of the Guardians or Soot Sprites and this made him smile. _Finally I'm all alone…_he thought happily and groan as he dipped in and felt the prickling hotness of the water.

He let out a pleasurable sigh as his whole body entered the water. The hot water sent a relaxing feeling throughout his muscles and skin making his face red.

"Not bad…hmm…"Haytham smiled and rested his head on a stone behind him. He closed his eyes, he felt sleepy all of the sudden, as he calmly breathed the oil-scented air floating around him. The silence helped his drowsiness to spread making the man fall almost into a deep slumber.

*Blurp!*

Haytham opened his eyes passively after he heard a loud popping sound, but then he saw no one and closed his eyes again. "Hah…must be my imaginat-"

*Pop!Pop!Pop!Pop!*

Haytham opened his eyes in alarm and looked at the middle of the pond and saw large growing field of popping bubbles. "Wh—what the bloody-!"

"AH!" the familiar albino hair of Jack Frost popped out of the water and breathed hard.

"Bunny not fair, you shouldn't have tickled me!" he shouted in protest as the fury body of the Rabbit Guardian, Bunny, popped out form the underneath and breathed aggressively.

"Ha, that's what you get when you said that I look like a boiling egg!"

"Did somebody say egg!?" North came to the surface and the huge Old Guardian laughed heartily as he came in second to the contest of holding breath underneath. He beamed his eyes at the two and boasted.

"Ha! You should've given up from before, no one can defeat my belly baby fats!" he laughed again proudly but then he stopped after he noticed something. He looked around first before he asked the two.

"Say where's Aiden Pearce?"

_Oh my God…_Haytham, peering from behind a large rock and staring at the three, said gravely. "I just thought I was alone-"

"Hello there Haytham…"

"Ahh! Jaysus, Mary, Joseph!"Haytham screamed after he turned around and saw the familiar dull face of Aiden Pearce staring at him with calm green eyes and wet brown hair, the Watchdog's head was out from underneath as he greeted him. His scream made the three Guardians noticed him and called them both.

"Oi there matey Ha'tham!" Bunny called as he approached towards them.

"Hello there Haytham! We didn't know that you would be joining us!" Jack came second as the two surrounded them both. Haytham's face turned into a doomed one as he sank his head half on the water.

"Apparently… I should be the one in here-ah!" the Blue Guardian was cut when a squirt of water hit his face. Jack laughed as he produced and hit the Guardian with more with squirt water making him gasp.

"Jack…" the Winter Guardian stopped after he saw Haytham's face hardened and just as he was about to, a large wave hit his face hard.

"You asked for it!" Haytham then began to splash several waves at them making them fight back with the same thing, while they all laughed. Jack observed him as he fought back and then he smiled in awe as he saw Haytham, for the first time, smile as if he was having fun in peace.

_Maybe he's not a bad guardian after all-_"More water!" Haytham shouted as he formed a large wave that swept the Guardian of Winter away while he laughed in a very happy way. _Guess a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt after all…_ he thought as a wall of water hit him.

* * *

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_!" the Guardians, after they'd taken a bath, proceeded to the dining area, all of them were wearing a Japanese Yukata which the Soot Sprites had prepared. As usual the familiar sight of the Soot Sprites greeted them. They were all carrying plates with food, arranging it on the long table in front of them.

Several of them were rolling on the high beam above them, lighting the hanging lanterns to illuminate the whole room. The whole scenario was just like a fairy tale to them but they only ignored them as they saw the scrumptious feast in front of them.

"Aw…sushi…!" Jack said as his mouth watered in hunger.

"Really Jack, you should know that it's raw fish…" Haytham picked up the chopsticks in front of him and as he was about to pick up one sushi it fell into the soy sauce, splashing some of its content to his Yukata. "Damn…"

"Oh you can use your hands!" Jack said gleefully as he picked the sushi with his hand and ate it greedily.

The feast was on going as the Guardians dug in. They were all stressed and tired from the battles that they've fought well although they'd lost to a man. On the opposite side of Haytham and Jack, Aiden and Bunny were both struggling with chopsticks. The Watchdog picked one up and just as it was about to enter his mouth it fell while the Rabbit Guardian couldn't hold utensil with his large paws.

"Oh can I help you with that…?" Tooth buzzed in beside him and easily picked the food with the two sticks and pointed to the rabbit's mouth. "Thanks Toothy," Bunny smiled as he ate while staring at Tooth. Lady Tsukiyomi as she was about to dip her sushi in the soy sauce, blushed after she saw them both. They were like lovers in front of her and this made her feel anxious as her gaze looked at Aiden who was still struggling with the chopsticks.

"Oh…" she smiled at him as she watched the Watchdog's futile and funny acts of using the common Japanese utensil.

North took a sip of his Japanese sake in front of him and exclaimed, "Phew…! I really love the rice wine here!"

"Oh that's a good thing," Lady Tsukiyomi, waking up from her dreamy gaze, said as she poured some sake into North's cup. The Old Man drank it quickly as his face reddened from the alcohol's effect.

"My… thanks for that," he said and then glanced at Haytham who was eyeing Jack with disgust as he watched him eat sushi with his hands. The Older Guardian then pondered and thought. _Haytham…he's definitely more than what he is right now…_he said as he took a sip of the Japanese sake again.

* * *

Finally Updated! Woo-hoo! Special thanks to Noon30ish for proofreading. Guys I promise to you all that my writing will improve more, its been a while since I write fanfics. My college works were pretty heavy for me but I think that's normal if you're studying in medicine. See you then, leave some reviews so I can know where can I improve my story. Please :)


	18. Canto XVII : The Grandmaster (Part1)

Canto XVII

"And as he, who with laboring breath has escaped from the deep to the shore, turns to the perilous waters and gazes."

\- Dante Alighieri-

* * *

The feast was still on going as the Guardians ate and ate to replenish their energy. Lady Tsukiyomi bowed down to North whose

face was all red due to alcohol. The Old Man was rumbling about catching flying fish for the soot sprites who merely nodded at him uninterestedly. No one noticed the Japanese Guardian's departure.

Haytham, after long, enduring minutes of using the chopsticks incorrectly, finally caught a sushi and smiled triumphantly. He chewed it lavishly. Finally…after long minutes of-

"Haytham-san?"

The Man turned around, with the chopsticks on his mouth, to Lady Tsukiyomi, behind him. He stopped what he was doing and mumbled, "Yes?"

"Are you done yet?

I'm very excited for the ritual that we will do. I think we must prepare soon," Tsukiyomi seemed eager but apprehensive. The man smiled at the Tsuki-chan's suggestion. He had rested enough and didn't see anything wrong with preparing early for the ritual.

"Let's go then," he said as they both stood up.

Jack, while chewing sushi gluttonously, looked at Haytham after the man stood up. "Where're you going?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in questioning. Most times, Haytham figured Jack just didn't like to pay attention to his surroundings. This would be one of those times.

"Me and Tsuki-chan here will prepare for the ritual." Haytham added simply and without looking at him.

"Oh ok, good luck!" Jack said happily and returned to his meal. His view of life appeared so simple to Haytham. He wished he could have felt the same about his own views, but Jack filled him with an odd sense of hope. The two looked at each other and smiled before leaving the loud dining room.

* * *

The two people silently walked down a long, dark corridor. Haytham looked to his left and stared with appraisal at the shadows of bamboo plants that were cast

on the Japanese window. They looked like they were drawn onto the surface. The lights, coming from the lanterns above them, dimmed with an ominous glow, creating a silent but peaceful atmosphere. Haytham took this chance to breathe and collect his thoughts. He had no way of knowing how to prepare for what was to come. Trusting Lady Tsukiyomi was his only choice.

The two didn't take long to reach their destination as Lady Tsukiyomi stopped in front of a large metal door. It bore dragons and other Japanese mythological creatures that were beautifully embossed into the surface.

"So…where are we going?"Haytham finally asked, breaking the ice. The silence, even if peaceful, was louder than the dining area.

"We're going to get your kioku no kagi" Lady Tsukiyomi said easily, much to the confusion of Haytham.

The words were very foreign to the Blue Guardian although he understood it to be Japanese words. He had a little knowledge in Asian language.

_"Kioku-what?"

"Kioku no kagi…it means Memory Key. I'm going to use it to unlock your mind." Lady Tsukiyomi said as she pushed and opened the heavy-looking door easily without exerting much effort. A dark staircase greeted their eyes and they both proceeded. The Japanese walked down with ease, despite the threatening blackness ahead of them, which made the Blue Guardian cast a qualm look. Much to his dismay he only followed with his chin up.

* * *

My…what on earth…? Haytham's eyes wandered everywhere, trying to take it all in. After the two went down a long flight of stairs, they had arrived at an opening of a cave. They passed through a huge arch, the Blue Guardian was once again bewildered to the place that they arrived. No words can describe the grandeur and he was astounded for he couldn't imagined that such a place like this exist within the Shrine.

The whole place showcased an underground lake; its waters shone brightly with lustrous, beautiful blues. The man was silent, amazed by the beauty of the place and the calm feeling that it gave. He then moved his eyes to the center and saw another torii gate, the same one in front of the shrine, standing elegantly. Right behind it was an enormous tree. The tree looked like the cherry blossoms on the shrine above, except the leaves were also glowing in blue.

"Hmm…?" the Blue Guardian stopped after he heard a loud plopping sound of a droplet of water. He looked up and saw that the ceiling above them began to drop many droplets of water.

"Ah, that, Haytham-san," Lady Tsukiyomi gestured upward, sensing Haytham's befuddlement. "It's just water coming from the hot spring above us, the one where you and everyone had taken a bath," the Japanese Guardian explained with a smile.

Figures-"And what is that…?" Haytham asked as he saw a droplet of water that hit the surface of the lake.

The droplet then began to glow and formed into a key familiar shape as it floated on the surface.

"It's a key…"

"Yes…and it belongs to a person who just made backtrack of his own memories. I bet he's in bed right now, still thinking." Tsukiyomi said as she faced Haytham and explained.

"You see, Haytham, what I'm really guarding was the People's memory. My powers were just like the Tooth Fairy only I do not store good ones. I created keys for every individual from all over the world, the ones who were keeping most of their memories deeply in their souls." The woman paused as she opened her right hand. A memory key, floating nearby, hovered and landed in her hand and she showed it to the man. "I explained earlier about suppressed memory, right? Well, my job is to make sure that they successfully recall the majority of their memories…including the bad ones. And then they must learn something new, from it, about living and that only happens whenever they are in trouble or gazing to the moon before their bedtime." Lady Tsukiyomi stopped and glanced at Haytham. She stared at his middle-aged face, thinking and probably analyzing what kind of memory he was hiding.

"Shall we go? Since you're a guardian, your key should be on the tree," The woman walked below the torii as the man followed. She stood in front of the tree, closed her eyes and raised both of her hands and chanted, "O Holy tree of memories…give me the key, the one I seek."

Haytham watched sternly as the huge bark of the tree began to emit a peaceful blue light. The woman moved her right hand to the bark of the tree and touched it gently and right after her hand smoothly glided, a key began to sprout from the wood at the part where her hand made contact.

Lady Tsukiyomi took the key and examined it with satisfaction. Haytham moved closer and saw the key and its beautiful design. It possessed a color of gold, just like his memory canister, and the design of its hilt showed an equilateral cross. Haytham stared at it with keen eyes. The cross had somehow sent him a nostalgic feeling. He felt that he had seen it somewhere before. That cross…I've seen it before. Isn't it on my bracer?

He commented, "This is my key…interesting."

He took it from Lady Tsukiyomi as the woman smiled and lightly caressed her dark silver hair as her face grew red.

"Do you like the tree's design of your key?" she asked.

"Yes…it's durable and heavy. Now, when will we begin?" Haytham asked the woman who cast her silver eyes on him. She was pleased by the man's persuasion for the ritual.

"Very well. Follow me," she said as she walked away, towards the stairs again. She passed through a group of Soot Sprites who were rolling on the path, moving towards the floating keys on the surface of the lake.

"Good work to you all, and rest if you are all done." She reminded as the soot sprites merely swished away from her.

* * *

Lady Tsukiyomi and Haytham were back in the hallway. The Blue Guardian gazed at the beautiful pink Sakura tree in the middle of the Japanese Zen Garden. He couldn't help but stare at its beauty with plain eyes. Although he had lived for a hundreds of years, he hadn't seen one this close before. He stopped however when the woman halted in front of a sliding door.

"This is the room where we'll perform the ritual," the Japanese Guardian of the Moon quickly entered and ushered the man in. Haytham stepped inside and looked around. The room was a large one, just like the dining room, only it was almost empty. There was a large futon, laid down in the middle of the room, and four candles protruding from a tall candle holder. Its flame provided a little light making the room look like a shrine for offerings or rituals.

Great…Haytham let out a tired sigh, the weird vibes that the room was giving him held a little edge. The Blue Guardian was observing with shrewdness that he didn't notice the Japanese Guardian bowing at the Winter Sprite who walked by in front of the room.

"Hey there, Haytham!" Jack suddenly appeared in the doorway and entered happily. His face beamed brightly at the man who simply nodded. Great now what in God's name do you want right now? Haytham pierced a discerning look, he didn't like the intrusion and the presence of the Winter Guardian, he might disturb the ritual.

"Ah Jack-san, we're about to begin the ritual, would you like to help me for the final tuning?" Lady Tsukiyomi said as she opened a trunk beside a wall and took out a metronome. The red metronome let out a sparkle as the woman put it on the head side of the futon. The object bears a painted golden dragon on the side which pique the Winter Guardian's curiosity after it shone. He the likes its shininess.

"Ok, Tsuki-chan," Jack said gleefully and hovered towards her.

"Ok then, Haytham-san," Haytham moved after she called him, "now…I want you to lay down on the futon." The man obeyed as he pulled the cover and laid his back on the soft material. He felt a relaxing feeling which made his eyes soften in comfort.

"Well…this is comfortable."

"Oh course. This type of futon is usually used in offering ritual," Tsukiyomi laughed after she saw Haytham's rejected look aimed toward the mention of such a soft piece of furniture being used for sacrifices. The humor has put him off the mood.

"Very nice," Haytham muttered uneasily.

"I'm only joking," Lady Tsukiyomi smiled at him until her face changed into a serious one. She touched the metronome and as she adjusted its pendulum bar she said in calm, reassuring voice, "Haytham, no matter what your identity is, no matter what you've done in the past, we'll be here and we'll accept you." Lady Tsukiyomi's face slowly formed a serene smile at Haytham's questioning glance. The woman's smile gave more mistrustful feeling rather than promising words to him.

Jack then butted in and said cheerfully, "Haytham, no matter what your 'center' is…you'll always be a Guardian," as his face showed a gleeful smirk which made the Blue Guardian raise his right brow.

"Jack do you remember about my warning? That if I ever retrieve my memories, I'm going to kill you all?" He said as the boy chuckled, unfazed by his threat.

Jack simply replied, "No Haytham…you're not going to kill us."

Haytham blew his nose lightly and closed his eyes. He didn't rant about the boy's naivety for he thought it might ruin the ritual. The metronome began to move its pendulum after the Japanese Guardian set it. The whole room went silent. The loud tick-tack noise moved with moderate speed as it echoed throughout the walls adding more intense atmosphere in the air.

Lady Tsukiyomi closed her eyes and then slowly, quietly, said, "Haytham…I want you to concentrate and open your mind. Calmly match your breathing to the tempo of the sound," the woman instructed as Haytham obeyed. He heard and followed the tempo as his closed eyes began to feel heavy.

Lady Tsukiyomi then opened her eyes and moved her head closer to Jack sitting beside her. "Jack…put these talismans on the four corners of this futon, quietly and quickly as possible please."

Jack obeyed and took the talismans from Lady Tsukiyomi's gentle hands. He moved stealthily as he placed each one as instructed by her. He then returned and asked about them, puzzled. "What're those?"

"A protective barrier against spirits interested on possessing Haytham's currently empty body." She put her right hand inside her kimono and took out five more pieces of Talismans. She then made one final request. "Now Jack…put this on Haytham-san's right hand…this will be his weapon," Jack obeyed, although curious on why she said that it was a weapon. He put it on the man's right hand and sat beside her again.

Lady Tsukiyomi, inspecting the whole place, finally took out Haytham's golden Memory Key from her pocket. She stared at it for a moment before she moved and pointed it at the man's forehead. And as she took a breath, she turned it clockwise with a forceful manner. A loud thud of unlocking a heavy lock reverberated throughout the walls.

Jack darted his eyes everywhere in confusion. He definitely heard a heavy lock unlatching but found no such thing. Lady Tsukiyomi smiled, she'd gained access to Haytham's soul, and the ritual had begun.

* * *

Haytham, after a minute, grew impatient. It was already ten minutes after the ritual had begun and still felt nothing. He expected something paranormal event but to his disappointment, he still felt the soft futon supporting him.

"Hah…I knew it…this clearly nonsense," Haytham opened his eyes and jerked up from the futon. He stood up, brows crossed, and cast a glare at Lady Tsukiyomi but then he gasped and jolted backwards in shock.

His eyes met his body, still sleeping on the comfortable bed. He then darted to Lady Tsukiyomi and Jack who were both looking at his body, guarding it like they said they would.

"What…the bloody hell…" he murmured as he turned around and noticed the room's strange aura.

The room he was in was still dark but the candles that gave little light earlier were now emitting a strange blue-green light. The entire room had become twice as scarier as before. He gulped down as he looked back to his unconscious far as he know, the Japanese Guardian said that the Astral Projection involved the soul leaving the body and since he was seeing his own self, he had finished that part.

"Haytham…can you hear me?" a disembodied voice of Lady Tsukiyomi made him look up to the ceiling.

"Y-yeah…I can." He replied, still a little shaken up from his earlier action.

"Good…it means it's effective." The Japanese Guardian gladly said, her technique on Astral Projection was successful.

"Where am I Tsukiyomi? Is this…the inside of my brain?" Haytham asked with a little awe as he looked around again and walked towards the still figures of the two Guardians.

"Not exactly, my shrine and your soul has formed a connection. This is how I help Guardians whenever they want to remember something important." The woman paused before she continued to explain more. "Now, do you feel the talismans on your hand?" Haytham looked at his right hand after he felt something. True to what she said, he found his hand holding a set of talismans. Before he could ask the woman added that it was for his protection if he found a spirit while he viewed his memory.

"But didn't you say that my soul and your shrine were both connected?"

"Yes…and anyone can come in to my shrine, so you're still likely to meet something." The Blue Guardian raised his eyebrow in skepticism. He didn't like spirits wandering around which might interact with him during his mission. He couldn't afford anymore delay.

"Now…go to the door."

Haytham looked towards the door, the same one he entered earlier, and walked towards it. He gripped the handle and then gulped down in nervousness as he muttered, "Here goes nothing." He opened the door and walked outside.

* * *

The man's blue eyes met a solid wall after he stepped outside. The Japanese Zen Garden was gone and as his eyes wandered warily. He found himself standing at the end of some hallway. The floor was illuminated by blue green lights. He turned back and saw a wall instead of the door that he exited and this made him shrug. "Fascinating."

"You can get out of there, Haytham, if you've finished your walk on your memory lane so please use your Talisman wisely." Lady Tsukiyomi instructed as the man walked down the empty hallway.

He looked to his side and stared at the wall. The path that he was taking was silent and eerie. The man was a strong one and yet he felt a little freaked out, probably because of the blue-green lights. To ease up his tense feeling he stared ahead with sharp eyes.

However, he slowed after he saw a door ahead of him. The door was a sliding Japanese one just like at the shrine. He stopped in front of it and stared. A door…? He thought and tried to slide it open but it didn't budge.

"It's locked."

"Oh, here's your key by the way." Lady Tsukiyomi said with a hint of embarrassment in her tone. She'd clearly forgotten the man's key. "I put it in your pocket, try and check for it there." Haytham dug his left hand into his yukata pocket and felt a cold metal touching his fingertips. He took it out and laid his eyes on his golden key and its cross.

He then looked for a keyhole on the door and after he found it, inserted it, and twisted the key. The door made a loud thud as the man touched the handle. Before he opened it, Haytham breathed a sigh of relief.

"This must be...the first of my memories...?" he opened the door and viewed whatever was inside.

* * *

December 3 1735

Haytham's eyes wandered around. The place that he was watching right now was dark and poorly-lit by a fire lamp standing on the corner. He saw a broken table on one corner and then a ransacked bookshelf on the other side of the room. The room was in a bloody mess and seemed like it was ransacked by a couple of thugs. Haytham was puzzled by the state of the room and moved closer to see more, but then he was startled after he saw a head of a child emerging from a doorway in the corner of the room. Haytham stared at the child and was baffled when he saw the child's face. It was himself and his face was smeared with blood. A feeling of terror emerged from Haytham as the bloody scene played. The child went towards an overthrown desk and knelt down.

Haytham's eyes sharpened in worry after his eyes landed on what the boy was staring at. The boy was kneeling by a dead body and an another depressing feeling dawned on Haytham after he concluded the identity of the man.

"Father…" his eyes darted to the child after he heard him mutter a word and right after that he felt surging pain in his head.

"Ah-!" Haytham clutched his head. He felt like something was growing, or being added, in his brain which sent an unbearable stimulation throughout his whole body. He kneeled to the floor and pressed the palms of his hands on both of his temples vigorously as he tried to watch the scene.

"No…mu—watch-!" he cringed and curled. He couldn't take it any longer. "Ngrrkk!" Haytham, however, didn't give up. He slowly raised his head and watched as a man entered the room and stood behind the child. The Blue Guardian watched as the man said something but the pain severed his hearing, making the voice inaudible.

However Haytham's eyes widened after the man moved and turned his head away from the child, making the light from the lamp shine and illuminate a portion of his face. I know…that man…a look of recognition cast on his face but as he was about to utter his name, the door slid closed and the familiar sound of its locking mechanism reverberated throughout the whole empty hallway.

* * *

"Ngrrk!" Haytham jerked his head slightly on the pillow of his futon. Lady Tsukiyomi gasped in shock, her silver eyes darted to the man's wet forehead. She didn't expect this kind of reaction from him.

"Jack," she turned to Jack whose eyes were wide from the man's sudden reaction.

His face was stuck in a worried expression. "Y-yeah…?"

"Go get me some towels, they're in cabinet behind me," she moved her hand and pressed hard with the tips of her index fingers on the man's temples. "Hurry, he might suffer a stroke or something!"

Unsure as to what was happening, Jack quickly moved out of the way.

Lady Tsukiyomi looked down to the Blue Guardian whose eyes remained closed but his mouth was grasping huge mouthfuls of air. He was clearly in pain and the Guardian of the Moon was confused, for she didn't expect this kind of reaction coming from him. A look of question and doubt appeared in her eyes.

Haytham…you're looking at a painful memory…and based on the reaction you've had…you just might have a lot of them. "Here it is!" Jack handed a towel to the woman who took it and began wiping the beads of sweat forming on the man's head. She glanced at Haytham and questioned herself again.

"Just who are you, when you were still alive…Haytham Kenway-san?"

* * *

Pitch Black, gliding his fingers covetously on a page of the book, let out a chuckle. He watched numbers countdown in each of the people's names, telling him when they would die. He then turned around and saw the Shadow Man looking at the globe in front of him. He blew his nose and silently judged the man. "What is he staring at…that Irish man?" he said as he stood up and moved towards him.

"So…what're you doing?" he asked in a very nice way but with a hidden hint of annoyance.

The Shadow Man slightly turned his head to him and then back to the globe and slowly answered, "He's already viewing his memories."

Pitch Black was puzzled by his answer. When the man didn't press on, Pitch scoffed and spoke, "You know, I'm quite lucky that you came to rescue me," he paused as his face formed a menacing smile and continued, "I just wondering though, who're you really and why are you helping me?"

The Shadow Man again slightly turned to him but he merely answered him with silence. The Nightmare Guardian's eyes sharpened, annoyed by the man's response, and walked away.

However, he stopped and turned around and added, "You know what? I bet you're a lucky man…for this time you will rule with me after we take over the world!" Pitch Black cackled loudly, his laughter echoed throughout his whole lair as he moved towards the inner chamber, away from him.

The Shadow Man still didn't answer. His mask still faced the globe. Under the heavy air, with his heavy, grave voice, he uttered with assurance. "I don't have a wish to rule this world. It is fine as it is…and I don't need luck," he then turned around and looked to the dark hallway where the Nightmare Guardian exited.

"Because…I make my own luck."

* * *

Woohoo! Finally updated! This chapter took me longer to finish than I thought. Special thanks to Noon30ish, Janazza and JustUpTownFuckMeUp for proofreading! :)


	19. Canto XVIII : The Grandmaster (Part 2)

Canto XVIII

"The more a thing is perfect, the more it feels pleasure and pain."

-Dante Alighieri-

* * *

The silence of the blue-green corridor was disturbing as a man's heavy panting echoed and reverberated through its cold walls. The atmosphere inside grew heavier and heavier as the man's breath slowed down to a ghostly pace, making the corridor twice as creepier than before. Haytham, with his back resting on the wall, glanced up to the door beside him. _That memory…I remember…on that day._ The Blue Guardian's memories started settling in, his heart beat faster. His tired blue eyes caught a golden plaque, with words on it, that looked like the label to the door.

_DOOR NO. 1: DECEMBER 3, 1735_ was the only thing that was inscribed on it.

The man's eyes stared darkly. The date struck a chord within him for he already knew what had occurred on that date. There had been a tragic loss on that day. He closed his eyes and uttered, "December 3...1735...was the day my Father, Edward, lost his life…" his grim voice echoed as the man sighed in nostalgia. He remembered his father and started reliving the good memories that he had first. His father took care of him, he was a very good noble man, too good that his death was a questionable one. Who would want to kill a kind man like him?

But then a thought entered his mind. _I remembered how my Father died. Our house stormed __in__ by a group __of __mercenaries. _The man got to his feet and slowly walked. As he moved at a glacial pace, Haytham began to recall and replay the new memory that he'd received. He saw how his father was killed and how he took the life of one of the killers at young age of set off something in his mother, because she kept her distance from him and it was cold. She was probably heartbroken that her lovable son had taken a life of someone and devastated at the same time as she had lost her husband on the same night. He then remembered how his half-sister, Jennifer Scott, was kidnapped. He thought it was probably an enemy of his Father but that contradicts his good memories about him. Then there was the man named Reginald Birch took him under his wing and continued his training.

Haytham suddenly stopped his walk and his recollection. The name of the man Reginald Birch struck him with a strong nagging feeling. Several questions begin to surface from the back of his head. _Birch...knew my father through business or something...then he must've known who killed him, he was very close to us…very close..._ The man recalled the mercenaries whom he thought were hired only by someone who wanted to kill his father, but for what he could only guess. However, a question flashed again. Who really was Reginald Birch? Part of his memory seemed to stream back to him piece by piece. His head began to ache as his mind registered the information at an alarming speed. The stress of the ritual was beginning to wear on him and he hoped there wouldn't be much more. But being told he'd been through a lot didn't give him any ease of mind.

_Birch...was a member of secret organization...Templar Order!_ He let out an exacerbated breath. The impact of his conclusion led to another startling revelation after he remembered something. _ I am… a Templar…_

Haytham's eye-opening revelation made him stare into the darkness ahead. His throat became numb and his lip twitched from the effort to contain his reaction. The long corridor had become much more eerie and its air became colder and heavier than before. His discovery put his mind in a daze. It closed off any further thought processing, even if he were to try. He finally remembered a major part of him. He was a Templar because the man who kept him was one of the members, took care and trained him and made him grow into what he was right now. But another memory resurfaced again in which another truth came to light. This one nearly knocked him down.

"I...am a Grandmaster Templar."

* * *

Haytham silently plodded ahead. Each step that he took made a creepy echoing sound that bounced off the walls. He was sweating profusely and his eyes were weary with fatigue. The man was a little bit disoriented, he had viewed the last ten or twelve doors that he opened with his memory key. He couldn't even remember ever being outside of this realm anymore. It felt like forever since he saw Lady Tsukiyomi and the Frost boy standing above him. He seemed to actually miss that trickster. A smirk pulled on his lips, entertained by the thought. But it quickly disappeared as soon as the thought had appeared.

And all of it..._almost all of it..._were bad memories. His memory revealed that he killed people for the sake of the growth of their Order. The Templars were known to be merciless when it came to establishing their own ideas or on controlling some people that would give them benefits toward seizing power over the world. Countless grandmasters had ordered their followers to kill a lot of innocent people who were in opposition or a thorn in the side for their cause… and he was one of them.

_I killed...a prince of Austria, I murdered our brothers who betrayed our cause...and I murdered-_Haytham trailed off as a realization dawn on him after he recalled countless murderous acts that he had done. Bile rose up in his throat as he tried to stop himself from vomiting.

He looked up to the ceiling and asked. "Tsukiyomi…"

"Yes?" The man breathed a little air out, a sigh of relief that the presence of the Japanese Guardian was still present on his perilous journey.

"While I view my memories...can you see them too?" he asked after he formed a conclusion. If the Guardian was watching or has the ability to see his memories, she should report back on how gruesome his memories were. Since they claimed that they can talk to some man on the moon, they would've likely reported him to the accursed being. Haytham created an opportunity, a time when he would strike them all, he would kill the Guardians. These actions would be a letter of challenge against the Man in the Moon.

"I can't see your memories, Haytham. It's for privacy's sake," Lady Tsukiyomi's words made the man exhale in relief, so far so good. He was still clear from being judged by the Guardians, let alone being reported to their Deity.

_Now__,__ Man in Moon...do you regret reviving me__?_ His eyes sharpened after he caught a glimpse of the familiar shape of a Japanese door. Another memory. He stopped while his eyes glared blankly at the keyhole. _I am a monster...and my memories were all nothing but __the __worst..._His lips curled and his hand tightened around his key with enmity toward everything all at once.

He observed the door and read the golden plaque, sticking along on the door frame.

_DOOR NO. 13: OCTOBER 9, 1757 _

_13...__T__his __is __my 13th memory...__? __I__ must've__ lost count... _Haytham glanced at the keyhole again. He was a little bit perplexed that he had lost count of the doors because of his tiredness. He inserted the key and twisted it, simply wanting to get it all over with and finished for good.

* * *

Door No. 13

October 9 1757

After the door slid open, the first thing that the man's eyes saw was a sturdy desk on the far side of the room. There were books that lined up on the shelves on his left side and a half-opened door on the right that probably led to another room.

His eyes adjusted slowly due to the poor light coming from a desk lamp. However, Haytham's sight was fixed on the man standing beside the desk, dressed in brown coat. It was the man he knew, Reginald Birch, who appeared in his previous memories.

Reginald's face had a shocked and frightened expression painted on it, which confused the Blue Guardian.

_What's going on here-__?_ His thoughts were cut short when the back of his familiar younger self appeared and blocked a portion of the view. Haytham stared at his younger self. He was drenched in blood and his clothes showed numerous gaps from being sliced by a sword.

"What am I doing here…" Haytham was confused but then he heard his younger self speak.

"Was he the last of the guards?" he asked as his shoulder heaved, catching his breath from doing extraneous activity.

Reginald gulped down and nodded. "Yes." The man stared at him with unnerved gaze but then he slowly formed a long, slow, sad smile at him before he spoke. "I did what I did for the good of the order, Haytham. For the good of humanity."

"At the expense of my father's life. You destroyed me...my family. Did you think I'd never find out?"

The older Haytham, standing still at the door, opened his mouth in awe. He was shocked by what he had heard. His younger self accused the grandmaster...who trained him and acted like his second father. A questioning gaze formed in the Blue Guardian's middle-aged face.

_What...impossible...so __it's__ true-!_ He clenched the door frame beside him, his right hand on his temple as the familiar pain began to crawl inside his head again. Haytham let out a short grunt, he looked at his memory again, attempting to finish it.

However, he heard nothing: Birch's voice was inaudible. Then a fragment of his new memory flashed in his head, revealing that the British Grandmaster was explaining how he had trained him to become a grandmaster of the colonial rite, how they were not so different since their goal was almost the same, _almost_.

Haytham darted to the doorway after he saw the familiar sight of his half sister, Jenny. She was panting heavily, exhausted from killing some guards along the way. She stood by the door, knife ready in her left hand. He watched as she stormed in and confronted the man who murdered her and Haytham's family. He gritted his teeth as his sister charged but the man caught her arms and pointed the dagger that he took out from his belt, behind him.

The younger Haytham yielded again in anger and panic for touching his half sister again as the man began to drag her towards the door. The view suddenly shifted to Reginald again and he was almost at the door when the woman suddenly thrust herself backwards. Reginald tripped on something and made him fall and the sound of metal cutting through bone reverberated around the room as the Grandmaster landed and impaled his back on a sword that was sticking through the door. The British Grandmaster opened his mouth, shocked and in pain. Blood began to pool on the wooden floor beneath him. He stared at the duo that killed him out of revenge.

"I tried to do what was right...Hay-tham…" he said slowly. His eyebrows knitted together. "Surely...you can-" the man coughed painfully, losing more blood, "...understand that?"

Haytham then slowly turned to his younger self. He saw his eyes filled with grief. Grief not for the fallen murdered but for his lost childhood. He merely shook his head and uttered a single word. "No."

And then slowly the memory began to disintegrate and the door slowly closed in front of Haytham's face.

* * *

Haytham stood still in front of the door number 13. He was staring at the golden plaque sign on the door frame with his hand on the key that was stuck in the keyhole. The air in the corridor suddenly created a quiet howling noise loud enough to send chills through to the bone of a strong man. The Blue Guardian didn't move nor create any sound.

"-right…" he muttered and slowly his face formed a creepy smile. A smile that he had never done in his life.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" he shouted and punched the door with his fist. He repeatedly punched and punched it, but the door repaired itself quickly. The pain coming from his knuckles was haughtily ignored in his maniacal state. Even though he was smiling wildly, he also felt crying in agony. The memory that he had gained, played again and again and each time it sends a triumphant victory but also a suffering pain that began to destroy his heart, bits by bits. His face was still locked in that wide smile as he unleashed his stored fury that he had probably kept for a very, very long time.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! SERVES YOU RIGHT!" he screamed, his voice changing from maniacal into a pained and sorrowful one.

Haytham finally remembered fully. He now knew: who killed his father, who introduced him to the false sense of security in realms of the Templar Order, and the one who made his life a living hell until now. It was all done by the same man. Reginald Birch. A sly bastard and corrupted grandmaster of the Templar Order. Haytham let out a scream of anger and frustration which then died down, filling the whole place with silence again. Haytham kneel and slammed his head on the floor. He stayed in that position for a long time until the silence of the corridor was disturbed again by his low sobbing sound.

_Why am I...crying...__? _Haytham slowly rose up as his eyes began to pour tears. He stared ahead, his face contorted to a sorrowful smile. The Blue Guardian was confused, tons and tons of emotions hit his heart and most of them consisted of sadness, agony and misery.

Haytham's thoughts were spinning wildly. He wasn't supposed to cry- no- he didn't want to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, that's what he thought and since he was a proud man, he forbade himself to cry, and yet right now he was crying.

What was he crying for? The death of his father and his murderer? Knowing his sister became a murderer like him...? Or for his lost childhood that he would never have again? Those questions haunted him as his face formed a downcast expression.

He walked silently when his tears stopped pouring from his already red eyes. _Reginald Birch...that monster who made me as one of his __pawns__...he took away everything, my childhood...my life...and my loved ones..._ Haytham stopped after his hollow eyes landed on the sign of the new door in front of him.

* * *

_JULY 10, 1755 _

The date glowed enigmatically at the Blue Guardian, like it was welcoming its master. Haytham, still a bit in disarray, inserted the key and twisted it forcefully. He didn't bother hoping to see a good memory on the other side of his memory door. Knowing what he was, it would probably be another tragedy to him.

The door opened and darkness was the only thing that greeted him. His blue eyes scanned everything and yet the only thing that he could readily identify was some jagged rocks that protruded upward. The cool air that surrounded the place made him feel uneasy. He was seeing a cave.

_What is this place...__? _Haytham was confused again. His thoughts stopped after he heard a pair of footsteps coming. He watched with overcast eyes as a pair of humans emerged.

He saw his younger self, wearing a British 18th century army uniform, carrying an oil lamp in his right hand. The second one, a woman clothed in a brown Native American cloak, trailed behind him and they both stopped in front of a large wall.

_That's me...who is...that woman?_ The view zoomed in at the back of the couple as they both began to talk in a simple manner. After a second, the Blue Guardian watched his younger self take out an amulet-like object. Haytham squinted his eyes as he moved closer to see the object and saw that it was letting out a golden glow. The same hue that the "so-called' Pieces of Eden gave out whenever it was activated.

_A piece of Eden...I have one…? _ " No-No…!" his thoughts were cut after the Younger Haytham shouted, he moved and touched the wall, bearing designs of ancient beings and caricatures.

"You seem disappointed," the woman said bleakly as she was surprised the man's reaction.

"I thought I held the key that would open something in here."

"This room is all there is…" the Mohawk woman added plainly. Haytham, eyeing the two, stared at them blankly. The scene was very confusing to him. His face cast a thousand questions as to what was happening right now. However, he was forced to pause after a familiar pain erupted again. The first time he felt it, it was like there were fire ants, eating the surface of his brain but now, it felt like an invisible hands were crushing and squeezing it in a vigorous manner.

_Again-_Haytham cringed, annoyed by the pain, but then his memories of the scene had returned. He looked up and his face softened, his lifeless eyes gained life. The Blue Guardian stared with recognition at the couple.

"I know this...that woman…" he muttered, remembering the identity of the woman. The younger Haytham, after some disappointing dialogue that he said to the woman, showed a disappointed expression. He bid her farewell but as he was about to leave the woman moved closer to him and kissed him lips brushing gently.

Haytham watched in with sadness recollecting in his consciousness. A strange feeling swept through his chest as the scene began to fade. The door slid slowly and locked itself up.

* * *

Haytham stared at the door. He didn't move nor create any sound as he absorbed the new memories that he'd gained.

"I remember her…" he said with a somber tone. He then began to recall the scene again. He then called out the woman's name. _Kaniehtí:io__...or Ziio...that was her name..._his thoughts showed the woman's face once again. _She's...the only woman that I loved..._Haytham's eyes flashed with overwhelming sadness. The first time he felt love was when the time he first laid his eyes on her. He saw her as a strong woman who was all alone, living in a mad world, just like he was. He felt that they were the same side of the coin and that pushed him to know more about her. What she had thought of the world and the people. Haytham closed his eyes , remembering the Mohawk woman created a longing feeling of seeing her again but that was impossible right now for him, because she was already gone.

He had relieved his memory involving the woman named Ziio, his first love. Remembering how they loved each other for a short time caused a sorrowful heart ache within the man's weakened chest. His eyes became heavy and a single tear drop fell from his right eye which he wiped immediately.

"Not now...I don't want to cry…" he begrudgingly said. He had enough with crying because he knew it would not bring back the things that he'd already lost. However, his feelings led him to a mental turmoil. He had loved a woman in the midst of his perilous journey so he concluded that something tragic had definitely happened after. That seemed to be the gist of all that he was learning.

"Oh...what's wrong with my life…?" he uttered the single question and yet received nothing but silence.

The Blue Guardian silently stared at the new door in front of him. His stale eyes read the sign on the door. _January 7__,__ 1778..._he let out a distressed sigh, knowing whatever the door would show him would be nothing but sadness.

_Must continue...I must end what I started..._he said with a stagnant tone as he inserted the key and unlocked the door.

* * *

Yahoo! Finally Updated after a long time! This is the first part guys! The second one is coming immediately. :) Special thanks to Noon30ish and Janazaa for proofreading :)


	20. Canto XVIII: The Grandmaster (Part 3)

CANTO XVIII (Part 2)

"The more a thing is perfect, the more it feels pleasure and pain."

-Dante Alighieri-

* * *

January 7 1778

Haytham's eyes opened and scanned the whole place. He was staring at a bird's eye view of an empty, abandoned church. Rows of dilapidated pews stood on the uneven wooden floor, the altar on the front was dirtied with dust, and the windows were shattered, creating howling sounds as the cold wind passed through. He saw some tiny bits of snow falling from the hole in the broken roof where his younger self was standing on a wooden beam.

_What am I doing there…? _He cast a questioning look as the younger Haytham crouched down, eyes sharpened like a predatory eagle.

Haytham was about to speak when he heard a door at the back open with a loud creak. The Blue Guardian watched as a well-built man in his mid-twenties, entered. He was wearing a white robe with an overall blue hue and his hood had a sharp beak on the tip. He also possessed several weapons; his back had a bow and arrow, a tomahawk on his right hand, and his forearms were covered with bracers which bore an insignia that he recognized.

"Those bracers...they're just like mine-" Haytham's voice was cut when he saw his memory self jump and lunge at the man. The man pushed him to the floor and unsheathed his hidden blade and pointed it at the boy's neck.

"Father…" the boy in the hood spoke in startled tone. Haytham's eyes were in shock from he heard something that he wasn't expecting. The boy just uttered 'father' at his memory self who just made a smirk.

"Connor, any last words?" The memory Haytham grinned.

"Wait!" The other person, Connor, said.

"A poor choice…"

_Connor...I have a son!? _The shocking revelation made his mouth drop a little. Several feelings and mixed emotions started to flood in again. He recalled all of his memories, he viewed one about him and the Mohawk woman and still shock. In the midst of his tragic life he had created another him, a son who possessed some of his features. The Blue Guardian couldn't believe that he had a son, his memory of the girl named Ziio flashed again from the back of his mind.

"Ziio and I have a son-!" his thoughts were interrupted as the familiar tormenting pain hit him hard. This time it was already much more painful as before. The Blue Guardian quivered and winced. He rested his head on the door frame as the tormenting feeling began to subside.

He agitatedly stared and watched with heavy breaths escaping from his mouth. _ I know...this __mission. I __remember!_ Haytham began to dictate the next scene.

"Benjamin Church...one of our brothers...decided to betray the order. He was giving letters to the loyalist...and stealing some supplies from the American soldiers." He stood haggardly as he heard his memory self-dictated.

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the red coats and their idiot king. I expected naivety but this…" he made a judging gesture at his son and continued, "The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you, boy! Freedom, Justice and Independence!"

_That's right...we do seek those kind of things...but..._Haytham thought bitterly as the boy named Connor and his Father, bickered more. _Connor...I have a son named Connor...if so why didn't I..._a memory suddenly appeared and instantly answered his question.

"I didn't know I had a son...and my son was an Assassin, he was a member of an ancient Brotherhood of Assassins...and they oppose the Templars." The memory made him curled his lips downward, disappointed by what he discovered.

"My life...is cursed…" he mumbled as the memory began to fade and the door slowly slid shut. That was the only thing that came to his mind after he made a quick recollection.

* * *

Haytham stood before a door again. He looked to his left and found a wall facing him.

"It's the end...this is my last memory?" he said flatly, his voice muted and almost lifeless. For a man who had ventured to retrieve a long lost memory in order to be satisfied and free from doubt, he was still filled with questions and sadness. He had never liked his life. This ritual wasn't making it any better.

"At last…" he muttered darkly, already unhappy and uninterested as to what lie on the other side. He only inserted the key and opened the last door.

September 16 1781

Haytham stood and watched with dismal eyes. He didn't flinch from the loud noises that echoed and reverberated around him. With poignant eyes he looked to the left and saw a high rise wall which exploded after a barrage of cannon fire bombarded and hit it. Then he slowly looked up and saw a high rise stone tower which toppled down after a fireball destroyed its top. The smell of smoke and gunpowder loomed in the air, his nose twitched but otherwise he didn't react.

Suddenly his eyes darted to a familiar man clothed in a white robe. He observed the Assassin dully who was gasping and grunting, his hands clutched on the right part of his stomach which was oozing blood. _He's injured...my son is…_

"Where are you...Charles Lee!" the Assassin shouted. The Blue Guardian stopped his thoughts as his son looked everywhere, then he saw his memory self approaching.

Haytham gulped down as he himself punched his son right in the face after the two exchanged a brief, stern dialogue.

"Come now, you can't hope to match me, Connor. For all your skills, you're still but a boy with so much left to learn!" He punched the Assassin and caught the boy's right hand and twisted it behind his back. He let out a loud grunt after he wrapped his left hand around the Assassin's neck, strangling him in the process. But the Assassin immediately unsheathed his hidden blade and stabbed Haytham's left hand, making him yelp and released him.

The memory Haytham forced to take a step back and unsheathe his sword from his left side with his remaining right hand and charged in again. The Assassin, with a tomahawk in his right hand, blocked it with force, the two clashed head on, their faces scowling at each other.

"You act as though you have some right to judge, to declare me and mine wrong about this world. And yet everything I've shown you - all I've said and done - should _clearly_ demonstrate otherwise. We did not harm your people. We did not support the Crown. We worked to see this land united and at peace. Under our rule all will be equal. Do the Patriots promise the same?"

Connor shouted in anger. "They offer freedom!"

"Which again I've told you: it's dangerous. They will differ in their views of what's meant to be free!" Haytham then planted his left foot at his son's stomach, pushing him towards the wall. He lunged and pointed his sword, planning to stab him, but the Assassin got to his feet and dodged his weapon. The Assassin then swung his tomahawk at the man, hitting him on his shoulder making him wince in pain. Haytham moved back and charged in a furious manner, swinging his sword downward. The two clashed their weapons again.

"The...patriot...leaders do not seek control. There will be no monarch here. The people will have the power - as they should…" Connor, the Assassin panted as he pushed the older man away but the Templar Grandmaster fought back.

"The people never have the power. Only the illusion of it. And here's the real secret: they don't want it. The responsibility is too great to bear. It's why they're so quick to fall in line as soon as someone takes charge. They WANT to be told what to do. They YEARN for it. Little wonder, that, since all mankind was _built_ to _serve_!" Haytham argued back as he jolted backward away from his son. He stood and eyed the Assassin with hatred and lunged at him. His sword was almost about to pierce the Assassin when a cannonball, coming from nowhere, hit the ground with a force hard enough to push them both to the ground.

The Assassin heaved, frustrated and tired from the beatings that he endured. He glanced to his right and to his father, slowly standing.

"Ugh...surrender and I will spare you…" he groaned but the Grandmaster scoffed.

"Brave words from a man about to die." The memory Haytham eyed the Assassin, excoriatingly.

"You fare no better."

The memory Haytham watched his own son struggling to go up and made his eyes sharpened. He saw the opportunity of killing him and lunged towards him. Both of his hands wrapped around the Assassin and began to tighten, choking him.

"Even when your kind appears to triumph...Still we rise again. And do you know why? It is because the Order is born of a _realization_," the Grandmaster paused, his nails were already buried at his son's neck, due to his intense grip, "we require no creed. No indoctrination by desperate old men. All we need is that the world be as it is. And _this_ is why the Templars will never be destroyed!" The Grandmaster shouted at his son. He continued choking him with unmerciful eyes then after a second, the Assassin managed to unsheathe his left hidden blade, raised it, and plunged it into his Father's neck.

Haytham yelped in pain, and reflexively stood up. His hand clutched to his bleeding neck. His eyes then started to dilate, the pain, began to take effect. He felt his legs weaken, his heart beat profusely, signaling him that he was about to die. He kneeled down to the ground and made a hateful look at Connor who stood up before him.

"Don't think I have any intention of caressing your cheek and saying I was wrong. I will not weep and wonder what might have been. I'm sure you understand. Still, I'm proud of you in a way. You have shown great conviction. Strength. Courage. All noble qualities. I should have killed you long ago," Haytham said with a bitterful look. He could almost feel death behind him. He was already losing too much blood. The Assassin watched with plain look as the Grandmaster fell down and with the last of his strength he took his final breath.

The Assassin walked over to him and before he left, he kneeled down and close his father's eyes, a sign that he wished him a good passage to the afterlife.

"Goodbye...Father…" The Assassin said and with that he walked away.

* * *

The Blue Guardian Haytham stared at his dead self with evocative eyes. He had watched everything, all those painful moments which led to his demise. He felt the pain again and the nostalgic feeling after his memories returned.

"...idiot…" he muttered and with irate tone he uttered again, "Connor...you idiot." His teeth showed as his cheeks began to become red from anger. As far as he knew, his son, Connor was the leader of the Colonial Brotherhood. His desire was to eliminate the Templars who burned his native village down and kill his father.

The Grandmaster, however, knew it wasn't them who did it. It was the man whom he was serving. He tried to tell but his son didn't listen-no-he had already decided to kill all of them for he wanted the people to be set free, away from Templar's clutches. He protected them and he deemed that freedom was the true peace. However, Haytham had lived again for hundreds of years. And he saw only one thing that freedom had brought. Discrimination, alienation, and fascism were the only things that he had seen. And that angered him more.

"Can't you see what your 'freedom' has brought to this world? It brought chaos!" Haytham slammed his right fist on the door frame. His eyes were clouded in rage. He cursed silently for he was correct. He scornfully defiled Connor, for everything that he had done was brought to nothing.

"You're wrong in the end, Connor…" _The whole world was in chaos, for freedom was used fully and correctly only by those who have powers only...you bastard! _Haytham resented remorsefully as he put his right hand on his face, covering his eyes and sighing with regret. He was frustrated for it was already too late for him to scold his son. "It's too late now...what's done is already done-" suddenly his eyes opened in alertness after he felt something.

* * *

His eyes scanned about his tragic memory after his ears caught something. _I __hear__ something...what was that-_his sentence was abruptly cut when everything, in a span of milliseconds, become gray.

"What…?" he stared blankly, confused. The night sky above him become gray, the booming sounds from the cannon was abruptly cut, and even the ambient noises and time itself had stopped.

Haytham observed everything. The particles of dirt where a cannon ball hit, was suspended in the air along with latge rocks coming from a collapsing wall, and then he quickly looked up. Forming on the moon was a circle; its edges bore the Behenian fixed stars which let out a golden light.

"What the bloody hell-?!" Haytham was startled. After it appeared something formed and came out immediately from the circle. The creature, or whatever it was, possessed a small Egyptian pyramid-like triangular body, with only have one eye in the center. He also wore a small bow tie and his limbs were frail and small. The creature moved his top hat on the tip of his head as it floated in the air.

"Am...I dreaming…?" Haytham was in disbelief as to what he was seeing and stared in disarray. He couldn't believe that he was seeing a creature this close. Even though it was only little, it send a negative, deadly, semblance to the Blue Guardian, giving him an alarming feeling that put him on edge.

"Ohohoho! Good evening ladies and gents!" The creature spoke in high and derange happy tone like there were audiences in the bombarded fortress. "Ah, the American Revolution! The most enjoyable historical moment that has ever occurred since Salem's witch trials! So beautiful! So passionate action-y events...so...chaotic!" The triangle hovered above and stopped after he noticed the dead Grandmaster. "Oh, if it isn't Haytham," he descended on the cold body's chest. "How are ya? How's your Templars and friends? Are they all dead yet?!" he let out laughter that sounded mad and maniacal to Haytham's ear.

The Blue Guardian merely watched.

"Ha! You Templars...you said you seek only order, purpose and direction which you will use to unite this land under peace and equality, right?" The creature raised his right hand where a small cane magically appeared.

"Well _you're so wrong_! I mean come on...even if you're successful, there's no guarantee that it will be forever. People will always revolt against their government after showing some a little bit of flaw to the reins. Same thing with you Templars,"

he hovered and laughed as he poked the cheek of the dead Grandmaster as he belittled the Order of the Templar's principles.

"Order, Purpose, Direction? Those things aren't even real, Haytham. Neither is peace, equality and... Freedom. Ha! You said earlier that humanity was built to serve right? Well guess what...you're wrong again!" The triangle man laughed heartily. "Listen well, Haytham. Humanity, even if they're united, will never achieve those kinds of things. They will deny it, defile it and even destroy it and do you want to know why? It's because they're created _uniquely from each other. _No one is the same." The creature hovered again and said, "Some are born brighter, prettier, and charismatic, others are dumb, ugly, and stupid. In short, there are strong ones and there are weak ones. The strong always defeats, defies and degrades the weak. And even after that, the stronger ones will continue to devour the weaker ones even if they were on the same level, if they found something different in them. So then, Haytham...how's peace and equality on that, hmm? Were humans still sheep in your eyes and you deemed yourselves to be the shepherds? No, right…? Because they're monsters you fool! You Templarish fool!"

If only the triangle man had a mouth. He would be laughing and cackling and grinning hideously at him. Haytham gulped down and kneel to the floor. What the triangle man had said had an impact on him, his Templar beliefs started to crash down.

_No...that wasn't the case-_his words were cut again after his eyes widened in shock. The Triangle Man raised his cane which transformed to a large needle. The creature then struck the chest of the man forcefully.

_How dare he-!_ Haytham angrily cursed but the creature spoke as he repeatedly stabbed his corpse.

"But. You. Know. What? I admire for your convictions...and now I'm laughing at you because everything went down the drain, right?! You should've controlled your cock so you could've prevented yourself from creating him!" With the last blow, the Triangle Man buried the tip of his weapon and started to drag something out of the corpse of the Grandmaster.

Haytham stared at the thing that the Triangle man took out. It was a small glowing blue orb, an unsettling feeling dawned on him as he thought that it was his soul.

"However...I can't have you dying...I have big plans for you-no...I have BIG plans for both of the Brotherhood of Assassins and the Templars...and you're gonna like it." The Triangle Man hovered the orb closer to his eye and then floated upward.

"Remember, Haytham! Order, Purpose, Direction, Freedom, Equality and Peace were nothing but illusions. Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"

"Wait...wait!" Haytham attempted to grab the creature but then an invisible wall that separated him from the hallway to his memory and blocked him. He couldn't go inside.

"Wait…! What're you planning? What're you going to do to me? Who the hell are you?!" Haytham regretfully shouted as he pushed the invisible force field, but it was sturdy as a wall. He watched with remorseful eyes as the triangle man slowly disappeared and together with it his memory faded and the door closed on him.

* * *

"Gah!" Haytham opened his eyes and coughed wildly. He sat on the futon and heavily panted. Lady Tsukiyomi was surprised by his reaction. She immediately began to attempt to calm him down.

"Haytham-san, it's alright now...look. You're back." The woman noticed the Blue Guardian's disoriented gaze. The man slowly looked around the room. True to her words, he was back after he saw that Jack and North both were looking at him with worried faces.

"'aytham, you alright my boy?" North approached and patted the man's back in a concerned manner. He was very worried when he came into the room earlier and saw how Haytham reacted every time he gained his memories.

"Ye-yes...I'm fine…"

"Haytham, you need to rest, I'll lift you up-" Jack said as he hovered beside him. He was about to touch Haytham when the man sharply cast his blue eyes at him.

"I said I'm fine," Haytham glared on Jack who was taken aback from his reaction. The winter guardian saw complete anger not annoyance.

"I mean-" the Blue Guardian, suddenly realized what he had done and clicked his tongue. "I'm fine...thank you for your concern" he coughed again and this made Jack touch his shoulders.

"It's alright, Haytham...if you want to sleep, go to sleep...you're under a lot of stress and you're ghostly pale," The winter Guardian said as he agreed. Haytham was tired now and he was very stressed from what he had experienced. The Blue Guardian didn't even have enough strength to stand.

North put his right arm around Haytham's shoulders and began to carry him towards the bedroom. He too was concerned for his health. He was the leader of their team, the Big Four, and he already considered Haytham to be part of his team and as a leader he felt that he must support and protect him.

* * *

The second part! Again special thanks to Noon30ish and Janazza for proofreading. Leave some reviews guys. Anything, may it be negative or positive, I'll acept it whole and try to learn something from it!


	21. Canto XIX : Stay or Stray?

Canto XIX

"And I was told about this torture, that it was the Hell of carnal sins when reasons give way to desire."

-Dante Alighieri-

Pitch Black's giggle reverberated around the walls of his lair. He was sitting on the top of the Globe that emitted thousands of ominous golden dotted lights, each representing a child who believes in the guardians.

His bony fingers flipped the pages of the book at a rapacious pace. His eyes were devouring the information, for the object belongs to the Blue Guardian. He was thrilled, the book was emitting a powerful aura which his pale skin had caught and made him shiver in delight. The force, coming from the object, was tremendous and God-like.

"I can't believe...that the purpose of this book was like that. It was all wasted if he continued using this... for his reclusive purposes." He spat bitterly, judging the Blue Guardian rudely. The Nightmare King then took out his new weapon, the so called 'Apple of Eden', from the depths of his pockets and shone its light on the pages. He smiled devilishly as a dark idea cast its devious shadows on his head.

"Let's try then…" the black Guardian raised the apple with his left hand and the book with his right and commanded. "I want the children-no- the people of the world to forget the Big Four Guardians!"

Pitch watched with triumphant eyes as the Apple let out bright golden light. Since he knew that the ability of the object was to manipulate the minds of the people, he commanded without hesitation. The golden light then focused on the pages of the book and beamed its light. The Nightmare Guardian peeked at the pages and he was delighted. It was working: the golden light bathed each of the names of children and adults, defeating the once green hue of the book.

"Is it working?"

The Nightmare Guardian clicked his tongue after he heard the familiar Irish accent of the Shadow Man standing below the Globe. His presence had disrupted his excitement. He peered below and cackled.

"Yes! It was! Now…" his grin beamed at the man as he added. "Let's pay Haytham a visit, shall we?"

* * *

The darkness around me seemed to stretch forever. I knew this place already for I'd stayed here for a long time. And yet right now the whole place had creeped me out. It became new to me.

Maybe because I finally got my memories back, I finally knew who I was...and how monstrous I was.

I let out a slow, sad sigh. I recalled all of my memories, all of the people whom I'd met when I was still an earthling, a human. My father was killed for a stupid cause, the woman I loved, Ziio, was gone. She was killed when her Native village was attacked and burned down by some American soldiers.

I should've been there. I should've rescued her...so I could have had a family. Maybe if I've done that, Connor would've been a member of my order. He would've worked for me and we might have succeeded.

However...that was very impossible. It was too late for me to be a loving father with paternal feelings, it was too late for me to feel and accept love from Ziio. And if my Father was watching me right now, he would be ashamed of me. Because, all throughout my life, all throughout my living years, I killed and killed and killed. It's too late for me to be innocent. Jack Frost was right about something. Innocence makes a human, human. A human that I don't think I can be. I no longer have innocence.

"I certainly will never become a Guardian…" I said with bitterness. What I've said was correct and so I've decided. "It's time for me to break away."

* * *

Haytham's eyes slowly opened. The brown ceiling greeted him silently but then his ears caught loud snoring sounds to his left. He turned and was dismayed by the familiar face of Bunnymund, which was formed in a ridiculous and disgusting form, greeting him. His annoying snore made the Blue Guardian sit straight up on his futon. He glanced around, seeing that he was in the room where scrolls with different Japanese motivating words were hanging on the wall. He also saw the familiar sight of the sliding door where the shadow of the Sakura tree was cast.

He then turned to his right and saw the other Guardians, all of which were sleeping soundly and snoring loudly. The Blue Guardian stood up, with a dreaded grunt from his disturbing arising, and stretched his arms.

"That good night sleep wasn't good at all…" Haytham said with disappointment. Before he slept last night, the Guardians made a pillow fort and began telling scary stories which almost escalated to a pillow fight. Good thing he was there lying on the futon; his frustrated presence made them stop. His eyes then changed to a serious one as he stared at Jack Frost. His feelings and all of his memories suddenly came back, restoring what he had felt back from that place, the ritual.

"Jack...I admire your optimism but...you're wrong." Haytham criticized Jack as he recalled all of his words that he said to him. Those words that gave him an odd sense of hope, he began to erase them. He knew who he was and it was very unpleasant. He really couldn't become what they wanted him to be. A Guardian.

"Those words...are not for me...but I thank you for your thinking that I still had kindness and innocence in me…" he paused as he saw the winter Guardian groan and shift under his covers.

Haytham, not planning to wake the boy, walked away and exited the room. Jack's presence had begun to question his future actions. No matter how he tried to erase the words that he had said, it always made him felt light and peaceful and somehow human again.

* * *

Haytham slid the door shut and turned around and saw the beautiful Sakura tree. He stared at it; its beauty had never decreased. The tree was still pink and glowing thanks to the fireflies above above the tree, still flying and illuminating the earth ceiling of the Shrine's place.

"Beautiful as ever…" he murmured with amazement. The tree had reminded him of the forest that he saw in his memories together with the Mohawk woman. He suddenly shifted his gaze away in trepidation. The memory had caused him a longing feeling which he had already erased. _No, not now..._he mentally whispered, disillusioning himself. Haytham tried to erase her and the feeling that he dreaded not to feel again. And that was loneliness and for some reason he was sick of it.

"Haytham?"

He turned around after he heard a woman's voice. His blue eyes met the beautiful dark silver eyes of Lady Tsukiyomi standing with a soot sprite in her right hand. Her beautiful, dazzling black kimono with oriental floral design fluttered as she moved towards him.

"Oh, Tsukiyomi-san…" _Great...just when can I be alone..._Haytham mentally clicked his tongue in amazement. He wanted to be alone but they still had ways of finding him.

"Are you alright? You seem to be pale as a ghost."

"Ghost? Please, isn't that what we are…? We're all already dead, yet we live and breathe...aren't we the same as them?" Haytham smiled.

The Japanese Guardian smiled and simply said, "But we're higher than them…" she turned to her right side and glanced at the tree. "Say...how was your memory? Do you remember who you were before you became a Guardian?"

The question made the Grandmaster cast a serious face. The question put him off but he recovered quickly as he replied. "Yes."

"Then who were you before you became what you are right now?" the Japanese Guardian asked smoothly. However to Haytham, her tone sounded interrogative. He glared to his left. _Not now...try not to think of killing her..._Haytham's dark thoughts loomed. He was planning to kill the woman if she asked again but, he hated to admit, he was in a disadvantage. The Guardians were many, defeating them would only have a fifty-fifty chance of survival for the Blue Guardian, and he was weak because of the ritual last night.

"I'm...a _good_ man," Haytham lied as his face formed a calm, soft smile. "I had a good life," he added.

The door to the bedroom behind him opened and made him stop. Jack Frost and Aiden Pearce came out. The winter Guardian was still yawning and scratching his eyes, appearing sleepy and tired.

"Oh morning Haytham," Jack said as he smiled.

"Good morning,"

"Good Morning Prisoner," Aiden said and Haytham only frowned. The detective was still sharp as ever despite his green eyes showing signs of exhaustion.

"Oh, Aiden, morning. Glad you woke up _earlier _than me," the Blue Guardian said sarcastically, irritated by his remarks earlier.

"Glad you're still breathing despite that severe stroke you experienced last night, despite your _old age_," Aiden returned. and This made the man aggravated but he controlled his temper.

_Interesting...I'll kill you last. _Haytham thought as he eyed Aiden condemningly.

Jack, uninterested in the conversation, made a large yawn. He then raised his right hand in order to summon a small snow flake, a habit that he learned to do as he woke up every morning. However, today was different.

"What…?" a confused look grew on Jack's face. Nothing formed in his hand. He tried and again nothing. His face morphed into a panicked one. He let out a gasp of fear for it could only mean one thing.

"Haytham...everyone…"

Haytham let out a grunt and turned around to look towards him, troublingly. The boy disrupted his _wonderful_ talk with Aiden.

"What is it?"

"I think...I lost my power." The Blue Guardian was puzzled by what the frightened winter Guardian said.

Aiden exclaimed, "You're right," The Watchdog was pointing his Dominator gun behind Haytham who clicked his tongue in displeasure after his eyes landed on the weapon. He found the dangerous object disturbing.

"Great Aiden, will you please say something before you point that thing-"

"My gun can't read you… or him," Aiden's startled tone confused the Blue Guardian more. How can that be when his gun was powered by millions of people who know how to tell the truth? Haytham looked down again at the weapon, but the only thing that he noticed was that the gun was no longer emitting a sky blue glow, like it was turned off.

He smirked. "Aiden, have you tried turning it off and back on again?" Haytham said with an arrogant tone as he watched Aiden's face change into a worried one. Finding the gun's current status made him somehow relaxed because the detective could no longer threaten him.

"No...its-" Aiden was cut off when the door behind him opened and North burst in, panting heavily.

"Lads!" North hurriedly went to them and quickly took out the small globe from his yukata pocket. The object was emitting golden lights, just like the big globe back at the North Pole.

"What's that, North?" Jack asked, bewildered by the strange object.

"This? Small version of the globe back in' me workshop, it shows believers. Now look at it, they're disappearing!" North said in a panic. The guardians looked and, true to old Man's words, the lights were disappearing. It was a sign that the children's belief in the guardians were diminishing at a terrifying rate.

"What's happening, North?" Jack asked worriedly as Lady Tsukiyomi noticed something on the floor and looked down. A soot sprite was squeaking on the wooden floor, haphazardly.

She picked it up and listened, her eyes becoming alert. "Everyone," the Guardians turned to her as she spoke in a serious tone, "we've got company." She said as the Blue Guardian smirked. Finally action would happen! He was already bored staying idle in this place.

North, Jack and Aiden nodded to each other, preparing themselves for the battle. "I'll wake Bunny up," North said as he walked back to the room.

Jack, on the other hand, asked the woman, "Where are our weapons...?"

"Indeed," Haytham supported, a pleasant smile was spread on his face, excited for the battle.

* * *

"What do you mean, company? How do they even know that we're here?" Bunny, stretching and yawning, asked tiredly.

"I don't know. Just prepare, we have no time to think of anything," North said grievously. He took his clothes from the soot sprites on the floor.

"North...we gotta at least form a strategy," Bunny suggested after he recalled the previous battle that he had witnessed one day ago. It was unpleasant for it took one of their comrade's lives. "We can't aimlessly defend ourselves," he said simply but he only saw North flinging his cloak on his back, jumping into his pants and suiting up. Snapping due to the frustration of ignoring his trivial suggestion, the Rabbit shouted in anger. "North we must think of something or else one of us might die today!"

"I am thinking! I am not stupid enough to command you all to attack without any plan!" North's angry eyes glared at Bunny. The Rabbit Guardian was startled for he had not seen that expression on the Old Man's face for a long time. He wasn't the type of a man to show that particular emotion.

"Bunny...at least have faith in me," North relaxed his face, calming himself down. The Rabbit Guardian was baffled by what he had said and reflected on the words that he threw at him. He began to feel guilty. He was his friend and yet he doubted him because he was scared that one of them might die.

"I'm sorry North...I'll wake Tooth up…" Bunny glanced away shamefully and hopped towards the next room.

* * *

"Thank you for that." Jack smiled as he took his blue hoodie, brown distress pants and his staff from the soot sprites on the floor of the hallway. He entered the large bedroom where the Guardians had previously slept. He was surprised when he saw Haytham inside. The man had just finished putting on his pants and his back was shown to the Winter Sprite.

"Yes, Jack, what is it?" Haytham called without turning around, sensing the boy behind him.

"Nothing...what's with your back? It's full of scars," Jack asked, puzzled and in awe. He was enthralled by the Blue Guardian's well built, muscular physique despite his age. The scars, however, made him feel a bit uneasy and he started to doubt what Haytham had said about him having a good life. Those scars negated it because it all looked like he was always in a fight with swords. The man had clearly didn't have a good life for he looked like he was clashing swords with someone constantly while he was still alive.

"Oh this...it's nothing. I fell on a horse once while I was still alive." Haytham poorly lied but the winter sprite just shrugged it away. He put on his white shirt and red vest and then his blue cloak.

A couple of soot sprites slid the door open and entered. They were carrying his sword and his gun. The Guardian took it and equipped it. He turned around and saw Jack had finished putting on his pants and blue hoodie. The boy took his staff and swung it on his shoulder, smiling.

"We have long day ahead of us, don't we?" he asked Haytham who made a smile.

"Indeed...better together on this, isn't that right?" The Blue Guardian fluttered his blue cloak, readying himself for the battle. He unsheathed his sword and looked at its shiny blades before uttering with grave voice, "Better together...for now."

* * *

Above Mt Fuji

The early morning sun slowly rose up from the horizon, bathing the majestic mountain with glorious light. The sky was blue and peaceful for there were birds gliding passively with their wings stretched wide. The air was cold but calm.

However the birds in the sky were quickly dispersed and flew away, sensing danger ahead of them. Right in the sky, creating unholy buzzing sounds, was a large gray cloud. It would look like it was a normal heavy cloud but if someone looked close enough they would see that it was made and ran by a horde of black nightmare horses.

Pitch Black, riding on one of black horses, was leading the whole nightmare horse armada with a devilish grin on his face. His nightmarish amber eyes stared down at the crater of the beautiful mountain ravenously.

"This is the place...right?" he asked the Shadow man who was riding a nightmare horse.

The man moved beside him, bearing his two coloured mask, and said, "Yes."

"Hold still willya!" Monkey King and the Babadook, both riding on a single horse, struggled to keep the horse afloat. They moved beside Pitch and the Primate grinned disastrously.

"Heh...time to wake them up. You're quite lucky that you found them, eh?" he grinned at the Shadow Man.

The Shadow man just turned to him and said, "I don't have luck...I make my own luck."

* * *

Yay! Finally Updated! This might be a short one since I'm planning a major battle on the next chapter. Special thanks to Janazza and Noon30ish for proofreading. :)


	22. Canto XX : Shay's Demise

Canto XX

"If the present world go astray, the cause is in you, in you it is to be sought."

-Dante Alighieri-

"Tooth...wake up Toothy," Bunnymund gently tapped the sleeping Tooth Fairy who just let out a disturbed groan. She was clearly enjoying her slumber which was cut off after she opened her eyes.

"Bunny…? Why so early-" she asked with a sleepy voice.

The Rabbit Guardian quickly explained. "We'll be attacking soon,"

"What? It's Pitch isn't?" her face became alert and serious as she sat straight up. She knew that the Nightmare guardian would be the one who would attack them. But there was something over which she was puzzled. "How did he find us here?"

She then tried to move her wings and froze. She couldn't move them. She noticed that the glow from her feathers had begun to dim. A look of horror shone in her eyes and she felt like she didn't have her powers anymore.

"Bu-Bunny!" she gasped in shock and tried to stand up but then her little legs buckled as if they were paper thin and she had lost her strength. The Rabbit Guardian quickly caught her by her right arm.

"Tooth, I'm gonna move you towards the key factory room, downstairs. Tsukiyomi-san's soot sprites will protect you." Bunny helped her to stand and they began to walk at a slow pace.

"But...how did this happen?" Tooth asked worriedly. She was frightened for she didn't have the power to protect herself or the others.

Regardless of this, The Rabbit Guardian smiled at her. "Don't worry...everything will be fine," he said optimistically. However the Tooth Fairy heard his voice waver slightly: a sign that even he, the Guardian of Hope, was nervous and tense. With certainty, the battle that would soon take place would not be good for them.

* * *

Haytham silently stared at the cave ceiling above him. The fireflies, still radiating in gold light, were circling rapid. The man studied them carefully and noticed that, unlike their usual calm flying pace that maintained an orderly circular-shaped path, most of them were flying in all sorts of directions in a haphazardly. A sign that they were panicking, too. _Of course they're panicking...I can feel the force of the enemy just above us. _Haytham stood beneath the large tori gate outside the shrine. He picked this place because he thought that this would be the first place that Pitch and his gang would land.

"Hey there, Haytham," Jack stood beside him, his usually happy mood still present but less so under immediate circumstances. But there was something hiding underneath jack's words. Haytham was puzzled by his reaction for the Winter Guardian was powerless right now.

"Jack, you seem to be in a good mood, despite your current situation right now," He remarked

The Winter Spirit reassuringly said with a smile, "My power isn't actually gone. I still have some left…" he raised his staff into the air and produced a snowflake. "I don't know what Pitch has done but at least I still have some powers left in me. Think it's enough?" Jack wondered jokingly

Haytham scanned him thoughtfully; something that what the Guardian of Fun left him him in consternation. _Jack still has power…? A guardian's power comes from children who believe in him._ The Blue Guardian analyzed his thoughts. _How come it seems that his power was cut in half…?_ A deliberate idea formed in his head. What did Pitch do, and how come it only cut the Guardian's powers in half?

"Something's afoot…" he said sternly and this made the Guardian of Fun giggle.

"Ha, you said a _foot…_-" the boy's joke was cut short, however, when they both heard a loud bang coming from above. The two looked up and were alarmed as they saw a horde of black horses raining from the opened hole.

"They're here," Haytham said in a warning too late. His face then formed a smile, his blue eyes lit up and he started radiating a blue aura which covered his entire body.

Jack, seeing this reaction, swung his staff around in support. "Careful Haytham..." Jack muttered, "I'm glad you're with us Haytham."

Haytham glanced at him, and cast distasteful eyes. The boy's sense of teamwork made him feel awkward. He didn't want to be with him and he was planning to abandon him. But something was telling him, inside his head, that he mustn't. And this made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Ha...carry yourself off you're defeated. Don't be a burden to me, Jack…" the Blue Guardian said smugly at the smiling boy as the cave ceiling above them began to fill up with nightmare horses.

* * *

The Shadow Guardian quickly dived and entered below. His mask shone brightly as the view of the underground shrine gleamed in his eyes. He snapped the reigns of his horse as it galloped in midair to increase speed.

The first phase of the plan was finished, the second phase was beginning.

_Order...mustn't fail..._was the only thought that was repeating all over and over inside his head. He must follow that order because it was the only thing that ever existed inside his mind.

The Shadow Guardian was determined not to fail this time.

"I'll take Tooth Fairy and her boyfriend Bunnymund, eh" Monkey King, together with the Babadook yelling maniacally beside him, waving his hand. The Sword of Eden swung crazily in midair.

"Fine...Shadow Man: You and I will fight the others…" Pitch Black said, his face forming a greedy smile.

The Shadow Man merely nodded as they both pulled on the reigns of their horses, making them stop and touchdown on the roof of the shrine. The horses disintegrated as the two prepared for battle.

* * *

"They're here," the Shadow man turned as his black cloak fluttered behind him. His eyes landed just in time on the Blue Guardian who jumped from the ground and landed on the roof, several meters away from them, together with the winter Guardian, Jack Frost.

"Oh...if it isn't Jack and Heytham," Pitch said arrogantly as his smile widened like a predator.

"Pitch!" Jack pointed his staff. His face formed a frown; seeing the enemy smile at them made him angry.

"Oh...this is just great…" Haytham, suddenly burst into blue flames and transformed into his hideous second form. His skull face beamed at the two as he responded menacingly, "Now I have to feed you your teeth and cut of your tongue and shove it in your anus for mispronouncing my name for the umpteenth time…" His flames around his burning skull brightened at the prospect.

The Nightmare Guardian laughed, undeterred by the Blue Guardian's threat, "Oh I'm so scared-enough with the talking, you Templar trash," he sneered in an attempt to degrade them.

_Templar Trash…?_ Jack was puzzled by what the Nightmare Guardian said but he was startled when Haytham suddenly charged and sprinted towards the enemy, his sword unsheathed and ready to slash him.

* * *

_How did he know...and more importantly does that Shadow Man know who I really am?_ Haytham thought wildly. The Nightmare Guardian had identified who he really was and they would certainly reveal it to the Guardians. He couldn't let him do that. He couldn't risk being discovered by them even though he wanted to detach himself from them.

He then raised his sword and blocked a black spike that came out from the shadow of the Shadow Man who stood in front of Pitch, parrying his attack.

"Protecting him was your duty huh…" Haytham scowled at the mask of the Shadow Man, his sword pushing the spear towards him.

"Yes…" the Shadow Man said as the Blue Guardian jumped back. He was baffled as his blue eyes stared at him intently. _His voice just now...it sounds...familiar..._a nostalgic feeling loomed over him. He heard the man's voice in his memories. _If so, then...I met this man somewhere...when I was still alive…? _The idea made him lower his sword in confusion. Who could be the Shadow Man and why it was very familiar to him, he could be one of his friends or even his family and that made Haytham a little bit hesitant on attacking him.

"Haytham watch out!" Jack's voice woke him up from his thoughts, jolting to his right and raising his sword to his left just in time to dodge a spear aimed at this head. His sword clashed the black object making him grunt.

_Enough thinking! _Haytham cursed and called to Jack, "Jack, take care of Pitch! Move him away from here!"

Jack was perplexed by what he had said. "What? That wasn't the plan-"

"Now Jack!" Haytham cut Jack's sentence as he dodged another shadow spear from the left.

"I want to see you fall, Haytham-" Pitch, watching and mocking the Blue Guardian, summoned his scythe and clashed it with Jack's wooden staff.

The Winter Guardian followed even though he cast a doubtful glanced at Haytham who was engaging with the Shadow Man in a heated duel.

"Where're the others, Jack? Hiding like a bunch of dogs with their tails between their legs?" Pitch insulted in a mocking tone as he pushed Jack towards the edge.

The Winter Guardian floated towards the edge and shouted"Fight me Pitch! If you want to know where they are!"

Pitch eyed him sinisterly. The boy's bravery had somehow made him excited and annoyed at the same time because of his unyielding attitude. He smiled as he moved his scythe and swung it towards Jack as he declared boldly. "So be it!"

* * *

_Minutes after the battle had begun… _

"Tch…!" Haytham clicked his tongue in disappointment as he swerved and jolted backwards to the right and then to the left, avoiding the Shadow Man's liquid sharp shadow spike. The Shadow Man stood still as his shadow moved and slithered like a snake, producing as many spikes as he could. And that number was great

The Blue Guardian spun to his right, avoiding a spike. He took his gun out and pointed it at the enemy. _Death By Gas! _He chanted and fired three bullets, all of which the Shadow Man blocked with his Shadowy spears.

The bullets exploded and enveloped the Shadow Man in with thick smoke. The Blue Guardian's eyes sharpened: he just created a doorway of opportunity to end the life of this being. He sprinted forward too eagerly.

"Hope this helps!" he cringed under his breath as his foot moved faster and his speed gained towards his nemesis. _This is your end...the man whom I know but I can't recall! _Haytham cursed as he jumped to the air and pointed his sword in a downward plunge. _At this distance, with this angle and speed, it's impossible to miss-! _His sentence was cut as his eyes widened in shock. He felt his sword stab something as he heard a loud metallic crack and felt pain in his lower right waist.

The smoke suddenly cleared out and his eyes immediately moved down and saw what was causing the pain. The Shadow Man's left hand had stretched and his left hidden blade had ejected and pierced the right side of his waist. The Blue Guardian then looked at the man and slowly formed a smile.

"I was...expecting you to do that…" Haytham grinned, his right hand grip hard around the hilt of his broadsword that was piercing the mask of the man. What he was had planned wasn't meant to kill him but remove his mask. His curiosity of the Shadow Man's identity was stronger than the urge to kill him.

Haytham immediately jumped back and coughed, his free left hand clutched the injured part of his body. "I have to say...you're quite lucky for stabbing me like that…" Haytham said in a perplexed manner, baring his blue eyes at the enemy.

The Shadow man touched his mask with his left hand, feeling the cracks that were shifting and slowly destroying the surface. He then glared his eyes at the man sharply, offended.

"I don't make luck," he hissed, "_I make my own luck," _he added and observed the Blue Guardian.

* * *

Haytham, after hearing his words, stopped breathing in shock. A strong feeling of reminiscence hit him hard. _What did he say…?_ The voice of the man had frozen him, not because it was a heartfelt threat but because it was very familiar and somehow a hint to whoever this mysterious man was.

_That voice...that accent...that sentence...it couldn't be…!_ Haytham's eyes went wide as the realization hit him. He now had a strong idea who this man really was. He had seen him in his memories. He had _accompanied him_ on one of his Templar Missions when he was still alive.

"No...it's impossible...why…?" was the only thing that Haytham let out as the Shadow Man burst forth in speed toward him. The man flicked both of his wrists and unsheathed his hidden blade, swinging it with full force towards the neck of the Blue Guardian.

The Blue Guardian moved his sword swiftly, and parried his blades with the Shadow Man's. Their faces were inches apart as their weapons connected.

"Why...if I am right...why are you here?!" Haytham then shouted in anger and confusion before he thrust his left fist and punched the cracked mask on the man's right cheek. The mask shattered and the man's fist came into contact with the bare skin of the Shadow Man, pushing him in the process.

The Shadow Man quickly jumped back away from him. His right hand covered his face, hiding his identity to the Blue Guardian. Haytham didn't move. He knew he was successful in removing the mask, but he was in a daze due to the new revelation. He watched the man grimly as the Shadow Man let out several grunts and then he slowly moved his right hand away, revealing his face to the world and unto the Blue Guardian. At last, Haytham's laid his blue eyes on the face of the man and he was, even though he already knew who, completely aghast.

The Shadow Man's face bore a scar on the right side of his face which ran down through his right eye. Said eye was glowing gold just like his left. His face was completely expressionless. He looked like he was the same age as Haytham, but the man appeared a little bit older due to his stoic, unmoving, face.

Still shocked and a little bit horrified, Haytham gulped. He already knew what name the man possessed.

"Shay...Patrick Cormac…"

* * *

The Shadow Man named bore his golden eyes into the stricken Guardian and uttered robotically, "Hello...Sir Kenway…" He then grabbed and pulled his black robe, stripping it off from his body, revealing another black robe, and dark uniform and a long-rage air rifle strap on his back. A red equilateral cross was embedded on the left side of his black robe, indicating that he was also a Templar.

Haytham stared at him with entirely menacing eyes. The sight in front of him was provoking a momentous, taunting feeling. He felt a powerful energy coming from him.

"Shay...why? What are you doing here…? You were also revived…?" he asked again but the man quickly withdrew his air rifle from his back and pointed the muzzle at the Blue Guardian and squeezed the trigger.

Haytham immediately swung his sword to the right, dodging the bullet closely, and shouted, "Shay...at least _you_ too should give me some Goddamn clear answers!" He ran towards Shay. Haytham aimed his sword forward but the man used his rifle to parry it and planted his right fist in the Grandmaster's face, hitting the bone, with a resounding, thud on his nose. Haytham returned by kicking him on his stomach with his left foot and stepped back.

A space was created and the Shadow Man quickly pointed his rifle again and fired without any second thoughts of recognizing his former Grandmaster of the Templar Order. Haytham jolted to his right, avoiding the bullet and thought, _that necklace of him...it glowed again even though I'm not attacking him...he's predicting my ability to dodge? _The Blue Guardian observed the Dark Shadow Man and he saw it again. Right on Shay's neck, hanging by a thin chain, was a Piece of Eden. It was letting out a glow the same as his eyes, giving Haytham another thought. _What if...its controlling him…?_

The thought was ridiculous at first. However, seeing one of his dead brethren alive and breathing made him dismiss his doubts. It was plausible for such accursed artifacts to have that kind of ability.

_There's only one way to test it!_ Haytham un-holstered his gun and fired a single bullet, aiming for the man's amulet. Shay sensed the bullet and responded by aiming his rifle and firing as well.

Both of their bullets were running and both connected in mid air and exploded, creating a blinding light which made the man grunt in annoyance. The flash of light subsided and the Templar master looked forward, only to raise his rifle and block Haytham's sword.

Haytham pistol-whipped the man in the chin. Then with a quick hand, he let go of his sword and grasped Shay's amulet with his free left hand and pulled it away from him.

"Here goes nothing!" Haytham shouted and pulled the necklace off Shay who attempted to move away from him but to his demise, the necklace broke and both men fell down along the side off the roof.

* * *

Haytham squawked as the rough stone roof hit his back when he rolled down. He cursed in anger as his left hand let go of the amulet. He finally skidded to a stop, near the edge of the roof, overlooking the inner garden and the pink cherry blossom tree.

"Great," he complained and looked in front of him and saw the glowing amulet, resting placidly on a rain gutter. He quickly crawled towards it and attempted to stand up to get it but then he was suddenly smacked down onto the roof as Shay lunged at him. His whole body had prevented him from getting the object, merely a meter away from him.

"Anngrkk-!" Haytham groaned as Shay's right hand wrapped around his neck, choking him as his left hand, unsheathed his left hidden blade. He stabbed him by his stomach, making him groan in pain. He felt the blade slashed through his stomach, destroying the muscles and the flesh, his blood poured out.

"I...wouldn't dare you to touch it…" Shay's voice sneered at Haytham, his golden eyes fiercely glowed at the Blue Guardian.

"Shay-stop-right now…nggrrk!" Haytham feebly resisted the man's vice-like grip. Shay only tightened more and his left blade began to move upward, severing more of his flesh and sending more pain. Haytham opened his mouth in agony and coughed blood. He cringed heavily as a stinging pain of the last bone of his rib cage making contact with the blade.

Shay sensed his demise. He made a creepy smiled as he thrust more, cracking and scathing the bone.

Haytham can kill his own brethren; he can do it to Shay. On the other hand, he had a feeling of guilt because of his memories that included the Templar man. He was one of the loyal followers to his cause. He had shown him great valor in his works. How can he kill such a man? And yet he possessed such events in his memories that he did kill. So what was stopping him now?

"Shay…!" he yelped in pain as the man spoke.

"You...are a failure to my plans! You shouldn't have existed…!" Haytham froze for a moment, startled. Shay's voice, normally a rough Irish tone as far as he could remember, had changed into something menacing and devilish.

_This...isn't Shay..._A single thought cast in his head and with that he quickly unsheathed his right hidden blade and stabbed Shay near his neck. The man jerked back and winced in pain.

* * *

Haytham rapidly snatched the necklace from the gutter and stood up, watching the man groan in pain with still eyes.

Shay stopped and looked at him and then his gold eyes widened in fright as his amulet was clutched between the Blue Guardian's enclosed fingers. A wave terror flashed on his face.

"Haytham...you wouldn't dare kill a member of your Order righ-AAH!" The sentence was cut with a wave of pain that surged through his head. He let out an unholy sound of a dying devil scream. His ungodly wail reverberated around the cave, making Haytham click his tongue in disgust.

"What's happening to you now? You impostor?!" Haytham shouted at Shay. However, something told him that the man was much more than what he was right now.

The Shadow Man clutched his head as he stood up and staggered. He was wailing and grunting as his hands covered his face and then he went silent. Haytham's eyes never left the man. He was angry and confused by the man's action. _What the bloody hell happened…?_ He asked as he slowly approached the man when he paused and pointed his gun in alert after he heard his voice.

"Sir...Kenway-agh!" Shay stepped on to his left and then to his right, his feet were buckling. "Sir...please...make it stop...make him stop-!" Haytham lowered his gun. His eyes softened as he recognized the real voice of Shay. But then he pointed his gun again as he heard the demon voice again.

"No! Not you too! I'm so close of destroying him-!"

"Sir Kenway-! Please-!" Shay's hand was outstretched, begging, towards Haytham who stared at him with a puzzled look. His voice was morphing into a demon and back unnaturally. Was there really a demon possessing his body?

"Please-! I'm begging you! DESTROY THAT AMULET-!" Shay screamed the last words as he let out an ungodly wail again making the Blue Guardian wince. He felt a sudden wave of pity towards the Templar master. Haytham saw the strong Templar Master Shay has turned into a tortured prisoner and a mere doll of the unseen being that was controlling him.

"Shay...what's happening to you! Who did this to you!?" Haytham asked desperately. He felt that he was closer to the truth and pressed the possessed Shay for more.

But the enraged Templar let out a Satanic laugh, "HAHAHAHA! You'll never discover who I really am-!" But as the demonic voice finished its sentence, the other more human voice began to take its place.

"SIR! NOW! PLEASE! LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE!" Shay's face was distorted into an agonizing expression. His face was filled with pain and sorrow which then morphed into a menacing smile as the Demon inside him spoke again.

"YOU'LL NEVER SUCCEED! TEMPLAR TRASH! HIS BODY IS MINE!"

Haytham felt empathy and sadness to the possessed Templar brother. The once-loyal Templar has turned into a ventriloquist's like puppet whose freedom and will was robbed by a supreme evil being. _Shay..._Haytham let out one last thought and then granted his wish. He opened his left hand and threw the amulet upward and pointed his gun at it.

The devil inside Shay realized what he was about to do and screamed in terror. "NOOO!" he attempted to lung at him but he was too late. Haytham fired his gun and the bullet traveled fast and hit the object.

* * *

The Piece of Eden amulet exploded like a bomb, scattering golden glitters of light which rained down on him and the possessed Shay who was now wailing in agony and bended to his left.

Haytham watched as the golden light inside Shay's eyes disappeared and the Templar master fell down to the edge off the roof and hit the cherry-blossom ground in the inner garden beside him.

Haytham quickly followed and landed softly on the ground and kneeled beside Shay. He quickly touched the man and to his surprise, he felt the rough surface of wood instead of soft human skin.

He observed closely and noticed the man's face slowly becoming lifeless. His skin was turning into a wood. A pair of lines became visible on the side of the man's mouth, which serves as a hinged jaw. The joints, ball, and socket were clearly visible in his bare hands.

Shay had become a lifeless puppet whose strings were cut.

"Shay…" a feeling of regret swept in Haytham's heart. For the first time in his life, he felt the sadness of seeing one of his brethren dying in front of him. He had killed Shay, but not because he betrayed him for attempting to kill him. It was because he was ordered to do so by him, he had never been ordered to kill by his own victim.

"Shay…" he called again, attempting and hoping to hear his voice once again but nothing came except silence.

"Sir...Ken...way…" Haytham darted to Shay and saw his wooden mouth moving, his porcelain eyes looked at him.

"Shay...who did this to you...tell me," Haytham quickly demanded. His hope had paid off.

"Sir...it..was…" the Blue Guardian leaned closer to his mouth, the voice of Shay was weak but then his teeth cringed in anger as he heard the name.

"Sir...it was...the devil… funny… t-triangle-man…" he moved away and was deep in thought. The funny triangle man that Shay had mentioned did appear in his memory. He was the one who took Haytham's soul.

Haytham's eyes sharpened. His fists clenched tight. His anger towards the triangle man had risen up more than his anger towards the Man in the Moon. _Looks like I have to add him to my kill list..._He hated them both for they have one thing in common right now. They didn't have respect for the dead. They just revived beings without cause or purpose in an easy wave of their hand. He was offended and scorned. He arranged his targets in order but then he paused as he Heard Shay coughed.

"Sir…"

"What is it Shay…?" Haytham looked down as sadness loomed again.

"Thank you...thank...you...thank...you for...everything…" Shay said in a slow, sad tone. The Templar Master's porcelain eyes produced a single tear filled with empathy. Haytham watched with merciful eyes and saw a smile on Shay's hard wooden face before he slowly closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Shay…" Haytham said with sadness as he saw body of the former Templar master begin to disintegrate. His wooden fingers became ashes together with his clothes and his head. He slowly became dust and flew away as a passing wind carried it.

"May the father...of understanding guide you...to heaven." Haytham closed his eyes as sadness overtook him. For a long time he had the familiar feeling of losing someone close to him and it dreaded him.

_Farewell...brave Templar soldier...farewell…_ The Grandmaster sighed in deep condolence for his departed brother. He was about to stand up when a glint of light made him pause. He looked down and saw a shiny object lying on the ground.

His hand picked it up and saw that it was a circular belt holder. He recognized it as one of Shay's possessions for its surface bore a tree with many roots embedded on the surface. It was an Yggdrasil tree and it was Shay's personal emblem.

"A memento," Haytham said before he put it in his cloak's right pocket. He walked away from the site and after a minute he paused, seeing his tricorn hat lying on the ground. It was probably yanked off his head during his fight with Shay.

He picked it up and stared into the unknown, sorrow tugging on his lips.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally updated! Sucks to be you Shay! special thanks to Noon30ish for proofreading! Next time people more actions are coming! :)


	23. Canto XXI : Not who he seems

CAnto XXI

"That with him were, what time the Love Divine"

-Dante Alighieri-

* * *

Jack Frost flew at a rapid speed and broke through a Japanese screen door. _Sorry..._he looked back apologetically for breaking such a wonderful piece of decor in the Shrine of Lady Tsukiyomi, before he quickly landed on a deserted corridor and swung his staff behind him, summoning a volley of ice spears.

Pitch, flying towards him, took out the Apple of Eden from his cloak which let out a bright golden glow. The Ice spears burst as it made contact with a force field, generated by the spherical weapon of the Nightmare Guardian.

"Damn!" Jack quickly moved away as Pitch landed hard in front of him.

"Heh...my Apple of Eden sure is powerful...isn't that right, Frost?" Pitch snickered. His hands played his new 'toy' in his right hand.

Jack focused his eyes on the ball sternly. _That piece of Eden of yours..._he saw the opportunity to knock it out, quickly summoned an ice spear and launched it towards the golden ball. Pitch quickly avoided the spear but his Apple flipped out of his hands. It started to bounce as he tried to catch it which he successfully did and pointed it again at the Winter Guardian.

Pitch chuckled darkly. "Caught it," he said as he raised it to the air and commanded his unholy _fearlings. _"Attack him...now!" he shouted as the whole rows of windows behind him shook after an ungodly wail of nightmare horses reverberated outside before it all shattered as they all entered.

Jack gulped down as he saw the horde of nightmare horses galloping towards him. "Oh boy…" he muttered and quickly flew away.

He made a hard right turn in a hallway and looked back, only to see the horses hit the wall before they could successfully make a turn and regain speed. The Winter Spirit groan in frustration and fled fast.

* * *

North and Bunny stood firmly with their backs facing the door that led to the underground part of the shrine. The door opened behind them and the Guardian of the Moon and the Watchdog came out.

She tied her hair in a bun behind her head, "Everyone ready…?" Lady Tsukiyomi said as her hand glided to the large hilt of her _Nodachi_ sword which she acquired downstairs. Its long, shiny, blade make it look fearsome and menacing, the two Guardians looked at each other and smiled. The ferocious sword was the last thing that they need for this battle.

"Yes...that's a big sword you got there, Tsukiyomi," Aiden said as he took out his Electric baton and tested its electric charge.

"This is a _nodachi_. I need a good sword for protecting the factory downstairs."

"Guess I'm ready as well," Aiden said lightly, spinning the baton on his right hand.

"Are'ya gonna be alright there Aiden, without your gun?" Bunny asked as he took out his pair of boomerangs.

"What about your gun?" North also asked. He glanced down to the gun holster on the Detective's belt.

"Yes...I can handle myself," Aiden said without looking at them as his ears pick up a rumbling sound from the end of the long corridor.

"Here they come…" North said with his dual blades at the ready and everyone was in battle position. Their eyes didn't leave the end of the corridor as the rumbling grew closer and closer towards them.

"Guys! They're here!" Jack appeared from the turn at the end of the corridor and flew at them quickly. _So far so good...the plan is working. _Jack Frost smiled. The plan was to put all of the forces of Pitch in one space so that they could be defeated all in one go.

"Good boy, Jack!" North said as all four of them glared at the incoming horde of Nightmare Horses and then with one final command they all unleashed their power.

"Charge!"

* * *

Bunny's boomerang flew across the corridor and slashed several heads of the Horses. Lady Tsukiyomi with her large _Nodachi_, swung forcefully, creating a strong wind which blew the horses away and splattered their sandy material on the wooden floor. Aiden sprung to his feet and jumped to the air before he flung his electric baton and hit the neck of a horse, decapitating it. He threw his baton and buried it on the head of a horse beside the defeated one. North swept past him and lurched with his dual blades, slashing the head of two horses in front of him. He wildly twisted and stabbed another fearling creature.

North and the other Guardians fought fiercely. It was a mad battle in which they were in disadvantage. They could be taken over at any moment.

"Hyaa!" Jack swung his staff and hit a Horse's head with great strength. He then spun and hit another one without losing a beat. _Now where is that Boogeyman!?_ His eyes scanned promptly, looking for the familiar fluttering black robe of the accursed being.

"Where are you, Pitch?" the Winter Guardian darted his eyes around in frustration while avoiding a horse. He sensed something behind him and he whisked around and clashed his staff against something. He stood, frozen. His question earlier was immediately answered.

"Right here, Frost…" Pitch grinning face beamed terrifyingly at him as the Apple of Eden in his hand glowed violently and released a force field that pushed the boy away. Jack was thrown and hit North behind him, pushing him to the floor. Pitch stood in front of them with an evil grin alongside Monkey King and the Babadook.

Monkey King swung his Sword of Eden and boasted. "Heh, can't defeat us anymore Guardians…" his attention shifted however when he saw the Japanese Guardian and her large _Nodachi_, slashing some horses with tremendous power. He smiled. "Well that's a catch!" he quickly jumped and bounced on the ceiling and lunged himself toward Lady Tsukiyomi, his sword ready to cut her into bits. His blade was about to make contact with her when his sword hit and clashed with a wooden boomerang.

"What're you gonna do to her, huh?" Bunny parried his boomerangs against the mighty Sword of Eden of the Primate. Monkey King frowned and jumped back, curling his lips in disappointment from the intruding Rabbit Guardian of Hope.

"Heh, cheating on your girlfriend with her, huh? By the way, where the hell is Toothiana, the good-for-nothing memory guardian?" Monkey King made an insulting smile. The Rabbit Guardian gritted his teeth in anger, disgusted by his rudeness. He charged without speaking, his green eyes burning with hatred. His mind was empty except for one goal: kill the primate being right here, right now. Bunny jumped to the ceiling and attacked swiftly. His boomerangs hit and the sword of Eden, producing gold and green sparks in the process.

The Monkey King jumped back and crossed his sword in front of him, blocking an attack. Then he spun to his right and planned to kick the Rabbit, however the Guardian of Hope blocked his attack with his left shoulder. The Guardian of Hope curved his boomerangs, attempting to sever the Moneky King's head but the Primate dodged him and punched him right in his guts.

"Guh!" Bunnymund yelped as he was thrown towards the door. His back hit the metallic surface making him groan. He looked up only to find that the Monkey King pointed his sword at his throat.

With a laugh, the primate commanded: "Blast him!" His sword glowed in gold and then ejected a powerful force field. The force hit Bunny right on his chest and because of the impact, the door that led to the underground factory burst open.

Lady Tsukiyomi glanced behind her and she gasped vehemently. The door was open. Anyone of Pitch's gang or his fearlings could enter freely and this made her agitated.

"Yo, Tsukiyomi," Monkey King glanced at her with a triumphant smile. "I'm starting to have a desire to bed you...you look _exciting _while you're fighting…" Lady Tsukiyomi turned to him, her eyes terse with anger.

"Mind if I take a look downstairs? Haytham's memory Key is with Toothiana, am I right?" Monkey King cackled before he turned his back on her and jumped towards the dark staircase below.

"No you will not-!" Lady Tsukiyomi sprinted to the door. She would prevent him and anyone from entering her factory below, even it cost her, her life. However she abruptly stopped when the dark figure of the Babadook swooped in beside her and stood at the entrance, preventing her from entering.

The Guardian of the Moon scowled at him. "Move or I'll rip you apart!" she shouted to the being but she made an evasive move after the Babadook lunged at her with his scissor fingers. The Guardian woman jolted to her right, avoiding the being's left hand from cutting her skin but then her back hit the wall behind her. She was cornered. The Babadook, pointed his right hand and plunged his scissor fingers to her chest. Right at this point, Lady Tsukiyomi knew that the being would hit her and possibly kill her. She closed her eyes in terror and just as the blade made contact with her skin she heard a loud metallic clang of parrying metals.

"Go on Tsuki! To my side!" Aiden grunted as he parried the monster's sharp digits. His baton was wedged between the bladed fingers of the Babadook. The Watchdog then pressed the button on the hilt and sent a powerful bolt towards the monster. The Babadook let out a winced howl as it jumped back, away from him. The Watchdog glanced to the Lady behind him and smiled.

"That was close," Aiden said as Lady Tsukiyomi stood beside him and her sword pointed at the Babadook who was still blocking the doorway.

"Monkey King has entered the factory area...this Babadook is willing to die for him just to prevent us from reaching him," she said as Aiden cast his green on the being.

"Hmph...well it's his choice," Aiden said with as he readied his electric baton for one more attack.

* * *

-1 hour earlier-

A single drop of water hitting the large pond made Tooth look at the direction where it hit. She fluttered towards the railing of the wooden bridge before she dropped down under her weight.

"I really don't have much power…" she sighed in a light of her adversity. She quickly looked at her hands and saw the Precursor Memory Box and the Memory key of Haytham which Lady Tsukiyomi had entrusted to her.

_I mustn't let my guard down...I don't know why Haytham said that they would go for these two things_. She paused and wondered, questioningly. Before the Blue Guardian planned their defense, he told everyone that somehow Pitch's target was him and one of their goals were, probably to snatch his memory key and his canister. _Why do they want these items...and why is Pitch's target him? He doesn't act like Haytham is truly his target...but still..._Tooth head swam with troubling questions and her body grew still and as she analyzed the problem with a faint curiosity rain down on her.

"What does Haytham's memory contain…?" she asked as her curious eyes began staring inquisitively. The man's memories were in her hand and viewing it without him was strictly unethical to her rules. However, her sudden curiosity burdened her. "Haytham was a private man...I don't want him to get angry…" she whispered to herself, trying to dissipate the nudging urge of viewing Haytham's memories.

"Oh, sorry, Haytham," Tooth said as she held the key tightly in her hands and used her powers to view his memories. The key let out a glow and it allowed her to enter, knowing that she was a Guardian of Good Memories.

Tooth closed her eyes and began to view the Blue Guardian's memory. For a while she stood very still, absorbing each piece of knowledge and watching each event that took place inside her mind. And then she let out a terrified gasp. She kneeled to the floor and almost let go of the key, her fingers fidgeting in fear. The memory that she saw was too shocking for her.

"Hay-Haytham...you...why…?" disheartened by what she had seen, she shook her head in sadness and sorrow. The man's memory was very brutal for her, and it put a heavy weight of despair in her heart. Her dramatic feeling was cut shortly after she heard the buckling of the metallic doors above and the familiar scream of Bunnymund.

* * *

"Bunny!" she shouted in shock as she saw Bunnymund land on the hard ground a few meters away from her. She quickly ran towards him, forgetting the shocking memories that she'd watched.

"Bunny!" she shouted as she lifted his head, worrying over his state.

"To-Toothy...I can still fight," Bunny tried to stand up but the pain in his chest spread to his entire body, making him grunt.

"No, you can't fight!" Tooth said, frightened. She was distressed right now, for Bunnymund was in a disastrous state.

But the Guardian of Hope smiled. "Heh...tis just a scratch…"

"He's right, Toothiana...it's just a fucking scratch," the two of them darted their eyes to the landing and saw the Monkey King, leaning on the wall of the cave, smiling cockily.

The dramatic sight of the two made him happy.

"Monkey King…" Tooth's eyes sharpened fiercely. The feeling of long lost anger came into her along with some painful memories that she had and stored in deepest part of her mind.

"Long time no see, Toothiana...when's the last time I saw your eyes glowing like that...hmm?" Monkey King haughtily said. The sight of Tooth's anger sent a pleasurable feeling down his spine.

"Is it the time...when I killed your Mother and Father…?"

In fury and hatred she scowled: "What do you want, Monkey King!" she put both of her hands behind her. Her vengeful eyes didn't leave the Monkey King. The painful memories of seeing her parents being killed by the man began to accumulate. She couldn't stand seeing the murderer grinning and advantageous than her.

"Oh, nothing...I really want to torture you both, but," he paused as he played with his Sword of Eden in his right hand, "I'm here to get what _our boss_ needs. Haytham's key and Precursor canister memory."

"You'll never have it!" Tooth thundered as the Monkey King let out a laugh.

"Oh, Tooth...we already know who he really was, and you Guardians are so naive. You don't even know who he really is," he paused after he saw Tooth's eyes begin to soften. "If you knew his true identity, you wouldn't want him to join your group of merry friends."

Tooth grunted disapprovingly. The words of the enemy affected her. She hated to admit that the Monkey King was correct. She had seen his memory and it almost traumatized her from being too sad...and bloody.

"Haytham...he can change. I know it...he can be a good pers-"

"Oh shut it! Just give it to me! I know he wouldn't do that!" Monkey King cut Tooth's sentence as he scowled at her, annoyed by her rambling.

Tooth's anger rose again. The Primate's attitude had made her aggravated. Even though he was correct, there's no way that she'd give it to an enemy.

"Fine...I'm giving it to you…" Tooth sighed deeply. Bunny's eyes widened in shock.

"Tooth! You're not gonna betray him-!"

"Bunny...he'll kill us, I know it. Even if we protected his key...we'll be good as dead." She looked down at his green eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and bitterness, knowing that she was be defeated.

"It's all right Bunny...we'll explain to Haytham."

"Tooth, no!" Bunny shouted in protest but Tooth chose to ignore him. She closed her eyes and with all her force she threw the key upwards. The Monkey Key smiled menacingly as his orange eyes followed the key, leaving the Tooth fairy who raised her left hand...revealingly one of Bunnymund's boomerangs.

"This is for Bunny!" she shouted as she threw the wooden weapon. The Primate, still in midair was in shock. _No...my sword will protect me! It has force field-_ the boomerang didn't hit him, for it wasn't intended to for him. It was spinning towards his right hand where he was holding his sword. The boomerang hit his hand, making him flinch and let go of the sword. _Damn…! The Key!_ He looked ahead and tried to get the key which he grasped in his left hand. _HA! Now I got! Now for my sword-! _His sentence was cut after he felt a sharp pain in his neck. The boomerang earlier, which hit his right hand, was flying back now, towards Tooth and the only thing that was in its flight path was his neck. The boomerang grazed clean and deeply in the left side of his neck, cutting important veins and arteries. He landed hard and fell down to the ground as blood squirted from his open neck wound.

"Why-how…!" he asked in agony as Tooth stood up and explained.

"I wasn't just aiming at your sword...I was aiming at your sword and your neck. The key was just a distraction," she paused as her eyes slowly produced a tear from sadness and triumph.

"The same way how you killed my father and injured my friend, Bunnymund: you distracted him and then you killed him." The Monkey King stared at her with wide eyes of disbelief. He couldn't fathom and accept that he was defeated by her. He looked up to the ceiling and then laughed.

"Ha...well played...Toothiana...Well played-" his voice croaked as he vomited blood and then with the last of his strength he raised his left hand and tossed the key towards the landing of the stairs away from them.

Toothiana was puzzled by what he had done but then her eyes grew alert. A nightmare horse was standing, probably waiting for the fallen Monkey King, at the landing. It caught the key in its mouth and made one last look toward the stricken Primate before it galloped away.

"No!" Tooth quickly ran after but then the Monkey King grabbed her foot, making her trip and fall.

"Hehehe...Haytham...isn't what he seems to be...he will become more than what he is right now!" Monkey King made a crackling sound that reverberated throughout the whole cave. She kicked him in the head and quickly sprinted to the door.

* * *

Aiden clashed his electric Baton on the scissor fingers of the Babadook. The Babadook then winced in pain as the hilt of the _nodachi_ hit his abdomen. Lady Tsukiyomi buried the hilt further into the Babadook's body when she noticed a horse that flew above them. She was puzzled for the fact that she had sworn that none of the Nightmare fearlings had passed through them.

"Ha-!" she abruptly tripped forward as the Babadook escaped Aiden's grasped and ran alongside with the horse. He was escaping with it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Aiden shouted in frustration. Lady Tsukiyomi looked at the running horse and then grunted in anger. "They've got Haytham's memory Key!" she shouted as she saw the familiar glint of the man's key: the object that they had to protect.

The horse with the Babadook on it passed above Pitch who was being pinned down by North and Jack on the floor. He looked above him and smiled. The plan was successful. They got what they wanted.

"Well-I should get going!" He dug his left hand in his cloak's pocket and took out a circular object. North and Jack saw what he was holding and they were alarmed. It was the last of the EMP grenade that the Boogeyman had stolen form the Court of Heaven before and this made them withdraw their attack.

"Jack, let's run!" North shouted as he grabbed Jack and launched jumped away from Pitch who stood up and threw the bomb to the floor, creating an explosion and blinding light as he jumped and rode one of his Nightmare Horses.

"See you later, Jack! I'll make sure, you'll all be destroyed soon!" Pitch laughed madly as his horse galloped at high speed, away from the Guardians.

He was successful. The Key was now in his possession and this made him laughed in triumph.

He was already one step away from defeating Haytham Kenway.

* * *

Finally updated! Special thanks to Noon30ish for proofreading :)


	24. Canto XXII : Retaliation

Canto XXII

"I cannot well repeat how there I entered,"

-Dante Alighieri-

Jack flew at a staggering speed. He let out a hard grunt in frustration. He flew past a broken down Japanese window screen, where he entered earlier. His eyes focused in front, towards the galloping horse.

"No you don't!" he shouted after he saw the horse began to glow in green and then suddenly burst and disappeared, leaving only emerald embers which dance for a minute on the dark cave ceiling.

Pitch had successfully escaped with the object that he wanted. The Winter Sprite groaned in frustration, angry that Pitch had escaped. His right hand swept over his face as he let out some unhappily defeated noise. He opened his eyes and his gaze landed on the inner garden. He was puzzled when he saw the familiar Blue Guardian, standing motionless underneath the big Sakura tree. Jack quickly descended and landed a few meters behind Haytham, silently preventing him from being heard by the man.

"Haytham…?" Jack slowly approached him. He leaned in and was about to say something when he saw the man's placid eyes, effectively silencing any speech. Haytham's eyes were like a dead man's, the strict yet voluptuous glint was replaced with a lifeless one. He was twice as scary as before.

"Haytham…?" Jack asked again, calmly.

"What…?" The Blue Guardian responded nonchalantly, his blue eyes looked over to Jack. The placid eyes had returned to normal.

"What happened─ whoa!" Jack abruptly cut his question after he saw the blood on the man's blue cloak. He was alarmed and confused and frightened.

Haytham sedately uttered, "It's fine...I defeated him." He looked in front of him again and pointed. Jack looked to where he was pointing and saw a small pile of ash and a ragged, tattered, black cloak. Jack realized that it was the cloak worn by a living being and the owner was probably the Shadow man.

"He's dead, then…" Jack said flatly.

Haytham closed his eyes in a pained expression. "Yes...and I know him." He muttered under his breath carelessly, spilling some facts from his memory. Fortunately the Winter Spirit didn't hear him.

Instead the boy quickly reported the newest piece of information they had. "Uhm, Haytham, something happened...your Key was stolen."

Haytham looked at him again, this time his eyes were angry. "And what did I specifically tell you all?" he asked in a stern tone. The boy looked down in shame. What Haytham had asked had been pretty simple: protect his key and his memory inside it. But they failed.

"I'm sorry, Haytham, we did try our best," Jack answered him. His tone wavered in nervousness as Haytham moved his face closer to him, burning his menacing flaming eyes seemingly into Jack's flesh.

"But uh-I think one of Pitch's henchmen is dead. I didn't see all three of them leave."

Haytham clicked his tongue in discontentment. What the boy said could've been the truth or maybe a mistake. In resentment, he looked away and only said, "Let me see his body." Jack only nodded but he was surprised because the man would usually rant about how incompetent the Guardians were, but now he was simply accepting their defeat. The two of them walked inside as the Blue Guardian thought, _it's __too late to __take__ a rant out __on__ the Guardians. _Haytham merely accepted that nothing could be done. The Guardians were in a dire situation right now. Their powers were cut in halves which must have been done by one of Pitch's trick or by his new weapon, 'the Apple of Eden'.

However, he found a good side to his current situation, too. Having his key lost, they would certainly lessen or even avoid asking about his past and his true self. Even if they badgered him and tried to see his memory, they couldn't: the key was gone with the enemy.

_Guess that's the bright side..._he thought contemptibly. And yet, he was also bothered by the fact that Pitch had his memories, meaning that the enemy would soon know more about him. A mystery appeared in his mind which made him think hard. _Why did that Triangle man __revive__ Shay...and what was he planning that time…__?  
_

* * *

Burgess, Jamie's house.

"Aw man, that was so cool!" Mikey said as both of his hands moved in a circular motion, creating a ball of dough with his palms. Jamie was on the other side of the counter and he too was molding the dough eagerly. The two boys were standing in the kitchen of Jamie's house and both of them were discussing some cool murder-mystery TV shows that they had watched earlier together with Jamie's group of friends.

"Yup but I think you might like James Bond, the 007 British Secret Agent, his movies were so cool!" Jamie said in an exciting manner that he pressed the dough hard enough, flattening it into a plane.

"That's good!" Mikey said as he dropped the dough into a bowl. "We should invite Jack and the Guardians, and that strange man with a funny hat!" the boy said happily as he glanced at Jamie only to be puzzled after he saw the boy's face filled with confusion.

"What? Jack? The Guardians?" Jamie's unsure voice startled Mikey.

"Uh, the Guardians: Jack Frost, the Tooth fairy, the Japanese Geisha and that man in black, Santa and the Easter Bunny...any clue?" Mikey asked but much to his surprise, Jamie displayed a questioning look. The boy, who claimed that the Guardians were true and introduced him to them, made a chuckle.

"Mikey, what's wrong with you? Those things are just folklores and myths...they don't exist." If words were like bullet, then it hit Mikey with a strong force. He was bewildered by what his cousin had said. Jamie, the one who strongly believed in the Guardians, had just dictated that they didn't exist.

"Jamie…" Mikey, in shock, asked. "Do you...know who Jack Frost is…?"

"Jack Frost…?" Jamie raised his right brow while making a disbelieving smile. "Jack Frost is nothing but a term-or an expression." Jamie's words hurt Mikey and the boy was now utterly lost. The sudden flip of Jamie's belief made him question the night where he first saw the Guardians.

_What if he was dreaming all along, that __night?  
_

* * *

The silence inside the large meeting room was unnerving. The soot sprites continued their work as they started repairing the damaged parts of Lady Tsukiyomi's Shrine. The Guardians were gathered at the center. All of them possessed a downcast expression and their thoughts were clouded with disappointed thoughts. Jack's gaze slowly shifted and observed each one's disoriented looks. Bunny and Tooth were sitting beside each other. The Guardian of Hope's abdomen were covered with bandages which Tooth tightened up. Aiden and Lady Tsukiyomi sat side by side and both made a disheartened sigh before the Watchdog closed his eyes in bereavement. Jack's eyes then landed on North, whose own eyes were closed. The Old Guardian was contemplating, thinking of a good plan for when everyone recovered. However, ever since they had gathered here to rest, his face still showed the same discontentment.

He was running out of ideas to defeat Pitch.

Jack moved his eyes again and finally rested it on Haytham. The man was sitting on the corner, eyes closed and his head low. He was resting like them but the man's defeated aura produced a large quantity of disappointment, adding more negative feelings to their adversity.

The room's atmosphere was heavy with depression. Jack couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible. If only he had chosen to stay with Tooth. The Tooth Fairy would've still had Haytham's Key and Bunny wouldn't have suffered like this.

He wanted to atone for it. So he with a deep breath, he smiled and spoke up. "I know guys that this must've been serious...but there's still hope. I know it." Everyone looked up to Jack. Jack's voice seemed to lessen the dismal atmosphere partially and this made the Guardian of Fun smile more. "Pitch may have become strong because of his new found toy but he only wielded it," he said, but the Guardians' looks didn't change.

"If only we could create a plan to remove it from him…" Aiden cast his green eyes on Jack after he said it. His eyes lightened up a bit. North, seeing his reaction, grunted and stood up with a smile, he too was recovering his sense of hope.

"Yes. As Jack said. He was only holding it. We can yank it out easily," he said loudly and everyone was beginning to regain their smile and their sense of hope.

"Yes, let's knock off our sandbags and formulate a plan!" Bunny stood up and attempted to hop but he winced after he felt the pain from his wounds and the Tooth fairy supported him. The room's atmosphere had transcended from dispirited to heartened.

Haytham scanned their emotions with judging amusement. He was a little bit relieved that everyone's spirit had come back, but he was still in doubt about it for he had witnessed the same thing all over again, days ago, when they ended up defeated and lost one of their members.

"And how can we do that?" Haytham said after clearing his throat with a straight tone, disrupting the cheerful and energizing conversation.

The Guardians paused to what they were doing, looked at each other, and displayed questioning looks before they answered excitedly.

"First, we must bring back our powers and then we'll defeat Pitch!" Everyone chorused animatedly and then they clamored again, talking to each other and began suggesting some ideas.

Haytham raised his right brow. He was glad to hear a good objective coming from them for the first time. _Well,__at__ least that's a proper start..._he recalled the fact that this was the first time that he hadn't suggested anything to them. He smiled, half delighted that somehow the Guardians had learned something from him. They were going to make an obvious move, not hasty ones like before.

"Say, Haytham," Jack peered at him with a cheerful smile.

"Yes?" the Blue Guardian replied. So much for learning from him.

"Why don't we add to our ideas, and get your key back?" Jack suggested but Haytham felt numb and his face became plain. He didn't like it and grumbled in annoyance. He had almost forgotten about his key. He cursed himself dreadfully. On the other hand, a part of him also felt oddly tranquil; he didn't have any access to his dark memories which would also mean that he would somehow not change back to what he was before. That was a fear deeply rooted in his mind that nagged at him incessantly since he retrieved those damn memories.

"Haytham?" Haytham almost jumped out of his seat after he saw Jack's face close to his. He cut himself off from his thoughts.

"Jack, don't do that again."

"Oh... Sorry. So um...shall we retrieve your key?" the Winter Guardian asked again but was puzzled after he saw Haytham casting a disapproving look. It was an odd gesture for the Winter Guardian because the Blue Guardian's desire was to see and be with his memory key forever. His actions showed that he no longer had that desire.

"No... but since it's mine, yes, I still want to." Haytham, after observing Jack's questioning face, lied. The Winter Guardian would certainly bombard him with questions and that would make the others ask him otherwise. He couldn't risk spilling info about himself to the Guardians, even though he had wished that they were gone. If the Guardians knew who he was they would certainly regret inviting him and they might consider him as their next enemy due to his severe past.

"But you're not all strong enough," Haytham added with a smile but this only made Jack's smile grow wider.

"Aw...you're worried about us. Haytham is such a good _friend…_" Jack's baby voice had struck the Blue Guardian with a weird emotional reaction. He blushed in embarrassment.

"O-of course not!" Haytham shouted at first. Admitting defeat again, he added, "well...um...a little bit since all of you were idiots about strategy and could have gotten yourself killed in the process," while trying to hide his still reddening face. This was unusual behavior, but Haytham couldn't control it. After all that's gone on, his mind could hardly work more than it needed to work.

"Aw...don't hide! Come and join us, it'll be fun with you along." Jack's face moved closer to Haytham who tried to avoid his blue eyes. Alas, he couldn't because the back of his head was already hitting the wooden wall.

"After all, nobody deserves to be alone...and everyone can have a second chance." The Blue Guardian paused. The sentence made him stop whatever he was thinking. It struck something and that made him feel awkward. All throughout his life, he had always been alone. He didn't mind at first, despite there being days that he had longed for someone to talk to, even just an animal. But to no avail those days didn't come until now or to be precise until the past few days. The ache for a companion had disappeared after Jack said those words.

The feeling, however, was replaced with a weird heaviness and a slight guilt. He was a murderer and a dictator to boot. He hurt and robbed many lives and when he heard the end of the sentence, he felt relief and perhaps even happiness. It was an emotion, or the feeling, that he hadn't felt for a very long time. The boy was right.

Some people deserve a second chance.

"Well then…" he stopped his thoughts. He wanted to say no, but the feeling of redemption and longing for a companion pushed his decision forward from the back of his head. "...I'll join you one more time," he said with a smirk.

Jack and the Guardians were overjoyed by what they heard. Haytham had joined them for one last time and they were happy. They thought that he was slowly becoming like them, anyway.

Tooth, sitting on beside Bunnymund, observed Haytham with a gleeful smile. She remembered the memories that she'd seen. The memories of a dark, cruel murderer. She dismissed that memory. She figured that the Haytham of those days was slowly being replaced with someone good: and a better version of him.

_Indeed,__everyone__ deserves a second __chance. _She smiled at Haytham as she took out his good memory canister precursor box and gripped it tightly. "Haytham can change...I know it," she muttered hopefully.

* * *

The evening came fast at the Bennet residence. Jaime and Mikey were both inside Jaime's bedroom and both of them were reading a good mystery novel that Jamie owned.

"Now this is going good," Jamie said excitedly as he flipped a page of the book. His cousin, however couldn't concentrate on what he was reading. He wasn't even reading at all. His mind was clouded and couldn't get over what his cousin had said earlier.

_It's impossible...I was there, he introduced me..._his mind screamed that fact and yet here was his cousin, denying everything with a normal face. His cousin Jaime, the one who believe in the Guardians and had so much knowledge about them, the one who introduced him, had forgotten everything. Not only that, but his circle of friends, the one he also introduced to him earlier this morning, had denied knowing the Guardians, even when Jamie had clearly said that they too could see the Guardians.

Every one of them had forgotten the Guardians and Mikey had, with a little bit of doubt, speculated that somehow, supernatural phenomena was behind this. And for no absolute reason, he couldn't forget that Blue Guardian, the one that seemed to stand out from the rest of them.

"Oh, I think it's time for us to sleep," Jaime decided, closing and tossing the book to the floor as he prepared himself to sleep. Mikey agreed with him and as he unfolded his sleeping mat an object fell off and made a loud thud on the wooden floor.

Mikey caught a glimpse of it: a perfect circular object made of glass. The object looked like a snow globe. He caught it with his left hand and lifted it so his cousin could see.

"Wow...do you own this? Looks shiny," Mikey said with appraising eyes,

Jamie stared at it, perplexed. He really couldn't remember if he owned this object or if his family possessed one. It appeared very magical to him. But then as he was about to deny it a memory flashed from the back of his head.

"That globe…" Jamie murmured and all of his memories projected themselves inside his mind and all of them included the Guardians. He suddenly sprang up from his bed, making the other cousin step back, surprised by his reaction.

"I-...oh no...I remember!" Jamie, with panic in his eyes, took the globe from Mikey.

"Jack Frost...Bunnymund...Santa...Sandman...the Tooth Fairy...the Geisha...and that obnoxious black cloak guy…" Jamie remembered each and every one of them. The images of the Guardians who appeared on that night, including the new ones, flashed before him. He remembered them and his face was filled with regret.

"Oh my God...how could I've forgotten them…"

"Jamie...you remembered them…?"

"Yes! Mikey, do you remember them!? The Guardians?" Jamie said with guilt drawn all over his face. Mikey finally made a smile and he nodded in agreement. Finally the Jamie he knew had come back. His cousin had finally remembered and acknowledged the Guardians.

"I thought you'd forgotten them," Mikey said as he looked down to the globe. "So what is this thing?"

"It's a snow globe, but a magical one. It can get us to Guardian's lair or to any place on earth." Jamie said breathlessly, his knowledge about the Guardians rushed furiously through his head. The boy began shaking it after he remembered a place that he knew and visited together with the Guardians.

"Here, I'll show you! To the Warren!" And without thinking twice Jamie shook wildly and threw the globe at the wall, he remembered that place for it was only the mythical place that he visited when Jack invited him to paint the eggs with Bunnymund during last year's Easter egg hunt. The globe shattered and a big, bright, magic portal appeared on the wall. Mikey was shocked by what happened and tried to warn Jamie not to be reckless but the boy shouted anyway.

"We're going to meet them there! I must apologize to them! Let's go!" Jamie grabbed Mikey's hand and, with tremendous strength, he yanked him towards the portal as he jumped into it. Mikey, before he could react, was swooped inside together with Jamie and both of them screamed loud as they fell through the hole. The magic portal disappeared and the room returned to normal.

On the other side of the window, however, a golden pair of eyes peered in.

The Nightmare Horse whinnied. It was floating by the window and it had seen the whole event. With a whirl the horse galloped away, ready to report what it had witnessed.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! finally updated! Special thanks to Noon30ish for beta-reading. Guys I just created a new story. Title: Assassin's Creed : Jurassic Empire. Ha just the title suggest, its a crossover story! Thanks to my hyperly-active brain I created this fanfic of mine! Read my new story guys and tell me what you think!


	25. Canto XXIII : Easter Surprise

Canto XXIII

"If the present world go astray, the cause is in you, in you it is to be sought."

-Dante Alighieri-

* * *

"Hmm…" Jack's ruminating voice reverberated, synchronized with the Guardians who were all sitting in the middle aside from Aiden who was leaning on the wall on one corner and Haytham, on the opposite of the Watchdog, whose eyes were closed but his right brow was twitching from annoyance. Ever since the sudden outburst of Jack's inspirational speech, the Guardians went silent after they began to plan on what they would do to gain back their powers, and ever since they started thinking, the continued ruminating tone of their vocal chords echoed like a mantra for a buzzing mosquito.

The Blue Guardian was annoyed and with a fast exhale he spoke. "Guardians...you're all not mosquitos so get yourselves together and start forming a good plan." _I'm taking back what I thought earlier about __them,_ Haytham negatively rescinded about the Guardians, ever learning something about them.

He let out a sigh of annoyance and disappointment.

"You know what...I think we have to do that one again." Jack suggested and recalled the past events that had happened to them, involving Pitch and their diminished powers. He remembered how they almost brought it back and that was through giving of Easter eggs, resulting in an early Easter Sunday. Granted, it may not have worked so well the first time, but Jack wasn't going to mention that part.

"Great idea, Jack!" North sprang up from the floor in a childlike manner. The Guardians all made a nod, agreeing to what Jack had said.

However, the Blue Guardian looked over at Jack and asked, "That so called early Easter egg hunt? How effective was it?" Haytham raised his right brow, he couldn't see the connection between going corner to corner, hiding eggs and waiting for children to find them and gaining their powers back, but the winter guardian answered him merrily.

"By giving them words of wisdom, dreams, and inspiring quotes!" Haytham let out a downed a sigh. Such method looked placid to him. How could a child, let alone children, understand deep meaningful words of wisdom? Dreams would be better but he let the thoughts go. Jack had said they've done it before, so it must be effective.

"It's gonna be fun, 'aytham. Been there, done that. Why don't you try, eh?" North chuckled delightfully, but it only sent a doubtful feeling to the Blue Guardian.

"Yup...now then, shall we go there or shall we help the 'sooties' on cleanin' up?" Bunny said as he stood up, ready to leave and to fight some more.

The Guardians were standing up and beginning to prepare for departure. They all now had a plan and this time they must succeed. The plan was simple, give eggs to the children of the world so they would know that a mythical creature called Easter Bunny still exist. And such creature would then ignite the imagination of the children, making their beliefs rise up one more time. So hopefully, the rest would follow suit.

"So, Haytham, you in or out?" Jack stood proudly and extended his right hand, giving the man a hand for him to stand up. Haytham stared at him. He saw the optimism in Jack's eyes which sprang an awkward feeling in his heart. The boy possessed so much innocence and belief in him.

"Yes...I'm still in. No going back for me, right…?" Haytham said with a hidden uneasiness. Since from the very beginning Jack had shown him nothing but trust, he believed in him and didn't bother question him more. The Blue Guardian didn't bother to ask him why he trusted him so much; he knew he'd only receive a naive response.

And now that he was lying, he felt a little bit of guilt.

"So then...the sleigh, North?" Haytham asked as he grabbed onto Jack's arm and lift himself up. The Guardian of wonder and the Guardian of Hope looked at each other and then laughed.

The Easter Bunny snorted his nose and said to Haytham, "Nope, tea drinker, my place, my transportation…" Haytham was puzzled by what he said but before he could speak, Bunny lightly tapped the floor below him and added, "Buckle up, 'aytham."

If only Haytham knew what the Rabbit's mode of transportation was, then he would certainly have prepared, but unfortunately, a single word escaped from his mouth.

"Shite…" a large black hole appeared beneath his feet and before he could jump to avoid it he fell right through it together with all of the Guardians.

* * *

"Oh Shit-ow! Ow! What the-! OWW!" Haytham slid down the mossy Rabbit Hole. The Guardians were having fun and screaming in delight, but Haytham was yelping in pain as his face was hit by a root and his butt hit a couple of rocks. He grunted as his chin hit a thick root of, maybe a big damn tree.

"Goddamnit-ow!" Haytham regretted taking the slide; he should've asked. He looked beside him and saw the expressionless Aiden, sliding pass him with his arms cross on his chest. He was placid and plain, the slide's slippery speed didn't make an impact at him.

"Passing through, Haytham," Aiden remarked.

"That's mocking me-! Ow-! _Cazzo-! Merda-! Shiba Inu!" _Haytham began to curse in different languages, displeased with the slide's rocky yet smooth surface.

"I don't think _Shiba Inu _is a curse word Haytham!" Jack caught up to his speed and slid beside him in an easy manner. The Blue Guardian clicked his tongue, disappointed that he must've been the only one getting the obstacles.

"Shut it Jack-ow!" a twig hit his face giving him pain.

Jack giggled at him. "We're almost there, Haytham." He looked in front of him and saw the bright exit hole on the other side. Haytham let out a sigh of relief. Finally, this monstrous slide was about to end.

"Finally-fuck-!" Haytham cursed as his butt hit a small rock. Jack laughed heartily again as they all approached the end of the slide.

* * *

"Oh damn!" Haytham cursed loudly as he passed through the exit and flew upward. He still had his momentum which he stopped by ejecting his right hidden blade, spun in the air, and then landed smoothly on the ground.

"Ha...success-"

"Look out!" he turned around and saw Jack flying towards him and before he could react, the Winter Guardian hit him square on his face. They both toppled down on the ground and the Blue Guardian let out a moan before he yelped loudly as North suddenly landed above Jack with his belly.

"Oops sorry-oh!" North also exclaimed as Aiden landed on his back, still in his sliding position, his landing was soft but he put more weight on Haytham, earning him several more grunts.

Aiden jumped out before North and Jack and they all saw Haytham and his vexed face. Haytham grumbled before he stood up in an annoyed manner.

"Oh Haytham, found your hat," Jack said in a jolly manner as he handed the man his tricorn hat. The Blue Guardian quickly took it away from him and then when he wore it his eyes landed on the scenery before him.

He was in some kind of a forest, surrounded by jagged rocks and colorful flowers and hearth grass. The ground on his feet was covered with lots of flowers, in a variety of colors. It looked like it had become the ground itself and that made him stare in appraisal.

_This place...it's peaceful? _Haytham thought as he began to wander around. The place gave him a strange feeling of peace. He didn't know why but he began to like this place.

"My Warren is beautiful isn't it, Haytham?" Bunny hopped and stood with his hind legs beside him, staring proudly at his home. The Blue Guardian agreed with him, he liked this place. It reminded of him back to the forest when he was still alive. He remembered how he and Ziio walked along the path where there was nothing but luscious green grass that gave them both a tranquil peace.

"Y-yeah...it's beautiful…" Haytham suddenly cut his thoughts as soon his memory began to form his lover's face, the face he wanted somehow to remain only in the deepest depths of his memory. He didn't want to remember her face, because he remembered how they loved each other and that made him feel pain.

"Well then… welcome to the Warren!" Bunny hopped and landed on a tall, egg-shaped stone and spread his arms wide. The Guardians smiled as they all saw the beauty of his place, except for Haytham whose face became stern. The feeling of peace earlier was replaced with something that he couldn't understand, and that something was definitely foreign for this place. It was a presence.

"Bunny...it seems that someone has gotten here earlier than us...and it has probably enjoyed the place before us." Haytham said as his eyes landed on the entrance of the cave on the far corner of the clearing from where they were standing.

"Hmm? What'dya mean 'aytham-" Bunny stopped his response, his ears caught something, a shuffling of sound coming from the inside the cave behind him. The Guardians also felt the stranger's presence and they immediately withdraw their weapons. Could it be Pitch's henchmen got here before them? If so they had to fight. They must succeed this time.

Haytham's blue eyes stared sternly, his vision changed as he summoned one of his skills that could make him see in the dark. His vision had picked up two foreign beings that were running towards them. They were going to exit from the cave.

"I'm detecting two subjects…" Aiden uttered, his phone in his right hand showed him two circles that were approaching them.

"Too late for that, Aiden," Haytham withdrew his gun, the Guardian took out their weapons and the beings approached the exit of the cave. North immediately made a war cry.

"Charge!" The Guardians ran gallantly towards the presence. They will certainly face them in combat and they will certainly finish them off. Haytham pointed his gun and was ready to fire. He too was determined.

And just as he was about to press the trigger, the beings finally showed up. The Guardians immediately stopped as their eyes landed on the beings in front of them. Mikey and Jamie Bennett both stared with shocked eyes. The Guardians were also shocked by the presence of the two boys. They thought they were the enemy.

* * *

"Mikey...Jamie?" Jack quickly withdrew his staff and the Guardians hid all of their weapons behind themselves, including Haytham who put his gun back in his holster.

"What are you two doing here?" Haytham asked in an irate manner, worried that he almost shot one of them in point blank.

"Oh Jack! I'm so sorry!" Jamie immediately jumped onto Jack and buried his face in his shoulder. Jack was startled by his reaction but he was more puzzled when he felt Jamie begin to cry into his shoulder.

"Wa-wait why're you crying? Did something happen?" Jack petted his back gently, cooing the troubled kid. Jamie was still teary eyed; he couldn't explain what really happened. He then told everyone about how he and his friends had forgotten the Guardians and how it was his memory of them came back.

"It was all thanks to the snow globe," Jamie said as North put his hands in his deep coat pockets, confirming if he'd lost one and true enough he had. He looked at Jamie with an apologetic manner, embarrassed that he had lost one again.

Jamie and Mikey had become desperate and filled with worry that their beliefs might've had an effect on the Guardians. He had to meet them, but he didn't know where to look except for the Warren for this was the only place that he had visited when Jack Frost invited him to see how Bunny made the eggs.

"That was quite a close one...you could've missed us." Haytham said to Mikey who stood beside him. The boy just nodded without looking at him. The Blue Guardian stared at him as his eyes began to fill with reminiscence. Somehow, the boy's feature reminded him of someone. He couldn't remember who but he was certain it was someone he knew.

"I guess what really happened is that Pitch controlled everyone's minds and made everyone forget the Guardians…" _This reasoning is full of holes but...if my Memory serves right that Piece of Eden can control human minds_. Haytham recalled his past life when he was still a Templar Grandmaster. The Pieces of Eden, a strange, ancient technology left by the First Civilization, was the object that every Assassin and Templar alike were fighting for. He had read some about this so called Apple of Eden, now that he had North's version of the legend, he began to know more of its function.

"You think so? How powerful was it?" Mikey asked him as he moved closer, he felt scared by what Haytham had said.

"Well it seems not everyone was affected by it. You remembered us, am I right?" Haytham glanced at him and smiled. The child felt tranquil as he saw a peaceful look coming from the man's eyes. He was correct, he wasn't affected. And although for reason he didn't know why, he thought that maybe he could explain it to him.

Mikey leaned in and brushed his bushy hair against Haytham's left arm, feeling the man's warm sleeves against his cheek had given him a strong feeling of security. Haytham noticed his action but he didn't stop him, the boy was tired and probably scared by their own ordeal. The Blue Guardian silently closed his eyes and began to think but then he noticed something weird which made him dart back to Mikey's head.

"Mikey...you can touch me?" Haytham exclaimed as the boy suddenly opened his eyes, remembering the night that they'd first met when he couldn't touch him. He quickly moved away, shocked and bewildered. He just put his head on his arm, his cheek still had the trace of his warm clothing. He just touched him.

"Jack...who's that man beside Mikey, and why does he look so shocked?" This time every Guardian darted their looks from Mikey to Jamie whose eyes rested on Haytham. Jamie, for some unknown reason, couldn't see Haytham but now his questioning brown eyes screamed in curiosity about Blue Guardian's identity.

Haytham couldn't believe what he was witnessing right now. The boy who couldn't see him before could see him now, and the boy who could see but couldn't touch him had brushed his cheeks against this sleeves. He was completely dumbfounded. What was happening? Why could two people, who couldn't even detect his presence before, see him now?

* * *

Finally Updated! Special Thanks to Noon30ish for proofreading! Disclaimer: I do not own anything.


	26. Chapter XXIV : Haytham's kindness

Chapter XXIV

"If the present world go astray, the cause is in you, in you it is to be sought."

-Dante Alighieri-

* * *

_It's a good thing that I spared you_… Haytham eyed Jamie who was busy talking to Bunnymund about a good painting design on his eggs, with scrutiny. Ever since the boy had laid his eyes on him and learned his identity, he only nodded and exchanged a few remarks with him, then went away and bonded with the others more.

Something told the Blue Guardian that Jamie didn't like him, and something in Jamie's head told him that the man was somehow dangerous to him.

"Oh how cute!" Beside him, Mikey exclaimed as he saw an egg emerging from a blooming flower on the green ground. He watched with mirthful eyes as the egg jumped out and walked wobbly towards a path where hundreds of eggs were walking with their tiny feet towards a stream of paint on the other side of the Warren.

To Haytham, the walking eggs looked like drunkards. It didn't interest him but he was a little bit amused. He was bewildered as to how Easter eggs were build. Then slowly he shifted his blue gaze to Mikey who was still amazed by the flower in front of him.

His eyes began to fill with recognition. The first time that he met Mikey, he thought that he recognized the boy from somewhere, but now he knew who the man looked like.

The outline of his jaw, the sharpness of his nose, those brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate to him. All of it was the physical characteristics of a child version of Connor, his Assassin son who killed him. He let out a sigh of chagrin, he remembered his son's face and it made him feel doomed and disappointed. Why did he join the enemy side of his Order? This, among others, was the question that haunted him today and he knew it might haunt him forever.

"Haytham, can I go over there?" Mikey asked the blue Guardian, who was cut from his heavy thoughts.

He nodded. "Yes, you may."

But Mikey didn't move. "Say Haytham, wanna paint with me?" Mikey said as he flashed his smiling face at him in an inviting way. Haytham stared at him, his face was truly inviting and that made him feel awkward. As far as he knew, he never knew much about art, let alone painting.

"No," he said simply and coldly but the boy insisted.

"Then I'll teach you. It will be fun!" Mikey said as he took Haytham's right hand before the man could move it away. Haytham grunted as the child took him in. It was too late for him to say no and it would be a disaster for him if he showed any violence or anger toward him. The Guardians would react negatively for sure.

_Oh great…_Haytham silently protested as Mikey playfully pulled his hand. They both walked to the deeper parts of the Warren.

* * *

On the other side of the Warren, sitting on top of an egg-shaped rock with an unpainted egg in his right hand, Jack Frost let out a long grunt of exasperation, making him look like he was producing a mantra. No wonderful, colorful ideas were appearing in his mind.

"Oh…blue again…" he decided in defeat as he thought of a single color to paint on the egg.

On the opposite side of him, also sitting on top of a rock with their backs at each other, Aiden and Lady Tsukiyomi were painting eggs. The Japanese guardian was humming a lullaby peacefully as her hand moved the paintbrush gracefully, creating beautiful patterns of Sakura flowers.

"Say Aiden-san, is your egg finish─" she looked over her shoulder and trailed off. Aiden was painting an egg on his hand but instead of colorful patterns, he painted it with nothing but venta black, a new color that was said to be darker than black.

"Aiden…the kids are the ones who will look for these eggs, not US Navy Seals or Army."

"I know…" Aiden paused as his green eyes flashed on the surface of his very black egg. "I like venta black though, it matches the color of my soul," he added earning him some sigh of protest coming from the Japanese Guardian.

On the other stone, several meters away from the couple, was North and Tooth. Tooth hummed peacefully as her hand made a soft stroke on the surface of the egg. Her egg was sparkling in pink a with flowery design that she'd made. North's egg, however, was painted a dull red and blue. He made several grunts which lasted for a minute before he let out a disappointed sigh and began to paint it with red and blue again.

"Ribbons should go with t'is…" he said in a protesting manner.

"Mate, it's Easter not Christmas." Bunny appeared beside him, his arms were crossed on his chest where tons of eggs were being cradled. Jamie, on the other hand, was looking everywhere in an excited manner, while he followed a path filled with walking eggs.

He then stopped as he noticed Mikey and that strange man named Haytham. They were both sitting on pleasant ground and both of them were engaged on their respective eggs. Mikey was looking, with eyes of a natural born artist, at the egg, controlling the paint brush in his right hand with gusto.

Haytham, however, was staring at the egg with a hard, unnerving glare. The egg was feebly resisting, throwing its little legs away from him as the Blue Guardian failed to create vivid colors for the egg. With a paint brush in his right hand, he merely sighed as he gently put down the egg.

_I don't have __an __artistic mind…_Haytham smirked as he accessed his memory, looking for proof to his dismal claim of being not artistic and true to his words, he didn't have any memory regarding him drawing anything, not even when he was under the Templar Grandmaster Birch.

"Haa…" Mikey glanced behind him as he heard Haytham's debilitating sigh. He noticed the colorless egg in his hand earlier, running towards the path where his other species were walking, and this made him smile.

"Shall I teach you how to paint?" he asked as Haytham blew frustrated air from his mouth.

"A good painter is taught from his early brink of childhood. I wasn't taught how to paint."

"Well, we can dip it in the pond, over there. It seems the egg's colors were drawn from that part," Mikey said with an inviting smile. Haytham stared at his smile and the feeling of awkwardness came to him again. No matter how he changed his angle, how he viewed the boy, he had a big resemblance to, according to what he imagined, Connor's child version.

* * *

A heavy feeling of sadness swept over him, if he could go back to that time, and see Connor in that age, he might have listened to him and he might have joined him in his Order. Those ideas created a heavy weight on Haytham and he felt that weight was increasing more as Mikey's smile shone brightly toward him. "Well, if you want to…"

"Race you there!" Mikey quickly stood up and ran, leaving the startled Templar Grandmaster behind. Haytham smiled as Mikey's energetic reaction made the weight in his head disappear for a moment. He slowly got up, patted his butt for dust and quickly followed the kid without any hesitation.

At first, Haytham thought that kids were boring and annoying, but Mikey was different for him. Other than him being a look alike of Connor, he wasn't annoying and he wasn't a stupid boy either. He chuckled mentally as a thought flashed from the back of his mind. Maybe there might be hope in this world still for a child like him.

* * *

"Hey there, Jamie," Jamie, crouching down at the edge of the pond where all of the eggs were jumping and colorizing themselves, looked up and smiled at Mikey. He merely greeted Haytham with a nod. He still had a weird feeling about the guy. Something told him that the man was hiding something from him.

He greeted them both as Mikey quickly talk to his cousin.

"Bunny said that it's ok to throw eggs to the pond. Shall we try?"

"Yeah…I've been thinking about that…" Jamie said but then he trailed his sentence, a mischievous idea sprang up in his mind and this made him smile like the Cheshire cat.

"So…when does it start, hmm?" Jamie asked in a sly manner as the boy replied without any hesitation or suspicion of future mischief. However, Haytham noticed his tone and this made him cast his blue eyes at him. He saw the kid's planning eyes and this made him grin.

_Oh he's planning something bad…_Haytham observed as Jamie slowly crouched down to the ground, in a manner of picking up eggs but then he dipped his hand on the pinkish water of the pond and splashed it towards Mikey.

"Ah-! Jamie, really!?" Mikey shouted in protest as his green Pajamas became blue then pink then violet. His clothes were clearly soaked with magical colors that changed in a blink of an eye.

Jamie laughed heartily, not noticing the younger cousin bending down and preparing to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Ha you should've seen your face-ah!" Now it was Jamie who yelped as his blue Pajamas were bathed in colors of green that quickly changed to orange then to blue then to pink.

"Not fair!" Jamie returned with a strong protest. He quickly returned fire with the watery paint. Mikey was hit square on the face, for a moment he stood silently staring at Jamie.

Suddenly he howled: "PAINT WAR!" and they fought with paint. They splashed themselves in a raging manner, eager to hit and colorize one another. The pond rippled as splashes began to turn into a turbulent force. Mikey giggled loudly as his hand moved furiously, throwing paint at his cousin.

Jamie accepted the splash and laughed and returned fire. He threw the water paint at Mikey who then moved to his right, avoiding it. Jamie yelped when he saw that the water paint flying across his cousin had, most definitely, splashed over Haytham's clothes.

* * *

Haytham froze as he felt the coldness of the paint in his stomach. He slowly looked down and saw his red vest soaked with blue paint which then changed into green then to pink and then to brown. His gaze shifted to Mikey and Jamie, eyes emitting a burning blue flame. He was furious. He didn't like the paint and most likely he didn't want to play with it. It was all too childish for him.

"You two…" Haytham began as Jamie's frightened eyes stared at his blue ones. Haytham was mad of course; he was always proud of himself for being a neat freak. Now that this clothes were smeared with paint, he was angry but a feeling of excitement suddenly surged up from his mind. Since they dirtied him with paint, he had to get them back.

"So be it!" Haytham shouted as he dipped his hand on the water paint and then forcefully created a huge wave which hit them both. Jamie and Mikey were both thrown on the ground, every part of their clothes covered with interchanging paint. They had become a walking rainbow as their clothes displayed varieties of colors.

Mikey and Jamie laughed loudly. They didn't expect Haytham to create such a huge exciting wave. Haytham, after he stared at their expressions, also began to chuckle. The children's laughter had touched one of his nerves and made him laugh. He found their laughter enticing and relaxing for he hadn't heard one for a long time.

"Oh let's have some more fun!" Jack Frost, after hearing their commotion and laughter, said and jumped into the river of paint. His actions created a large wave which hurled and splashed towards the three of them, bathing them with more colors.

"My God, Jack what the hell!" Haytham was caught off guard.

"Yay! More, Jack! More!" Jamie and Mikey both cheered as they jumped again. Haytham, despite his protest, groaned in dismay as the two boys splashed the paint and bathed him some more.

"Jack, you're being a bad influence," Haytham began. His voice was calm as he attempted to scold Jack for engaging the two boys in more mundane actions. "That's Bunnymund's paint pond, it's for eggs, it might contain harmful chemicals-JESUS CHRIST-!"his scolding was cut short as he found himself being lifted by North who carried him onto his arms, after he heard their laughter earlier.

The giant man shouted: "TSAR BOMBS AWAY!"

"No-!" Haytham shouted but it was too late, North and him hit the pond and created a tsunami which splashed over everyone. Jack, Jamie, and Mikey all laughed in unison as they saw North burst to the surface bathed in many colors. Haytham resurfaced and he merely let out a defeated sigh and a still expression. He too was now a walking rainbow.

_This…is going to be a long day-_ "Here I come!" Lady Tsukiyomi and Tooth shouted as they both made a splash entering the pond. They too had heard their noises and they got curious as to what was happening. Seeing them all on the pond made them happy, but seeing Haytham glowing in different colors made them much more excited.

Aiden, on the other hand, was standing on the bank, looking at them with a still expression. He was judging if he wanted to join them or not, but Bunnymund suddenly shouted beside him, jarring his thoughts.

"Oi what're you all doing!? You can't just jump in there!" Bunnymund said but he was completely ignored. Their thrills and laughter rang louder as Bunny's face became furious. Although it was a part of his factory of Easter eggs, he knew that it was alright for someone to swim on the paint pond but they were all running to a tight schedule. They had to deliver the Easter Eggs right now if they all wanted to return their powers immediately.

However, an unnerving feeling of envy enveloped him. They were all having the time of their lives except for him. He had swum there before and he knew it was fun but he never witnessed everyone swimming in it at once. Today was the first time that it was filled with the Guardians and their believers.

"Oh…fine. Five minutes, okay?!" Bunny then immediately jumped leaving Aiden who just stood there watching them. And then after a moment he took out his phone and took a picture of them.

"Hey, no flash!" The Guardians shouted as Aiden merely shrugged his shoulder and said. "This is going to the Daily newspaper bulletin of the Court of Heaven."

* * *

"Ah that was fun!" Jamie and Mikey said happily as Haytham trailed behind them with a heavy face. _Yes fun for you kids…oh my back…_he caressed his lower back behind him in a soft manner. The three of them were now walking towards the deeper part of the Warren where the eggs, after they bathed themselves from the color pond, would line up for distribution.

Haytham was still glowing in different colors just like the Guardians and the two boys who were both discussing about today's fun.

"Oh I'm still covered with paint, it feels sticky," complained.

"It might be Molten Phenol," Jamie and Mikey wondered in concern, now that they began to worry about the chemical elements of the paint. Haytham blew his nose in a prideful manner and called the two before they entered to a large archway formed by two huge trees that was bent inward.

"Now you two come over here for a moment," Haytham said as the two boys looked at each other before they proceeded, curious about what he would say to them. But he didn't say anything. The Blue Guardian then touched both of their shoulders and silently emitted a blue aura. The aura increased its luminance as it traveled and enveloped the two boys who made several 'oohs' and 'aahs' in amazement. The Blue Guardian's color was pretty and beautiful to them and after a second it disappeared, leaving all three of them spotless and clean. The paint had disappeared. The two boys smiled in astonishment, it was a cleaning spell that they'd witnessed and their admiration to the Blue Guardian had increased.

"Wow Haytham, how did you do it?"

"It's like magic." Mikey and Jamie exchanged appraisal as Haytham smirked at them.

"Oh it's nothing just a little bit cleaning spell," Haytham simply said. His cleaning spell, which he had discovered and called ever since he became a supernatural being, was one of his most useful powers that he possessed right now and he, even though with enmity, thanked the Man in the Moon for granting him with such abilities. Although the Moon didn't grant him these abilities... and this was still a power popping up out of nowhere.

All three of them then resumed their walking and passed underneath the archway.

* * *

They then stepped into another clearing. Haytham saw North, Tooth and Bunny in the middle of the clearing where hundreds, probably billions of eggs were lined up. They were probably counting and tallying all of them, making sure that every child would receive an egg for the Easter Sunday. Right in front of him, several meters away from the first row of eggs were seven tunnels. Each of the lines were facing the tunnels and right above the entrance of it, drawn on the surface with artistic detail, were the continents where the tunnel would lead the eggs.

"Asia, Europe, North America, South America, Africa, Australia…and even Antarctica?"Haytham rose his right brow in amusement, even a desolated place such as Antarctica, was included in the countries where the eggs would hide.

_Nobody lives there…and even __if__ there __is someone living there__, finding eggs __would__ be like __that awesome movie called__the __Hunger Games… _The movie Hunger Games, Haytham watched it when it first premiered in, he was fascinated with the concept of the movie about how 12 pairs of children and teenagers, trapped in a huge dome. It was all about killing each other to bring honor to their districts. Haytham thought as he imagined the children of Antarctica plowing the snow and using the noses of Huskies to look for eggs which made him chuckle, they'll be like those people on the movie, looking for goods, getting them back to their homes and pride fully showing it to their parents who will give them appraisal and honor in return. _May the odds be ever in their favor…I guess._

"Aw I feel sleepy," Jamie said as he yawned with Mikey. The two boys began to rub their eyes as the heaviness of today's activities had finally taken a toll on them.

"I wanna see them walk through those tunnels," Mikey said and then both of the boys yawned again. Haytham found their actions quiet entertaining, they both looked like wolf pups, tired from playing and hunting. The three of them sat down on the ground, beside a rock as they watched the final batch of eggs entering the archway away from them.

The two boys, with their backs brushed against his blue cloak where they snuggled, were glad that the cloak gave them a comfortable heat. Their heads then rested upon the man's chest as Haytham opened his arms and welcomed them into a hug. The children were tired and they need to sleep, so the Blue Guardian didn't find any malice in letting them sleep on him and felt the warmness of his clothes.

"Haytham…" Jamie muttered as the man glanced down at him.

"Yes?"

"Sorry I misjudged you."

Haytham was startled by what the boy said but he merely smiled. He knew that the kid already judged him from his menacing looks earlier, but he had ignored it for he knew that today's society was filled with judgmental people, including children. Haytham deemed that these judgmental children were the cause of today's endless cycle of hatred.

What kind of society that could exist from judgmental children? A chaotic one, definitely.

"That's alright," Haytham said calmly. He forgave the boy since he admitted his wrongdoings. _Blessed__ be__ these __kinds__ of children…_Haytham thought kindly, his faith in humanity was restored a little bit. He was glad that such honest children like Mikey and Jamie still existed, because when he was revived he saw how society had changed. He saw children betraying their mothers and fathers just for selfish causes or stupid anger. This made him angry and he lost his faith.

* * *

"I guess I misjudged humanity too…" Haytham mumbled but the two children were already asleep. He quietly stared at Jamie and then Mikey, their faces displaying complete serenity. The Blue Guardian rested the back of his head on the rock behind him and looked up and came face to face with the smiling Jack Frost who was looking down at him.

"Yes Jack?"

"Aw Haytham you tucked them both in…you're so sweet." Jack hovered from the stone and landed in front of him. Haytham merely snorted, he wasn't shocked because he already felt the spirit's presence earlier.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Make them energetic again? Anyway, I think someone must bring them back to their house. It's already getting late in their world," Haytham suggested as Jack shrugged.

"Nope sorry I can't come I still have to count the eggs," Jack said as Aiden passed the archway with eggs in his arms, he too was probably counting the eggs. His presence was felt by Jack who turned around and called to him.

"Hey Aiden, can you assist Haytham? He needs to bring back the kids to their homes." Jack said without any hindrance earning him a disappointed click of a tongue from Haytham for reminding the detective about his duty on guarding him. He didn't want degrading words such as 'prisoner' to be muttered by him. He found it very offensive to his taste.

"My hands are full. Haytham can bring the kids back." Aiden simply said, making the Blue Guardian shift his eyes toward him. The Detective was letting him travel far away from his sight, this made him feel relaxed.

"My, my, thanks for that Aiden, I can finally leave your eyes of imprisonment," Haytham said as he stood up and carried the two kids with care.

The Detective however quickly interjected. "Don't bother planning for a clean escape, I already planted something in you even before this whole funny business started." Haytham clicked his tongue in disappointment again. Leaving the man's guarding presence was completely worthless now even though that Aiden might have been lying about what he said.

Jack Frost sighed heavily. He found Aiden's words to be off putting. The relentless nature of the Detective on capturing Haytham was completely undiminished. He moved towards Haytham and took out a pair of small snow globes from the depths of his jacket pocket and gave it to the Blue Guardian.

"Well Haytham you know the Bennett residence, right?"

"Yes."

"Off you go, then. North lent you this for safe travel. Just shout the place where you want to go before you crush it on the ground." Jack said with a smile as he saw Haytham take the snow globe from his hands and put it in his pocket, while struggling to keep the two children balanced on his shoulders. He observed him more. The Blue Guardian was indeed showing caring actions for the two. He had clearly changed from his lost attitude to this peaceful air of sentiment.

Haytham then made a bow with his head and shouted the place where he would go. The globe shattered by the weight of his foot and released a colorful cloud which enveloped all three of them and in an instant they all disappeared.

* * *

_Bennett's Residence_

Haytham grunted in annoyance as his free hand feebly lifted the window of Jamie's bedroom. His left hidden blade suffered under his and the boys weight. He finally entered after he bumped his head on the windowsill which made him grunt. He fixed his tricorn hat once they were through.

He went over to the bed and gently put down the two kids on the single bed. He stared at them both with amazement. The feelings and emotions that he felt while he bonded with them were pretty intense. He had never felt so much happiness right now, and _that_ made him think.

_Could I be changing without me knowing it…? _Haytham's question seemed to echo throughout the room as he deeply absorbed the answer. He was indeed changing and this made him create another thought about his old self, which was disappearing slowly. Haytham had already thought about it when he was revived. Could it be that being revived by the moon was a punishment to him? Could it be that God, if there was ever one, pitied him and revived so he could live another life without creating the same sins that he had done before?

Those questions, which the Blue Guardian had forgotten for a long time, began to come back because he finally felt something that had not been felt for a long time. And that was a feeling of living in peace. He only stopped feeling the peace when his father was killed and that was the beginning of his hardships up to now.

Haytham quickly darted his eyes to the window, disrupting his resolving thoughts. He felt something was watching him and true to his instinct, he saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at him. The moon's light from the outside had illuminated the familiar outline that he saw whenever Pitch Black was terrorizing them.

* * *

The Black horse whinnied before it galloped away from him. Haytham, after taking a one last look at Jamie and Mikey to make sure that they were still asleep, quickly dashed and leaped from the window. He ejected his right hidden blade which hoisted him towards the roof of the next house. From there he ran on foot, his boots clacking widely on the roof as he chased the horse galloping below him on the snow covered street.

"Now where're you taking me?" Haytham hissed predatorily, the horse was looking at him back from the house, then ran away after he saw him. It had no intention of fighting him. Its intention was simple: to be seen and to be chased by him, which meant that Pitch wanted to see him or he wanted to ambush him. Either way, Haytham was determined to face him. Pitch had his key and this was Haytham's chance to kill him and end this commotion that he had caused.

The Horse suddenly whinnied as it reached a clearing in the middle of the town. Haytham concluded that the clearing was Burgess town for right at its entrance, a huge statue was standing. It was probably the statue of the founder of the town but he didn't heed any attention to it. He quickly jumped off the roof and landed on the ground and proceeded to enter the park.

* * *

The black, sandy horse stopped in front of a frozen fountain. Haytham also stopped his chase and stood behind it. The horse has stopped running because he had already taken Haytham to the place where Pitch might be hiding. He readied himself as he took out his gun from his left holster and his sword on his right. His eyes wandered as he scanned his surroundings, looking for the familiar silhouette of the Nightmare King.

"Hello there, Grandmaster Haytham E. Kenway," Haytham quickly darted his eyes towards the source of the voice. There was a shadowy part of a tree standing beside the fountain. He quickly aimed his gun and fired a single shot.

The bullet made a loud sound which made the horse disintegrate from shock as it bounced off the trunk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, Haytham." Haytham quickly spun around and aimed his gun at another tree and its shadowy part and finally laid his eyes on the familiar pair of golden eyes of Pitch Black, the Boogeyman.

Pitch, with his face plastered in a dark welcoming grin, walked and emerged from the shadow of the tree with his hands and arms open wide as if he was welcoming the Blue Guardian, which was probably the case.

"You're quite troublesome, aren't you, Pitch?" Haytham relaxed his serious face, but his hands remained where his weapons were. "What you're doing right now makes it easier to kill you."

"Oh I thank you for your compliment, but I did not come here to kill you," Pitch said in a relaxed manner, not even showing the slightest hint of a threat. "I came here to…propose something to you."

Haytham's right brow rose and curiosity screamed in his eyes as Pitch successfully caught his interest. "You seem to know me more…perhaps you've already sneaked a peek into my memory." He said as he concluded that since Pitch was showing himself like this, he must have something for him, a great trick perhaps on defeating him. But he swore to himself that he wouldn't fall for any of his dirty tricks.

"Why yes, Haytham…I know you already…what you fear…what were your 'playmates' true goals…but first!" Pitch raised his voice in a delightful manner, which made Haytham move his sword slightly, reacting to his sudden change of tone.

"What're the true goals of the Templars, Haytham…? What do you really want?"

The question made Haytham glance to his left in thought. Those questions were too familiar to him and his answer would be the same as every Grandmaster said to whoever asked them that.

"Order…Purpose…Direction…no more than that. That's our true aim-"

"Which will never happen, am I right? Since 'all Templars' had become extinct together with your arch nemesis, the Brotherhood of Assassins today." Haytham then lowered his sword. What Pitch had said had startled him. The Order of the Templar Knights wouldn't be destroyed let alone extinct even when its Grandmasters were killed, the Brotherhood of Assassin's had proven for they've killed many of their kind yet they still grew in numbers. There was no proof, however, to Haytham's belief that Templars still existed today, only a slight feeling that they were. But there wasn't any proof to Pitch's claim, either.

"That's impossible. We're very powerful. I saw some men becoming Templar Grandmasters before my very own eyes, and your claim can't be proven for I know that there are some of us that still exist." Haytham said with pride but Pitch loudly laughed.

"Ha! You've no idea what the Arbiters and the Man in the Moon did to your brethren. The Templars are no more. Now enough about them. Let's talk about…this." Pitch then took out the Apple of Eden from his cloak. Haytham readied his sword again, pointing it at Pitch. If Pitch tried to utter or think of a command to control him, then Haytham would slash his hand. But he was startled as Pitch toyed with it carelessly in his hand. "You recognized this Haytham?"

"Yes… the Apple of Eden. The Templars were looking for it and so were the Assassins." Haytham recognized the artifact in Pitch's hand. It was the Apple of Eden and a legitimate one. Its legend was passed down through Templar's Grandmasters. The story revolving around it was that it could control a whole nation of People.

"Sadly, you can't have this. I hid the real one."

"Then why the fuck are you showing it to me!?" Haytham howled, his temper was at its limit. Pitch was completely toying with him. Haytham just wanted to know what Pitch was going to propose.

"Say your proposal now before I cut you to pieces!" he scowled again as Pitch chuckled malevolently.

Pitch's left hand then took out something from the left pocket of his black robe. He looked at it for moment before he said, "I'll explain it to you later." Pitch chuckled madly as he tossed something to Haytham. The Blue Guardian quickly caught it in midair and looked at it. It was his Memory Precursor Box, the one that contained his good memory.

_Why's he giving this to me-? _Haytham was puzzled by his action but then a dooming realization flashed his mind. Why did Pitch want him to meet him here right now? Why was he so open right now and why did he toy with his weapon? And the answer was a very simple and tactical one.

Pitch had separated him from the Guardians. His full force must be running amok at the Warren.

"You son of a bitch!" Haytham cursed loudly as he dived in and grabbed Pitch by his neck. He pushed him down to the snow covered ground, anger rising up at the fact that he was tricked from the very beginning.

Haytham then pointed his right hidden blade at his neck, the coldness of the metal made Pitch laugh hysterically instead of being scared.

"Ha! Haytham! Staying with them had made you dull and boring…" Pitch said as he moved his face closer but Haytham pushed him further on the snow.

"Aren't you going to ask me about your Memory Key right now?" The sudden thought of his memory key had made the Blue Guardian's anger dissipate. He quickly remembered and cursed mentally. He had completely forgotten his memory key, the most important object in his entire life.

"Where is it-TELL ME!" Haytham shouted as he stabbed Pitch in the stomach, making the enemy yelp in pain. But Pitch laughed again in madness as he whispered, blood flowing from his mouth.

"Do I have to answer that when you already figured out why I am delaying your return? Why I perfectly separated you from them by planting a shadow sleeping agent in Jamie and Mikey's cookies which they ate many hours ago and made them feel so sleepy all of the sudden?" Pitch's words crashed down on Haytham. The timing was indeed perfect. Jamie and Mikey fell asleep. He already knew that he gained the Guardians' trust so that he could freely leave them and make the place free of his presence. Pitch's plan was so perfect for him that he almost praised him but then the doomed thought of the location of the key loomed in.

"It's with them… am I right…?"

"BINGO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I JUST GAVE THEM FRONT SEAT ON VIEWING YOUR MEMORY HAYTHAM! YOU'RE SO EXPOSED-!" Haytham didn't let Pitch finish his sentence. He burst into anger and punched his face as forceful as he could. A loud crack of the bone echoed throughout the night as he stood up and shouted Bunnymund's place, crushing the globe and disappeared.

The night of Burgess was filled with Pitch's evil laughter. He was successful in luring Haytham out. Now all he need to do, all he could do right now, was wait out the effects of what he had done, and he was so excited right now that he couldn't possible do it perfectly.

"Now Phase one is finished…" Pitch snickered as he looked straight to the moon from the ground. "Let's begin Phase two, shall we!?"

* * *

Special thanks to Noon30ish for proofreading. :) Chapter is up everyone!


End file.
